Todo a su tiempo
by AtalCullen
Summary: Edward, un joven médico que a dejado que sus prioridades sean lo importante en su vida, dejando de lado la parte sentimental. ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue la jefe de enfermería? M Por Lemmons
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años soy médico residente, solo me faltan alrededor de dos meses para tener mi licencia oficial de medicina y mi certificado, mi especialidad será la cirugía plástica, espero ser un buen médico. Mi vida ha sido más bien muy monótona, mis estudios han sido mi prioridad y después mi familia, no puedo dejar de mencionar el gusto por la música, es mi hobbie preferido tocar el piano. No he tenido la mente de pensar en el amor. Creo que sí llega en algún momento será el definitivo, he tenido mis aventuras si se podría decir así, pero nada serio, ni siquiera besos. Aun sigo virgen a pesar de todo, creo que soy un poco chapado a la antigua, creo que cuando lo haga será con la mujer que compartiré toda mi vida, no soy tan cuadrado de eso después del matrimonio, más bien solo sé que si llega antes esa mujer no dudaré en hacerla mía, pero sé que con eso sellaré nuestro compromiso. No estoy apurado que llegue ese momento, solo esperaré, por ahora mis estudios y el trabajo que tengo en el hospital es lo primero.

Un día de trabajo muy agitado, lleno de emergencias, aunque quería especializarme en cirugía práctica, en la residencia había pasado por varias áreas de la medicina, en este momento estoy haciéndola en emergencia. Hoy han llegado muchos accidentados y he tendido que saturar muchos cuerpos y muchas heridas en rostros, cabezas, brazos, en todas partes. Eh tratado de hacer lo mejor de mí para dejar las mejores saturaciones para el bien de los pacientes, a veces me critican por ser muy detallista, pero me gusta lo que hago, y creo que le debo todo a lo que mi padre me ha enseñado. Mi padre también es médico, pero de medicina general. Él es mi inspiración, me ha dado buenos principios y una buena enseñanza llena de valores y eso se lo agradezco mucho, ya que si no fuese por todo lo que él y mi madre me han dado no sería el hombre que soy. Ellos son Carlisle y Esme. Me adoptaron cuando ya era un adolescente, a pesar que llevamos poco tiempo juntos, es como si siempre han sido mis padres, es como si realmente ellos fuesen mis padres biológicos. Ellos tienen un corazón inmenso yo soy el primer hijo que adoptaron tan grande, después de un año adoptaron a Emmett, él es un hombre ya más fortachón, musculoso, parece un gran oso, pero de peluche por ser tan amistoso, y al año adoptaron a mi hermana regalona Alice, ella es la menor de todos, es una dulce niña, hermosa, parece que anda saltando cuando camina, es muy amistosa y muy tierna. A pesar que venimos de padres diferentes, nos hemos acoplado muy bien, llevamos casi diez años como una hermosa familia, yo siempre he sido más serio en todos los aspectos, los tres hemos vivido la mayor parte en centros de menores huérfanos y no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de ser adoptados hasta que llegaron Carlisle y Esme. Al vernos fue de inmediato una unión muy fuerte.

Emmett tiene una novia hace dos años, Rosalie, una chica muy hermosa y simpática a pesar de ser un poco seria, parece una de esas modelos de la televisión. Fue un gran acierto de mi hermano, ella hace que se tranquilice un poco, él es muy juguetón, siempre a tenido imperactivismo severo, pero Rosalie lo tiene quietito cuando están juntos. Llevan una vida de pareja cuando Rosalie se queda en casa. Se ve que se aman y que pronto se unirán en matrimonio, ese día será un gran suceso. Emmett estaba terminando leyes en la Universidad de Harvard y se ve que va a ser un buen abogado. Esta bien comprometido con sus estudios.

Por otro lado Alice, la menor pero también tenía su corazón con dueño, él es Jasper hermano menor de Rosalie, ellos llevaban menos tiempo juntos, pero se amaban a su manera, él ya estaba acostumbrado a la obsesión de mi hermana por la ropa, si era una obsesión, no había día que tenía la oportunidad de ir de shoping y comprar ropa aunque no la necesitara. Alice estaba en último año de la preparatoria en el Instituto de Fork junto a su novio.

El pueblo de Fork es tranquilo, pequeño pero muy agradable, las personas son muy amables, a pesar de que es un pueblo donde se ve la emigración constante de sus habitantes a la vez se ve llegar muchas gentes que llegan al pueblo para tener un nuevo aire y nuevo vivir más tranquilo fuera de las megas ciudades.

Unos de sus habitantes que más se destaca es el jefe Swan, jefe de la policía, él es un hombre solitario, esta divorciado, casi nunca se le ve con alguien, nadie lo viene a ver de su familia, era como si no tuviera, ni siquiera su hija. Nadie sabe de ella, solo se sabe que se llamaba Isabella. Bueno nosotros no la conocíamos, como los más antiguos de la ciudad, ella lo visitaba cuando era una niña, pero hace mucho que no la veían. Charlie como era su nombre, nunca hablaba de su hija y cuando lo hacía se llenaba de orgullo, estaba estudiando enfermería y estaba en su último año en la Universidad de Andrew.

Charlie y mi padre eran buenos amigos, siempre se juntaban los domingos al ver los partidos de Béisbol por TV. Carlisle como director del hospital de Fork le había ofrecido a Charlie un trabajo para su hija al terminar sus estudios. Carlisle tenía buenas referencias de ella ya que las había pedido a la universidad. Era una alumna ejemplar, muy inteligente con excelentes calificaciones, tanto en lo teórico como en sus prácticas por hospitales. Así que Charlie le había propuesto a su hija y ella había aceptado, así que en un tiempo más estaría con ella y la podríamos conocer.

No era una preocupación para mí saber que venía, solo era curiosidad por todo lo bien que mi padre hablaba de ella sin conocerla personalmente, pero con las referencias que le habían dado era como lógico que él estuviera contento de tener un miembro valioso en el plantel del hospital.

Unos de mis mejores amigos en Fork desde que llegué allí era Jacob, él vivía en la reserva de la Push. Éramos como hermanos, él era menor que yo pero más grande, nos veíamos como la leche y el café, él era moreno, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones casi negros, en cambio yo era blanco como leche, cabello cobrizo y ojos color esmeralda, pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias físicas, éramos grandes amigos y compañeros. Él también había estudiado conmigo medicina y también estaba en su residencia, solo que a él le gustaba la pediatría, le gustaba los niños, era más tierno que yo.

En el hospital tenía otros compañeros en la residencia como Eric, un chico simpático de rasgos asiáticos, novio de Ángela una chica un poco reservada pero que era muy confiable, Mike un chico hermoso para la vista de las mujeres pareja de Jessica, se veía que se amaban y que no era tropiezo para ejercer la medicina. Todos ellos era un grupo agradable para el trabajo y para pasar un grato tiempo cuando no estábamos en el hospital.


	2. Porcelana

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es M, algunos lemmons.**

**Agradecer por todo el apoyo, por los reviewes y por todos los q pusieron mi historia en alerta y sus favoritos, por ellos pongo rápidamente el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo y espero sus comentarios, sean buenitas porfis, no me masacren.**

************************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 1: "****Porcelana****"**

**EPOV**

Estaba llegando a mis últimos días de la residencia en el hospital de Fork. Yo estaba sumergido por terminar bien todo, para después prepararme para el examen final y me graduaría como médico. El examen sería en cuatro semanas más y estaba muy nervioso. Todos en el hospital estaban ansiosos por la llegada de la nueva Jefe de enfermería, era la hija del Jefe Swan. Yo estaba tan metido en lo mío que no le tomé ninguna importancia.

Ese día, todos querían conocerla. Mi padre estaba tan ansioso, era como si esperara a alguien de la familia, alguien con mucha importancia. Creo que era mi percepción aunque no sabía si estaba en lo correcto. Ya había terminado mi último turno en emergencia y me fui a cambiar, tomé mis libros y me fui a la biblioteca del hospital para retomar mis estudios de preparación para mi examen final. Mientras pasaba por un pasillo, vi muchos funcionarios aglomerados, me percaté que mi padre estaba con una mujer de cabellos castaño largo, medio ondulado en sus puntas, de tez blanquísima como porcelana y unos ojos marrones intensos. Sin más me quedé hipnotizado en su mirada así como ella. Agite mi cabeza y seguí el rumbo hacia mis deberes.

-¡Qué hermosos ojos! ¿Era la hija del Jefe Swan? ¡No! No puede ser tan hermosa. ¡Cálmate Edward! Concéntrate en tus estudios. Venían muchas interrogantes en mi cabeza.

Seguí mis estudios pero cuando estaba por acabar me vino la imagen de esos ojos marrones en mi mente, era tan hermosos, su cabello ondeado y su tez tersa, lisa se veía tan suave. Tenía que terminar e ir donde mi padre para que me digiera quien era esa mujer que me ha hecho babear.

-¡No Edward, no puedes pensar eso! Ninguna mujer te ha llamado la atención hasta ahora y no puede ser ahora, estas apunto de terminar tus estudios pero faltan y no puedes desconcentrarte de esta manera, iba diciéndome en mi subconsciente.

Llegué a la puerta del despacho de mi padre en el hospital, estaba cerrada y su secretaria me dijo que estaba ocupado con una nueva funcionaria. Me imagine inmediatamente que era con esa mujer, así que esperé pacientemente hasta que saliera para poder verla nuevamente y salir de mis dudas.

Pasaron varios minutos, en realidad casi una hora desde que había llegado, yo con la ansiedad que sentía aproveché de seguir estudiando aunque no podía concentrarme por la impaciencia que tenía en ver abrir la puerta del despacho. Levanté mi cabeza al ver abrirla y me levanté como un tonto, se me cayeron los libros y todo lo que tenía encima.

-¡Edward! Que bueno que estas aquí, te presento a Isabella el nuevo jefe de enfermería, dijo mi padre. Me levanté como pude rojo de la vergüenza.

-Es un gusto señorita, soy Edward Cullen, le dije dándole la mano para saludarla muy cortésmente.

-¡Bella! Me dijo. –me gusta Bella es más lindo, me sonrió y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-¡Ok! Bella es un placer, bienvenida. Ya más repuesto le dije respondiéndole con una sonrisa sin quitarle la mirada a esos ojos que me derretían.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas terminando tu residencia y que solo te queda tu examen final, me dijo como para enfriar el momento bochornoso que había pasado.

-¡Sí! Hoy terminé hace una hora así que ahora solo a estudiar y prepararme para el examen que es en cuatro semanas más, le dije ya más repuesto.

-Me alegro, ¿espero que después de graduarte estés con nosotros en el hospital? Me dijo con cierta ansiedad en sus palabras.

-Bueno eso dependerá si el director del hospital me contrata, me reí mirando a mi padre que estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos me miraban con alegría.

-Bueno eso se verá después que se gradúe Doctor Cullen, primero es lo primero, me miró mi padre y me guiñó.

-¡Claro! Primero es lo primero, dijimos en conjunto con Bella mirándonos sin pestañar. Nos reímos todos y se despidió.

-bueno, fue un placer Edward, espero verte pronto por estos lados, me dio la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

Volvió a mis mejillas el ardor y me dio un chock eléctrico al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla al sentir su beso. Fue extraño, nunca me había pasado, con ninguna mujer, con nadie. Mi padre se percató de lo que me pasó y sin decir nada más me pidió que entráramos en su oficina.

-¿Hijo, parece que el jefe de enfermería te ha cautivado? Me dijo sonriendo, con una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices papá? Le pregunté frunciendo mi frente como aturdido.

-Me ha parecido, nunca te había visto así delante de una hermosa mujer, me dijo aun con su sonrisa en su boca.

-¡Papá! No sé qué es, pero en la mañana al verla contigo cuando le estabas mostrando las dependencias del hospital, sus ojos me hipnotizaron y nunca me había pasado algo así, no pude concentrarme en un cien por ciento en mis estudios en la biblioteca porque me venían sus ojos marrones y su tez y su cabello… no sé papá, ¡dime! ¿Qué es?, ¡por favor padre!

-¡Sabes? Creo que cupido llegó a tu corazón, me dijo abrazándome. ¿Hijo? No es tan malo, en realidad es hermoso cuando nos llega la hora y ya era hora que te llegara, has estado muy solo mucho tiempo y ahora falta tan poco para que termines todo y sientes cabeza.

-Pero papá, recién la conocí, en una de esas, ni siquiera sabemos si ella piensa lo mismo, fue amable solo eso. Le dije.

-No diría lo mismo hijo, sus ojos no los dejo de ti en ningún momento y si te percataste ella también se sonrojó, aunque no tanto como tú. Dijo con una mirada de felicidad.

-Padre, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz? Le pregunte saliendo de mi curiosidad.

-Estoy feliz por ti hijo, porque has terminado tu residencia, estas a punto de terminar tus estudios y te a llegado el amor, me dijo abrazándome fuerte.

-Gracias papá, pero lo último falta mucho para saber si realmente me ha llegado el amor. Le dije.

-Bueno el tiempo lo dirá hijo, pero creo que cupido ya ha lanzado su flecha y le ha dado a dos personas, nos reímos a carcajadas después de escucharle decir eso.

-Ya hijo vamos a casa, ha sido un día lleno de emociones, ¡ah! Se me olvida decirte que mañana sábado tenemos visitas a cenar así debes estar en casa y no hacer ningún plan con tus amigos aunque sean de estudios, ¿ok? Me dijo como ordenándomelo.

-¡Ok papá! ¿Quién irá? Le pregunté

-Charlie y Bella, me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Quedé sin decir nada, solo sentí que mis rodillas se doblaban como si nada y nos fuimos de la oficina rumbo a la casa.

Al llegar Carlisle besó a mi madre y yo dándole un beso en la mejilla me dirigí a mi habitación, dejé mis cosas en el sofá y caí en la cama dejando que mi mente se dejara llevar e hiciera que viniera su rostro a mis pensamientos, sentí como mi corazón se agitaba con solo pensar en ella, cerré los ojos y comencé a soñar despierto…

-_Bella estaba corriendo para alcanzarme en la arena y yo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, nos abrasamos y nos besamos con tierno beso_… fue una imagen hermosa, abrí los ojos y por primera vez sentí mi cuerpo reaccionar al pensar en una mujer. Me levanté rápidamente y me fui al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha fría, para así bajar mis hormonas y enfriar mi mente.

Bajé después para la cena y ya estaba en la mesa Alice que me sonreía con una cara de pregunta, mi madre que ya sabía lo que había pasado por que mi padre ya se le había ido de lengua larga y mi padre que me miraba con alegría.

-Hijo ¿así que fue un día llena de emociones?, me preguntó mi madre.

-Bueno sí, termine mi residencia y… conocí a la hija del jefe Swan, le dije agachando mi rostro sin mirarla sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Hermanito parece que te llegó cupido, dijo Alice sonriendo.

-¡Tú también!, parece que están todos confabulados, les dije con una risa en mi rostro como diciéndoles que tenían razón.

-Hijo estoy feliz por ti, ya era hora que en tu corazón tuvieras estas emociones, me dijo mi madre tomándome la mano.

-Mañana tendrás que ser un buen anfitrión, no lo dudo, pero debes dejar los nerviosismos lejos de aquí y ser tú. Escuchaste hijo, me dijo mi madre. Le guiñé el ojo aceptando sus sugerencias.

Terminamos la cena y me fui a la sala de música. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, me senté y dejé que mis dedos se dejaran llevar y mis manos fluían en una melodía desconocida, mi mente solo pensaba en ese rostro de porcelana de Bella Swan, ella era mi musa en ese momento, al terminar mi melodía sentí los aplausos de mi familia detrás de mí.

-¿Les gustó? Les pregunté.

-¡Es bellísima hijo! Me dijo mi madre y me abrazó.

-Salió del corazón esa melodía, dijo mi padre.

-Ya sé entonces quién es la que inspiró esto, Alice dijo con picaría en sus palabras.

Bueno ya es hora de irme a la cama familia, tengo que seguir estudiando, gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco, me levanté dándole un beso a cada uno de mi hermosa familia y me fui al cuarto. Llevaba en mi mente la melodía que había creado y la escribí llegando a mi cama, solo pensaba en Bella, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello…

-¿Realmente me había enamorado a primera vista? ¿Bella sería mi primera mujer? ¿Y para toda la vida?...

Me quedé dormido pensando en ella, esperando que mis sueños fueran tan hermosos como el primero en la playa, quería tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir sus labios encima de los míos, sentir mis manos acariciar su rostro liso y hermoso, quería sentir su respiración, ¡Todo! ¡OH demonios!, solo duerme tranquilo Edward, debes concéntrate y relajarte, me dije agarrándome la cabeza, reconoce que cupido te flechó y que Bella será tu prioridad después que des tu examen de termino… ¡sí! Será mi objetivo, conquistarla será mi mayor prioridad y hacerla mía para toda la vida… ¿sería para toda la vida? Como quisiera yo que fuese mutuo lo que estoy sintiendo…quizás ella ni siquiera siente lo mismo, soy un bobo, un estúpido, ella es tan bella, tan hermosa, ¿como se iba a fijar en mi siendo un lerdo la primera vez que nos vimos? Bueno solo debo esperar y si no era lo mismo mi trabajo de conquista iba a ser más difícil, pero no imposible, ella me gusta y sería mía, solo mía.

Me quede dormido placidamente después que pude leer varios libros y rendirme a Morfeo.

************************************************************************************************************

**¿Les gustó? espero que sí, dejen reviews asi actualizo pronto con otro capitulo, pero depende de sus comentarios, eso me ayuda a tener animo de escribir, besos.**


	3. Regreso

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es M, algunos lemmons.**

**Bueno se me ocurrió escribir la visión de Bella, espero que les guste, comenten porfis…así me dan ganas de publicar mas seguido.**

***********************************************************************************************************

**Capítulo 2: "Regreso"**

**BPOV**

Ya estaba terminando mis estudios y faltaba una semana para mi graduación y sería enfermera, amaba mi profesión, ya que desde niña soñé con ayudar a los médicos y a los pacientes darles un mejor confort.

Además estaba ansiosa por terminar este ciclo ya que después de esto tendría trabajo inmediatamente gracias a mi padre. Él me había conseguido una entrevista con el director del Hospital de Fork, él era amigo de él y dejando de lado, él me quería allí porque tenía buena referencias de la Universidad y de los centros donde estuve haciendo las prácticas.

Estaría con mi padre, con él no teníamos mucho acercamiento, ya que yo siempre estuve con mi madre, pero hablábamos seguido, hace tiempo que no iba a Fork, así que de alguna manera no sabía si había cambiado mucho, supongo que no, ya que es un pueblo donde no surge mucho, pero es un pueblo con gente muy agradable.

Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y me pasaba las vacaciones con mi padre, íbamos a la Push dónde vivía Jacob, él era mi único amigo de ese pueblo, pero que después perdimos el contacto, lo único que supe que estaba terminando sus estudios de medicina y que se estaba especializando en Pediatría. Eso me hacía feliz por él ya que tengo buenos recuerdos de él y de nuestra amistad.

Ahora era diferente, llegaría a trabajar, estaba tan emocionada, no sabía que me esperaría. En la universidad no tuve cabeza para nada más que mis estudios, tenía conocidos, pero amistades no, quería volver y reencontrarme con mí pasado de infancia. Quizás encontraría el amor. No había querido asumirlo, pero sentía un vacío en mi corazón y sabía que faltaba eso de los sentimientos por alguien, más allá de amistad. Tenía la esperanza que en algún momento llegaría y sabría inmediatamente si era el correcto o no.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día de mi graduación, estaba conmigo mi madre Reneé y Phil su marido. Mi padre por su trabajo no pudo ir, ya que como Jefe de la policía no podía darse ese lujo. Pero no me importó ya que sabía que él estaba orgullosísimo de mí y que en una semana más estaría con él. Fue una ceremonia hermosa, llena de emociones ya que fui graduada con honores por mis calificaciones y mi desempeño.

Preparé todo en la semana, empaqué todo lo que necesitaría en mi nuevo hogar y tomé todo y llegue al aeropuerto para embarcarme a mi lugar de trabajo. Tomé le vuelo a Fork, llegaría como las seis de la tarde y estaría mi padre. Estaba ansiosa de verle, eran tantos años que no le veía. Al bajar del avión y caminar por el pasillo de salida, le vi parado un poco impaciente también, le levanté la mano para que supiera que le había visto. Ahí estaba mi padre, con más canas en su cabello pero con la misma mirada de siempre, al verle me lancé a sus brazos con desesperación, me corrieron las lágrimas por estar así con mi padre y me di cuanta que lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¡Papá! Cuanto te extrañé, le dije llorando.

-Bells, yo también, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, no sabes lo feliz que me haces de que estés conmigo ahora. Me dijo sollozando también.

-Charlie ahora estaremos juntos por un buen tiempo, le dije.

-sí eso será hasta que encuentres novio, me miró y me guiñó el ojo.

-papá no digas eso, vine a trabajar y a estar contigo, le dije.

-Quien sabe Bells, en Fork encuentras a tu media naranja, me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Charlie sonó cómo si sabía algo, o como si estaba planeando algo. Caminamos a la patrulla de mi padre y nos fuimos a Fork. Charlie me miraba con devoción.

-Hija no puedo creer que ya eres toda una profesional de la salud y que estés a punto de trabajar con mi mejor amigo. Me dijo con entusiasmo.

-Papá, estoy nerviosa por la entrevista, no sé si estaré bien, no sé si todas las expectativas que se han hecho de mi pueda lograrlo, le dije con preocupación.

-Hija no digas eso nunca más, tú eres inteligente y sabrás demostrar que todo lo que eres capaz de ser y hacer. Me dijo con un tono autoritario.

-lo sé papá, pero es que me da miedo, tengo un presentimiento de algo y no sé que es, le dije.

-bueno quizás es por que todo esto en nuevo para ti, pero sé que sabrás enfrentar todo, como un Swan sabe hacerlo, ok, me dijo dándome animo.

Pasaron los minutos y ya estacamos en la casa de papá, llegué a mi antigua habitación, estaba igual a como la deje hace años, solo que un nuevo color en las paredes, una nueva cama, un nuevo escritorio. Me di cuenta que Charlie había comprado muebles nuevos solo para que me sintiera mejor.

-¡Gracias papá¡ le grité desde mi dormitorio a donde estaba él.

-¿Por qué? Me gritó.

-¡Por los muebles! ¡Están lindos! ¡Sobre todo la cama! Le dije.

-Que bueno que te gustaron hija, la cama la escogió Jacob, me dijo abriendo los ojos, ¿te acuerdas de él?

-¿Jacob? Dije con tono de asombro, claro que me acuerdo de él, fue mi mejor amigo cada verano que la pasaba contigo, ¿cómo está él? Y ¿Cómo es eso que él escogió mi cama?

-Bueno, él esta bien y esta terminando su residencia de medicina en el hospital y en un mes más hace su examen y le dan la licencia de medico pediatra. Él me ayudo a escoger tu cama un día que andaba por los muebles y me lo encontré en la tienda, así que de alguna manera él la escogió. Me dijo explicando todo.

-¿o sea que lo veré en el hospital?, me alegro que sus sueños también se hayan realizado, debe estar emocionado por ello y su familia, dije con alegría.

-Sí hija conocerás mucha gente valiosa y respetable, me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Sabía que Charlie se tramaba algo pero no sabía todavía nada de que se trataba. Empecé a desempacar y acomodar mis cosas, aun faltaban que me trajeran mis cajas de libros así que durante la semana los tendría conmigo. Ya era miércoles y mañana jueves tendría la entrevista con el Director del hospital, estaba nerviosa pero también ansiosa, quería salir de eso y sentirme libre en mi trabajo si es que lo conseguía. Con solo saber que en el hospital estaría Jacob me sentía más ansiosa, quería verle y conversar como lo hacíamos cuando niños.

Esa noche dormí placenteramente aunque me costo dormirme, pero lo logré desperté temprano me di un baño y me vestí para desayunar con Charlie, él me llevaría al hospital de paso a su trabajo.

Llegamos temprano y Charlie me llevó a la oficina del Director, él ya estaba en su oficina y nos dejó entrar.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Bella, me dijo Carlisle.

-me sonreí ruborizándome y le dije, -sí soy yo.

-es un placer por fin conocerte, me tendió la mano y me dio un abrazo de lo más amable.

-el mió también, le dije.

-bueno te dejo con mi mejor amigo, así que me voy tranquilo Bella. Me dijo mi padre, despidiéndose.

-no te preocupes Charlie, queda en buenas manos, dijo Carlisle.

-bueno Bella, directo al grano, he recibido muy buena referencia tuyas desde la universidad donde estudiaste, se de tus calificaciones tanto en lo teórico como en las practicas que tuviste durante le proceso y saliste con honores, así que eso un buen punto parta comenzar y para estar seguro de que debes estar entre nosotros. Me dijo con alegría en su rostro.

-Me halaga mucho escuchar eso de usted, espero no defraudarlo, le dije con timidez.

-No pienses eso Bella, creo que aquí realizaras un buen trabajo, esta de más recordarte que puedes contar conmigo en todo. Me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Carlisle era de la edad de mi padre quizás mas joven, pero que con solo mirarle reflejaba, respeto, amabilidad y sinceridad.

-Bella acompáñame a conocer las dependencias del hospital para que se te haga mas familiar, ok.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina, yo le seguía y estaba atenta a todo lo me indicaba y mostraba, llevábamos varios minutos en eso cuando en medio de un montón de funcionarios que me saludaban y daban la bienvenida, vi enfrente de mi unos hermosos ojos color verde turquesas que me miraban con asombro y admiración, me sonrojé inmediatamente al verme reflejada en ellos, y reaccioné cuando de repente esos ojos ya nos estaban allí, se habían ido, ¿dónde? No sé. Desaparecieron en un dos por tres. Carlisle se dio cuenta de mi reacción y sonrió. Siguió mostrándome lo que quedaba y al final volvimos a la oficina para arreglar lo del contrato y darme el turno de trabajo y mis obligaciones.

-Bella, vi que en el pasillo viste a un chico alto de cabellos cobrizo de ojos verdes turquesa, ¿recuerdas?, me dijo preguntado.

-Sí, parece, le dije como no dándome a entender que sabía de que estaba ablando.

-Bueno, él es mi hijo Edward, hoy terminó su residencia y en un mes más da su examen para su licencia médica. Él estará con nosotros en un tiempo más. Me dijo con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Y ¿cuál es su especialidad? Pregunté, para desviar un poco el sentido de sus palabras.

-Cirugía plástica, me dijo. Él será un buen cirujano, es muy detallista y muy humano, le encanta su trabajo y su área.

-se nota que estas orgulloso de él, no es para menos, deben estar todos orgullos, sobre todo su novia, lo dije cómo para salir de la curiosidad, no se porque lo dije, solo salió.

-Carlisle rió, si estamos todos orgulloso de él, es un buen hijo, un buen muchacho y un buen médico, y no tiene novia, si es eso que quieres saber, me dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Inmediatamente me sonrojé sin decir una sola palabra, solo que con eso dije todo. Era divino, su estatura, su rostro, sus cabellos, y sus ojos, no hallaba la hora de conocerlo y de saber más de él. Si estaba haciendo la residencia entonces Jacob debía conocerle, ahí tendría otra excusa para verle.

-bueno Bella ya firmaste tu contrato y ya estas lista, eres parte del plantel del hospital. Me dijo Carlisle abrazándome, Espero que mañana nos acompañes a cenar a la casa para que conozcas mi familia y así conozcas a más gente.

-¡sería genial! Gracias, claro que estaremos ahí con Charlie. Le dije saliendo de la oficina.

Al salir me quedé paralizada al ver a esos ojos cautivadores de hace un rato, sin decir nada solo mirándolo fijamente escuché a Carlisle.

-¡Edward! Que bueno que estas aquí, te presento a Isabella el nuevo jefe de enfermería, dijo. Me levanté y le vi sonrojarse, al pobre se le habían caído todos sus libros al verme.

-Es un gusto señorita, soy Edward Cullen, me tendió la mano para saludarme muy cortésmente.

-¡Bella! Le dije. –me gusta Bella es más lindo, le sonreí y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

-¡Ok! Bella es un placer, bienvenida. Ya más repuesto me dijo con una sonrisa sin quitarme la mirada.

-Tu padre me dijo que estabas terminando tu residencia y que solo te queda tu examen final, le dije para enfriar un poco la situación.

-¡Sí! Hoy terminé hace una hora así que ahora solo a estudiar y prepararme para el examen que es en cuatro semanas más, me dijo con más soltura.

-Me alegro, ¿espero que después de graduarte estés con nosotros en el hospital? Le dije con cierta ansiedad en mis palabras.

-Bueno eso dependerá si el director del hospital me contrata, se rió mirando a su padre que estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos me miraban con alegría.

-Bueno eso se verá después que se gradúe Doctor cullen, primero es lo primero, lo miró su padre y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Claro! Primero es lo primero, dijimos en conjunto con Edward mirándonos sin pestañar. Nos reímos todos y me despedí.

-bueno, fue un placer Edward, espero verte pronto por estos lados, le di la mano y un beso en la mejilla, no se donde salio ese impulso, solo se dio.

En ese momento, solo quise salir e irme a mi casa. Tenía mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho pero era que salio del corazón, solo quería que llegara le día del sábado para volverle a ver y estar sumergida en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Cuando estaba por salir del hospital, sentí mi nombre gritar, era mi amigo Jacob Black, venía corriendo a mi encuentro, y me abrazo tan fuerte que le yo le retribuí de la misma manera, estaba feliz de verle, no había cambiado mucho, seguía con esa sonrisa hermosa y esos ojos medios achinados, solo que estaba muy musculoso, con sus cabellos cortos, se veía tan lindo con su delantal de pediatría llenos de dibujos infantiles.

-¡Jacob! Que alegría encontrarte aquí, le dije eufórica.

-Bella, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que vendrías y que estarías trabajando aquí. Me dijo feliz.

-Amigo tenemos tantas cosas que hablar, de verdad, aunque después no supimos mucho de los dos, siempre seguiste siendo mi mejor amigo, le dije.

-También tu Bella, aunque yo siempre supe de ti, Charlie me tenía informado. Me dijo son una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Porque no vas el domingo a la casa y salimos y conversamos, ¿que te parece? Le dije.

-¡claro! Buena idea, te veo el domingo, yo te voy a buscar, me dijo.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo fuerte por el reencuentro con mi amigo y me fui feliz a mi casa.

Había sido una mañana llena de emociones, primero mi nuevo trabajo, me encontré con mi mejor amigo y lo más importante conocí al ser más hermoso en todo la vida. Fue una mañana esplendida.


	4. La cena

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor.**

**Su rango es M, algunos lemmons.**

*********************************************************************************************************  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 3: ****"La cena"**

**EPOV  
**

"_Estaba con su delantal blanco pero tan corto que cuando se agachaba se le veía su ropa interior, ella solo lo hacía cuando estaba su lado, lo hacía para mí, era excitante, le gustaba que la mirara y que mis manos la tomaran de la cintura para que la enderezara y la llevara a mi boca para besarla. Sus manos agarraban mis cabellos tan fuertes que con un impulso sus piernas me rodeaban mi cintura, mis manos la agarraban de las nalgas y la acariciaba hasta llevarla hasta una camilla mientras besaba su cuello con lujuria. Ella me arrebataba mi túnica y besaba mi pecho acariciándolo haciendo que mi miembro viviera. Sus manos desabrocharon mis pantalones dejándolos caer y dejarme así desnudo delante de ella mientras que mis manos ya la tenia sin su delantal, solo con una braguita diminuta. Le tocaba sus pechos que eran como su rostro, liso, duros, exquisitos, me los devoraba, mordiéndole sus pezones haciéndola gemir mi nombre, una de mis manos hacia lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo con sus manos en mi miembro, la acariciaba por debajo de su bragas, encontrando su centro húmedo y caliente…_era un sueño hermoso…_sin más le saque sus bragas y llevé mis labios ahí para saborearla entera y sentir su sabor y como se encorvaba al sentirme ahí con mi lengua y mis dedos…¡Edward! Me gemía entre cortado haciendo que mi cuerpo solo deseaba estar dentro de ella, la tomé y puse sus piernas en mi cintura y poco a poco entre a ella, sintiendo su centro estrecho pero delicioso, le estaba haciendo el amor, ella era mía…"_

Desperté con una gran sonrisa en mi mente y muy agitado, había tenido un hermoso sueño erótico con mi musa. Mi despertar fue hermoso teniendo una fantasía en mi mente y un deseo de tener a Bella entre mis brazos para siempre. Me estaba ilusionando sin saber si yo le importaba algo. Pero no me importaba si era así iba a ser una gran desafío conquistarla. Me levanté riéndome mirando mis sabanas sucias con mi semen que había botado en mis sueños, y me dio una alegría, ya que muy pocas veces me había pasado, pero si era primera vez por una mujer real.

Muchas veces me preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría una mujer que me hiciera sentir así, que me hiciera sentir el deseo de tener intimidad. Me ruboricé con solo pensar así en tener a Bella. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando con solo pensar en ella, me preguntaba ¿como sería estar besándonos realmente y acariciándonos?, dejé mis pensamientos y me fui a dar un baño para reaccionar.

Comencé a vestirme y me acordé que hoy era sábado y que tendría a mi musa en mi casa por la tarde, ya era hora de almorzar ya que con mis estudios me había despertado muy tarde, me fui al comedor y ya estaban toda mi familia sentada, le di un beso a mi hermosa madre y mi hermana traviesa y a mi padre, me senté y comencé a servirme le deliciosa entrada que estaba en mi puesto.

-¿Cómo dormiste hijo? Preguntó Carlisle.

-¡Bien! Fue una noche bien aprovechada, dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¡Siiii! Me imagino por los gemidos que diste durante la noche hermanito, me dijo Alice con una risa burlona.

-¿¡Qué!? Preguntando sonrojándome inmediatamente.

-Bueno hijo eso es normal cuando uno esta enamorado, me dijo mi padre. A mi me pasaba a menudo cuando recién conocí a tu madre y bueno cuando no estoy con ella siguen esos sueños, así que es normal hijo, no te preocupes.

-¿Solo gemí? Pregunte con vergüenza.

-Mmm bueno gemías y gritabas el nombre de Bella, dijo Alice, creo que tendré que cambiarme de cuarto o no podré dormir tranquila o me contagiarás, dijo con picardía.

-Mmm bueno pensándolo bien, es mejor que te cambias hija ya que no quiero que empieces tu con Jasper a tener esos pensamientos, dijo Esme.

-Hay mamá, nosotros nos amamos pero no hemos llegado a ese punto y no quiero aun, quiero que sea cuando tenga que llegar pero aun no, así que no te preocupes ni tu y tu papá.

-Bueno parece que mi sueño tubo percusión en mi familia, dije en voz baja sin mirarlos.

Nos reímos todos por un buen rato. Me encantaba tener esos momentos con mi familia, solo faltaba mi hermano Emmett, sería mejor todo, pero ya faltaba poco para que terminara sus estudios y regresara a casa. Pensaba tener su despacho aquí y hacer que el pueblo tuviese más oportunidades. Pensando en él, ¿Qué pensaría él al conocer a Bella? ¿La aprobaría?, bueno eso lo sabré cuando esté en casa y la conozca.

Habían pasado las horas y faltaba poco para que llegara nuestros invitados, mis manos sudaban del nerviosismo, no sabía como comportarme, era primerizo en esto de los sentimientos, me había puesto un pantalón de tela de color negro nada formal, más casual, con una camisa de color crema sin abotonarme en el pecho, mi cabello estaba como siempre todo despeinado, Alice estaba con un vestido corto de color verde petróleo, ya había llegado Jasper y estaban en la sala jugando un video juego, yo ayudando a colocar la mesa a mi madre cuando sonó el timbre y mi padre fue a abrir la puerta. Me tensé con solo saber que Bella ya estaba llegando, mi madre tomó mi hombro.

-Hijo tranquilo, no pasará nada, solo sé tu, nada más que eso. Eres maravilloso y si ella no lo nota, es porque no es para ti. Me miró y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Vamos a recibir a los invitados hijo, esta es tu noche, me guiñó el ojo tomándome la mano con ternura.

Llegamos a la sala donde estaba Charlie con mi padre. Bella estaba vestida tan hermosa, con un pantalón formal de color negro pero casual con unos tacos que hacían que estuviera casi de mi altura ya que era menudita, con una blusa azul petróleo, mi color preferido, con un escote que la hacía apetecible, estaba de pie observando las pinturas de mi madre. Al llegar se dio vuelta y clavó su mirada en mi dándome una hermosa sonrisa, yo sin quitarle mis ojos de encima, me acerqué y la saludé, le di un beso en la mejilla y otra vez sentí la electricidad recorrer en mi cuerpo y sé que ella sintió lo mismo, nos sonrojamos los dos al mismo tiempo y depuse de unos minutos me acerqué a Charlie para saludarle.

-¡Hola Charlie! Le dije emocionado. Bella la miré cauteloso sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero feliz de volverla a ver.

-¡Hola hijo! Así que terminaste tu residencia, te felicito, solo te falta el examen y ya tendremos al cirujano plástico, el Doctor Cullen, me dijo con alegría.

-¡Sí! Solo falta el examen y listo.

-¿Bella me ha dicho que es en unas semanas más? Preguntó

-Sí en cuatro semanas para ser exacto. Le dije, pensando que Bella había hablado de mí a Charlie.

-Me alegra saber que nuestros hijos darán un mejor estatus a nuestro pueblo, dijo Charlie con orgullo.

-Sí amigo, eso es muy bueno para nosotros, así los que ya nos falta poco para jubilar sabemos que dejaremos buenos elementos las vidas de nuestra ciudadanía. Dijo mi padre con orgullo el mismo de Charlie.

En ese momento nos miramos con Bella, sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

-Así que en cuatro semanas das tu examen, dijo Bella.

-Sí, en cuatro semanas, solo falta prepararme, aunque creo que ya lo estoy pero no quiero confiarme del todo, dije agachando mi rostro con poco de pudor.

-Claro, tu residencia ha sido perfecta, dijo con voz de admiración.

-¿Y como has sabido eso? Le pregunte con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente a lo ojos.

-Mmm bueno tengo mis contactos, me dijo riéndome.

-Alice entró y tosió, bueno como nadie me presenta, me presento yo, dijo acercándose a Bella, ¡Soy Alice, hermana menor de Edward! Es un placer conocerte, dijo abrazándola tomándola de los hombros. Él es Jasper mi novio.

-Sí soy Bella, es un gusto Alice y Jasper. Dijo Bella.

-Bella ella es mi madre, Esme, Esme ella es Bella, les dije.

-Esme la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, así era ella, tan maternal.

-Es un gusto señora, Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de lo cálidos que son y creo que tenía razón. Dijo con mucha pasión dándome una hermosa mirada.

-Que bueno que tengas una buena impresión de nosotros, así como nos vez, somos, dijo Esme.

Esme dijo que pasáramos a la mesa que ya la cena estaba lista, así que nos dirigimos todos y nos sentamos, Bella estaba frente a mi, Alice al lado de Jasper, Charlie frente a Carlisle al lado de Bella y Esme frente a mi padre. La cena fue hermosa, comimos todos riéndonos, contando nuestras anécdotas, hablamos de partidos de béisbol, hasta que salió el tema de parejas. Me tensé en el asiento cuando Bella habló.

-¿Así que no tienes novia Edward? Dijo dándome una mirada entre ojos.

-No, aun no, le contesté todo tímido agachando la cabeza.

Todos se callaron al escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo y Charlie y Carlisle se estaban riendo junto con Esme como cómplices de algo.

-¿Supongo que tu dejaste tu novio en Andrew? pregunté con curiosidad.

-Se rió antes de contestar, ¡Nop! No deje a nadie, espero encontrarlo aquí, dijo levantando su mirada hacia mi sonrojándose levemente sus hermosas mejillas.

Yo no dije nada en es momento solo la miré y le sonreí.

Esme se levantó diciendo – es la hora del postre, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la sala de música a escuchar una nueva composición de Edward?

La miré con asombro, me levanté y dirigí a Bella a la sala, ella se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaba frente a mí y me sonrió, Yo me senté en el banco del piano y el resto acompañó a Bella en los otros sofás. Sin dejar de mirarla puse mis manos en las teclas y comencé a tocar, mis manos fluían con libertad, mis ojos se penetraban en esos ojos marrones sin pestañar, vi como ella me miraba como yo a ella y como su respiración se agitaba, ya que veía su pecho subir y bajar. Al terminar la pieza fue recién ahí le quité la vista a mi musa. Sentí como los aplausos de mi familia y los de Charlie eran sinceros. Bella no dijo ninguna cosa solo me miraba, di las gracias y Carlisle los llevó a la sala de estar mientras cerraba el piano. Bella se había quedado ahí, no me había percatado de eso.

-¡Fue hermoso! Susurró desde donde estaba.

Me percaté que ella estaba ahí todavía y que estábamos solos. La miré y le pregunté -¿Te gustó?

-Sí y mucho, no sabía que tocabas piano y menos que fueses compositor. Dijo Bella con asombro.

-Es mi hobbie favorito, pero hace mucho que no componía, no había tenido inspiración, le dije.

-¿Y por qué ahora compusiste? Preguntó con curiosidad. ¿A caso tienes una musa de inspiración?

-Me inspiran muchas cosas, pero para esta me inspiró un rostro hermoso que conocí, como de una muñeca, con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había conocido. Le dije sin dejar de mirarla. Dándole a entender que era ella mi musa inspiradora.

-Debe sentirse orgullosa esa musa que tienes, por lo hermoso que le has compuesto, me dijo sin dejar mirarme acercándose cada vez más a mi.

-Yo soy el orgulloso de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla conocido y de enamorarme de su hermoso rostro, le confesé sin temor.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿Sin conocerla? Me dijo ya a casi pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Creo que sí, me hipnotizó con sus ojos, aunque creo que cuando la conozca más me enamoraré de todo de ella, le dije agitando mi pecho casi jadeando por lo cerca que estábamos.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo? Me preguntó.

-Aun no lo sé, pero de todos modos la conquistaré y será mía, solo mía, para siempre. Le dije casi rozando sus labios que tanto deseaba.

-¿Estas seguro que la podrás conquistar? Dijo ya casi sintiendo sus suaves labios encima de los míos.

-¡Sí! Estoy seguro, le dije alejándome de ella antes de cometer el primer error. Aunque dentro de mi ser no quería, solo quería probar esos hermosos labios y devorármelos.

-Mejor vamos a la sala con el resto antes que nos vengan buscar, le tomé la mano y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a donde estaban todos y vi como miraban nuestras manos entrelazadas. Al percatarme de ello la solté sutilmente, para que ella no se sintiera mal, pero el solo hecho que no me quitara la mano cuando se la tomé ya era un indicio que no le incomodaba mi cercanía. Seguimos nuestra noche viendo una película de acción, Bella estábamos en el mismo sofá junto a Charlie, ella estaba junto a mí, yo tenía mis brazos entrelazados, fue una buena idea, ya que en medio de la película sentí como Bella me tomó mi mano a escondidas y me la acariciaba. Con solo sentir su roce mi cuerpo vivía, estaba feliz, ya que con ese gesto me decía que de alguna manera estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo por ella. Tomé su mano y la tomé fuerte, nuestras miradas estaban fijas en la película para no dejar ninguna sospecha y también se la acaricié con ternura. En un momento Bella se levantó y le preguntó a Alice que estaba cerca de nosotros donde estaba el baño y la acompañó.

Se demoró súper poco tiempo y regresó a su sitio, de pronto sentí en mi mano un papel y la solté para guardarlo en mis pantalones. Una vez más nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos así hasta que terminó. Nos soltamos cuando prendieron la luz y Charlie dijo que ya era de irse.

Nos levantamos todos y nos despedimos, Bella me miró y me susurró en el oído- Léela. Me dio un beso en la mejilla pero casi en la comisura de mis labios. Fue un encuentro casual pero hermoso. Sabía que era correspondido aunque aun no estaba cien por ciento seguro. Lo único que quería era irme a mi cuarto y ver que era lo que había puesto en ese papel que me había entregado a escondidas. Me despedí de mi familia y me fui rápidamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me senté en la cama y saqué el papel y comencé a leerla.

_Edward,_

_No quiero que pienses que soy de esas mujeres sueltas y atrevidas, pero desde que te vi ayer en el hospital, no sé lo que me pasa, pero me vienes a todo momento, tu sonrisa, tus cabellos, tus labios, todo. Nunca he tenido novio, pero creo que esto es algo nuevo._

_El roce de tu mano en la mía ha sido la sensación más hermosa que he sentido en mi vida. _

_¿Cómo me gustaría ser tu musa inspiradora de tan hermosa melodía?_

_Espero que tengas una buena impresión de mi persona, solo quiero que sepas que pienso en ti en ti en cada momento desde que te conocí por primera vez en el día de ayer._

_Duerme bien y sueña conmigo como lo haré yo contigo, _

_Bella._

Mi corazón al leerla, comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que pensé que saldría de mi pecho porque latía de felicidad, nunca había sentido esto, era nuevo, Bella me gustaba y yo a ella, ¿era el destino? ¿Era ella esa mujer que esperaba que llegara algún día? No lo sé pero creo que ahora mis prioridades eran tener en mi vida a Bella y hacerla mía para toda la vida.

* * *

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Necesito su opinión, así que háganmelo saber, porfis, besitos**


	5. Hipnotizada

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M, lemmons.**

***********************************************************+************************************

**Capitulo 4: "Hipnotizada"**

BPOV

Llegue a casa después de tantas emociones en esta mañana, me sentía feliz de haber visto a Jacob, estaba igual, solo que ahora más hombre, estaba igual de bello que cuando niño. Pero la emoción más grande fue haber conocido a Edward Cullen, era perfecto, aunque no le conocía, lo que vi, sentí inmediatamente que era un buen chico. Además de bien parecido. Lo que me cautivo fue su timidez, como se sonrojaba como yo.

Llegue a casa y pedí un pizza para el almuerzo, para que comiéramos con Charlie. Estaba por llegar, estaba ansiosa de que llegara y contarle lo que me había pasado en el hospital y que me digiera más de Edward.

-¡Bella! Llegué ¿dónde estás?- Dijo mi padre al llegar a casa-

-¡Aquí papá en mi dormitorio! ¡Bajo inmediatamente!- Le conteste.-

Bajé las escaleras y me lancé a los brazos de Charlie saludándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla por tanta emoción que me embargaba.

-parece que te fue bien en la entrevista- me dijo con curiosidad.

-¡Sí! Fue buena, empiezo el lunes a trabajar- le dije con emoción en mis palabras.

-¡qué bueno hija! Y ¿cómo te trato Carlisle?- Preguntó.

-él fue muy amable, me dio mucha confianza, fue como si ya nos conociéramos- le dije.

-me alegro mucho Bells, creo que él debe estar tan emocionado como tu, él tiene muchas expectativas contigo, ya que quiere lo mejor para el hospital- Me dijo con serenidad en su tono de voz. Y -¿qué más te sucedió? -Me preguntó como si supiera que tuve más emociones a parte de la entrevista.

-Bueno me encontré con Jacob, fue emocionante verlo después de tantos años, nos pusimos de acuerdo de salir el domingo- le dije con emoción.

-¿y nada más te sucedió?, te pregunto porque tienes una mirada que ayer no tenías- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno papá, conocí a uno de los hijos de Carlisle- le dije sonrojándome.

-y ¿a quién de todos?- preguntó.

-Al que está a punto de salir de médico- le dije.

-Parece que te deslumbró Edward- rió.

-¡papá!.. Bueno es lindo- le dije sonriendo. –me pareció interesante- dije eso mordiéndome el labio inferior, sin percatarme que Charlie estaba con una sonrisa tan amplia que me dio a entender que le gustaba como me refería de Edward

-Edward es un buen muchacho, nunca a tenido novia, es un chico ejemplar, inteligente, buen hijo, intachable- me dijo mirándome.

-¿a caso papá me lo estas recomendando?- le pregunte sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-Bueno hija, él es un buen partido y si te pareció interesante, no deberías negar a conocerlo mejor, ¿cierto?- me guiñó el ojo como aprobando su sugerencia.

-¿entonces estas de acuerdo que quiera conocer a Edward?- le pregunté.

-¡claro hija! Yo lo conozco hace tiempo y me encantaría que pudiesen ser más que simples amigos y colegas- me guiñó el ojo y tomó mis manos.

Nos sentamos, nos servimos la pizza que encargue y nos levantamos de la mesa mientras lavaba los platos y los cubiertos. Charlie se fue a descansar unos minutos antes de irse a su trabajo y yo me fui a mi dormitorio. Al rato se despidió desde abajo y yo le contesté.

Me tiré en mi cama y me vino a mi mente esos ojos tan hermosos de Edward, me vinieron sensaciones extrañas, pero me gustaba, cerré los ojos imaginándome sus manos tocarme, y su piel rozando la mía, me vino una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y como mi respiración era más agitada.

-si fuera real este sueño- me dije sonriendo con ansiedad de verle de nuevo.

Era increíble lo que me había pasado con Edward, solo su mirada me cautivo inmediatamente, fue como un hechizo, ¿era a caso él la persona que esperaba encontrar? ¿era a caso el hombre que sería para toda la vida?, con solo pensar así mi cuerpo se tenso, no era de miedo, sino de placer al pensar que podía ser la posibilidad de estar para siempre con Edward.

Me quedé dormida pensando en Edward y comencé a soñar con él…

"Estaba sentada en un prado hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres, de pronto sentí detrás mío unas manos en mis hombros y unos suaves labios rozando mi cuello, sabía que era él, solo deje que hiciera lo que estaba dispuesto hacer, le tomé sus cabellos y me di vuelta para poder sentir sus labios en los míos, era dulce, tierno, nos devoramos con nuestras lenguas húmedas y jadeantes. Sentía que sus manos me acercaban hacía él y sentir como nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban, una de sus manos fueron a mis pechos para acariciándolos suavemente encima de mi blusa, sentía como con el tacto de sus manos empezaban a endurecerse y a erectarse mis pezones, sus labios no dejaban los míos, cuando bajaba por mi cuello y llegó a mi clavícula, sus manos luchaban con los botones de mi blusa para dejarme sin ella y así seguía besando mis hombros acariciándolos y bajando las tiras de mi brasier llegó al comienzo de mis pechos y sin más me lo quitó y besó mis pechos con locura, gemí de placer agarrando sus cabello, mi respiración era aun más agitada, mis manos reaccionaron e hicieron lo que deseaban que era tocarlo, le saque su camisa y bese su pecho que estaba deliciosamente marcado con un vientre duro y mis manos lo tocaban con desesperación y sin más llegué a la cremallera de su pantalón, y se lo bajé para liberar lo que quería salir, era enorme, solo suspiré y le miré con devoción, lo primero que hizo mi instinto fue llevar mis manos a él y acariciándolo, sentía como Edward gemía mi nombre y me tomaba de mis cabellos, sin más esperar me lo llevé a mi boca besándolo tragándomelo casi entero, ya que mi boca no era lo suficientemente grande para tenerlo entero ahí, salía y entraba sintiendo el exquisito sabor de su miembro. Estábamos extasiados, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, le pedí que quería era sentirlo dentro de mí. Él sin más me sacó bragas y acaricio con sus dedos mi centro que estaba más que preparado para él, ya que estaba tan húmeda que Edward se mordió los labios con solo sentirme así, se posó encima de mí puso una pierna en uno de sus hombros y la otra rodeo su cintura y me folló suavemente, era mágica la sensación de tenerle así sentí como nuestros jugos se juntaban y al chocar en mi, sonaba nuestra fricción y era sensacional…"

De repente desperté agitada al escuchar mi teléfono sonar, quedé choqueada con el sueño que había tenido, era mi primer sueño tan real y con alguien real. Me levanté para coger mi fono y saber quien era, me sentí mojada entre mis piernas, y supe que había tenido un orgasmo con las imágenes de mi subconsciente.

Era Charlie para avisarme que no llegaría en la noche porque estaría arreglando algunos casos en la oficina. Así que me quedé tirada en la cama pensando que ponerme el día de mañana para la cena en la casa de los Cullen. Recorrí todo mi armario, que no era mucho, pero encontré un pantalón negro, era formal pero casual, una blusa azul petróleo con un escote que era especialmente para Edward, me reí al pensar eso, y encontré unos tacos, así estaba perfecto para estar un poco a la altura de Edward.

Quería deslumbrarlo, conquistarlo, al saber que nunca había tenido novia, era difícil entonces pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad con él, pero me la jugaría por completo hasta que él fuese mío, solo mío.

Me fui a bañar y me fui a la cama, nunca había deseado así a algún hombre, nadie me había llamado la atención de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra. Edward era el primero y el único, solo quería probar sus labios y tener su cuerpo solo para mí... En mis sueños se veía perfecto, pero no me importaba si era todo lo contrario en la realidad, lo quería solo a el. Y no importaba nada.

Desperté con la llegada de Charlie, pero solo sentí que entró a su dormitorio y no lo sentí más, supuse que estaría durmiendo después de una noche llena de trabajo. Desconocía mucho de la vida de mi padre, así que no sabía que en una de esas tuviera una pareja por ahí, pero me encantaría que la tuviera. Había estado mucho tiempo solo.

Me levanté me hice desayuno y me fui a la sala a ver televisión. De repente sonó el teléfono y atendí.

-¡aló! ¿Quién habla? -Pregunte.

-¿Bella?, soy yo Jacob- me dijo

-¡Jacob!, que alegría- le dije con emoción.

-No hallaba la hora de poder conversar contigo, Bella- me dijo ¿podemos vernos hoy y no mañana?

-No puede ser Jacob- le dije. – hoy tenemos una cena en la casa de lo Cullen con mi papá y será una tarde llena de arreglo.

-¿a sí? ¿Irán a cenar?- preguntó con cierto desencanto en su voz.

-Sí, Carlisle nos invitó ayer después de mi entrevista, además sé que con mi padre son muy amigos, así que acepte de inmediato- le dije.

-¿y ya conociste a alguno de sus hijos?- me preguntó.

-En verdad de pasada conocí a Edward- le conteste. Si me hubiera visto vería como estaban mis mejillas de rojas con solo decir el nombre de mi dios.

-¡Ah Edward! Sí es uno de mis mejores amigos, hemos ido a la misma universidad, así que lo conozco muy bien- me dijo.

-¿así? Que bueno que lo conozcas, así podré contar contigo…- le dije riéndome.

-¿perdón? ¿Contar conmigo?- me dijo riendo -¿para qué?

-mmm, bueno para conquistarlo- le dije con timidez.

-¿te gusta sin conocerlo?- me dijo.

-Bueno es lindo y he recibido buenas recomendaciones- le dije.

Bueno entonces debes hacer lo que dicta el corazón- me dijo. – Edward es un buen muchacho, un muy buen amigo, se merece una mujer como tu a su lado, no se le ha conocido ninguna novia, así que si logras conquistarlo serás la única.

-Gracias Jack, me halaga tus palabras- le dije. -No sé si seré la ideal para él, pero sé que me gusta con solo verle- ¿entonces puedo contar contigo?

-¡Claro! Puedes contar conmigo, Edward esun buen chico y estaría feliz viéndolo contigo- dijo.

-entonces nos vemos el domingo Jack, te espero, beso- le dije.

-Bye Bella, nos vemos el domingo, que te vaya bien en la cena- se despidió con un tono de decepción.

Estuve toda la mañana nerviosa, estuve ordenando mis cosas que aun las tenía en cajas, después almorzamos con Charlie, lave los cubiertos después de eso y me fui a mi dormitorio para dormir un poco antes de arreglarme para la cena con los Cullen.

Llegó la hora de irnos con mi padre hasta la casa de lo Cullen, estaba muy nerviosa con solo saber que él estaría ahí y lo vería de nuevo.

Bajamos de la patrulla de papá y tocamos el timbre de la mansión, sí, parecía una mansión. La casa de los Cullen era de tres pisos llenos de ventanales, era hermosa a comparación de la casa de Charlie, pero al entrar era aun más hermosa. Era muy clara, decoradamente entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, había un contraste. Nos recibió Carlisle dándonos la bienvenida y nos guió a la sala. Yo estaba embobada con todas las cosas que tenían, realmente era hermosa. En algún momento se me olvido el nerviosismo que tenía con lo deslumbrada que estaba admirando la casa. De pronto escuche voces que venían hacia nosotros y me di vuelta y lo ví.

Edward Cullen se veía divino con unos pantalones negros de tela y una camisa sin abotonarse en el pecho de color crema, se veía apetecible en especial al ver parte de su pecho descubierto, estaba supongo con su madre, una mujer joven con una sonrisa angelical, con un rostro que solo infundía amor y ternura.

-Charlie, Bella, ¡Bienvenidos!- dijo Edward, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Sentí mi rostro arder al ver que él también reaccionó igual. El sentir sus labios en mi mejilla, sentí como una corriente corrió por mi cuerpo. Era fascinante, verle como le contestaba a Charlie sobre su futuro examen.

De pronto vi venir a ser pequeño con un vestido verde con unos cabellos cortos como duendecillo, con un rostro hermoso y con los mismos ojos de Edward.

-Bueno como nadie me presenta, me presento yo- dijo acercándose -¡Soy Alice, hermana menor de Edward! Es un placer conocerte- dijo abrazándome tomándome de los hombros -Él es Jasper mi novio-

-Soy Bella, es un gusto Alice y Jasper- Dije.

-Bella ella es mi madre, Esme, Esme ella es Bella- me presentó Edward.

Esme me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, era muy tierna -Es un gusto señora, Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de lo cálidos que son y creo que tenía razón. Dije con mucha pasión dándole una mirada a mi dios que tenía en frente.

-Que bueno que tengas una buena impresión de nosotros, así como nos vez, somos, dijo Esme.

Esme dijo que pasáramos a la mesa que ya la cena estaba lista, así que nos dirigimos todos y nos sentamos, Edward se sentó frente a mi, Alice al lado de Jasper, Charlie frente a Carlisle al lado mío y Esme frente a Charlie. La cena fue hermosa, comimos todos riéndonos, contando nuestras anécdotas, hablamos de partidos de béisbol, hasta que salió el tema de parejas. Sentí a Edward tensarse cuando hable del tema.

-¿Así que no tienes novia Edward?- Dije dándole una mirada entre ojos.

-No, aun no- contestó todo tímido agachando la cabeza.

Todos se callaron al escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo y Charlie y Carlisle se estaban riendo junto con Esme como cómplices de algo.

-¿Supongo que tu dejaste tu novio en Andrew?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Reí antes de contestar, ¡Nop! No deje a nadie, espero encontrarlo aquí- dije levantando la mirada hacia él sonrojándome levemente mis mejillas.

Edward se quedó en silencio solo me miró con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro y una mirada de esperanzas.

Esme se levantó diciendo – es la hora del postre, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a la sala de música a escuchar una nueva composición de Edward?-

Edward miró con asombro a su mamá por sus palabras, yo me levanté y Edward me dirigió a la sala, me senté en uno de los sofás frente a Edward, al mirarlo me sonrió. Él se sentó en el banco del piano y el resto me acompañó en los lugares de mi lado. Sin dejar de mirarme puso sus manos en las teclas y comenzó a tocar, sus manos fluían con libertad, sus ojos se penetraban en los míos, mi respiración era agitada. Al terminar la pieza quedé hipnotizada por su talento y por lo hermosa pieza musical. Sentí como los aplausos de su familia y los de Charlie eran sinceros. Yo no dije nada solo lo miraba, les dio las gracias y Carlisle los llevó a la sala. Yo no me moví de donde estaba.

-¡Fue hermoso!- Susurré desde donde estaba.

Se percató que yo estaba ahí y que estábamos solos. Me miró y preguntó -¿Te gustó?

-Sí y mucho, no sabía que tocabas piano y menos que fueses compositor- Le dije con asombro.

-Es mi hobbie favorito, pero hace mucho que no componía, no había tenido inspiración- me dijo.

-¿Y por qué ahora compusiste?- Pregunté con curiosidad. ¿A caso tienes una musa de inspiración?

-Me inspiran muchas cosas, pero para esta me inspiró un rostro hermoso que conocí, como de una muñeca, con los ojos más hermosos que jamás había conocido- Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme. Dándome a entender que era yo su musa inspiradora.

-Debe sentirse orgullosa esa musa que tienes, por lo hermoso que le has compuesto- le dije sin dejar mirarlo acercándome cada vez más cerca de él.

-Yo soy el orgulloso de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla conocido y de enamorarme de su hermoso rostro- me confesó sin temor.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? ¿Sin conocerla?- Le dije ya a casi a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Creo que sí, me hipnotizó con sus ojos, aunque creo que cuando la conozca más me enamoraré de todo de ella- me dijo agitando mi pecho casi jadeando por lo cerca que estábamos.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo?- Le pregunté.

-Aun no lo sé, pero de todos modos la conquistaré y será mía, solo mía, para siempre- Me dijo casi rozando mis labios.

-¿Estas seguro que la podrás conquistar?- Dije ya casi sintiendo sus labios encima de los míos.

-¡Sí! Estoy seguro- me dijo alejándose de mí -Mejor vamos a la sala con el resto antes que nos vengan buscar- me tomó la mano y nos fuimos.

Al sentir mis manos entre las suyas otra vez la corriente sentí por mi cuerpo, más cuando puso sus dedos entre los míos, sus dedos eran largos, su piel cálida. Estaba en las nubes. Me puse nerviosa al ver las miradas de todos cuando llegamos a la sala de la mano ya que todos nos miraban con asombro.

Estaban todos ya instalados para ponernos a ver una película, me senté al lado de mi papá y Edward al otro lado, al sentarnos nos soltamos de las manos. Al sentir que no tenía sus manos, me vino una sensación de vacío. Apagaron las luces y nos acomodamos, nos quedamos quietitos y vi que Edward se cruzó de brazos, yo sin pensarlo puse mi mano por debajo de sus brazos y le tomé la mano y nos acariciamos por más de la mitad de la película. No dijimos nada, solo estábamos sintiendo nuestros roces tiernos. De repente pensé en que esa era la oportunidad de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, me levante y le pregunte a  
Alice que me llevara al baño, lo hizo y no me demoré nada.

Dentro de él, saque mi libreta y un lápiz y escribí:

_Edward,_

_No quiero que pienses que soy de esas mujeres sueltas y atrevidas, pero desde que te vi ayer en el hospital, no sé lo que me pasa, pero me vienes a todo momento, tu sonrisa, tus cabellos, tus labios, todo. Nunca he tenido novio, pero creo que esto es algo nuevo._

_El roce de tu mano en la mía ha sido la sensación más hermosa que he sentido en mi vida. _

_¿Cómo me gustaría ser tu musa inspiradora de tan hermosa melodía?_

_Espero que tengas una buena impresión de mi persona, solo quiero que sepas que pienso en ti en ti en cada momento desde que te conocí por primera vez en el día de ayer._

_Duerme bien y sueña conmigo como lo haré yo contigo, _

_Bella._

Salí del baño y volvimos rápidamente a mi lugar, llevaba la nota entre mis manos y volví a mi posición de mis manos. Le entregué la nota en sus manos a escondidas y seguimos con nuestras manos tomadas. Él disimuladamente la guardó entre sus pantalones. Ni siquiera nos mirábamos, solo nos tocábamos.

Llegó el final de la película y mi papá se levantó y dijo que era hora de irnos.

Me acerqué a Edward, lo miré y le susurré en el oído –Léela- me despedí dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Estuve a punto de besarlo, ahí sí que no sé que hubiese pasado después.

Nos fuimos a casa y me fui en silencio pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro que no me la quitaba nadie. Charlie se percató de eso.

-¿parece que te gustó la familia Cullen?- Dijo.

-Sí, son muy agradables- dije sin mirarle.

-Edward y tu se ven hermosos juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Papá ¿tu crees? ¿a caso te gusta para mí?- le dije.

-Hija tu sabes que tienes mi consentimiento con Edward, así que no lo dudes, a él quiero para ti, lo conozco desde que llegaron a Fork y es como tu lo vez, un chico sano, inteligente, buena persona, así que no debes preocuparte de lo que pienso yo. Solo deja llevarte por tus sentimientos y si son correspondidos mejor aún- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Gracias papá, me haces muy feliz- le dije.

Llegamos a la casa, me despedí de Charlie y me fui a mi dormitorio. Me puse mi ropa de dormir y me quede dormida pensando en Edward y si ya habría leído mi nota y mi declaración. Ahora sabía más que nada que quería a Edward solo para mí. Solo mío.

******************************************************************************************

**Hola, este capítulo me Salió un poco larguito, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que a muchos les ha gustado y dejan sus reviews, así que espero más jeje**

**besitos**


	6. Seguridad

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

*******************************************************************

**Capítulo 5: "****Seguridad****"**

Tuve un despertar hermoso tranquilo, me quedé dormido pensando en Bella y con la nota entre mis brazos, lo volví a leer y se vino una sonrisa a mis labios de gozo. Esa noche no había tenido ningún sueño que recordara, pero no importaba. Sabía que en algún momento se harían realidad todos mis anhelos que Bella había hecho sentir en mi vida.

Me levanté y me fui a la regadera para darme un buen baño y empezar con mis estudios matutinos. Sabía que tendría varios días sin ver a Bella. Mañana iba a ser su primer día de trabajo y sería todo nuevo para ello. Yo tendría que concentrarme en mis estudios para mi examen y no podía distraerme. Ahora con saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos estaba tranquilo. El problema es que Bella no sabe de mis sentimientos pero lo sospecha, ayer fui bien directo con mis comentarios, no sabe del todo que estoy loco por ella. Tenía que decírselo, ¿cómo? No sé pero tengo que decírselo pronto o si no pensará que no me importa y que no hablaba enserio.

Me quedé pensando en cómo hacerlo y se me ocurrió escribirle una nota como la de ella.

Hoy era domingo y tendría que mañana ir al hospital, y trataría de que no me viera y dejársela entre sus cosas. Yo conocía cada rincón del establecimiento, así que no sería difícil esconderme para que no viera y me sorprenda en el acto.

Bajé ya que el almuerzo estaba listo y ya mi familia estaba sentada. Saludé a todos con una evidente sonrisa en mi rostro que todos percibieron y me miraban de reojo sin que nadie digiera nada.

-Bueno porque me miran así y no dicen nada- Rompí el silencio.

-Bueno es que estamos feliz de verte radiante en este día a pesar de la noche de trasnoche- me dijo mi madre.

-Bueno no es para menos, ayer fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida- le respondí con un gran suspiro.

-Parece que mi hermanito se enamoró- dijo Alice con un tono burlón pero a la vez feliz. –Bella es muy linda y sobre todo simpática, ayer no la pude conocer mucho ya que te la acaparaste todo el rato, pero creo que seremos muy buenas amigas. Es una chica sana. Ella se ve que también está embobada por ti hermanito.- me dijo dándome un golpe en mi hombro.

-Sí, ella es perfecta- lo dije sin pensar, solo fluyó.

-Hijo, tienes que concentrarte en tu examen y debes ir pausadamente con Bella, no apures las cosas, ella se ve que también corresponde a tus sentimientos, pero no quiero que por primera vez pierdas la cabeza.- me dijo Carlisle preocupado.

-Papá no te preocupes, sé que soy un inexperto en estos asuntos, pero no quiero arruinar todo mi esfuerzo por años.- le dije. –quédate tranquilo, bueno todos quédense tranquilos que será responsable, pero deben saber que ya encontré la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida.- les miré dándome una sonrisa de orgullo.

Fue una tarde de estudios, ya estaba cansado de tanto leer. Me dispuse a dar una vuelta en bicicleta así que le avisé a Esme y me fui, pensé en ir a visitar a Jacob en la Push, así que me fui directo para allá.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la playa, ya que sabía que el domingo mi amigo se la pasaba en la playa con los demás chicos de la reserva.

A acercarme me quedé paralizado, me escondí detrás de una roca y ahí la ví, era Bella con Jacob. Estaban juntos. Se veía feliz, sonriendo, era tan natural. Se abrazaron y me dio un coraje, mi respiración se agitó, pero debía tranquilizarme. No sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero sí sabía que se conocían y que había mucha confianza entre ellos.

Me di media vuelta y me fui a casa. Con una incertidumbre tan grande. Sabía que tenía que salir de la incógnita y más tarde llamaría a Jacob para salir de la gran interrogante.

Por primera vez sentí celos por una mujer. Me desconocí a mi mismo por la reacción. Supe así que de verdad Bella era la mujer de mi vida. Me maraville de su sonrisa, en ese instante al verla de lejos, me contuve con ir y agarrarla y besarla con pasión.

-¡Edward que te pasa!- Me dije sonrojándome, menos mal nadie me veía para sentir más vergüenza por mis pensamientos.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran como las diez de la noche, pensé que era una hora prudente para llamar a Jacob, ya que a esa hora estaría en su casa.

-¿Aló Jacob?- pregunté por el celular.

-Oh Edward, que tal- dijo Jacob con un tono de alegría en su voz.

-Sí, solo te llamaba para saber cómo estas, hace tiempo que no hablamos amigo- le dije.

-sí hace tiempo que no nos juntamos, deberíamos juntarnos en una día de esto- me dijo con ansias. –Tenemos que hablar amigo.

-¿A sí? Y ¿sobre qué? si se puede saber- le pregunté.

-Bueno es sobre una mujer- me dijo.

-¡Ajalé1 no sabía que había una mujer en tu vida amigo- le dije cómo que no sabía nada de lo de Bella.

-Sí, es una mujer maravillosa, aparte de hermosa, es sensible, amorosa, muy tierna- me dijo con tanto ímpetu.

-Parece amigo que te enamoraste- le dije apretando los puños de ira.

-Sí, desde niño, pero ella solo me quiere como un amigo y como un hermano- me dijo con un tono de tristeza.

-Lo siento amigo, pero ¿cómo sabes eso?- le pregunté un poco más relajado al escuchar lo último.

-Bueno porque ella me dijo que está interesada en otra persona y creo que de verdad por primera vez está enamorada- me dijo.

-Bueno amigo llámame cuando tengas tiempo para que vayamos a tomar algo para conversar- le dije con intensión de despedirme.

-Claro amigo, yo te llamo, cuídate y no sabes lo afortunado que eres- al decirme eso me cortó.

Con lo que me dijo supe que ella le había hablado de mí. Me quedé tranquilo y pensé que debía dormir para hacer con tranquilidad lo que haría mañana.

Comencé a escribirla y la terminé y espere que pasara toda la noche.

Me levanté muy temprano y me fui al hospital es mi carro. Llegué tan rápido que solo quería dejar la nota e irme nuevamente para seguir mis estudios. Pero dentro de mi corazón quería verla aunque fuese de lejos solo por unos segundos. Entre al hospital y me dirigí hacia los casilleros del personal, muchas veces estaban abiertos estos estantes. Hice como que iba al mío para sacar lo que me quedaba ahí, en realidad fue buena idea ya que tenía dos libros que servirían para mi preparación, alcé la vista para ver que ya no quedaba nadie y me dediqué a buscar el casillero de Bella. Por fin lo encontré, pero estaba cerrado, fruncí mis labios y puse la nota entre la abertura de la puerta, solo dejé una punta para cuando ella llegara viera el papel que sobresalía.

Al dejarla ahí, salí rápidamente del lugar, miré por pasillo y me di cuanta que venía Bella, entré nuevamente a la pieza de los casilleros y la esperé. Me escondí solo para verle sin que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Se veía radiante, feliz, se veía tan hermosa con la toca y el delantal de enfermera. Se le notaba toda su figura. Se veía a simple vista que no llevaba nada debajo de su delantal, solo su ropa interior del mismo color que el delantal. Se veía muy sexy, preciosa, divina y deseable, su delantal no era tan corto como el de mis sueños, pero igual se veía hermosa.

Se acercó a su casillero y se percató de mi nota, la sacó de la ranura y la abrió para leerla.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Lamentablemente hoy no he tenido ningún sueño. Solo sé que mi dormir fue pensando en ti al leer tu nota una vez más y mi despertar fue hermoso porque lo hice con tu imagen en mi mente._

_Solo quiero que sepas, que a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti, no dejo de pensar en ti. Vienes a mi mente en todo momento. No niego que me da susto esto, pero me agrada sentir que me haces sentir vivo. _

_Me gustas mucho, más de lo que te imaginas. No quiero interponerme entre tu nuevo trabajo. Tú sabes que estoy en mi preparación para el examen final y quiero concentrarme pero a la vez quiero estar tranquilo que sabes que me interesas y que no quiero que esto se acabe, sin haber empezado._

_No dejes de pensar en mí,…yo no lo haré. _

_Espero verte pronto para y decirte todo esto mirándote a tus hermosos ojos que me han hipnotizado._

_Tuyo desde ahora,_

_Edward._

Vi cómo llevó la nota a su corazón y sonrió de felicidad, llevó la nota hacia sus labios y la besó y dijo –sí Edward, me gustas tanto y pensaré en ti hasta que nos veamos. Me gustas más de lo normal, serás mío, solo mío, ya eres mío y yo tuya y de nadie más. Te haré feliz como yo lo seré al estar a tu lado.

Estaba hablando en voz alta, como si supiera que yo estaba ahí para escucharle. Dobló la nota y la dejó en su casillero. Miró para todos lados como sí supiera que no estaba sola y salió del cuarto. Al percatarme estaba con una sonrisa estática en mis labios. Era de felicidad, de placer al saber que yo le gustaba tanto como ella a mí.

Me fui a mis deberes y estuve casi todo el día en mi cuarto leyendo concentradísimo. Ya era la hora de la cena, mi padre estaba llegando a casa después de un día lleno de trabajo. Bajé y le fui a saludar con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu estudio hijo? Me preguntó.

-Sí, fue productivo, le contesté con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Y porqué tan feliz? ¿A caso tienes algo que contarme? Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, después necesito tener una charla de hijo a padre y necesito que me des algunos consejito, reí sonrojándome agachando mi rostro ante mi padre.

-OK hijo, después de la cena hablaremos, dijo sonriéndome.

Necesitaba confesarle lo que estaba sintiendo a alguien y que mejor contárselo a mi padre que a parte de tener una lazo de padre e hijo él era mi amigo, mi confidente, el ejemplo a seguir en muchos aspectos. Era un padre aunque no era el biológico, era el que nos hacia sentir protegidos, amados y sobre todo muy importantes en sus vidas sin dejar de mencionar a mi madre que juntos formaban una pareja ejemplar y hermosa. Quería contarle esto que era nuevo en mi vida, era primera vez que sentía estos sentimientos hacia una mujer.

Era primera vez que una mujer hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con solo tomar su mano. Era mi musa que hacía que salieran melodías hermosas con solo pensar en cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía que preguntarle tantas cosas a mi padre. A pesar que estudiaba medicina, sabía mucho de anatomía, mucha teoría, pero de cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo con algunas situaciones era solo lectura que en algún momento leí. Necesitaba saber algunas cosas que solo se hablan de hombre a hombre, sabía que Bella iba a ser mía en algún momento y no quería dejar saber que era un inexperto. Quería que mi primera mujer fuese Bella. Yo no sabía si Bella tenia el mismo estado que yo, no importaba en todo caso, solo sabía que quería que ella fuese mi primera mujer. Quería entregarle todo de mí, y no quería cometer ningún error.

Terminamos la cena y me fui al dormitorio a ponerme el pijama, al estar listo me fui al despacho de mi padre, en el camino me encontré con Alice que estaba hablando con Jasper por celular, se le veía tan feliz, saltaba como una pelotita de tenis de mesa, era tan liviana. Era divertido ver a mi hermana cuando estaba feliz. Generalmente lo estaba, más cuando este estado involucraba a Jasper.

Estaba nervioso, era mi primera vez que hablaría con mi padre sobre estos temas, pero sabía que él me entendería. Me paré fuera del despacho y toqué.

-¡Pasa hijo¡ dijo mi padre, te estaba esperando.

-Fui a ponerme mi pijama para después de esto seguir con mis estudios nocturnos, dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro demostrando nerviosismo.

-Bueno hijo ¿de qué quieres hablar? Hace tiempo que no hacemos esto, la última vez fue cuando no sabías en qué área de la medicina te especializarías, dijo con una voz tan paternal.

-Me sonrojé y le dije: ahora papá necesito que hablemos de mujeres, mi voz era con temor y a la vez con pudor.

-¿A caso te interesa más de lo normal y no sabes como decírselo? Me dijo con curiosidad.

-En realidad papá ya se lo dije, pero quiero saber cosas más íntimas para cuando sea el momento no cometer ningún error con ella. Dije con seguridad en lo decía.

-¿A caso esa mujer que ya te has confesado es alguien que recién llegó a la ciudad y a nuestro hospital? Dijo sabiendo a quien me refería.

-Sí padre, es quién te imaginas, la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, la que ha despertado sensaciones nuevas, la que esta haciendo que mi vida tenga sentido, Es Bella Swan, mi Bella, le confesé mirándolo a los ojos. ¡Papá!, ella me ha confesado que le paso lo mismo que a mí, piensa en todo momento en mí, le gusté desde que nos vimos por primera vez fuera de tu oficina. Me escribió una carta y me la dio el ayer cuando veíamos la película en la sala. Yo se lo confesé así también. Le pedí tiempo hasta que diera mi examen para poder conversar de nuestros sentimientos. Pero papá, sé y estoy seguro que Bella es la mujer con la que quiero estar toda la vida. Es la que quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, quiero que sea ella la que me haga feliz día a día con solo tenerla entre mis brazos.

Carlisle solo me escuchaba y se maravillaba como me fluían las palabras llenas de ímpetu y de pasión al referirme de Bella. Y la seguridad de mis palabras al anhelar a Bella como mi gran tesoro.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó para felicitarme por fijarme en Bella y por estar tan seguro en mis sentimientos y estar seguro que en algún momento iba a ser parte de la familia.

Comenzamos a hablar de los temas que más preocuparan y él escuchó y luego me aconsejó de muchas cosas. Lo mejor fue que me dio pasos a seguir, pautas que trataría seguir a los pies de la letra tratando de no cometer ningún error. No quería herir a Bella y quedar como un inexperto en esta área. En varias ocasiones mi padre me hacía sonrojarme por algunas cosas que me estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era necesario saberlas. Me aseguró que estar con la persona que amaba y era uno solo era el placer más increíble que se podría imaginar y sentir. Más cuando era la primera vez.

Terminamos de conversar después de dos horas. Al terminar le abracé y le expresé cuanto lo amaba y me fui al cuarto para comenzar con mis estudios nocturnos, pero estaba tan emocionado con todo lo que mi padre me había aconsejado, que con solo saber que en algún momento estaría así con Bella, mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosas que en ella. Sin saber me quedé dormido pensando en mi musa.

Fue un dormir placentero, y en paz…

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que a muchos les ha gustado y dejan sus reviews, así que espero más jeje**

**Besitos.**


	7. Los amigos son para toda la vida

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**El anterior capitulo"Seguridad" era vista por Edward, se me fue espcificar.  
**

*******************************************************************

**Capítulo 6: "****Los amigos son para toda la vida****"**

BPOV

Desperté después de una noche reparadora, después de una noche llena de emociones junto a la familia Cullen. Volví a ver a esos ojos esmeraldas que me cautivaron. Volví a ver al primer hombre que a hecho que mi cuerpo reaccionara teniendo sensaciones nuevas, verdaderas. Sensaciones que en mi vida no había tenido, ni deseado.

En mi piel aún tenía el efecto de estar tomada de su mano. Él tenía unas manos suaves, velludas, pero a la vez varoniles, con unos largos dedos especiales para deleitarme con una hermosa melodía. ¿Cómo sería sentir sus manos explorarme por todos lados? – Deja de pensar esas cosas Bella- pensé.

Reaccioné y me bajé de la cama, me fui a dar un baño y despejarme y empezar a organizarme para mañana el primer día en el hospital y para hoy que tendré el reencuentro con mi mejor amigo. Sí con Jacob, ansiaba poder conversar con él después de tanto tiempo, él había sido mi mejor amigo y el único en mi niñez y cada vez que venía a ver a mi padre él hacía que mi estancia fuera más interesante.

Siempre pensé que nuestra amistad duraría por siempre. Yo desde que entre al instituto y menos cuando entré a la Universidad en otro estado, nos alejamos, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. Seguía igual cómo antes, al verlo en el hospital con delantal de médico me llenó de orgullo, él era un buen muchacho, esforzado y sobre todo un hombre que se merecía lo mejor.

Desayuné sola ya que Charlie se había ido a pescar muy temprano, lave los trastes y me fui al dormitorio para asearle ya que con tantas cosas en estos días llegaba solo a dormir y a estirar mi cama y ordenar por ahí. Ya eran casi medio día cuando sentí el ruido de una moto fuera de la casa, observé por la ventana y vi que era Jacob, había llegado temprano, pero lo entendí ya que sabía que estaba ansioso por nuestro encuentro.

Sentí tocar la puerta y bajé de inmediato, abrí y estaba ahí con esa sonrisa que se caracterizaba cuando niño mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos, con un brillo en sus ojos. Me lancé a sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. Al hacerlo me percaté cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo, ya no era el chico delgado, con cabello largo, ahora era un hombre atractivo con fuetes brazos fornidos, duro como piedra, con una espalda ancha. Me imaginaba que su novia agradecía tener un hombre como él.

Cuando éramos pequeños a él le gustaban dos mujeres y me decía que cuando creciéramos iba a ser difícil decidir ya que a las dos las quería. Una era Leah una chica de la misma reserva, muy bella. Y la otra era yo aunque yo siempre le dejaba claro que él era mi mejor amigo y que jamás pensaría en él como otra cosa.

Ahora lo sabía más que nunca ya que con haber cocido a Edward sabía que él era el hombre que quería para toda la vida. Y Jacob era el amigo de siempre.

-¡Jacob! Por fin llegaste- le dije eufórica.

-Sabía que estarías aburrida ya que Charlie anda con mi padre y Carlisle y sabía que estabas sola- me dijo con alegría en su tono.

-Bueno no he estado tan aburrida, he estado aseando mi dormitorio- le dije riéndome.

-Bueno espero que hayas terminado ya que te vine a buscar para ir almorzar a la casa y estar en la Push durante la tarde, así lleva tu traje de baño- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Ok, pero debes saber que aun no he aprendido a nadar y que no espero saberlo ahora, así que no me bañaré, solo tomaré un poco de sol, aunque dudo que salga algún rayo- le dije riéndonos al mismo tiempo. -¡espérame un rato! ¿ok?

Subí rápidamente, me cambié me puse mi bañador de una pieza y bajé ya estando lista. Se me había olvidado que me subiría a su moto. Era extraña la sensación, nunca me había subido a una y de pronto me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

Bajé después de estar lista y salimos, puse mi bolso cruzado y me pasó su casco, él iría sin él, se lo agradecí porque en el fondo estaba ansiosa pero aterrada al mimo tiempo.

Nos fuimos y con sentir el viento en mi rostro, recibí la más rica experiencia. Iba abrazada de la cintura de Jacob y sentí su abdomen duro igual que sus brazos. Me sonrojé al pensar que mi amigo se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo.

Llegamos a su casa y estaba igual a como era antes. Una casa sencilla y modesta, pero con una calidez enorme. Me senté en su sofá y me eché para atrás recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado antes.

Cocinamos unos pescados que tenía en el congelador, pelamos unas patatas y las cocinamos para acompañarlos. Jacob hizo casi todo ya que no me dejó a ayudarlo mucho. Mientras tanto yo me deleitaba con el paisaje, era tan cómo lo recordaba. A pesar del tiempo no había cambiado nada. Almorzamos, conversamos de nuestras experiencias en la universidad y los desafíos que se vendrían ahora en mi trabajo y las expectativas que tenía él después de dar su examen final.

Después de un rato, lavamos los platos y nos fuimos a la playa, caminamos y nos instalamos, nos sentamos y me llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abracé mirando el océano. Me imaginé en ese momento estar con Edward en ese lugar tan hermoso.

-¿en qué o en quién piensas Bella?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí y me di vuelta y lo tomé de los tobillos y lo voté a mi lado. Comenzamos a jugar, luchando en la arena, recordando cuando éramos niños. Nos reímos tanto cuando los dos nos llenamos de arena mojada nuestro rostro, nos veíamos tan chistosos. En realidad me di cuenta que le echaba de menos. Que mis momentos de niñez habían sido muy importantes en mi vida y sobre todo su hermosa amistad.

-¿Bella? ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo con timidez.

-Claro, todo lo que quieras- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?- me dijo con cautela ruborizándose un poco.

Le miré y sonreí antes de contestar.

-Bueno hay muchas personas en mi corazón que son muy importantes- le dije sabiendo que eso no era lo que me estaba preguntando.

-¡Bella! Eso no es lo que te pregunté- me dijo frunciendo su frente.

-Jacob antes de llegar a Fork, no había nadie, solo que hace unos día atrás conocí al ser más hermoso, sencillo, tierno, con unos ojos que me hechizaron y que desde que le vi, no pienso en nadie más- le dije sin decir el nombre.

-¿Es Cullen cierto?- me dijo sin tapujo.

Me sonrojé al escuchar que él lo sabía.

-¿y cómo lo sabes?- le dije sorprendida.

-bueno tu me contaste que lo habías conocido en el hospital y vi ese día como brillaban tus ojos cuando me lo dijiste- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-bueno ya lo sabes, es Edward y creo que le pasa lo mismo que a mí- le dije con resignación -En realidad Jacob no sé que me pasa, es algo nuevo, pero pienso todo el día en él. Es cómo si mi cuerpo necesita de su presencia aunque este lejos pero cerca de la vez- le dije con euforia.

-Parece que enamoraste Bella- me lo dijo con resignación. –Edward es un buen amigo, muy fiel y leal, además de ser un buen hijo, muy responsable, ejemplar tanto o más que sus hermanos. Si no te a dicho nada aun es porque debe ser complicado para él esta situación ya que él nunca a tenido novia o algo parecido, siempre se dedicó a sus debes en la universidad a pesar que ahí muchas chicas lo codiciaban y lo acosaban. Él nunca tuvo una mirada o un sentimiento por alguien.

-¿Jacob, y tu tienes en tu corazón algún sentimiento especial por alguna mujer?- fui más directa al preguntarle y le miré.

-bueno tu sabes que siempre he tenido ojos para dos mujeres, pero una ya tendré que descartarla- me dijo riéndose.

-¿o sea que Leah sigue en tu corazoncito amigo?- pregunté.

-sí, aunque estamos lejos, pero sigue aquí. Hablamos casi todos los días y nos vemos por el MSN, claro no es lo mismo que estar juntos, pero algo es algo mientras terminamos nuestros estudios. Ella esta estudiando biología marina, así que pronto estaremos juntos, solo le falta algunos meses par ello- me dijo con ansias es sus palabras.

-me alegro amigo, me alegro que estén juntos y que sus sentimientos están fundidos en sus corazones- le dije esperando en mi corazón que nuestros sentimientos con Edward fuesen igual o mejor que eso.

En eso nos abrazamos tan fuerte por lo que nos habíamos confesado y en ese momento sentí que alguien nos miraba, pero fue una sensación extraña, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Estuvimos abrazados por algunos minutos, nos soltamos y nos fuimos a la casa a comer algo ya que habíamos pasado toda la tarde en la playa y no habíamos llevado nada para el estomago y ya nuestros estómago nos estaba pidiendo a gritos algo de comida.

Después de eso me llevó a casa y nos despedimos. Entré luego feliz de haber estado con mi amigo de la infancia y de las confesiones que nos habíamos hecho. Sonreí como una chiquilla al pensar que era verdad lo que sentía por Edward. Él me había cambiado mi esquema de vida y de pensar, ya que añoraba con verle de nuevo o simplemente escuchar su voz. Me fui a la cama pero antes revisé la libreta de Charlie donde salían los números de teléfono importante y encontré el de la residencia de los anoté en mí celular pensando en llamar a Edward para saludarle o simplemente escuchar su voz sin decir nada. Estaba loca, no sabía que me pasaba, años atrás no hubiese pensado hacer nada de eso.

Ya eran las como las diez de la noche y antes que se me hiciera más tarde marque el número y por desgracia sonaba ocupado, colgué e intenté de nuevo y seguía ocupado, me rendí y me quedé con las ganas de escucharle y maldije por saber su celular para por último mandarle un mensaje de texto.

Me quedé dormida con la sensación de frustración en mi corazón y sentía ganas de llorar por no haber cumplido mi objetivo. Pero el cansancio llegó y quedé profundamente dormida sintiendo cómo una lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

No supe como llegó la mañana y me levantaba para dirigirme a mi primer día de trabajo en el hospital, Charlie me llevó después de desayunar. Llegamos y el jefe de personal era un atractivo varón llamado James y me dio la bienvenida y me mostró mi casillero para guardar mis cosas.

Comencé con mis obligaciones vistiendo con mi cabello tomado y un delantal blanco, solo llevaba eso puesto y mi ropa interior con unas pantys medias de color blanco, me sentía feliz estar vestida con mi uniforme oficial. Creí en ese momento que era un poco provocativo pero me dio igual al pensar que le hacía un favor a mi persona. Inicié haciendo revisión de los medicamentos en algunos pacientes, me dirigí a mi casillero para buscar algo que se me había quedado, entré y encontré entre la abertura de la puerta un papel, me reí y la tomé en mis manos y la abrí para leerla.

_Mi querida Bella,_

_Lamentablemente hoy no he tenido ningún sueño. Solo sé que mi dormir fue pensando en ti al leer tu nota una vez más y mi despertar fue hermoso porque lo hice con tu imagen en mi mente._

_Solo quiero que sepas, que a mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti, no dejo de pensar en ti. Vienes a mi mente en todo momento. No niego que me da susto esto, pero me agrada sentir que me haces sentir vivo. _

_Me gustas mucho, más de lo que te imaginas. No quiero interponerme entre tu nuevo trabajo. Tú sabes que estoy en mi preparación para el examen final y quiero concentrarme pero a la vez quiero estar tranquilo que sabes que me interesas y que no quiero que esto se acabe, sin haber empezado._

_No dejes de pensar en mí,…yo no lo haré. _

_Espero verte pronto para y decirte todo esto mirándote a tus hermosos ojos que me han hipnotizado._

_Tuyo desde ahora,_

_Edward._

Al terminar de leerla me llevé la nota a mi corazón y sonreí de felicidad, llevé la nota hacia mis labios y la besé.

–sí Edward, me gustas tanto y pensaré en ti hasta que nos veamos. Me gustas más de lo normal, serás mío, solo mío, ya eres mío y yo tuya y de nadie más. Te haré feliz como yo lo seré al estar a tu lado- dije voz alta. No me importó si había alguien, reaccioné y vi a mi alrededor por si había alguien, guarde mi nota en mi casillero y salí de ahí con una sonrisa de par en par, me inundaba la felicidad al saber que a Edward no le era indiferentes.

Cumplí con mi turno del día y regresé a mi casa. Volví a leer la nota de Edward y sentí la necesidad de llamarle, pero iba a respetar lo que me había pedido en la nota de esperarlo. No quería arruinar nada por mi impaciencia. Quería verlo y abrazarlo y volver a tomar sus manos.

La tarde corrió tan rápido que llegó la noche y me entregué a Morfeo pensando en mis ojos esmeraldas que ansiaba verlos.

*******************************************************************

**Bueno amigas, espero les guste este capitulo, en esta semana no he podido seguir escribiendo en mis historias ya que he tenido mucho trabajo y he llegado muy tarde y rendida a mi casa. Pero les prometo que no dejare inconcluso mis historias. Cada díael deseo de escribir se hace mas notorio, pero a veces las ideas nuevas no vienen, jajaj he leido tantos fic y escritos que no quiero caer en la imitación de las ideas. Quisas por eso les gusta mi fic porq de alguna manera es diferente al igual que "Encuentro con el verdadero amor".**

**Un beso a todas mi niñas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic y a las que dejan sus reviews y los que me dejan en sus alertas y favoritos. De verdad eso me da aliento para seguir escribiendo con ganas. **


	8. Confabulación

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "****Confabulación****"**

Semanas antes…

CHARPOV

-Carlisle estoy tan frustrado por no poder estar con mi hija en su graduación- le dije a mi amigo.

-pero no te preocupes, ella estará pronto contigo y podrás mimarla como siempre has querido- me dijo dándome apoyo.

Carlisle era uno de mis mejores amigos junto a Billy, pero con él podía contarles mis temores que tenía respecto a mi hija. A pesar que hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, teníamos mucha confianza con ella, casi todos los días conversábamos por teléfono, ella me contaba todo lo que le pasaba, siempre le preguntaba si había conocido a alguien y siempre era la misma respuesta –papá aun no esta en mis planes- siempre era lo mismo, en su mente y en su corazón no estaba la idea de fijarse en alguien, habían otras prioridades en su vida.

Cuando le conté a Carlisle que Bells ya estaba por terminar y graduarse de enfermera, me pidió que convenciera a mi hija a que viniera a una entrevista de trabajo, ya que quedaría una bacante a fines de este mes como jefe de enfermería. Eso me dio mucha felicidad al solo pensar que podría tener la posibilidad de tener a mi hija junto a mí.

-¿papá? Hola- me dijo mi hija.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo has salido?- le pregunté.

-¡¡Bien!! ya me dieron todas las calificaciones y me graduaré con honores, así debes estar orgulloso de tu hija- me dijo con regocijo en sus palabras.

-siempre lo he estado hija, aun sin tus calificaciones- le dije con orgullo.

-papá lamento de verdad que no puedas estar conmigo ese día, pero lo entiendo- me dijo con pena en sus palabras.

-que bueno que me entiendas, pero ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día cuando estés aquí conmigo- le dije sin dar más detalles.

-¿cómo?- me preguntó con un tono de no entender a lo que me refería.

-bueno te tengo una petición, bueno no es mía en su totalidad, sino que del Director del hospital de Forks, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen- le comencé a explicar. –él supo que yo tenía una hija que estaba saliendo de enfermería y con muy buena referencias de la universidad y de los lugares donde había hecho sus prácticas y me pidió que vinieras a una entrevista para la bacante de Jefe de enfermería.

-¡de verdad papá!- me dijo con entusiasmo.

-sí hija, con tu tono de voz me dices ¿qué vendrás a la entrevista?- le pregunté para cerciorarme.

-¡claro que sí papá!, cómo voy a despreciar esta oportunidad de trabajo y de poder estar a tu lado- me dijo eufórica por la emoción. –debes avisarme cuando es la entrevista para prepararme, ten e cuenta que si no resulta el trabajo, me quedaré por un tiempo contigo, ¿ok papá?

-hija que emoción de tenerte en casa otra vez después de tanto tiempo, pero si tienes otra oportunidad si es que no te resulta aquí, no quiero ser el obstáculo de que pierdas esa circunstancia- le dije.

-no papá, esa decisión ya la tenía en mente, mi madre ya lo sabía, así que no hay nada de que hablar, ¿ok?- me dijo.

-¿o sea que si no hubiera existido la entrevista, ibas a venir igual?- le dije.

-sí papá- me contestó. –papito, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy contigo y eso le pedí a mi madre que me dejara como regalo de graduación, aunque ella no me dejara, iba a ir igual.

-hija ¡te amo tanto!- le dije con mi voz quebrajada.

-yo también a ti, no sabes cuanto- me contestó.

-ya hija, me voy despidiendo, y ya sabes yo te avisaré para cuando tienes la entrevista, para que te prepares- le dije con pena pero a la vez emocionado por su decisión.

-ok papá, cuídate mucho y recuerda que pronto estaré contigo y me tendrás que soportar- me dijo riéndose. –te quiero bye.

-bye hija, te amo- le contesté y colgué.

Estaba emocionado por lo que mi hija iba hacer, no me lo esperaba, después de mucho tiempo estaríamos juntos otra vez. Le avisaría a Carlisle la decisión de Bella, sabía que la noticia le haría bien porque de alguna manera los dos albergábamos la esperanza de que Bella con Edward se conocieran y quién sabe más adelante podríamos ser familia.

Eso me daba una sensación esperanzadora porque siempre he admirado a Edward, creo que siempre he querido un chico como él para mi hija, su forma de ser era le modelo de yerno que quería. Y si es él, mejor aún, de alguna forma, los dos con Carlisle queríamos intentarlo.

*******************************************************************

CARPOV

-Esme, estoy tan preocupado que Edward este tan solo, desde que le tenemos siempre fue nuestro hijo más responsable- le dijo a su esposa.

-amor, no te preocupes, ya llegará el tiempo de que conocerá a una chica y tendrá la experiencia de tener y sentir a alguien a su lado- le contestó.

-pero amor, durante todo el tiempo que estamos en Forks y cuando estuvo en la universidad, nunca a traído a nadie, menos hemos sabido que ha tenido por ahí alguna aventura- le dijo con preocupación.

-lo que pasa Carlisle es que nuestro hijo nos salió más responsable de lo normal- se rió abrazando a Esme. –está esperando el tiempo necesario.

-sí, primero es lo primero, y en este momento son sus estudios- dijo Esme.

-¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto llegará esa chica que hará que nuestro hijo tenga otras prioridades- le dijo besándola suavemente. –Solo debes acordarte de nosotros, nos vimos a primera vista y supimos que éramos el uno para el otro, creo que a Edward le pasará lo mismo- le dijo profundizando otro beso.

-¿te conté que Bella, la hija de Charlie le falta una semana para graduarse de enfermera?- le dijo.

-Noo,…- lo miró con intriga. –¿Carlisle no pensarás presentársela a Edward?

-No, pienso proponerle trabajo en el hospital, ya que el jefe de enfermero se va al hospital de Chicago y quedará una bacante, además lo que sé es una excelente estudiante y pedí referencias de ella y ha obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su generación- le dijo con expectativas. –además es hija de uno de mis mejores amigos y ¿qué mejor que venga a Forks y estar junto a su padre?

-ok, pensemos que esa es tu intensión- le dijo riéndose sabiendo lo que pensaba.

-Charlie piensa lo mismo que yo amor, su hija es muy parecida en eso a nuestro hijo en que hay prioridades a medida que pasa el tiempo, así que ella a dejado para después la parte sentimental- le dijo explicando sus intensiones. –además ¿cómo sabes las cosas pueden ser favorables para todos?- le guiñó el ojo y le abrazó.

Charlie siempre le había dicho a Carlisle que Edward sería un buen yerno para cualquier padre, por ser tan responsable, caballero, inteligente y un montón de cualidades positivas, y que deseaba que su hija pudiera conocer un chico como él.

Carlisle pensó en eso y lo conversó con Charlie y los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en que harían lo que fuese necesario para acercarlos. Eso implicaría que Bella aceptara la bacante del hospital, y lo demás vendría de añadidura. Pasaron los días y faltaban pocos días para que Edward terminara su residencia. Había sido bastante buena para ejercer la cirugía en el área de urgencias, se había desempeñado muy bien en su papel, así que solo le faltaba dar su examen y regresar para ser parte del plantel del hospital.

-¿papá?- me preguntó. –y ¿quién tomará la nueva bacante del jefe de enfermería, hasta que yo sé Demetri se fue esta semana a Chicago y no has contratado a nadie?

-Bueno Edward, este viernes tengo una entrevista con una enfermera recién graduada, que tiene un muy buen prontuario por sus calificaciones en la universidad y en sus prácticas. Ha salido con distinción- le dije.

-¿y quien es esa mujer que te tiene embobado?- me preguntó.

-bueno sencillamente para tu información es la hija de Charlie, Isabella Swan- le dije con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en mis planes.

-¿la hija de Charlie es enfermera?- dijo sorprendido.

-sí, no te acuerdas que una vez lo comentó y de lo orgulloso que estaba por tener una hija tan dedicada y responsable- le dije.

-No, tu sabes que las veces que Charlie ha ido a casa no comparto mucho, tu sabes que soy medio aburrido a veces- me dijo con sarcasmo.

-no hijo, solo que tu eres diferente, hay cosas más importante- le dije abrazándolo. –así que hijo debes darle la bienvenida cuando llegue, creo que será muy valioso que ella este entre nosotros.

-claro papá, cuenta con ello- creo que si yo fuera a trabajar donde no me conocen me gustaría mucho que fuesen cordiales y amables conmigo- respondió.

-Además Charlie dice que Isabella es muy bella- le miré y le guiñé el ojo.

-¡papá!, no me vengas con eso ya, tu sabes que aun no he pensado en chicas y no lo haré hasta que termine esta etapa, ok- me dijo un poco molesto.

-ok hijo pero no esta demás el dato que te doy, en una de esas puede tener alguna amiga para que te la presente- me reí contagiándolo.

-tú y tus suposiciones papá, te quiero- me abrazo y se salió de mi oficina.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, sigan haciendolo agradezco ael grupo de fieles a la historia.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo,**

**besitos  
**


	9. Primer beso

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "****Primer beso****"**

EPOV

Al día siguiente, toda la mañana estudie, cuando tomaba un respiro pensaba en Bella y me venía las ganas de verla y de estar con ella. Ya era hora de almorzar, bajé y encontré a mi madre poniendo la mesa para comer, Alice llegaba hasta la tarde, solo estábamos los dos, sabía que sería un almuerzo lleno de preguntas, ya que sabía que mi padre le había contado de nuestra conversación del día anterior.

-¡Hola mamá!- Le saludé con beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Cómo estuvieron los estudios?- Me preguntó respondiendo mi beso. -Se te ve bien hoy, mi curiosidad es el ¿por qué tienes esa carita?, tus ojitos te brillan como nunca. ¿A caso hay algo que no me has contado?

-¡Mamá no te hagas! Si sé que papá te ha contado- le dije riéndole.

-Bueno hijo solo es que quiero que me lo cuentes tú- me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios guiñándome el ojo.

-Bueno ya sabes, pronto verás a tu hijo completo, llegó esa parte que me faltaba mamá- se lo dije abrazándola fuerte y dándole vuelta por tanta felicidad que tenía al saber que Bella estaba en mi vida y que era correspondido.

-Me hace tan feliz verte así de feliz hijo, solo quería que llegara este momento, de ver como mi hijo más hermoso lo flechara cupido, no le digas eso a tus hermanos de lo más bello- me dijo riéndose.

**-**Mamá ella es lo que siempre había deseado, es hermosa, suave, tierna, ingenua e inteligente, es… es todo lo que deseaba en una mujer a pesar de que no la conozco casi nada, pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida, es como que llegó para estar completo, ya no siento ese vacío que he tenido durante este tiempo en mis estudios- le dije con un énfasis en mis palabras. -Creo que si todo sale bien la familia aumentará- le dije riéndome a carcajada y besando a mi madre en su cuello. Le encantaba eso, cuando jugábamos siempre era igual, siempre la imagen de mi madre era la perfección de mujer, quizás me gusta Bella porque en cierta forma se parece a Esme, en lo cálida. Sé que a medida que la conociera me haría cautivarme cada vez más y vería más cualidades de ella.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer.

-¿Edward así que le ya le dijiste a Bella de tus sentimientos?- me preguntó.

-En cierta forma ya lo sabe mamá, solo que me falta decírselo frente a frente, se lo dije por medio de una carta respondiendo a la suya- Le dije.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?- preguntó mi madre.

-A penas dando mi examen mamá- le respondí.

-¡Pero eso en un mes hijo! ¿Cómo vas a esperar tanto?, creo que no debería esperar, tus estudios son importante, pero sé que con decírselo no influirá en tu preparación, todo lo contrario, estarás más tranquilo y no estarás nervioso en forma doble- Me dijo aconsejándome a decirle lo antes posible a Bella sobre mis sentimientos.

-Tienes razón mamá, pensaré cómo decírselo o ¿acaso me quieres ayudar a pensar cómo tener una velada romántica para decírselo?- le dije.

-Bueno si quieres te ayudo a preparar algo, creo que sé cómo a las mujeres nos gusta las cosas- me dijo guiñándome el ojo tomando mi mano encima de la mesa.

-¿Sabes que te amo mamá?- Le dije besando su mano.

-No tanto cómo yo a ti hijo- me dijo cayendo por sus mejillas una gota por la emoción que le hacía tener a mi madre.

Aunque no era mi madre biológica, la amaba como tal, me había dado tanto amor cuando llegué a su compañía con mi padre, ellos eran lo más hermoso que tenía en mi vida y sabía que todo lo que me hacía feliz a mí, les daría felicidad a ellos. Ahora también estaba Bella en mi vida, pero ella nunca ocuparía el lugar de mis padres.

Terminamos de almorzar y me fui a mi recamara a seguir con mis estudios, sin antes de pensar en mi musa más hermosa,… ¿qué estará haciendo?, ¿Con quién estará?,…Dios cuídala y has que pronto estemos juntos, miré al cielo suplicando, necesitaba verla, estar con ella aunque solo sea mirar esos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaban.

Sin dejar mis estudios ya había pasado toda la semana y ya estábamos en viernes, di un respiro y salí a correr por el bosque, corrí y corrí y llegué sin darme cuenta a la casa de los Swan, eran casi las seis de la tarde, vi que estaba la patrulla de Charlie y que estaba saliendo por la puerta, cuando me vio que pasaba por fuera y me llamó.

-¡¡Edward!!- gritó llamándome.

-¡hola Charlie!- Le saludé sin dejar de trotar.

-¿Qué lejos andas en tus ejercicios?- me dijo riéndose.

-Sí es que no me percaté y llegué hasta aquí- le dije jadeando sintiendo mis mejillas arder, pero no se notaba por lo agitado que estaba.

-¿No quieres pasar a saludar a Bella?- está dentro y está un poco aburrida- me dijo como sabiendo que en mi interior deseaba ver a su hija.

-¡Claro! Solo que me enfriaré y necesitaré un baño pronto- le dije parando mí trote.

-Entonces me voy tranquilo sabiendo que Bella se quedará con alguien- me dijo subiendo a la patrulla y yéndose.

Llegué hasta la entrada y toqué sintiendo mis piernas temblar y por el nerviosismo. Por fin la vería después de una semana sin saber de ella, solo que su trabajo en el hospital había sido impecable y que mi padre estaba muy satisfecho por tenerla entre el personal. De pronto se abrió la puerta y era ella, vi cómo su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verme parado ahí enfrente a ella.

-¡Hola!- Le dije. -Pasaba por aquí y Charlie me dijo que estabas un poco aburrida y no dudé en pasar a saludarte.

-¡Hola!- Me dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándome. Que lastima que pasaste porque mi padre te pidió que pasaras y no fue por tu propio gusto- me reprochó.

-¡No!, iba a pasar igual, aunque no me atrevía, no sabía como lo tomarías al verme así todo sudado- Le dije con pena.

-Te vez adorable así, más apetecible que nunca- me dijo quitando su mirada de mi la mía ruborizándose.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy apetecible?- Le pregunté tomando su mandíbula inferior y subiéndola para verle sus ojos.

-¡Sí! No sabes cuanto- sin quitar su mirada en la mía. Viéndola como su pecho estaba tan agitado.

Al escucharla me acerqué a ella y sin decir nada posé mis labios encima de los de ellos, fue un beso suave y tierno. No sabía como hacerlo era el primer beso que daba en mi vida, y sin pensarlo dos veces creo que el de ella también. Fue un beso calido, inocente y casto. Me estremecí al sentir sus suaves labios pegados en los míos. Sentir su sabor exquisito y sentir su aroma a fresa que emanaba en ella. Nos separamos un poco para poder respirar, y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la entrada y que no había entrado, se disculpó y me jaló hacía dentro de la casa y cerró. Tomó mi cuello como poseyéndolo y me jaló hacia ella con ímpetu y me besó, esta vez ella lo hizo y fue un beso tan bueno como el primero, se separó y me miró riéndose.

-¡Que bueno que viniste! ¡Te extrañe todo este tiempo!- Me dijo mirándome.

-No sabes cuanto lo hice yo- le respondí tomando su cintura entre mis manos.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera semana en el hospital?- Le pregunté.

-¡Bien!, solo que no hallo la hora de que este un médico que tiene que llegar, es un cirujano plástico- me miró riéndose -necesito que me haga unos arreglitos por algunas imperfecciones que hay en mi cuerpo.

-Mmm bueno ya llegará, pero ¿sabes? No creo que necesites de esa cirugía, estas perfecta- le dije dándole un besito en la frente dejando que no viera mi sonrojo.

-¿De verdad te gusto Edward?- Preguntó como que aun no estaba segura.

-¡Claro!, no sabes lo que has hecho en mi vida, a cambiado mucho, no hay momento que no pienso en ti y de estar así, juntos. No hallaba la hora de verte, era una necesidad tan grande, no sabes que me has hecho nena, te confesaré que es la primera vez que me pasa, no se si tu sabes, pero nunca he tenido una novia, nunca había dado un beso a ninguna mujer, solo a mi madre y hermana en la mejilla, me reí avergonzado, pero nuestro primer beso fue lo más hermoso- le dije con timidez en mi voz mirándola fijamente.

-Edward yo también nunca he tenido novio, ni tampoco había dado un beso, así que es mi primera vez también- me dijo mirándome con unos ojos llenos de emoción, brillando de amor.

Nos abrazamos fuerte, que sentí cuanto la necesitaba tenerla tan cerca, era maravilloso tenerla así- Me separé y le dije que tenía que irme a bañar antes que se hiciera más tarde. Me hizo un mohín y preguntó cuando la vería de nuevo.

-Más tarde, te vendré a buscar para que salgamos a dar una vuelta, ¿ok? ¿Saldrías conmigo?- le pregunté sabiendo lo que me diría.

-Me sonrió, ¡claro que te espero y que saldría contigo a donde tú quieras llevarme!- Dijo besando mis labios.

-Entonces me voy ¡ya!, pero dejo mi corazón con el tuyo- le besé y salí por la puerta rumbo a la casa.

Ella quedó en la puerta viéndome alejar, se veía tan hermosa, había tenido su primer beso y ella el mío, me sentía en el aire, pensando en que ya estábamos seguros que estábamos unidos por nuestros sentimientos.

Cuando iba rumbo a casa de vuelta, fui pensando a dónde la llevaría en nuestra primera cita, de inmediato pensé en llevarla a cenar. Me acordé que debía decirle a Esme que no hiciera nada, ya que le había dicho a Bella de mis sentimientos, de una manera que jamás pensé. No fue la forma más romántica, pero fue original, y quizás fue la mejor.

Llegué a casa y llegué aun más sudado por la emoción, que Esme se percató y me siguió sin decir nada hacia mi habitación.

-¿Edward por qué esa carita?- me dijo.

-¡Mamá ya se lo dije! Así que no debes preparar nada, más tarde la iré a buscar y saldremos a comer- le dije contándole abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hijo me haces tan feliz escucharte con la emoción de cómo te refieres a Bella, ya la amo por hacerte tan feliz- me dijo con emoción.

-Lo sé mamá, por eso te amo, me voy a la ducha, porque apesto- le dije.

Esme me dejó y yo entré a la ducha y me saqué todo el sudor de mi cuerpo, mientras me acordaba de sus cálidos labios juntos en los míos. En su sabor dulce y en cuerpo que al estar tan pegado a mi sentí como temblaba de nerviosismo. En ese momento no sabía si esos temblores eran en realidad de ella o eran los míos.

Me estremecí mientras el agua caía en mi piel, pensando en mi niña, mi princesa, mi reina de todo mi ser.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios y pulsen el botón verde y dejen sus reviews,**

**Perdón por el retraso, les confieso que no he tenido tiempo de escribir pero les prometo que no me demoraré en publicar el proximo,  
**

**Besitos.**


	10. Anhelo hecho realidad

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "****Anhelo hecho realidad****"**

BPOV

Desde que recibí la nota de Edward aclarando sus sentimientos hacia mí, ya había pasado algunos días sin saber de él. No quise llamarle porque me hice la promesa que iba a respetar lo que me pidió, esperar.

Me morí de ganas por escucharle aunque haya sido un momento, pero me las aguanté, sabía que llegaría el momento para verle de nuevo. Él estaría preparándose para su examen y no quería ser inoportuna.

Mis primeros días en el trabajo fueron muy agradables, conocí a mucha gente que sería de gran ayuda y apoyo en mi labor en el hospital. Carlisle me había visto unas pocas veces solo para saber como me iba sintiendo y si de alguna manera me adaptaba. Vio que estaba muy bien y que me estaba manejando en mis labores y mis nuevas responsabilidades. Me puse feliz al saber que él estaba muy conforme con mi ingreso.

Me moría por preguntarle por Edward, pero me daba vergüenza al hacerlo y me quedaba con las ganas de saber de él. Cada día que llegaba a casa me quedaba durmiendo leyendo la nota de Edward. Suspiraba y me quedaba en blanco, solo pensando en el día que estuviera junto a él.

Ansiaba con sentirlo cerca, sentir sus labios…cuánto lo añoraba, era tan frágil mi corazón que ahora sabía que había encontrado al adecuado.

Me impacientaba pensar cómo sería nuestro primer encuentro después de habernos confesado, me impacientaba nuestro primer beso. Iba a ser el primero de mi vida, solo sabía la teoría, no quería echarlo a perder, quería que fuese especial. Ansiaba tenerlo, sabía que él era el primero que me hacía sentir sensaciones nuevas sin haber estado aun con él.

Era viernes, estaba terminando mi turno del día y me iría a casa, a pesar de estar feliz en mi nuevo trabajo, me sentía cansada, pero no agotada, quería estar en mi casa, hacer un poco de vida familiar, aunque sabía que con Charlie era difícil porque siempre estaba en su trabajo y lo veía poco durante el día. Pero ansiaba estar con él y conversar como lo hacíamos por teléfono día a día, pero ahora estábamos juntos.

Al llegar a casa ya estaba Charlie, me sorprendí porque no era hora para que estuviera ahí.

-¿papá que haces tan temprano en casa?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-sí solo vine por ropa hija, me ausentaré por esta noche y mañana sábado, ya que tengo cosas que hacer, en un caso complicado- me dijo con tono de preocupación por dejarme sola.

-¡oh papá! Y yo que quería pasar este fin de semana en familia- dije con tono de decepción.

-Lo siento hija, pero tu sabes cómo es mi trabajo, lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿ok?- me dijo con pena en sus palabras.

Me resigné en pensar que estaría sola, pero bueno pensaría algunas cosas que hacer, ordenaría mis cosas que aun seguían en cajas, asearía mi dormitorio…muchas cosas, añoraba ver a Edward, solo me conformaba con verlo aunque fuese de lejos. Lo anhelaba tanto, tanto, que con solo pensar en él mi corazón latía con gran velocidad.

Charlie ya estaba listo para irse.

-amor cualquier cosa me llamas al celular, ¿ok?- me dijo Charlie.

-no te preocupes papá, estaré bien, en todo caso no dudaré en llamarte por cualquier cosa- le dije.

Me besó en la frente y se fue, yo subí a mi dormitorio y después de unos minutos sentí la puerta sonar, pensé que a Charlie se le habían olvidado las llaves y bajé deprisa y abrí.

Me quedé inmóvil al ver que el que estaba parado fuera de la puerta no era mi padre si no que era la persona que añoraba con tenerlo cerca y deseaba verlo. Era Edward, se veía adorable, con ropa deportiva y sobre todo su rostro y cabello sudoroso. Se veía tan sexy, sus mejillas rojas por la actividad, aunque juraría que se le pusieron más intensas cuando me vio al abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola!- Me dijo. -Pasaba por aquí y Charlie me dijo que estabas un poco aburrida y no dudé en pasar a saludarte.

-¡Hola!- Le respondí mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirándole. Que lastima que pasaste porque mi padre te pidió que pasaras y no fue por tu propio gusto- le reproché.

-¡No!, iba a pasar igual, aunque no me atrevía, no sabía como lo tomarías al verme así todo sudado- Me dijo con pena.

-Te vez adorable así, más apetecible que nunca- no se de dónde salieron esas palabras, le dije viendo cómo se esquivaba de mi mirar y ruborizado.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy apetecible?- Me preguntó tomando mi mandíbula inferior y subiéndola para verle sus ojos.

-¡Sí! No sabes cuanto- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que mis palabras me hicieran agitarme tanto que mi respiración se tornó más rápida y mis piernas empezaron a temblar al estar tan cerca de él.

Sin decir nada, no sé cómo Edward se acercó tanto que sin darme cuenta sus labios los posó encima de los míos y me besó tan suavemente. Fue un beso tierno, casto, tan puro pero con tantas ansias. Sentí como Edward se estremecía al estar sintiéndome. Era mutua la sensación, yo estaba igual, mi cuerpo flotaba como una pluma. Era mi primer beso, mis labios vírgenes recibían uno iguales a los míos. Noté que para Edward también era la primera vez. No fue un beso torpe, pero los dos hicimos lo mejor.

Sus labios estaban salados por que su sudor se estaba enfriando en su cuerpo y en su rostro, pero era un sabor exquisito, a pesar de su traspiración su olor era mezcla de perfume con hombría. Se veía tan sabroso. Nunca pensé que un hombre en ese estado me haría estremecer mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Nos separamos un momento y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la entrada, lo jalé del brazo y nos entramos. Estando solo él y yo, me dejé influenciar por mi impulso y sin decir nada le tomé del cuello, y lo besé con más pasión. Fue un beso de desesperación. Sentí como sus labios respondieron a los míos y cómo nuestros cuerpos se fundían al estar tan cerca. Se separó para respirar y se me salió una risa.

-¡Que bueno que viniste! ¡Te extrañe todo este tiempo!- Le dije mirándole.

-No sabes cuanto lo hice yo- me respondió tomando su cintura entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera semana en el hospital?- Me preguntó.

-¡Bien!- le respondí. -solo que no hallo la hora de que esté un médico que tiene que llegar, es un cirujano plástico- me miró riéndose -necesito que me haga unos arreglitos por algunas imperfecciones que hay en mi cuerpo- le miré a su ojos como confesándome que le añoraba cerca.

-No creo que necesites de esa cirugía, estas perfecta- me dijo dándome un besito en la frente haciendo que no le viera su sonrojo.

-¿De verdad te gusto Edward?- Pregunté con inseguridad.

-¡Claro!, no sabes lo que has hecho en mi vida, a cambiado mucho, no hay momento que no pienso en ti y de estar así, juntos. No hallaba la hora de verte, era una necesidad tan grande, no sabes que me has hecho nena, te confesaré que es la primera vez que me pasa, no se si tu sabes, pero nunca he tenido una novia, nunca había dado un beso a ninguna mujer, solo a mi madre y hermana en la mejilla, me reí avergonzado, pero nuestro primer beso fue lo más hermoso- me dijo con timidez en su voz mirándome fijamente.

-Edward yo también nunca he tenido novio, ni tampoco había dado un beso, así que es mi primera vez también- le dije mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de emoción, brillando de amor.

Estaba tan emocionada con este encuentro, no lo pensaba así, pero fue perfecto, nos abrazamos tan fuerte, que sentí una necesidad de no separarme de él, pero lo tenía que hacer.

Nos separamos y me dijo que tenía que irse a bañar antes que se hiciera más tarde. Le hice un mohín y le pregunté cuando nos veríamos de nuevo.

-Más tarde, te vendré a buscar para que salgamos a dar una vuelta, ¿ok? ¿Saldrías conmigo?- me preguntó.

-Le sonreí, ¡claro que te espero y que saldría contigo a donde tú quieras llevarme!- Dije besando sus labios.

-Entonces me voy ¡ya!, pero dejo mi corazón con el tuyo- me besó y salió por la puerta rumbo a su casa.

Le quedé mirando por la puerta hasta que se alejó. Había tenido mi primer beso con el hombre más hermoso del mundo, más adorable, más… sentía como que Edward y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Reaccioné después que mis pensamientos estaban en las nubes y me di cuenta que en unas horas más me vendría a buscar a cenar. Tendríamos nuestra primera cita. No supe que ponerme, mi ropa era tan aburrida, era tan casual, no tenía que ponerme. No sabía si íbamos a algo elegante o algo más sencillo.

Conociendo el poco tiempo a Edward pensé que sería un lugar elegante, él era tan caballero, pero a la vez con una timidez adorable. Creo que esa cualidad era una de las cosas que más me gusta de él y una de las cosas por la cual me cautivó.

Comencé a soñar despierta, pensando en sus calidos y suaves labios. Me estremecí al recordar sus labios rozar y saborear los míos.

-¿si fue su primer beso, entonces es virgen también? Oh Dios, tenemos eso en común. Espero que el día que me entregue a alguien sea un hombre como él. Y si es él, sería perfecto.

-¿Bella te estas viendo en el futuro con Edward?- me pregunté sin sacar una conclusión.

Ya era hora, Edward ya estaría en cualquier momento tocando mi puerta, así que debía dejar de pensar tanto y terminar de alistarme en espera de mi hombre.

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios a mis amigas que son fieles, pulsen el botón verde y dejen sus reviews,**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo visto por Bella.**

**Besitos.**


	11. Abriendo el corazón

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "****Abriendo el corazón****"**

EPOV

Llegue a la casa me detuve donde mamá para contarle lo que me había pasado. Luego me fui a mi cuarto para prepararme para la cita con Bella. Me tiré en la cama recordando los labios de ella. Era increíble tener aun la sensación de estar con su sabor, con su olor y con la suavidad de su boca. Se cumplió uno de mis deseos mas anhelados, sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

Estaba tan eufórico aun que me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación. Sin darme cuanta pasaron rápidamente los minutos y debía bañarme y sacarme el sudor del cuerpo. Me fui rápidamente a la ducha. Después de un rato me vestí casual, llevaría a Bella a un lugar especial. Pero aun no sabía donde.

Al invitarle no pensé donde la llevaría, solo la invité a salir. Me puse nervioso al pensar que no supe donde la llevaría. Me decidí ir a buscarla y preguntarle dónde quería ir o que hacer. Era tan inexperto en esto, que estos detalles no me harían echarme para atrás en mis intensiones.

Quería estar con ella, compartir un momento, conocerla aun más,… estaba tan emocionado. Tomé mi auto y fui a buscarla. Llegué y vi que la luz del living estaba prendida y me puse feliz al pensar que me estaba esperando. Al salir del carro, me sudaban las manos, estaba muy nervioso, a pesar que ya habíamos estado juntos y ya nos habíamos besado, esto era diferente.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que en algún momento estallaría pero de amor por ella. Llegué a la puerta y toqué, respiré hondo para así calmarme y estar más tranquilo. Me había puesto una camisa color bermellón con unos jeans, con una chaqueta más bien informal. Esperé unos minutos y sentí los pasos que bajaban por las escaleras. Sentí como el pomo de la puerta se giró y la puerta se abrió. En ese momento la vi, estaba tan hermosa, estaba radiante.

-¡hola!- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Edward di algo? ¿te sientes bien?- me dijo preocupada.

Yo solo la observaba sin decir nada, estaba embobado al verla tan linda ante mis ojos, vestida solo para mi, preparada para mi, esperándome para estar juntos. Estaba vestida con una blusa con un escote hasta los hombros, estaban descubiertos y su piel era linda como su rostro como porcelana, era de color negro, con una falda hasta los muslos, lo cual se veía muy elegante y muy seductora. Se veía tan sexy con sus largas piernas solo para mí.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía la necesidad de besarla y sentir sus suaves labios junto a los míos. Sin más me abalancé como un loco a sus labios y la besé con furia. La había extrañado tanto a pesar que solo habían pasado dos horas. Después de unos minutos de sentir su sabor, nos separamos unos centímetros para poder respirar, ya que Bella había respondido con la misma euforia a mi beso.

-¡hola!- la miré y le sonreí. –¡Gracias!- le dije.

-ups, wou- no decía nada, solo estaba reaccionando ante mi acto. –gracias ¿por qué? Me preguntó.

-por ser tan hermosa y responder a mis sentimientos- le dije mirándola.

-parece que no estoy vestida correctamente- me dijo con pena.

-estas perfecta amor- le respondí.

-repítelo por favor- me pidió acercándose.

-¿Qué quieres que te repita? Le pregunté incrédulo.

-amor, dime amor- me pidió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Le di una sonrisa y le repetí muchas veces esa palabra en su oído mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-sí, eres mi amor, y todo, desde que te vi lo eres, oh Bella no sabes cuan grande es todo lo que siento por ti- le confesé abrazándola con fuerza.

-Edward, a mi me pasa lo mismo, desde que te conocí eres lo que más anhelo en mi vida- me dijo sin dejar mis brazos.

-oh Bella, me haces tan feliz al escucharte decir eso- le dije emocionado.

-¿a dónde iremos?- Me preguntó.

-mmm no sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir? O ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- le dije con un poco de vergüenza al saber que no sabía donde iríamos.

Bella se separó de mí, y se puso a reír.

-Edward Cullen, ¿me has invitado a salir y no sabes dónde llevarme?- me dijo riéndose.

-es que, te invité sin saber a dónde, porque solo quería estar junto a ti, por un momento- le dije apenado agachando mi cabeza.

-esta bien amor, esto es nuevo para los dos, y debemos crecer juntos, ok- me dijo besando mis labios. –iré donde tu quieras llevarme aunque sea un helado en la plaza, estando contigo es lo importante- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza tomando mi cuello besando mi cuello.

Al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, me dio un escalofrío que me hizo temblar entero. Bella me sorprendía, era más impulsiva. Me quedé estático sin hacer nada, ni siquiera moverme. Solo quería sentir esa sensación por más tiempo. Era nuevo, cómo mi cuerpo reaccionaba tan diferente.

-Bella, no hagas mas eso, por favor- le dije con vergüenza en mis palabras.

-¿no te gustó?- me dijo apenada.

-no es eso amor, es solo que no quiero cometer una imprudencia contigo ahora que recién nos estamos conociendo- le dije con precaución para que me entendiera. – Bella haces que mi ser tenga sensaciones nuevas, que mi cuerpo reacciones como nunca antes lo había hecho, haces que mis hormonas se revolucionen y no sabes cuan difícil es controlarme en este minuto- le dije agitado.

-perdón, perdón, no pensé que te pasara todo eso, no quise…

Sin que terminara la tomé de la cintura y la besé con pasión y la abracé.

-no quiero que se termine nunca esto Bella- le dije susurrando.

Bella me soltó y me tomó de la mano y llevó a dentro de la casa. Me llevó al sofá y me sentó.

-¿espérame sí?- me dijo. –no me demoro.

Me dejó ahí tratando de calmarme. Ella provocaba cosas que no podía describir. Pensé que mis sueños que había tenido con ella, cuando le conocí, no se concretarían, pero de alguna manera sabía que se harían realidad en algún momento. Solo sabía que no quería arruinar nada, solo quería que esto funcionara y durara para siempre. No presionaría nada sin que los dos lo deseáramos.

Bella bajó rápidamente las escaleras con la misma blusa pero con unos jeans muy ceñidos, se veía perfecta, aunque me gustaba más con su falda que me mostraba sus piernas.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste?- le dije

-mmm, bueno me dio un poco de frío y así podemos ir a comer unos helados y sentarnos en la plaza y estar más cómoda- me dijo sentándose en mis piernas y dándome un beso en mi nariz.

-¿quieres helado?- le pregunté.

-lo que sea si estoy a tu lado- me dijo mordiéndome el labio.

-auch, me dolió eso- le dije.

-perdón Edward, no pensé, perdón- me dijo apenada.

-te mentí, me gustó jajaja- le dije abrazándola. –me encanta que hagas eso, pero sugiero que no lo hagas muy seguido, porque no se si podré controlarme- la miré besando su frente. –¿nos vamos?- le dije.

Me levanté del sofá, le tomé la mano a Bella y la llevé hasta el carro. Nos fuimos rumbo al centro de la ciudad, a pesar de ser temprano no andaba mucha gente en la plaza. La tomé nuevamente de la mano y caminamos lentamente por el lugar, sentía como se acurrucaba hacia mí acercándose más. Me percaté que quería que le abrasara y sin decir nada le di el deseo. La tomé de su hombro y sentí como su mano la puso en mi cintura. Me sentía completo, feliz.

-¿Edward?- me dijo. -¿por qué te gusto?- me preguntó.

-no sé, solo sé que has llenado mi vida después de haber hecho las cosas todo a su tiempo, solo que tu has llegado antes que termine todo, pero eso no me importa, porque sé que saldré de todo y tendré mi recompensa. Al verte por primera vez, supe inmediatamente que tú serías mi complemento- le dije sin separarme de ella ni un centímetro.

-a mi me pasa lo mismo Edward, no se que me pasó al verte en ese pasillo del hospital, en la universidad hubieron muchos chicos que me cortejaron pero a ninguno le di cabida para algo, en cambio contigo a sido tan diferente, con solo ver tus ojos supe que eras para mí- me dijo con emoción.

-me gustas mucho Bella, más de lo piensas, quiero confesarte que me da miedo que por mi inexperiencia cometa algún error contigo y puedo arruinar todo esto- le dije con un poco de pesar.

-Edward, a mi me pasa lo mismo, tengo miedo que por ser más impulsiva que tú, cometa alguna imprudencia y te lleve a alguna situación que deseemos pero que no debamos- me dijo a sabiendas a qué me refería.

-Bella querida, alguien me aconsejó hace unos días que lo mejor de todo en una relación para que resulte todo, es conversando las cosas y creo que es lo mejor, por lo cual quiero que prometamos contarnos todo, nuestras inquietudes, nuestros anhelos, nuestros miedos, nuestros deseos, todo, ¿ok?- le dije haciendo saber algo que me aconsejo Carlisle.

-aunque sea deseos indecorosos- me dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos achocolatados con picardía.

-bueno si fuesen esos pensamientos, creo que no solo con decirlo sabremos lo que estamos sintiendo- le dije besando su frente y la comisura de sus labios. –esta de más decirte que haces que mi cuerpo reacciones de una manera nueva- me confesé.

-no lo sabía amor, por eso perdóname, no quiero que pienses que a mi no me pasa lo mismo, es primera vez que un hombre abre mis deseos carnales- me dijo apenada mirando al suelo. –tu haces que reaccione así amor, y no quiero hacerte pasar molos ratos por mi culpa.

-amor- le levanté el rostro tomándole la barbilla para que me mirara. –es normal que nos pase lo mismo, nos gustamos mucho y creo que hay mucho amor en esto, hay una necesidad, pero creo que debemos ir lento, para que cuando nos entreguemos sea el momento ideal y adecuado. Sueño con el día en que pueda entregarme entero a ti, ese día será lo más bello que he anhelado en toda mi vida. Nunca pensé que llegaría ese momento que deseara entregarme a una mujer, Bella, por eso sé que eres para mí, porque quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y desde que te conocí, lo supe y estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto- le dije sin pudor, abriendo mi corazón.

Bella me abrazó, tan fuerte que supe que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Edward, te quiero, y también quiero que seas el primero, así como el primero que entregué mis labios y mi corazón- me dijo sollozando.

La miré con ternura, viendo como corría una lágrima por su mejilla. La besé en sus mejillas secando con mis labios su rostro, besando sus ojos, su frente llegando por último a sus labios.

Nos sentamos en una banca en la plaza con unos barquillos, riéndonos de los chistes que le decía. Ella se veía tan hermosa saboreando su helado. Que se percató que la observaba y con un dedo puso helado en una de mis mejillas y me lameó con su lengua, limpiándola.

Bella tenía reacciones tan exquisitas, que de alguna manera las hacía sin pensarlas eran espontáneas, el problema que no sabía como reaccionaba a sus reflejos.

-¿Bella? ¿te gusta mi sabor?- le di de probar de mi barquillo, después que limpió completamente mi mejilla.

-¡mucho! Pero me gusta más tu sabor de tu piel- me dijo mirándome laméando mi barquillo pícaramente.

La tomé y la besé. –me vuelves loco Bella, ¿qué haré contigo?- Le dije.

-yo sé que puedes hacer- me dijo con picardía.

-¿qué?- pregunté.

-¡cómeme!- me dijo besándome con pasión olvidando que estábamos en un lugar público.

-Bella amor, es mejor que te lleve a casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes- le dije separándola de mi sutilmente para que no se sintiera.

Por mi hubiésemos seguido con cuya situación pero sabía que no podía seguir adelante, porque no sabía a dónde llegaríamos. Bella hacía cosas que mi cuerpo reaccionara rápidamente. La quería a mi lado por mayor tiempo pero no podía hacer que me descontrolara y ella hacía que mi ser cuerpo reclama de ella.

* * *

**Gracias amigas, por sus RR se pasaron espero les guste este capitulo, me hice el tiempito jajaj por ustedes amigas.**

**Edward sigue siendo el tímido y Bella la hormonal jajaj**

**besitos a todas y sigan dejando sus huellas en los reviews  
**


	12. Primera cita

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Primera cita"**

Reaccioné después de verme en el futuro con él en mi primera vez y me percaté que tenía que cambiarme, ya que él me vendría a buscar en unas horas más. Tenía que ver que ponerme, no sabía, mi ropa era tan aburrida, no tenía ropa como para una cita, no sabía donde me llevaría, dónde iríamos. ¡Que incertidumbre!

Subí a mi habitación y busqué por mis prendas y encontré una blusa negra, que no cubría mis hombros, me sentí muy provocativa, pero quería deslumbrarlo, quería que me mirara con esos ojazos hermosos que me derriten cada vez que me ve. Me la puse acompañada con una falda mini que me llegaba hasta los muslos. Sí, quería que me devorara con su mirada. No me sentía incómoda, todo lo contrario, me sentía sexy y seductora.

No sabía cual iba a ser la reacción de él, pero añoraba comprobarlo. Me di un baño, me sequé el cabello tratando de que se secara bien, me maquillé muy natural, y me vestí. Solo esperé, estaba ansiosa, quería que los minutos pasaran rápido para besarlo de nuevo.

Sentí un auto y vi con cautela por la ventana y me percaté que era él, mi corazón comenzó rápidamente a latir, estaba tan emocionada, pero a la vez muy nerviosa.

Sentí el llamado en la puerta y bajé abriendo la puerta de golpe. Estaba parado ahí estático.

-¡hola!- le dije mirándole con una sonrisa sintiendo el sonrojo en mis mejillas. -¿Edward di algo? ¿te sientes bien?

Él me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, pero no decía nada, sabía que le había gustado mi vestimenta.

De pronto vi que se abalanzó a mí y me besó con desesperación, la misma desesperación que tenía yo, respondí de la misma manera y después de unos minutos nos separamos para respirar ya que a los dos se nos estaba acabando el aire en nuestros pulmones. Lo había extrañado tanto, después de nuestro primer beso comprendí que su sabor era una necesidad que haría que mi vida tuviera un sentido.

-¡hola!- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. -¡Gracias!- me dijo.

-gracias ¿por qué? Le preguntó mirando sus lindos ojos.

-por ser tan hermosa y responder a mis sentimientos- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-parece que no estoy vestida correctamente- le dije con pena ya que estaba muy elegante a comparación de él.

-estas perfecta amor- me dijo tiernamente.

-repítelo por favor- le pedí acercándome.

Quería escuchar nuevamente la palabra "amor" salir de sus labios, se había escuchado tan hermoso, era su amor, ya me tenía en su corazón al igual que él estaba en mí. Sentí maripositas en mi estómago, mi corazón estaba a mil, solo quería escucharlo una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres que te repita? Me preguntó con incredulidad.

-"amor", dime "amor"- se lo pedí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Me abrazó fuertemente, y me repitió muchas veces la palabra amor en mi oído mientras pasaba sus labios por mi cuello sintiendo cómo absorbía mi olor.

-sí, eres mi amor, y todo, desde que te vi lo eres, oh Bella no sabes cuan grande es todo lo que siento por ti- me dijo con pasión.

-Edward, a mi me pasa lo mismo, desde que te conocí eres lo que más anhelo en mi vida- le dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-oh Bella, me haces tan feliz al escucharte decir eso- me dijo emocionado.

-¿a dónde iremos?- Le pregunté.

-mmm no sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir? O ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- me dijo con un poco de vergüenza al no tener un panorama.

Me reí al escuchar que no tenía visto a dónde llevarme. Me encantaba saber que Edward era él, no fingía nada, con su actuar me daba a entender que solo le importaba estar conmigo no importando donde fuera.

-Edward Cullen, ¿me has invitado a salir y no sabes dónde llevarme?- le dije riéndome.

-es que…, te invité sin saber a dónde, porque solo quería estar junto a ti, por un momento- me dijo apenado agachando su rostro.

-esta bien amor, esto es nuevo para los dos, y debemos crecer juntos, ok- le dije besando mis labios. –iré donde tu quieras llevarme aunque sea un helado en la plaza, estando contigo es lo importante- le dije abrazándolo con fuerza tomando mi cuello y besándolo.

Cómo me gustaba besarlo, sentir su piel en mis labios, sentir como se estremecía a mi tacto, cómo me demostraba que le hacía sentir lo mismo que a mí, mi cuerpo reaccionaba igual que el suyo, sabía que aun no estaba preparada, pero que deseaba estar así en sus brazos. Sentir fundiéndome en su cuerpo, sintiendo entregar todo.

-Bella, no hagas mas eso, por favor- me dijo con vergüenza en sus palabras, un poco cohibido.

-¿no te gustó?- le dije un poco apenada.

-no es eso amor, es solo que no quiero cometer una imprudencia contigo ahora que recién nos estamos conociendo- me dijo con precaución para que entendiera. – Bella haces que mi ser tenga sensaciones nuevas, que mi cuerpo reacciones como nunca antes lo había hecho, haces que mis hormonas se revolucionen y no sabes cuan difícil es controlarme en este minuto- me dijo agitado.

-perdón, perdón, no pensé que te pasara todo eso, no quise… Estaba tan apenada, que no comprendí sus palabras hasta que me lo suplicó. Sin que terminara me tomó de la cintura y me besó con pasión abrazándome.

-no quiero que se termine nunca esto Bella- me dijo en un susurro.

Me separé de él, le tomé la mano y lo llevé dentro de la casa, lo dejé el sofá sentado y le pedí que me esperara.

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, me sentía incomoda con la falda además él estaba sport y aunque me gustó como me miraba, no quería pasar un mal rato a mi novio. ¿Éramos novios? Bueno aun no oficial, pero en nuestro corazones ya lo éramos.

Me puse unos jeans, pero me dejé la blusa ya que me di cuanta que le había gustado y me puse una casaca encima sin cerrarla. Bajé rápidamente y estaba allí, se veía tan hermoso esperándome. Me senté en sus rodillas abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste?- me dijo.

-mmm, bueno me dio un poco de frío y así podemos ir a comer unos helados y sentarnos en la plaza y estar más cómoda- le dije sintiendo un beso en mi nariz por parte de él.

-¿quieres helado?- me preguntó.

-lo que sea si estoy a tu lado- le dije mordiéndole el labio.

-auch, me dolió eso- me dijo.

-perdón Edward, no pensé, perdón- le dije apenada.

Me sentía horrible cuando hacía algo que no le gustaba, solo quería remediar las cosas pero no sabía cómo, pero me gustaba oírlo quejarse o reclamándome. Adoraba a Edward en todas sus facetas.

-te mentí, me gustó jajaja- me dijo abrazándome. -me encanta que hagas eso, pero sugiero que no lo hagas muy seguido, porque no se si podré controlarme- me miró besándome la frente. -¿nos vamos?

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el carro, me abrió la puerta y después se subió él. Estando dentro del auto, me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé tiernamente, pero con pasión, sin decir nada me puse el cinturón de seguridad y él echó a andar el motor y nos fuimos rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Llegamos en unos minutos, ya que le gustaba la velocidad. Andaba muy poca gente en las calles, pero estaba agradable la noche. Estacionó y nos bajamos. Me acurruqué a él para así decirle que quería su cercanía. Sin más él recibió el mensaje y me abrazó, puso las manos en mis hombros y me acercó a él. Yo sin más puse mi mano en su cintura por debajo de su chaqueta. Sentí su cuerpo tan duro, que no dude en acariciar ese punto donde estaba mi mano.

-¿Edward?- le pregunté. -¿por qué te gusto?

-no sé, solo sé que has llenado mi vida después de haber hecho las cosas todo a su tiempo, solo que tu has llegado antes que termine todo, pero eso no me importa, porque sé que saldré de todo y tendré mi recompensa. Al verte por primera vez, supe inmediatamente que tú serías mi complemento- me dijo mirándome sin separarse de mí.

-a mi me pasa lo mismo Edward, no se que me pasó al verte en ese pasillo del hospital, en la universidad hubieron muchos chicos que me cortejaron pero a ninguno le di cabida para algo, en cambio contigo a sido tan diferente, con solo ver tus ojos supe que eras para mí- le dije con emoción rodeándolo con las dos manos a su cintura y acercándolo más a mí.

-me gustas mucho Bella, más de lo piensas, quiero confesarte que me da miedo que por mi inexperiencia cometa algún error contigo y puedo arruinar todo esto- me dijo con un poco de pesar.

-Edward, a mi me pasa lo mismo, tengo miedo que por ser más impulsiva que tú, cometa alguna imprudencia y te lleve a alguna situación que deseemos pero que no debamos- le dije a sabiendas a qué me refería.

-Bella querida, alguien me aconsejó hace unos días que lo mejor de todo en una relación para que resulte todo, es conversando las cosas y creo que es lo mejor, por lo cual quiero que prometamos contarnos todo, nuestras inquietudes, nuestros anhelos, nuestros miedos, nuestros deseos, todo, ¿ok?- me dijo haciendo un trato.

-aunque sea deseos indecorosos- le dije abriendo mis ojos con picardía.

-bueno si fuesen esos pensamientos, creo que no solo con decirlo sabremos lo que estamos sintiendo- me dijo besando mi frente y la comisura de mis labios. -esta de más decirte que haces que mi cuerpo reacciones de una manera nueva- me confesó viendo como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

-no lo sabía amor, por eso perdóname, no quiero que pienses que a mi no me pasa lo mismo, es primera vez que un hombre abre mis deseos carnales- le dije apenada mirando al suelo. -tu haces que reaccione así amor, y no quiero hacerte pasar malos ratos por mi culpa.

-amor- levantó mi rostro tomándome la barbilla para mirarme. -es normal que nos pase lo mismo, nos gustamos mucho y creo que hay mucho amor en esto, hay una necesidad, pero creo que debemos ir lento, para que cuando nos entreguemos sea el momento ideal y adecuado. Sueño con el día en que pueda entregarme entero a ti, ese día será lo más bello que he anhelado en toda mi vida. Nunca pensé que llegaría ese momento que deseara entregarme a una mujer, Bella, por eso sé que eres para mí, porque quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y desde que te conocí, lo supe y estoy seguro de que estoy en lo correcto- me dijo sin pudor, abriendo su corazón.

Lo abracé tan fuerte y supe que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Edward, te quiero, y también quiero que seas el primero, así como el primero que entregué mis labios y mi corazón- le dije sollozando sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

Me miró con ternura, viendo como corría una lágrima por su mejilla. Me besó secando con sus labios mi rostro, besando mis ojos, mi frente llegando por último a mis labios.

Llegamos a un puesto de helados y nos fuimos a sentar en una banca en la plaza con unos barquillos, me hacía reír tanto, era tan divertido, me contaba chistes más bien fome, sin gracia pero la forma en que lo hacía, me divertía mucho mientras saboreaba mi helado. Me percaté que me observaba como me lo comía que tuve un impulso, con mi dedo saqué un poco de helado y lo puse en su mejilla, luego lamé sacando todo el helado de su piel.

-¿Bella? ¿te gusta mi sabor?- me dio de probar de su barquillo, después que limpié completamente su mejilla.

-¡mucho! Pero me gusta más tu sabor de tu piel- le dije mirándolo laméando su barquillo pícaramente.

Me tomó y me besó con locura. -me vuelves loco Bella, ¿qué haré contigo?- me dijo.

-yo sé que puedes hacer- le dije con picardía. Pasando por mi mente el deseo más placentero. Quería en ese momento que me devorara con sus labios no solo mi boca sino que entera.

-¿qué?- preguntó con cautela.

-¡cómeme!- le dije besándolo con pasión olvidando que estábamos en un lugar público.

Edward me separó sutilmente -Bella amor, es mejor que te lleve a casa, ya es tarde y no quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes-

Sabía que había sido lo mejor, ya que si Edward no me hubiese parado con la magia pasional de mis impulsos, quizás nos hubiéramos entregado ahí mismo en la banca sin importar si había gente o si era un lugar publico. Le necesitaba tanto, quería entregarme a él en cuerpo, quería derretirme en sus brazos, en sus labios, en su piel.

Nos subimos al carro y rápidamente sin decir nada en el camino, llegamos a casa. Nos bajamos y me llevó a la entrada. Nos miramos y sin decir una palabra nos besamos con pasión. Sentía cómo sus manos me abrazaron de la cintura y cómo me acercaba a su cuerpo y cómo nos frotábamos con tantas caricias. Abrí la puerta de la casa sin separarme de él.

En ese momento Edward se separó y respiró hondo y sin más me dio el último beso pero este fue rápido y se fue al carro casi corriendo.

Me quedé respirando agitadamente viendo como se alejaba. Comprendí que era necesario que él hubiera hecho eso, ya que sino quizás hubiéramos echo lo que nuestro corazón y nuestros cuerpos estaban reclamando.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a mi dormitorio. Me eché y cerré mis ojos imaginándome en los brazos de mi novio. Sin más me quedé dormida.

* * *

**SORRY¡¡¡¡¡perdón por la demora, me han pasado muchas cosas, una se me hecho a perder el pc portatil y ahí tenía el escrito el siguiente capitulo, en mi trabajo como fin de año estamos vueltas locas con las notas de los alumnos y las actividades de fin de año y lo otro que no había tenido tiempo de escribir.**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que en estos día pueda actualizar más seguido.**

**Gracias por sus RR amigas, de verdad me siento muy contenta, un beso grande y espero sus comentarios para este capitulo, espero les guste.**

**Besitos a todas.  
**


	13. Primeras caricias

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "****Primeras caricias****"**

Nos subimos al carro sin decir nada en el camino, llegamos a casa de Bella. Le abrí la puerta del carro y la llevé a la entrada. Nos miramos y sin decir una palabra nos besamos con pasión. La abracé tan fuerte posando mis manos en su cintura y acercándola más y más a mí para sentir su cuerpo lo más apegado a mí. Sin más estábamos frotándonos con tantas caricias nuestros puntos más sensibles. Me percaté que Bella abrió la puerta de la casa sin separarse de mí.

En ese momento me separe y respiré hondo, le miré con devoción y deseo y le dí el último beso, este fue rápido y me fui al carro casi corriendo. Solo quería huir de ahí para no tomarla en ese momento y cometer el primer error de mi vida.

Sabía que la amaba, pero también la deseaba, ese fue el día que comprendí que no soportaría estar lejos de ella. Me quedaban tres semanas para el examen y no sabía que iba a pasar. Lo único que sabía que necesitaba estar junto a ella.

Llegué a casa subí directo a darme una ducha fría para bajar mis hormonas y dejar mi mente fría, aunque sabía que era difícil sabiendo que se trataba de mi novia.

-mi novia…, sí, es tu novia Edward, la primera y la que sería mi esposa y la primera en todo.

Me sequé el cabello con la toalla, cuando escuche a alguien en la puerta.

-¿Edward puedo entrar?- Soy Alice me dijo.

-si pasa- le contesté.

-¿cómo te fue con Bella? Mamá me contó que tuviste tu primera cita- me preguntó ansiosa.

-o sea que ya todos lo saben- sonreí. -¡bien hermanita! Creo que pronto habrá boda en casa- le dije con alegría, abrazándola.

-parece que va en viento en popa- me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-sí, estoy tan feliz, ella es la que esperaba, no sé cómo lo sé, pero estoy seguro que ella será la que me acompañará hasta la vejez y será la madre de tus sobrinos.

-me alegro por ti hermanito, se te ve feliz y eso es lo que más nos importa a toda la familia, a todo esto venía a contarte que hace unas horas llamó Emmett contando que vendrá por una semana, quiere vernos y conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia, vendrá con Rosalie- me dijo con gran felicidad.

-que bueno tener al fortachón de la familia a pesar que vendrá con la agria de su novia- dije bromeando.

-no digas eso Edward, sabes que Rosalie no es así, solo un poco sería pero es el cable tierra de nuestro hermano- me dijo reclamando el por qué hablaba así de su amiga.

-Ok, ¿y cuándo llega?- pregunté.

-el domingo al medio día- respondió Alice.

-¡genial! Hace tiempo que necesito una charla entre hermanos- dije con picardía.

-¿a caso conmigo no hablas?- me dijo apenada.

-hermanita, contigo lo hago pero no es lo mismo que con un hermano, hablamos cosas de hombres- le dije refregando su cabeza.

Mi hermanita querida se despidió y se fue de mi dormitorio, pretendí acomodarme en mi escritorio para poder estudiar, pero mi mente me traicionaba, venía la imagen de mi Bella, era tanto que no pude concentrarme, vi la hora y me percaté que no era tan tarde, recordé que Bella me había contado que su padre no estaría en casa hasta mañana, audazmente bajé hasta la sala donde estaba la libreta de teléfonos y busqué el número de la casa de Charlie, lo anoté en mi mano y subí otra vez a mi dormitorio.

Marqué su número y comenzó la espera. Sabía que se demoraría ya que el teléfono estaba a bajo en la cocina y en su dormitorio no había ninguna extensión. La espera era un suplicio, estaba tan nervioso, mis manos temblaban a la espera de que mi novia contestara. Colgué y volví a intentarlo, este fue el que triunfó, sentí que la espera se acababa cuando escuché su voz.

-aló ¿quién habla?- preguntó adormitada.

-hola, soy yo Edward- le dije embobado por escucharle.

-¿estas son horas de llamar jovencito?- me dijo disimulando su felicidad.

-bueno es que no aguanté y quería escuchar la voz de mi novia antes de comenzar a dormir- le dije con sutiliza.

-no es justo, tu quieres dormir y la despiertas interrumpiendo un hermoso sueño con su novio- me dijo.

-¿estabas soñando conmigo?- le pregunté.

-mmm, si, pero no me preguntes qué, porque no te lo diré, sería muy vergonzoso contártelo- me dijo con timidez en su voz.

-¿a sí?, bueno me lo contarás en algún momento- le dije. -¿me preguntaba si me podrías dar el número de tu celular? No quiero volver a llamar un día que este tu padre porque no quiero tener problemas con mi suegro- reí.

-anota, es…- me dijo y yo apunté.

-gracias nena, ahora sabrás que a cada minuto pienso en ti- le confesé.

-amor yo también lo hago, hasta en mis sueños apareces, y espero que lleguen a hacerse realidad mis sueños que he tenido contigo- me dijo, imaginándome sus mejillas rojas de pudor por su confesión.

-bueno eso dependerá de nosotros amor, lo que hagamos será decisión de dos, ¿no crees?- le dije.

-Bueno ya es hora de que sigas estudiando amor- me ordenó.

-ok ama, voy a estudiar ahora, ya escuché a mi diosa, así que ahora a mis estudios- le dije.

-¿Edward?- me dijo.

-¿qué amor?- pregunté.

-¡Te amo! Te amo tanto, te amo, te amor, te amo- me dijo una y otra vez.

-yo igual Bella, no sabes cuanto, te amo amor, eres y serás mi amor para toda la vida- le dije con pasión.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Me preguntó.

-¿Quieres que vallamos al parque de diversiones ese que llegó a la ciudad hace unos días?- le pregunté.

-¡claro amor! Tú sabes que voy hasta la China si es contigo- me contestó.

-ok entonces hasta mañana a las seis de la tarde, ¿esta bien la hora o más tarde?- pregunté.

-no está bien amor, aunque tendré que esperar casi todo el día para verte de nuevo- me dijo apenada.

-no serán tantas horas, a menos que… ¿mañana estemos juntos todo el día y terminemos en el parque?- le pregunté esperando un no.

-eso suena fenomenal amor, claro que me gustaría estar todo el día contigo y terminar en el parque- me dijo, dejándome perplejo por su respuesta.

-entonces a dormir, ya que mañana será un día de mucha acción- le dije sin pensar en cómo se lo dije.

-ok amor, hasta mañana, descansa, y sueña conmigo- me dijo. –no te olvides que te amo más que mi vida.

-Bella eres lo más importante en este momento en mi vida, eres mi piedra preciosa de más valor, eres mi todo- le dije con devoción en mis palabras. - ¡buenas noches amor mío! Te amo.

Me quedé sentado en mi cama, esperando reaccionar por la conversación con Bella y en ese momento guardé el número del celular de ella y aproveché de mandarle un mensaje.

"_Mis ojos se están cerrando con una imagen,… la tuya, la más hermosa… hasta mañana amor, te amo, Edward"_

A los minutos recibí un mensaje de ella.

"_Buenas noche mi amor, te amo, hasta mañana…sueña conmigo, Bella"_

Me quedé sin habla, solo me metí debajo de la tapas y cerré mis ojos, pensando en mi Bella y en el día que se venía, pensaba en como sería estar todo el día junto a ella, hoy habíamos estados solo unas horas y quedamos extasiados los dos ¿cómo sería estar con ella todo el día?, ¿cómo tendría que controlar todas las situaciones?

Bella no era de las que paraba las cosas, más bien era la que instaba todas a llegar más allá pero era yo quién controlaba todo, aunque mi cuerpo y mi corazón no lo quisiera. La deseaba tanto como ella a mí. Solo que no podía correr el riesgo de adelantarme a poseerla antes de terminar todas mis cosas. Mi examen estaban pasando a segundo plano en estos días, pero sabía que era solo por el fin de semana, sabiendo que Bella no le tocaba trabajar.

Había decidido que los fines de semana serían para los dos hasta que diera el examen y durante la semana solo sería estudio. No sé si soportaría estar un día sin verla, pero tendría que intentarlo.

Sin más me quedé dormido pensando en el día que estaríamos juntos por muchas horas.

Ya era de mañana, como las 8 am, desperté dando un suspiro que salió de lo más hondo de mi corazón. Era porque vería y tendría a mi Bella junto a mí durante muchas horas. Tomé el celular y le mandé un mensaje.

"_te paso a buscar a las 10 am, espérame lista, te amo, Edward"_

A los minutos después sonó el celular con un nuevo mensaje, sabía que era de Bella en respuesta al mío.

"_buenos días, te estaré esperándote amor, ansío por sentir tus labios,… te amo"_

Lo leí con una sonrisa en mi rostro de felicidad, sabiendo que Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella y que este día sería solo para los dos.

Me levanté y me fui a bañar, me di una ducha tibia y me vestí, fue difícil elegir mi vestimenta, solo quería andar cómodo, porque el día podría ser bien variado. Aun no sabía que íbamos hacer tantas horas, pero algo saldría, solo sabía que quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible con mi nena.

No quise desayunar para hacerlo con ella así que le mandé un mensaje para que no lo hiciera ya que eso sería lo primero que haríamos juntos.

No recibí contestación así que solo espere estar en busca de ella para tener un día especial dónde estaremos solo los dos. No importaba nada, solo los dos.

Al estar en la puerta de su casa no alcancé a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Bella echándose en mis brazos dándome un beso. Fue un beso hermoso, fue como necesitábamos nuestra medicina diaria para poder tener un día placentero.

-Bueno días amor- dijo Bella.

-buenos días bonita- respondí.

-necesitaba verte, sentir tus labios- me dijo.

-yo igual, ¿desayunaste?- le pregunté.

-noup, lo iba hacer pero recibí tu mensaje y lo deje para ahorita, así que vamos o si no comeré lo primero que esté frente a mí- me dijo con picardía.

-eso suena bien, pero mejor vamos inmediatamente así no te tientas- le dije besando su frente.

Le tomé de la mano y la llevé al carro. Dentro y haciendo marchar el motor, Bella me tomó desprevenido y me besó. Fue un beso muy diferente al de antes, este era sutil, suave pero con pasión, lento como si quisiera que durase mucho tiempo. Se separó por unos minutos y me miró.

-mi estomago pide comida amor- me dijo sonriendo.

-ok, entonces ponte el cinturón y deja andar el carro- le dije mientras ella se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. -¿qué quieres desayunar?

-mmm bueno algo fresco, dulce y energético- me dijo mirándome.

-entonces ya sé dónde iremos- hice andar el auto y nos fuimos.

La llevé a un restaurante dónde era sencillo pero que hacían unos desayunos muy ricos. Fue un rato muy amigable, comimos dándonos tiempo para degustar el alimento. Mientras conversábamos nos tocábamos las manos, acariciándolas como algo tan preciado para los dos.

A terminar, la invité a que fuéramos al cine, a ver una película, no sabía cual estaba en cartelera, así que al llegar vimos que había una matinée infantil, nos miramos y reímos. Ella aceptó y entramos a ver "Shrek". No sabía cuantas veces la había visto pero igual entramos, el estar con ella, era lo que importaba.

Nos reímos mucho durante la película sobre todo con las locuras del burro. Estuvimos tomados de la mano todo lo que duró. Bella estaba tímida al igual que yo. Parecía que se estaba reprimiendo sus hormonas, ya que no había habido ninguna seña de sus arranques pasionales.

Me parecía extraño su comportamiento, pero me gustaba, así la estaba conociendo tal cual es, me estaba mostrando una faceta de su personalidad oculta, una niña mimada, en el buen sentido de la palabra, se notaba que le gustaba que le dieran cariño, con un solo toque, una simple caricia, una simple mirada.

Al terminarla película salimos del cine y nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de almorzar, a pesar que ninguno sentía hambre.

-¿Edward? No quiero que vayamos a ningún lugar, quiero que comamos algo chatarra, ¿Por qué no vamos a un _McDonald's?- me insinuó._

-¡claro! hay uno cerca de aquí- le dije. -¿cómo no había pensado en eso?

-bueno porque no sabías que me gustaba la comida chatarra, pero de ave, soy un estilo vegetariana pero no tan extremista- se rió.

-que bueno saberlo amor, así no cometeré el error de invitarte a comer carne- le dije sonriéndole.

-eso espero, solo vegetales o carnes blancas, ok- me dijo guiñándome el ojo y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-ok amor, no se me olvidará- le dije dándole un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Entramos al local y pedimos nuestras porciones. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Bella que te pasa hoy?- le pregunté por su comportamiento hasta ese momento.

-nada ¿Por qué amor?- me dijo como si nada.

-te veo tan serena, tan tranquila, sin tus im…- me interrumpió.

-¿sin mis impulsos?, bueno es porque he decidido tranquilizarme cuando estemos juntos, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero sexo contigo, tú sabes que nunca lo he tenido y que ahora que te conocí eres con el único que quiero hacerlo, pero sé que sería un poco irresponsable de nuestra parte que lo tuviéramos, ya que recién nos estamos conociendo- me dijo con pesar en su voz.

-era eso- le dije. –pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo, te sentía distante, fría y me preguntaba el por qué.

-¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Edward tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, no quiero pensar nunca que tu no estés en mi vida, ya no sería lo mismo, tu llenas el vacío que he tenido hace mucho tiempo, nunca más digas , ni pienses eso, eres todo para mí tontito- me lo dijo agarrándome y besándome.

Bella volvió, no se resistió y me beso con mucha pasión, yo le devolví el beso de la misma manera, era inevitable no hacerlo, había añorado todo el día por un beso así, Bella era tan efusiva y eso me encantaba de ella, y la echaba de menos. Su accionar era una de las cosas que me cautivaban, además de ser yo el quién dominaba las situaciones acaloradas. Sabía que en algún momento, no iba a resistir e íbamos a ceder los dos y nos entregaríamos completamente.

En ese momento, mi cuerpo reaccionó por completo, la deseaba tanto, que mi miembro luchó por no despertar, pero fue imposible, los suaves labios de Bella eran una adicción y una forma de despertar cualquier cosa de mi ser.

Bella se dio cuenta de mi erección y de vez de separarse fue todo lo contrario, se aferró más fuerte de mi por mi cuello y me dijo jadeando: -Edward, si no estuviéramos aquí rodeado de personas te hubiera tomado y no te hubiera dejado resistirte, hubieras caído en mis redes- unió su frente a la mía. –no quise dejarte así amor, pero no sabes cómo estoy yo.

-Amor, no digas eso, sabes que te deseo tanto como tu a mí, pero no podemos todavía. Menos mal que estamos aquí o si no te hubiera hecho mía- le dije jadeando por la situación.

-Edward, tu sabes que desde que te vi soy tuya y tu mío, solo que nos falta llegar a ser uno solo y eso será pronto, porque no se cuanto tiempo podré resistirme no poder amarte por completo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos sin soltarme del cuello.

-¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí y vamos a caminar? Así bajamos las revoluciones- le pregunté.

-buena idea amor, ¿pero ya estás mejor?- me preguntó con picardía sabiendo a qué se refería.

-sí, ya esta más tranquilo- le dije rojo de la vergüenza.

Ya estábamos más relajados, nos dimos un beso más y dejamos las bandejas en el basurero y nos fuimos. Salimos del local tomados de la mano y acariciándonos con los pulgares.

-¿Bella que vamos hacer?- le pregunte mientras caminábamos.

-¿de qué amor?- me respondió con otra pregunta.

-con nuestras hormonas- le dije con pesar.

-amor, no te preocupes, solo debemos dejar que fluyan, en el momento sabremos que hacer- me dijo tan serenamente. –tu no sabes lo que es para mí luchar por no despertarlas cuando estoy contigo, mis hormonas despiertan penas te veo, imagínate cuando te beso o cuando te toco, ¡corren a mil!

-Bella, mi hermosa Bella, ya te haré mía completamente y podremos poseernos cada vez que me quieras- le dije besando su frente llevando sus brazos a mi cintura.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato solo con nuestras frentes juntas, respirando hondo sintiendo como nuestros brazos estaban en nuestras cinturas y como nuestros dedos nos frotábamos la espalda suavemente.

-te amo Bells- le dije sin abrir mis ojos.

-y yo a ti Edward, te amo tanto- me dijo con voz tortuosa.

Abrimos los ojos, nos erramos y seguimos caminando sin soltarnos de la cintura, solo que Bella puso su mano en el bolsillo de mis jeans acariciando mi nalga de forma muy sutil. Me miró de reojo por si yo no me había dado cuenta, pero sin más yo hice lo mismo, solo que yo le di un agarrón en su duro músculo. Ella no se quejó, todo lo contrario, me miró y me beso en la mejilla, dándome así las gracias por mi impulso.

Estaba aprendiendo a ser como ella pero no tan efusivo, solo más suspicaz.

Pasamos por un carrito de algodón y compramos uno para los dos, solo que ella me daba en mi boca. Estábamos tan felices, éramos como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo. Me sentía tan cómodo con ella a mi lado, parecíamos una pareja de mucho tiempo.

-mañana llega mi hermano amor, podrás conocerlo- le comenté.

-¿Emmett cierto? ¿así se llama?- me preguntó.

-sí, el gran oso, ya verás porqué le decimos así, conocerás también a su novia, no te preocupes si ella no te sonríe, ella es así, Rosalie se caracteriza por ser un poco seria, es el cable tierra de mi hermanos que es un bebé. A pesar de su edad y de lo que está estudiando él es un nene aún y Rosalie lo tranquiliza- le dije. –no te asustes si mi hermanote a penas te vea te agarra o te besa, eso es normal en él.

-wou, vaya, espero caerles bien a los dos- me dijo con preocupación.

-claro mi amor, si tu eres lo más agradable, claro eres tan bella como Rosalie, yo podría ponerme celoso si Emmett no tuviese a su novia, él tiene ojos solo para ella- le comenté.

-¿ellos están mucho tiempo juntos?- preguntó.

-si llevan dos años juntos, se aman mucho, piensan casarse tan pronto termine los estudios mi hermano, solo le quede este semestre y ya, tendremos matrimonio en la familia- le dije emocionado.

-llevan bastante tiempo, un tiempo prudente para formalizar todo. Creo que nosotros no podremos esperar dos años para casarnos- me dijo.

-¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunté con una sonrisa en mi boca.

-claro, acaso no lo has pensado, yo estoy contigo y no pienso en otra cosa que estar para toda la vida junto a ti- me confeso tomando mi rostro con sus dos manitos. –te amo y te amaré toda la vida.

-entonces sabiendo eso, debemos fijar fechas, lugar e invitados ¿no crees?- le dije con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-mmm, bueno pero dejemos eso para otro día, ahora quiero disfrutar el resto de día que nos queda- me dijo besando la comisura de mis labios.

Ya habíamos paseado por el centro de Forks, habíamos comido algodón y habíamos hablado de matrimonio y sobre todo de nuestras hormonas. Hasta ese momento había sido un día hermoso junto a mi novia. No sabía que vendría lo mejor del día.

Nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones que estaba en la ciudad y compramos los boletos para subirnos a muchos juegos. El primero fue tirar el blanco, fue recordar a cuando era niño e íbamos con mi padre, a cada uno nos dieron cinco oportunidades, se suponía que si le dábamos al blanco Bella se quedaría con el premio.

A Bella no le fue muy bien con sus tiros, pero yo le di a uno de cinco y Bella escogió un enorme oso panda de peluche. Era tan grande como ella, a penas se veía mi Bells, se veía adorable con el osos en sus brazos. Después nos subimos a la montaña rusa, dejé encargado el oso de Bella y nos subimos, nos fijamos muy bien y nos tomamos de las manos.

-tengo miedo Edward- me dijo mi Bells.

-no te preocupes amor, aquí estoy junto a ti, solo diviértete y relájate- le dije apretando su mano.

El carro comenzó a subir lentamente hasta la cima de la montaña, de pronto se soltó y comenzó el viaje, Bella y yo gritábamos tan fuerte, que de alguna forma nos liberamos de tanta tensión. Al bajar los dos salimos riéndonos de tanta adrenalina que nos había dado este juego, así que tomamos el osos y nos fuimos a caminar. Nos tomamos de la mano y yo tomé el gran oso.

-¿qué nombre le pondrás?- le pregunte por el oso.

-no sé, después lo pensaré- me dijo dándome un besito. -¿Edward, si te pido algo que hagas, lo harás?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos fijamente.

-mmm, depende de que me quieras pedir- le dije frotándole mi nariz con la suya.

-bueno… quiero que me toques- me dijo con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué petición es esa Bella? Si te estoy tocando- le dije sin saber aun lo que realmente me estaba pidiendo.

-no así amor, sino que quiero que me toques mi partes sensibles- me dijo sin quitarme la vista de encima. –amor solo quiero eso, no quiero que lleguemos a más solo quiero sentir tus manos tocándome, ¿me cumplirás mi petición?- haciéndome un mollín estirando su boquita.

-¿ahora? ¿aquí?- le pregunté.

-amor ya está de noche y nadie se daría cuenta, ven aquí- me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a un árbol que no tenía ningún farol que nos delatara.

Bella era audaz, pero realmente su petición me había gustado, ansiaba con tocarla más allá de su cintura o su cuello o su espalda. Quería tocarla entera. Ella lo sabía y sin más quería darle en el gusto. Sabía que después me arrepentiría pero ya estábamos condenados en nuestros deseos y en nuestro amor.

La apoyé en el árbol sin dejar el oso en el piso, la besé. Bella posó sus brazos en mi cuello poniendo sus manos entre mis cabellos masajeándolo con pasión. Yo la seguía besando haciendo que abriera su boca. Con una mano sostenía el oso y la otra que estaba libre tomé el rostro de Bella mientras la besaba con pasión sintiendo así su lengua juguetear con la mía. Su sabor estaba tan exquisito.

Nuestras respiraciones ya estaban agitadas de tanta emoción y excitación, porque era claro ya los dos estábamos quemándonos con el calor que teníamos entre los dos. Mi mano dejo su rostro y bajó por el costado derecho y fui rozando el borde de él topándome con el bulto de su seno, sin dejar de besarla, mi mano se posó en él apretándolo con sutiliza. A pesar de estar encima de su ropa, podía sentir como se ponía duro y su pezón estaba erecto con solo el tacto.

A bella le salio entre mis besos un gemido, sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien y que ella estaba disfrutando. Yo no podía decir lo mismo ya que mis pantalones están siendo un gran problema para mi erección.

-Edward así, sigue- me dijo jadeando.

-¿te gusta?- repregunté sin dejar de besarla y de tocarla.

-sí, mucho- me dijo a penas.

Bella sacó su mano izquierda para tomar la mía y sacarla de donde gustosamente estaba. La tomó y la llevó a la cremallera de su jeans.

-Bella, nos podrían ver- le dije jadeando de la emoción.

-amor, no pasa nada, no nos verán solo desbrocha y mete tu mano y tócame- me dijo suplicando.

-ok amor, dime si no lo hago bien- le pedí.

-amor lo estas haciendo bien, solo hazlo- me suplicó.

Le baje la cremallera como me pidió e introduje mi mano dentro de tanga, era una sensación única, sentí su suave vello púvico hasta que sentí cómo abría un poco sus piernas para que mi mano se metiera con mayor facilidad. Llegué hasta sus pliegues y me di cuanta de cómo estaba mojada, eso me excitó aún más y ya me dolía mucho mi miembro ya que estaba muy erecto e hinchado. Pero la sensación que estaba sintiendo en mis dedos era inexplicable.

Comencé a masajear su clítoris y Bella empezó a jadear de una manera que tomé su mano y la llevé a mi miembro para que me diera alivio a mi enorme problema. Ella se separó un poco de mi parando el beso y me miró.

-hazlo amor, por favor, duele mucho- le rogué.

Ella volvió con sus labios a los míos y los dos nos estábamos de alguna forma masturbándonos. Lo peor es que era al aire libre. Pero eso no me importaba. Estaba deseando esto, claro así no era cómo me lo había imaginado pero era perfecto.

Sentir la mano de mi novia tocando mi miembro, jalando de arriba hacia abajo, era la sensación más misteriosa. Jamás había pensado que era tan bueno, tan rico. Solo me imaginaba en el día en que estuviera dentro de ella con todo mi miembro uniéndonos en un solo ser.

-así Edward, sigue, más rápido- me pidió y yo cumplí sus deseos.

Ella hizo lo mismo hasta que los dos acabamos en nuestras manos, nos separamos y nos hundimos en el cuello de cada uno abrazándonos, soltando el oso para así abrasarnos fuertemente.

-Bella te amo- le dije agitado por todo lo que habíamos hecho.

-no tanto como yo a ti amor- me dijo besando mis labios.

-debemos recuperarnos para así seguir nuestro paseo por el parque- le dije mientras me abrochaba mis pantalones y ella hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

-¿Edward, te gustó?- me preguntó con cautela.

-no sabes cuanto, gracias por pedirme eso amor- le dije besándola. –fue inexplicable lo que sentí amor. De verdad gracias.

-¿entonces podemos repetirlo otro día?- me preguntó tímidamente.

-sí, pero no será al aire libre, ¿ok?- le pedí.

-te amo, y no sabes cuanto anhelo el día en que me hagas tuya- me dijo con euforia en sus palabras.

-ese día será grandioso amor- le dije besándola una vez más.

Tomamos el oso del piso y nos tomamos de la mano y nos pusimos a caminar, terminamos nuestro paseo por el parque subiéndonos a muchos juegos hasta que quedamos exhaustos.

Bella me pidió que la llevara a casa, se veía cansada, pero adorable. La llevé a la entrada de su casa y nos dimos un beso largo y muy pasional.

-Bella debo irme, debemos descansar- le dije separándonos sin que se molestara.

-ok, ¿mañana te veré?- me preguntó.

-¿quieres verme?- le contesté con otra pregunta.

-es obvio mi respuesta amor- me dijo acercándose a mí.

-te llamo, para decirte la hora, ¿ok?- le dije cerrándole un ojo.

-ok, espero tu llamada- me besó por última vez dejando que me fuera a mi carro.

La dejé ahí parada en la entrada de su casa, mirándome hasta que no la vi más. Este día había sido lleno de emociones nuevas, de mucha adrenalina y mucho amor. Estaba feliz, Bella me había probado lo débil que soy. Hoy supo que soy vulnerable a sus deseos y que lucho tanto como ella para no cometer errores.

Sabía que no lo había echo mal, Bella era fenomenal en sus acciones y en su sentir. Provocaba sensaciones nuevas cada vez que estaba con ella. Era fantástica. La amaba tanto…

* * *

**Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, me salío un poco largo pero en fin fue todo un día juntos jejej**

**Bueno, el oso no fue un obstáculo jejej**

**Gracias a mis niñas lindas: karito CullenMasen, EdwardKaname, yoleberty, BlackCullen, fantwilinght1, gaby y L0kiicita Cullen.**

**Realmente ustedes me han dado ánimo para seguir con mis historias en especial esta.**

**Besitos y dejen sus RR :)  
**


	14. Petición

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 13: "****Petición****"**

BPOV

Después de haber tenido un hermoso día en la plaza comiendo helado con mi novio había llegado la noche y la hora de separarnos. Al verle irse a lo lejos en su carro cerré la puerta y subí a mi dormitorio. Me quedé en las nubes, mi cuerpo aun flotaba. Como pude me vestí con mi ropa para dormir, me tiré en la cama y cerré mis ojos recordándome en los brazos de Edward. Pensando en él no me di cuenta de cómo me dormí y comencé a soñar.

"_Estábamos en un jacuzzi lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y blanca. Me tenía entre sus brazos, le daba la espalda mientras él me tenía sus brazos en mi vientre. Sus labios me los tenían en mi cuello besándolos mientras que una de sus manos subió a uno de mis senos y me lo comenzó a tocar con dulzura, tocaba el pezón que ya estaba erecto por el efecto de su tacto. La otra mano ya estaba haciendo de las suyas había bajado a mi vulva y había comenzaba a darme un suave masaje con sus dedos, había comenzado a gemir por el placer que me estaba dando, yo quería darle ese mismo placer, pero él no me dejaba darme vuelta, solo pude llegar a sus labios y sentir su dulce boca, sus labios me extasiaban, era el ingrediente más importante en el proceso de demostrarle todo mi amor… _

-¡¡¡riiiin, riiin, riiin!!!"

De pronto escuché el teléfono en la cocina, estaba luchando para no despertar, lo dejé sonar, luego hubo un silencio y me dio alivio pensando que quizás era una broma, pero volvió a sonar, me asusté, abrí los ojos y vi la hora eran como las 11:30 pm, bajé como pude, entre dormida y llegué a la cocina, tomé el auricular y atendí.

-¡aló! ¿quién habla?- pregunté adormitada pero con enojo por la hora y por haberme despertado de mi hermoso sueño.

-¡hola!, soy yo Edward- me dijo tímidamente.

-¿estas son horas de llamar jovencito?- le dije entre broma y reproche pero dándole a entender que estaba feliz al oírlo.

-bueno es que no aguanté y quería escuchar la voz de mi novia antes de comenzar a dormir- me dijo.

-no es justo, tu quieres dormir y la despiertas interrumpiendo un hermoso sueño con su novio- le dije la verdad.

-¿estabas soñando conmigo?- me preguntó.

Le aclaré que sí era verdad que estaba soñando con él pero no le dije de qué se trataba.

-¿a sí?, bueno me lo contarás en algún momento- me dijo. -¿me preguntaba si me podrías dar el número de tu celular? No quiero volver a llamar un día que esté tu padre porque no quiero tener problemas con mi suegro- rió.

Me dio gusto escuchar eso de su boca, nombrar a mi padre como su suegro, me daba tranquilidad al saber que lo que habíamos hablado por la tarde era verdad y nuestra relación iba enserio. Accedí a su petición y le di el número de mi celular.

-gracias nena, ahora sabrás que a cada minuto pienso en ti- me dijo con alegría en su voz.

-amor yo también lo hago, hasta en mis sueños apareces, y espero que lleguen a hacerse realidad los que he tenido contigo- le dije con mis mejillas rojas de pudor por mi confesión.

-bueno eso dependerá de nosotros amor, lo que hagamos será decisión de dos, ¿no crees?- me dijo.

-Bueno ya es hora de que sigas estudiando amor- le ordené pensando en que sus estudios también eran importantes y que no quería ser la causante de su fracaso, aunque confiaba que sería todo lo contrario.

-ok ama, voy a estudiar ahora, ya escuché a mi diosa, así que ahora a mis estudios- me dijo.

-¿Edward?- le dije.

-¿qué amor?- preguntó.

-¡Te amo! Te amo tanto, te amo, te amo, te amo- le repetí varias veces.

-yo igual Bella, no sabes cuanto, te amo amor, eres y serás mi amor para toda la vida- me dijo con pasión.

-¿Nos veremos mañana?- Le pregunté.

-¿Quieres que vallamos al parque de diversiones, ese que llegó a la ciudad hace unos días?- me preguntó.

-¡claro amor! Tú sabes que voy hasta la China si es contigo- le contesté.

-ok entonces hasta mañana a las seis de la tarde, ¿esta bien la hora o más tarde?- preguntó.

-no está bien amor, aunque tendré que esperar casi todo el día para verte de nuevo- le dije apenada porque estaría ansiosa todo el resto del día por volverle a ver.

-no serán tantas horas, a menos que… ¿mañana estemos juntos todo el día y terminemos en el parque?- me preguntó expectante.

-eso suena fenomenal amor, claro que me gustaría estar todo el día contigo y terminar en el parque- le dije feliz pensando en que estaría casi todo el día junto a él.

-entonces a dormir, ya que mañana será un día de mucha acción- le dije sin pensar en cómo se lo dije.

-ok amor, hasta mañana, descansa, y sueña conmigo- le dije. –no te olvides que te amo más que mi vida.

-Bella eres lo más importante en este momento en mi vida, eres mi piedra preciosa de más valor, eres mi todo- me dijo. - ¡buenas noches amor mío! Te amo.

Me fui a mi dormitorio después de colgar el teléfono y me metí a la cama, cuando me estaba acomodando mi celular sonó con el tono de mensaje, di una sonrisa porque mi corazón sabía que era de él. Lo tomé y abrí el mensaje y lo comencé a leer.

"_Mis ojos se están cerrando con una imagen,… la tuya, la más hermosa… hasta mañana amor, te amo, Edward"_

Estaba tan emocionada que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por tanto amor que había en sus palabras, me sentía tan feliz y le escribí un mensaje de vuelta.

"_Buenas noche mi amor, te amo, hasta mañana…sueña conmigo, Bella"_

Sin más me tapé con las tapas de mi cama y cerré mis ojos y cayeron las lágrimas que había acumulado de tanta felicidad y me quedé dormida pensando en el día de mañana junto a Edward.

Había despertado con una felicidad que me inundaba en todo mi ser, ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol habían aparecido ese día por la ventana aunque habían nubes amenazadoras a los lejos, pero sabía que eso era normal en Forks y que eso no iba a ser un obstáculo para pasar nuestro día juntos. En ese momento me llegó otro mensaje, era de él, de Edward.

"_te paso a buscar a las 10 am, espérame lista, te amo, Edward"_

Me puse feliz sabiendo que sus primeros pensamientos eran para mí, no podía comprender que en realidad la felicidad había llegado a mi vida. Sin más le contesté.

"_buenos días, te estaré esperándo amor, ansío por sentir tus labios,… te amo"_

En eso me percaté que tenía menos de dos horas para alistarme, tiré las tapas de mi cama a los pies de ella para que se ventilara mientras iba a darme un baño. A pesar de que Charlie no estaba la casa se sentía igual que todos los días, vacía.

Me di un baño relajante mientras pensaba que ese día debía controlar mis hormonas lo que más pudiese ya que era muy pronto que pasáramos a más, pero lo deseaba tanto. Iba a ser muy difícil controlarme pero sabía que lo intentaría y él me ayudaría. Confiaba tanto en él, sabía que él controlaría la situación y que no llegaríamos a más.

Me vestí, tendí mi cama, me sequé el cabello, me maquillé, aunque casi nada ya que no me gustaba hacerlo. Justo cuando había bajado a prepararme algo para desayunar recibí otro mensaje de Edward.

"_amor, no tomes desayuno, lo tomaremos juntos, ¿ok? Besos."_

Me reí, él era tan detallista, no le contesté ya que sabría que no lo había hecho. Al rato después casi la diez sentí el motor de su auto, le vi por la ventana y abrí la puerta sin dejar que él tocara. Me eché en sus brazos como un imán y lo besé apoderándome de su cuello y de sus cabellos. Después de haber sentido sus ricos labios nos separamos.

-Bueno días amor- le saludé.

-buenos días bonita- respondió.

-necesitaba verte, sentir tus labios- le dije mirándole sin soltar su cuello.

-yo igual, ¿desayunaste?- me preguntó.

-noup, lo iba hacer pero recibí tu mensaje y lo deje para ahorita, así que vamos o si no comeré lo primero que esté frente a mí- le dije con picardía posando mi frente a la suya.

-eso suena bien, pero mejor vamos inmediatamente así no te tientas- me dijo besando mi frente.

Me tomó de la mano me llevó al carro. Dentro y haciendo marchar el motor, lo tomé desprevenido y lo besé. Fue un beso muy diferente al de antes, este fue sutil, suave pero con pasión, lento como si quisiera que durase mucho tiempo. Me separé por unos minutos y lo miré.

-mi estomago pide comida amor- le dije sonriendo.

-ok, entonces ponte el cinturón y deja echar andar el carro- me dijo mientras me acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad. -¿qué quieres desayunar?- Me preguntó.

-mmm bueno algo fresco, dulce y energético- le dije mirándolo.

-entonces ya sé dónde iremos- hizo andar el auto y nos fuimos.

Me llevó a un restaurante dónde era sencillo pero que hacían unos desayunos muy ricos, era un lugar bien acogedor pero elegante, era como estar en otro país. Pedimos frutas picadas, jugo de naranja con unas tostadas con quesillo, estaba todo muy rico. Era tan romántico estábamos juntos y yo le daba en la boca el alimento y él hacía lo mismo mientras conversábamos, nos tocábamos las manos, acariciándolas como algo tan preciado para los dos.

El comienzo del día estaba siendo muy lindo. En mi mente pasaban muchos pensamientos de si así sería estar casada y compartir todo con el ser amado. Mientras lo admiraba cuando me hablaba, sentía que mi vida estaba plena, llena. Acariciaba mis manos con sus suaves dedos haciendo círculos en ellas, me sentía flotando por tanta felicidad.

Después que terminamos, me invitó al cine, llegamos para ver que estaban dando a esa hora y nos reímos al ver que estaban dando "Shrek", acepté y entramos, era una de mis películas preferidas porque me hacía reír mucho las locuras del burro, pero la parte romántica también me fascinaba. Estuvimos tomados de la mano durante toda lo que duró la película, el cine era un lugar propicio para ser más audaz, pero no quería arruinar lo que hasta ahora estaba siendo perfecto.

No sé si Edward se había dado cuenta de mi actitud, ya que siempre era la que hacía que el momento se pusiera candente.

Terminó la película y al salir nos dimos cuenta que ya era de almorzar, pero ninguno sentía hambre.

-¿Edward? No quiero que vayamos a ningún lugar, quiero que comamos algo chatarra, ¿Por qué no vamos a un _McDonald's?- le insinué, sin saber si él comía esas cosas._

-¡claro! hay uno cerca de aquí- me dijo. -¿cómo no había pensado en eso?

-bueno porque no sabías que me gustaba la comida chatarra, pero de ave, soy un estilo vegetariana pero no tan extremista- me reí.

-que bueno saberlo amor, así no cometeré el error de invitarte a comer carne- me dijo sonriéndome.

-eso espero, solo vegetales o carnes blancas, ok- le dije guiñándole el ojo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-ok amor, no se me olvidará- me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Entramos al local y pedimos nuestras porciones. Nos sentamos en lugares bien separados de los demás y comenzamos a conversar.

-¿Bella que te pasa hoy?- me preguntó tímidamente por mi comportamiento hasta ese momento.

-nada ¿Por qué amor?- le dije como si nada, bajando mi vista.

-te veo tan serena, tan tranquila, sin tus im…- le interrumpí.

-¿sin mis impulsos?, bueno es porque he decidido tranquilizarme cuando estemos juntos, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero sexo contigo, tú sabes que nunca lo he tenido y que ahora que te conocí eres con el único que quiero hacerlo, pero sé que sería un poco irresponsable de nuestra parte que lo tuviéramos, ya que recién nos estamos conociendo- le dije con pesar en mi voz sabiendo que era lo que mas deseaba, quería ser suya pero para siempre, quería despertar junto a él todo los día de mi vida, pero quería mostrarle que podía comportarme.

-era eso- me dijo. –pensé que ya no querías estar conmigo, te sentía distante, fría y me preguntaba el por qué.

-¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Edward tú eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, no quiero pensar nunca que tu no estés en ella, ya no sería lo mismo, tu llenas el vacío que he tenido hace mucho tiempo, nunca más digas , ni pienses eso, eres todo para mí tontito- se lo dije agarrándole y besándole.

Con ese beso lleno de mucha pasión le di a entender que la Bella que había conocido estaba ahí y que estaría había cuando él me lo pidiera, era de él completamente.

Me devolvió el beso de la misma manera, era inevitable no hacerlo, sabía que los dos estábamos añorando todo el día por un beso así. Al percatarme que el besó había hecho despertar a Edward me aferré más a él sin importar que estábamos en un lugar público le dije jadeando: -Edward, si no estuviéramos aquí rodeado de personas te hubiera tomado y no te hubiera dejado resistirte, hubieras caído en mis redes- uní mi frente a la suya. –no quise dejarte así amor, pero no sabes cómo estoy yo. Le di a entender que estaba tan excitada como él, sentía mi tanga húmeda de tanto deseo.

-Amor, no digas eso, sabes que te deseo tanto como tu a mí, pero no podemos todavía. Menos mal que estamos aquí o si no te también te hubiera hecho mía- me dijo jadeando por la situación.

-Edward, tu sabes que desde que te vi soy tuya y tu mío, solo que nos falta llegar a ser uno solo y eso será pronto, porque no se cuanto tiempo podré resistirme no poder amarte por completo- le dije mirándole a los ojos sin soltarme de su cuello.

-¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí y vamos a caminar? Así bajamos las revoluciones- me preguntó.

-buena idea, ¿pero ya estás mejor?- le pregunté con picardía sabiendo a qué me refería.

-sí, ya esta más tranquilo- me dijo rojo de la vergüenza.

Se veía adorable con el color en sus mejillas. Me preguntaba cómo sería su rostro al hacer el amor. Pasaban tantas cosas por mi mente cuando estábamos juntos.

Al estar más relajados después de que nuestras hormonas nos estaban jugando chueco nos dispusimos a irnos de ahí. Nos dimos un beso nos fuimos. Salimos del local tomados de la mano y acariciándonos con los pulgares.

-¿Bella que vamos hacer?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos.

-¿de qué amor?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

-con nuestras hormonas- me dijo con pesar.

-amor, no te preocupes, solo debemos dejar que fluyan, en el momento sabremos que hacer- le dije tan serenamente. –tu no sabes lo que es para mí luchar por no despertarlas cuando estoy contigo, mis hormonas despiertan a penas te veo, imagínate cuando te beso o cuando te toco, ¡corren a mil!

-Bella, mi hermosa Bella, ya te haré mía completamente y podremos poseernos cada vez que me quieras- me dijo besando mi frente llevando sus brazos a mi cintura.

Al escuchar eso de Edward me quedé sin palabras, ahora sabía por él que me deseaba tanto cómo yo a él y que deseaba ser mió en un tiempo próximo. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato solo con nuestras frentes juntas, respirando hondo sintiendo como nuestros brazos estaban en nuestras cinturas y como nuestros dedos nos frotábamos la espalda suavemente.

-te amo Bells- me dijo sin abrir sus ojos.

Los dos estábamos iguales sumidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras estábamos unidos por nuestras cinturas.

-y yo a ti Edward, te amo tanto- le dije con voz tortuosa.

Abrimos los ojos, y seguimos caminando sin soltarnos de la cintura, solo que puse mi su mano en el bolsillo de sus jeans acariciando su nalga de forma muy sutil. Lo miré de reojo por si no se había dado cuenta, pero sin más sentí que él hizo lo mismo, solo que dio un agarrón en mi duro músculo. No me quejé, todo lo contrario, lo miré y lo besé en la mejilla.

Me había gustado mucho su respuesta, sabía que era difícil para él ser más impulsivo, pero me dio gusto saber que de alguna forma quería demostrarme que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí.

Mientras caminábamos vimos un carrito de algodón y compramos uno para los dos, solo que yo le daba en su boca montones sin ensuciarlos y cuando lo hacía yo le limpiaba con mis labios. Estábamos tan felices, éramos como si nos conociéramos de mucho tiempo. Me sentía tan cómoda con él a su lado, parecíamos una pareja de mucho tiempo.

-mañana llega mi hermano, podrás conocerlo- me comentó.

-¿Emmett cierto? ¿Así se llama?- le pregunté.

Llegaba su hermano, por fin conocería a toda su familia, él estaba tan emocionado por su llegada, lo noté en su hablar, me preció que tenían una buena relación. También conocería a su cuñada la novia de Emmett, me advirtió de cómo era ella a simple vista, pero sabía que de alguna manera se parecía a mí, no me confiaba a simple vista de la gente.

-wou, vaya, espero caerles bien a los dos- le dije con preocupación.

-claro mi amor, si tu eres lo más agradable, claro eres tan bella como Rosalie, yo podría ponerme celoso si Emmett no tuviese a su novia, él tiene ojos solo para ella- me comentó.

-¿ellos están mucho tiempo juntos?- pregunté.

-si llevan dos años, se aman mucho, piensan casarse tan pronto termine los estudios mi hermano, solo le quede este semestre y ya, tendremos matrimonio en la familia- me dijo emocionado.

-llevan bastante tiempo, un tiempo prudente para formalizar todo. Creo que nosotros no podremos esperar dos años para casarnos- le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿te casarías conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su hermosa boca.

-claro, acaso no lo has pensado, yo estoy contigo y no pienso en otra cosa que estar para toda la vida junto a ti- le confesé tomando su rostro con mis manos. –te amo y te amaré toda la vida.

-entonces sabiendo eso, debemos fijar fechas, lugar e invitados ¿no crees?- me dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-mmm, bueno pero dejemos eso para otro día, ahora quiero disfrutar el resto de día que nos queda- le dije besándolo en la comisura de sus labios.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al parque de diversiones por mi cabeza pasó una idea. No sabía si Edward me aceptaría lo que estaba deseando, pero tendría que intentarlo, este día estaba perfecto para llegar un poco más, al principio había decidido que no sería tan hormonal para mis cosas, pero junto a él no podía ser de otra forma. Quería ver su reacción.

Empezamos con el primer juego de tiro al blanco, compramos fichas y el que ganaba se llenaba el premio de un oso enorme, Edward si lo hacía me lo daría. Así que hicimos el mayor esfuerzo. Él le achuntó a uno de cinco tiros y me llevé el oso panda que había visto al llegar al lugar. Era casi de mi porte, era una nena al cargarlo, me estaba gustando sentir esta sensación de protección y cuidado junto a mi novio.

De ahí nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa, era enorme, que al mirarla mis piernas las sentí como un hilo, estaban flácidas por el miedo que me inundó en ese momento, pero Edward se dio cuenta y me tomó de la mano y me dijo que él estaba junto a mi y que no tuviera miedo que solo debía relajarme y divertirme.

Fue una experiencia explosiva, al estar arriba y sentir como mi estómago bajaba y subía y como mi ser sin explicar cómo comenzó a gritar de emoción, de éxtasis, de tantas cosas. Vi que Edward estaba igual, estábamos de nuestras manos tomadas sin soltarlas, solo las teníamos como dos imanes tan sujetas y apretadas. Sentíamos el aire en nuestros rostros y cómo la adrenalina estaba haciendo de las suyas. Botamos todo lo que había oprimido en nuestros pechos que al bajarnos de ahí y coger el oso que habíamos dejado encargado nos sentíamos livianos.

Comenzamos a caminar tomados de nuestras cinturas.

-¿qué nombre le pondrás?- me preguntó por el oso.

-no sé, después lo pensaré- le dije dándole un besito. -¿Edward, si te pido algo que hagas, lo harás?- le pregunté mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-mmm, depende de que me quieras pedir- me dijo frotándome mi nariz con la suya.

-bueno… quiero que me toques- le dije con voz entrecortada y con temor a que no aceptara mi petición.

-¿Qué petición es esa Bella? Si te estoy tocando- me dijo sin saber aun lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo.

-no así amor, sino que quiero que me toques mi partes sensibles- le dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. –amor solo quiero eso, no quiero que lleguemos a más solo quiero sentir tus manos tocándome, ¿me cumplirás mi petición?- lo miré jadeando por la petición dándole un mollín estirando mi boca.

-¿ahora? ¿aquí?- me preguntó levantando una de sus cejas.

-amor ya está de noche y nadie se daría cuenta, ven aquí- le tomé de la mano y lo dirigí a un árbol que no tenía ningún farol que nos delatara. Estaba tan emocionada ya que no se estaba rehusando, menos se me había negado a mi petición. Mi corazón estaba comenzando a latir cada vez más rápido.

Me tomó sin soltar el oso de sus brazo, con su otra manos tomó mi rostro con suavidad y me besó de una forma eufórica, apasionada, lo sentía tan deseoso que me deje llevar, estaba tan feliz. Nuestras lenguas jugaban y nos explorábamos por toda nuestra boca. Mi cuerpo ya estaba tan preparado para las caricias de Edward que de alguna forma ya me dolía.

Sentí como su mano la comenzó a bajar mi costado rozando mi seno, sin más comenzó a tocarlo, al principio con timidez, pero al sentir un gemido que salió de mi boca comenzó a masajearlo en forma magistral, mi pezón ya estaba erecto con solo sentir su contacto.

En eso me di cuenta que no era solo yo el que estaba excitada, sentí su bulto tan pronto como sus caricias me estaban dando placer.

-Edward así, sigue- le dije extasiada.

-¿te gusta?- preguntó sin dejar de besarme y de tocarme.

-sí, mucho- le dije a penas.

Le tomé su mano izquierda con la mía y la saqué de donde gustosamente estaba. La tomé y la llevé directamente a la cremallera de mis jeans.

-Bella, nos podrían ver- me dijo jadeando de la emoción.

-amor, no pasa nada, no nos verán solo desbrocha y mete tu mano y tócame- le dije suplicando.

-ok amor, dime si no lo hago bien- me pidió.

-amor lo estas haciendo bien, solo hazlo- le supliqué.

Me bajó la cremallera como le pedí e introdujo su mano dentro de mi tanga, era una sensación única, sentí como acariciaba mi vello púvico hasta que sentí cómo abría mis pliegues para tocar más a fondo, así que abrí un poco mis piernas para que su mano se metiera con mayor facilidad.

Llegó hasta mis pliegues comenzó a masajear mi clítoris y empecé a jadear de una manera que de alguna forma tomó mi mano y la llevó a su miembro para que le diera alivio a su enorme problema.

Me se separé un poco de él parando el beso y le miré esperando su orden.

-hazlo amor, por favor, duele mucho- me rogó jadeando de deseo y dolor.

El placer que sentía en ese momento al sentir los dedos de Edward en mi vagina era de otra galaxia, al mismo tiempo que sentir en mis manos su enorme miembro que de alguna forma sabía que era solo mío. ¡Era enorme! Nunca me imaginé que él accedería a que lo tocara, pero comprendí que él sentía lo mismo que yo, sentía una satisfacción al estar así sumergidos en nuestro placer.

-así Edward, sigue, más rápido- le pedí ya que estaba apunto de llegar a mi primer orgasmo junto a él. Él sin más cumplió mis deseos.

Yo hice lo mismo con su pene y los dos acabamos en nuestras manos, nos separamos y nos hundimos en el cuello de cada uno abrazándonos, soltando recién el oso para así abrasarnos fuertemente.

-Bella te amo- me dijo agitado.

-no tanto como yo a ti amor- le dije besando sus labios.

-debemos recuperarnos para así seguir nuestro paseo por el parque- me dijo mientras nos abrochábamos nuestros pantalones.

-¿Edward, te gustó?- le pregunté con cautela.

-no sabes cuanto, gracias por pedirme eso amor- me dijo besándome. –fue inexplicable lo que sentí amor. De verdad gracias.

-¿entonces podemos repetirlo otro día?- le pregunté tímidamente.

-sí, pero no será al aire libre, ¿ok?- me pidió.

-te amo, y no sabes cuanto anhelo el día en que me hagas tuya- le dije con euforia.

-ese día será grandioso amor- me dijo besándome una vez más.

Después de habernos subidos a muchos juegos más, me sentía exhausta, al estar tan unido a Edward después de habernos amado y darnos placer con nuestras manos mi cuerpo se sentía cansado. Le pedí que me llevara a casa, no quería que ese día se terminara, pero el cansancio era muy grande.

Él accedió inmediatamente, ya en el auto casi me quedo dormida en sus brazos, nos fuimos abrazados con mi cabeza en su pecho. Cómo deseaba que en ese momento Edward me digiera que quería pasar la noche conmigo, pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que estuviéramos preparados. Pero sabía que todo lo vivido en ese día era el comienzo de muchos días de felicidad plena.

Llegamos a casa, bajamos y me llevó a la entrada, nos besamos por un rato con un beso muy pasional pero a la vez tierno, lleno de amor puro.

-Bella debo irme, debemos descansar- me dije separándonos sin molestarme.

-ok, ¿mañana te veré?- le pregunté.

-¿quieres verme?- me contestó con otra pregunta.

-es obvio mi respuesta amor- le dije acercándome a él.

-te llamo, para decirte la hora, ¿ok?- me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

-ok, espero tu llamada- lo besé por última vez dejando que se fuera a su carro.

Me quedé parada ahí sin hacer nada, solo observando cómo se alejaba en su auto. En mi mente estaban todos los momentos que habíamos pasado ese día. Entre a mi casa y me fui directa a mi dormitorio, sin más tomé mi toalla y me fui a darme un baño, me sentía tan extasiada, con mis braguetas sucias de tanta pasión que había tenido, pero pasión que disfruté.

Había tenido mi primer orgasmos con su mano, ¿cómo sería tenerlo pero con su miembro sintiéndolo dentro de mi? Era mi gran pregunta. Pero con solo saber que con sus dedos me dio el placer nunca antes vivido sabía que con lo demás sería inexplicable. Llegué a estremecerme con solo pensar que esa cosa tan grande estaría dentro de mí.

Salí de la ducha, me sequé el cabello, me acosté y me rendí a Morfeo.

-"Te amo Edward"- dije al cerrar mis ojos y quedarme profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Antes que nada darles las gracias a mis amigas yolabertay, karito CullenMasen, EdwardKaname gracias por tus sugerencia y espero seguirla para asi seguir aprendiendo, Melania en cuanto a los puntos de vista de los dos creo que repito solo los dialogos, eso pretendo pero gracias amiga por tu sugerencias y lo tendre en cuenta tambien, a sraah, BlackCullen, gaby, Lokiicita Cullen y Melana93.**

**Ustedes me hacen seguir escribiendo y atodos aquellos que llen y me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Perdon por el capirulo anterior que no revise muy bien y habian algunos errores y no los cambie estaba tan ansiosa por publicarlo, pero espero no vuelva a suceder.**

**Besitos y sigan dejando sus RR.  
**


	15. Decisiones

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: "****Decisiones****"**

EPOV

Iba rumbo a mi casa después de haber dejado a mi Bella en su hogar, después de haber pasado todo un día en su compañía y haber tenido sensaciones que solo ella me hace sentir.

-¿Cómo sería si estuviéramos casados? ¿Sería así de candente nuestro día? en algún momento lo sabré, solo ahora debo disfrutar cada momento con ella.

Al llegar a casa me fui directo a mi habitación, sin ver quién estaba en pie. Se veía vacía, no me interesó y al llegar a mi dormitorio me fui a dar un baño. Estaba sudoroso después de haber tenido todas mis hormonas revolucionadas con la petición de mi novia.

Bella era osada y hoy lo había comprobado rotundamente. Me gustó lo que hicimos, de alguna forma nos hemos acercado más y estamos unidos cada vez. Sin experiencia previa pude hacer que disfrutara aun más de mi compañía, así como yo de ella. No sé donde dejé mi pudor, dónde dejé al Edward tímido y moralista. Con ella me sentía libre de ataduras.

Al salir del baño que relajó mis músculos y despejó mi mente, tomé mi Ipod y escribí un mensaje.

"_Buenas noches mi amor, mañana te paso a buscar al medio día…almorzaremos en familia, tuyo, Edward"_

Sí, estaremos en familia, llegará Emmett y Rosalie y estaremos con Bella, será grandioso, la familia completa. Mi Bella ya es parte de ella y lo será para siempre.

Al rato llegó un mensaje de vuelta.

"_Qué nervios, jaja…te extraño, siempre tuya, Bella…te amo"_

Después de leer el mensaje de Bella, me quedé en las nubes y me dispuse a estudiar un poco para mi examen. No supe cómo pero no había pasado mucho tiempo pero mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y me fui a la cama y quedé rendido y profundamente dormido hasta el otro día. Realmente me sentía agotado.

Como nunca desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana, realmente necesitaba dormir, y esa noche había sido una de esas noches placentera donde recuperé un poco de sueño perdido. Me levanté con mucha hambre, me fui directamente a la cocina ni siquiera sin lavarme y vestirme. Eso era raro en mí, nunca había hecho eso, ya que siempre era muy cuadrado con las cosas. Pero no sé que me pasó ese día que sin pensarlo lo hice.

En la cocina estaban toda mi familia. Se quedaron mirándose entre ellos por mi actitud con un signo de interrogación.

Yo me senté como si nada y comencé a desayunar, no decían nada ni yo tampoco, solo quería saciarme de comida, porque mi estómago lo demandaba.

-¡Buenos días hijo!- dijo mi padre por si acaso le contestaba.

-¡Oh papá, disculpa!, ¿buenos días a todos! – dije sin ninguna preocupación por la escena.

-Esta bien hijo, ¿parece que tuviste un muy buen día ayer?- preguntó despectivamente.

Antes de contestar me sonreí en forma natural.

-Sí, fue un día maravilloso- le contesté sin mirarles, siguiendo con el ritual de la comida.

Se miraron todos con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando que cosas de mi con Bella. Pero no me importó.

-¿y cómo esta Bella hijo?- mi padre seguía con el interrogatorio.

-Bien, fantástica- le dije bromeando con una sonrisa muy amplia en mi rostro.

-Hijo, ya sé eso, pero ¿te ha comentado cómo se siente en el trabajo?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, solo haciéndola para romper el hielo que había desde que había llegado a la cocina.

-en realidad papá, no hablamos del trabajo, así que supongo que debe estar bien, o si no me lo hubiera comentado, ayer se veía muy feliz, así que debe sentirse así también en el trabajo- le contesté seneramente.

-¿Edward, tu irás a buscar a tu hermano al aeropuerto?- mi madre preguntó.

-No, a esa hora iré a buscar a Bella porque la traeré a almorzar con nosotros para que conozca al resto de la familia- dije sin preguntar.

-¡qué buena idea hermanito! Entonces llamaré a Jasper para que venga también, ¿puedo mamá?- dijo considerando la opinión de mi madre.

-Claro hija llámale, es buena idea la de Edward, creo que la familia se merece estar toda reunida, ¿cierto amor?- dirigiéndose a Carlisle.

-Entonces iré yo a buscar a mi hijo y Rosalie- dijo mi padre.

-papá, lo siento pero ayer me puse de acuerdo con Bella, tu entiendes ¿verdad?- le dije cerrándole un ojo a mi padre en forma de complicidad.

-entiendo hijo, no te preocupes es un gusto, hace tantos meses que no vemos a tu hermano, creo que esta semana será muy agradable estar con toda la familia reunida.

-Claro amor, extraño tanto al grandulón de Emmett, que ya quiero que esté pronto con nosotros- dijo mi madre.

Bueno familia me iré a bañar y a cambiar de ropa para ir a buscar a mi Bella, con su permiso nos vemos después- dije levantándome de la mesa.

Subí a mi habitación y marque el número de mi niña hermosa. Mientras esperaba, comenzaba a sacarme la ropa para dirigirme a la ducha.

-¡buenos días amor! ¿cómo dormiste?

-¡Edward! que gusto escucharte amor- me contestó. -¡buenos días!

-amor, te paso a buscar pasadito del medio día, quiero ducharme y ordenar un poco mi dormitorio para que no lo encuentres todo desordenado, ¿ok?- le dije ansioso de poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Claro, te espero, yo ya estoy casi lista, solo quiero dejarle comida echa a Charlie ya que llegará y de seguro que no ha comido nada- me dijo sintiendo la misma ansiedad que la mía en su voz.

-bueno nena, te veo en un rato más, no sabes cuanto deseo verte-

-yo también Edward, te espero- me dijo ansiosa escuchando como me mandaba un beso.

Colgué y me fui directo a la ducha, me la di casi fría para refrescarme, ya a esa hora hacia calor, a pesar de las nubes que habían en el cielo. Estaba ansioso por estar con Bella, pero a la vez de ver a mi hermano y saber si aprobaba a mi novia. Su opinión era muy importante para mí. A pesar que no éramos hermanos sanguíneos, éramos muy unidos a pesar de sus 22 años. Él siempre había tenido más experiencias con mujeres a comparación de mí, pero eso fue hasta que conoció a Rosalie y supo que era ella para toda su vida.

La diferencia que teníamos era que yo no había tenido experiencias con mujeres menos tener algo sentimental con una de ellas. Es por eso que necesitaba sus consejos a pesar que mi padre ya me había aconsejado antes de formalizar más la relación con Bella.

Estando listo, vi la hora y baje las escaleras y me fui a mi auto, quería verla, besarla… ¡Edward contrólate!- me dije.

Arranqué le motor y me fui tan rápido que en unos minutos ya estaba en la casa de mi Bella. Llegué a la puerta y toqué, me llamó la atención que ella no abriera antes que yo tocase, pero pensé que estaba ocupada, esperé unos segundos y sentí que Bella venía corriendo a abrirla.

-¡Edward! te extrañé, no sabes cuanto- se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó con tanta fuerzas que yo hice lo mismo.

-Bella,…- fue lo único que dije, la abracé fuerte para que sintiera que yo había sentido lo mismo que ella.

Nos acariciábamos por las espaldas que de pronto tomé las riendas y me separé un poco para poder besarla y poder ver esos hermosos ojos café profundos.

Sin más la besé con un beso suave, casi rozando mis labios en los de ella, sin profundizar. Fue extremadamente exquisita la sensación de electricidad que provocó esa situación. Se me erizaron los vellos de mi cuerpo al sentir los labios de mi Bella. Mis brazos habían perdido las fuerzas y estaban flácidos por lo que me provocaba estar tan cerca de ella.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? – le pregunté sin sacar mis labios de los de ella.

-Sí, deja ir a buscar mi celular y las llaves de la casa- me dijo soltándome y dejándome con la trompa estirada.

Me sonreí al quedarme así, y reaccioné esperando unos segundos a mi novia. Al llegar se veía tan hermosa, no me había dado cuenta que se había puesto unos jeans muy ajustados que parecían una nueva piel con una blusa escotada que hacía que un hombro quedara descubierto. Ella sabía que me haría derretirme entre su cuello con una blusa así. Me pareció que quería tentarme, pero ella no sabía que este día sería muy diferente al de ayer.

Nos subimos al carro y nos besamos antes de ponernos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Edward hoy le diremos a tu familia lo de nuestros planes?- preguntó.

-¿qué planes amor?- le dije incrédulamente.

-que queremos casarnos- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-ah, eso, bueno si tu quieres se lo contamos hoy cuando estemos todos reunidos, aunque faltaría tu padre- le dije con cautela sin sonar que no quería hacerlo, solo que pensaba que no era el momento.

-¿Edward no quieres casarte conmigo ahora?- me preguntó.

-Bella, ¿por qué preguntas eso?-

-es que no te veo entusiasmado- haciendo un pucherito.

-amor, es solo que ayer dijimos que lo dejaríamos para más adelante, ¿te acuerdas?- le dije acercándome a ella dándole un besito en su mejilla.

-bueno entonces dejémoslo para más adelante- me dijo con pesar en sus palabras.

-Bella…, no quiero que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros- le dije al verla tan afectada por la respuesta que le di.

-no te preocupes amor, fue solo que pensé que cómo estaríamos en familia, pero ya pasó, no te preocupes- me dijo dándome un beso en mis labios acariciando mi mejilla.

Me acomodé en el asiento y arranqué el motor y nos fuimos directo a mi casa, había pasado la hora y sacando conclusiones, mi hermano ya debería estar en la casa. Quería que Emmett conociera a Bella, y que de alguna forma me diera el visto bueno.

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres y nos quedamos un rato en el auto.

-¿Bella?, no quiero que pienses que no quiero casarme contigo, es lo que más anhelo en estos momentos tenerte conmigo como mi mujer, pero creo que debemos estar seguros en la fecha y hacerlo como corresponde. Yo aun no le he pedido la mano a Charlie, menos le he pedido permiso para salir contigo como mi novia, es…- m interrumpió sin seguir hablando.

-Edward, mi Edward, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir eso. Tú eres lo más importante, todo lo demás lo he dejado a segundo plano- me interrumpió diciendo con ímpetu en sus palabras.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé tiernamente.

-no te olvides nunca Bella que te amo más que mi vida y que en este momento eres y serás lo más preciado- le dije sin dejar de besarla.

-y tú lo eres para mí Edward- me dijo respondiendo a mis besos.

Nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a dentro de su casa, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, ya que de alguna manera yo le había transmitido mi ansiedad de ver a mi hermano. Ella sabía que no lo veía hace algún tiempo.

Entramos y nos fuimos a la sala y allí estaban todos.

-¡grandulón por fin en casa!- le dije a Emmett yendo donde él para abrazarle.

-¡llegó el cirujano! Ven para acá hermanito- me dijo respondiendo el abrazo.

-Rosalie, que bueno que ya estén en casa- le salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Edward y no nos vas a presentar a esta hermosa dama?- Emmett me dijo sin dejar de mirar a mi Bella.

-Oh perdón, hermano y cuñadita ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmett y Rosalie- le dije presentándolos mutuamente. –mi novia.

-no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto hermano- dijo Emmett con picardía.

-es un gusto Bella- se acercó a ella. -¿cómo conquistaste a mi hermano, si este es tan tímido?-

-en realidad yo no sé cómo él se fijo en mi- le respondió sonrojándose dirigiéndose a mí con su mirar.

-bueno mejor pasemos a la mesa, el almuerzo esta servido, Bella siéntete en tu casa- le dijo Esme.

-gracias señora- le respondió amablemente a mi madre.

-Bella dime Esme- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Fue un almuerzo muy ameno, todos conversaban entre sí, Bella se estaba llevando muy bien con Rosalie a pesar de que ella era muy seria, pero las dos se veían muy entretenidas. Alice por otro lado planeaba un día de compras durante la semana donde todos aceptamos, menos Bella porque ella estaría trabajando a esa hora. De alguna forma la envidie, porque de alguna manera las tardes de compras de Alice a veces eran muy tediosas.

Después de comer, nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos donde Jasper y Emmett tendrían una competencia en unos de sus juegos preferidos.

Nosotros dos nos fuimos a mi habitación, vi que se incomodó un poco al ver donde la llevaba.

-cariño no te voy hacer nada- le dije con una sonrisa sin soltarle la mano.

-es que no sé si esta bien que me lleves a tu habitación, estando todos en la sala- me dijo.

-solo quiero que la conozcas, además de estar un momento solos- le confesé haciendo que me apretara más fuerte mi mano.

-¡llegamos! Te presento mi rincón más preciado- le dije haciendo que entrara.

Se quedó sin habla, observaba todo, tocaba todo hasta que me tomó del cuello y me besó con desesperación. Sentí como mis manos reaccionaron inmediatamente a su contacto y la abracé tomando su cintura atrayéndola más apegada a mí. Sin decir nada nos comenzamos a acariciar sutilmente por encima de nuestras ropas sin despegar nuestros labios. Al sentir sus jadeos reaccioné y me separé bruscamente.

-¡Bella! No quería que esto pasara hoy, quería que fuese un día sin impulsos- le dije frunciendo mi frente y con enojo en mis palabras.

-¡Edward perdona! No quise, es solo que no pude controlarme al ver tu habitación que es tan perfecta como tú- me dijo casi tartamudeando por mi reacción.

-amor no eres tú, yo también tengo culpa, no puedo pretender que no me pasa lo mismo que tu, eres mi tentación y pensé que hoy iba a ser diferente, pero te deseo tanto, que no sé cuanto tiempo podré controlarme- le dije jadeando dejando de lado mi timidez.

Habíamos hablado la vez pasada que la confianza entre nosotros iba a ser fundamental para que funcionase nuestra relación, por lo cual no tuve ningún pudor en decirle lo que sentía al estar con ella. Sabía que me comprendería y trataríamos los dos en controlarnos. Aunque para ella era más difícil, ya que era más efusiva e impulsiva.

-lo único que quiero es verme unida a ti para toda la vida Edward, quiero ser tu mujer, tu amante, tu compañera, la que te cuide cuando estés enfermo, la que te ame cuando quieras tomarme, la que te cocine para que estés siempre sanito, quiero ser todo para ti- me dijo acercándose a mi quedándose frente a mi.

-Bella en dos meses, ¿te parece bien?- le dije sin explicarme.

-¿en dos meses qué?, no entiendo- me dijo.

-¿está bien que en dos meses más fijemos la fecha de nuestro matrimonio?- le dije mirando su hermosos ojos que al escuchar mi propuesta brillaron al acumularse lagrimas en ellos.

-¡siiiiiiiii! Está bien mi amor- me dijo abrazándome y besándome con euforia por la noticia.

-entonces debemos hacer las cosas como corresponde, el próximo sábado le pediré a mi madre que haga una cena para la familia e invitaremos a Charlie para pedir tu mano, ¿te parece?- le dije mirándola. -Bella me haces tan feliz al saber que esto lo deseas tanto cómo yo-

-me haces tan feliz Edward, será una sorpresa para mi padre, sé que estará muy feliz con la noticia- dijo con alegría.

Pasamos la tarde en la habitación planeando algunas cosas, entre caricias, besos y mimos. Fue una tarde donde nuestras hormonas estaban adormitadas en un setenta por ciento, el otro 30 hacía que demostráramos nuestro amor en forma libre pero cautelosa.

Las horas pasaron y Esme llamó la puerta para indicarnos que la cena estaba servida y nos esperaban en la mesa. Bella atendió y bajó con mi madre como buenas amigas del brazo. Detrás de ellas le seguía y me regocijaba al verlas tan unidas. Esme se caracterizaba por emanar mucho amor hacia las personas que le rodeaban. Me llene de satisfacción pensar que Bella había sido bien acogida desde el principio en la familia.

Estábamos todos reunidos cenando como una gran familia, cuando pedí la palabra.

-familia su atención por favor- dije dándome un poco de timidez por hablar.

-quiero pedirles que el próximo sábado no hagan ningún plan para esa noche, tendremos una cena familiar, eso implica nosotros y el padre de Bella- dije mirando a Bella que estaba más nerviosa que yo.

-familia ustedes son los primeros en saber que Bella y yo nos casaremos en dos meses más- dije casi tartamudeando.

-¡hijo esto no es una broma!- dijo Carlisle.

-no papá, esto va enserio- dije sin quitar la vista de mi novia. –así que mamá debes pensar que vas a preparar para ese día ya que pediré la mano de Bella a Charlie.

-¡claro hijo! ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- dijo mi madre con emoción en sus palabras a punta de llorar de la felicidad que le hacía escuchar la noticia.

-hermano estoy feliz por ti, bueno por ustedes, hacen una pareja hermosa y se nota que realmente hay amor entre vosotros- dijo mi hermano acercándose y abrasándome fuertemente y dándole un beso a Bella.

-gracias Emmett- le dijo Bella.

-no saben lo feliz que me hacen a escuchar que están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión- dije.

-¿papá tu que piensas?

-creo que desde que Bella llegó a tu vida, supe que llegaría este momento, y estoy feliz hijo mío- dijo Carlisle muy emocionado.

-Carlisle agradezco tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que haces a Edward y a mí- dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre con gran ternura.

-con razón te enamoraste tan rápido de Bella hijo- dijo mi padre. –Si es tan dulce- reímos todos por lo que había dicho Carlisle y por la noticia que le habíamos dado.

Terminamos de cenar y nuevamente me llevé a Bella a mi dormitorio, puse un CD de música lenta cuando de pronto sentí los brazos de Bella abrazándome por la cintura. Me tomó por detrás, y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de su fragilidad al verla, tenía fuerzas en sus pequeñas extremidades.

-no te muevas amor, quiero sentirte así- dijo mi Bella sintiendo su rostro pegado en mi espalda.

-ok, no me moveré- le dije tomando sus manos y acariciándolas.

Sentía como me olía profundamente, como sus brazos comenzaban a dejar la fuerza y haciendo girar mi cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

-hermosa cena mi amor, me encantó compartir con tu familia- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-la que ya es tu familia Bella- le dije rectificándole que desde que ella esta en mi vida, todo lo mío le pertenece.

-¿Edward, te veré en una semana cierto?- preguntó con mucha pena.

-bueno aunque no queramos, pero es lo mejor, solo será por estas tres semanas Bells, hasta que de el examen, solo nos veremos los viernes, sábado y domingo ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunté, ya que hasta ese momento solo lo habíamos mencionado pero no lo habíamos hablado abiertamente.

-no quiero pensar que por mi culpa sales mal en tu examen amor, así que aunque me cueste no verte durante la semana, esperaremos hasta el viernes- me dijo acercándose a mí apegándose cada vez más, hasta sentir todas sus curvas acopladas en mi cuerpo.

Al sentirla tan apegada a mi, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, nos comenzamos a besar suavemente, pero poco apoco fue con más frenesí, nuestras manos sin más que decir, comenzaban a acariciarnos mutuamente, nos recorríamos por todas partes.

Al sentirla no pude resistirme a no desearla. Mi miembro comenzó a despertar rápidamente y me dio vergüenza, así que me solté sutilmente de mi amada y disimuladamente fui a cambiar el Cd. Ella quedó como ida en sus pensamientos. Me acerqué y seguí devorando sus labios. Ya me había tranquilizado, pero antes que despertara una vez más le dije a Bella lo tarde que era y que mañana ella tenía que levantarse temprano para el trabajo y que era mejor llevarla a casa.

-¿Bella?- le dije susurrando.

-¿mmm?- seguía besándome.

-¿me extrañarás?- le pregunté casi en un murmullo.

-¡con toda mi alma! añoraré el viernes para verte de nuevo- me dijo separándose de mi y mirándome a los ojos fijamente para que no tuviera ninguna duda.

-recibirás todos los días muchos mensajes amor, así sabrás que estoy pensando en ti, ¿ok?- le dije abrazándola con fuerza sintiendo en ella el mismo sentimiento de añoranza.

-Bueno amor, llévame a casa, no quiero llegar tarde mañana- me dijo dándome un beso rápido en mis labios.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos. Aún estaban en la sala toda mi familia y Bella aprovechó de despedirse de todos y nos dirigimos a su casa. Durante el viaje íbamos tomados de la mano como dos imanes. Cada vez sentía que estábamos más unidos, más compenetrados. Nuestros sentimientos eran verdaderos y cada día que nos veíamos, se fortalecían.

Al llegar vimos las luces encendidas y supimos que Charlie había llegado, en mi interior pensé que a pesar de la hora era el momento de pedirle el consentimiento de nuestra relación con su hija, así que le pedí a Bella que me hiciera pasar para hablar con él.

A pesar que ella era mayor de edad, le tenía mucho respeto a su padre, además ella ahora vivía con él, así que le dije lo que intentaba hacer y Bella se puso tan nerviosa como yo, ya que era primera vez para los dos esta situación como todas las que habíamos vivido.

Era loco pensar que después de solo una semana y media ya queríamos formalizar algo y más el próximo fin de semana poner fecha de nuestra liansa. Pero estábamos tan decididos y seguros que eso era lo único que importaba. Al entrar Charlie estaba en su sillón viendo televisión. Bella fue donde él saludándole un beso y un abrazo y le dijo en el oído mis intensiones y se paro frente a mí saludándome.

-¡buenas noches Jefe Swan!- dije con timidez sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

-¡buenas noches Edward! Bella me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- hablo con suspicacia.

-sí, en realidad quiero ir directo al grano y no andar en rodeos con usted- no sé de donde salieron mis palabras y el valor para hablarle. –Se habrá dado cuenta que desde que nos conocemos con Bella hubo una atracción inmediata entre nosotros y que es evidente, ¿creo?- le dije con una sonrisa en mis labios a pesar del nerviosismo. –y queremos su consentimiento para vernos no solo como amigos sino como novios, eso sería para los dos una enorme alegría tener el consentimiento completo de nuestra familia- le dije con fluidez en mis palabras a medida que la confianza se apoderaba de mi. –es por eso que quiero pedirle permiso para venir a ver Bella como mi novia.

Charlie sonrió y me abrazó sin decir nada en ese momento, solo que cuando me soltó y me tendió la mano, dijo -¡claro que tienen mi consentimiento! He esperado esto desde que mi hija llegó aquí, me hacen muy feliz al saber que están juntos, creo que mi hija tiene un buen gusto como al igual que tu, creo que hacen una hermosa pareja y que me harían más feliz si algún día formaran una familia- dijo abrazando a Bella después que me soltó.

-Bueno yo me retiro, me voy feliz y tranquilo Charlie por su apoyo- dije ya tranquilo y con una sonrisa en mis labios por la felicidad que me inundaba, me despedí y Bella me acompaño a la puerta.

-nos vemos el viernes amor, extráñame tanto como yo- le dije besando sus dulces labios.

-espero que los días pasen rápidos para estar junto a ti nuevamente- dijo mi Bella.

-no sabrás cuando ya sea viernes y estemos así otra vez- le dije besándola suavemente.

Nos despedimos y me fui a mi carro mientras ella entró en su casa. Me iba feliz porque de alguna manera lo nuestro era oficial y teníamos a nuestras familias a nuestro lado y con su consentimiento.

* * *

**Hola a todos, primero perdón por el atraso pero ustedes saben cuando uno es docente a fines de año uno tiene mucho trabajo extra jejej pero ayer por la noche pude terminar el capitulo, salió un poquito larguito pero espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todas mi niñas lindas que dejan sus RR y aquellos que me dejan en sus favotos y en alertas, eso me hace feliz. Ojala pudiera tener de ellos sus RR para saber que les gusta y consejos. jejej**

**Beistos y espero actualizar pronto.  
**


	16. Decisiones II

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: "Decisiones II"**

BPOV

Al día siguiente al despertar de un plácido sueño, solo esperé la llamada de Edward para saber a que hora me vendría a buscar. Esperé ansiosa toda la mañana, a ratos me quedaba recordando lo vivido ayer en el parque. Fue tan glorioso, tenerle así, tocándonos sintiendo cómo nos derretíamos con solo nuestras manos en nuestros puntos más vulnerables. Con solo pensar en ello, mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y dejaba mis pensamientos a un lado y me concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Al volver a leer el mensaje que me envió Edward, me sentía impaciente pero a la vez muy nerviosa, quería causar una buena impresión al resto de la familia que aún no me conocía. Iba a ser la primera vez que iba a la casa de Edward como su novia. Eso me hacía sentir más nerviosa.

Edward me había llamado como las once a.m. para avisarme que pasado el medio día vendría a buscarme. Me apuré de terminar todo y me alisté. Me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa provocativa, quería tentar a mi amado para así vivir las sensaciones del día anterior, pero debía comportarme. Estaría en la casa de Edward junto con la familia, y sería muy malo que mis hormonas me traicionaran en ese momento. Pero ¿cómo no tendríamos un momento a solas? Ojalá.

Ya era la hora, en cualquier momento llegaría Edward. Estaba en mi dormitorio poniéndome los últimos detalles, cuando sentí el motor del volvo de mi novio. Sentí tocar y esperé unos segundos, bajé rápidamente, esperando no tropezarme, pero llegué sana y salva a mi destino, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo único que atiné fue lanzarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente sintiendo que él hacia lo mismo. En un segundo Edward se separó y me besó pero casi sin tocar mis labios, me sentí extasiada, fue un beso tan suave pero tan bello.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? – me preguntó sin sacar sus labios de mí.

-Sí, deja ir a buscar mi celular y las llaves de la casa- le dije sonriendo al verle con su trompita estirada, se veía tan hermoso.

Nos subimos al carro y nos besamos antes de ponernos los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿Edward hoy le diremos a tu familia lo de nuestros planes?- pregunté.

-¿qué planes amor?- me dijo incrédulamente.

-que queremos casarnos- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-ah, eso, bueno si tu quieres se lo contamos hoy cuando estemos todos reunidos, aunque faltaría tu padre- me dijo con cautela.

-¿Edward no quieres casarte conmigo ahora?- le pregunté.

-Bella, ¿por qué preguntas eso?-

-es que no te veo entusiasmado- le dije haciendo un pucherito.

-amor, es solo que ayer dijimos que lo dejaríamos para más adelante, ¿te acuerdas?- me dijo besando mi mejilla tiernamente.

-bueno entonces dejémoslo para más adelante-le dije tristemente.

-Bella…, no quiero que esto sea un obstáculo entre nosotros- me dijo frunciendo su frente angustiosamente.

-no te preocupes amor, fue solo que pensé que cómo estaríamos en familia, pero ya pasó, no te preocupes- le dije haciendo que no me importaba demasiado, pero era solo para disimular mi pesar por sentir a Edward que no quería lo mismo que yo.

Nos fuimos rumbo a la casa de mis suegros y me fui callada todo el camino. Creo que él se dio cuanta de que iba sentida, no estaba enojada solo que me daba tristeza al pensar que para Edward no estaban los planes de unirnos en matrimonio, por lo menos en un tiempo cercano. Al llegar paró el auto y apagó el motor. Esperamos unos segundos antes de bajar pero Edward habló.

-¿Bella?, no quiero que pienses que no quiero casarme contigo, es lo que más anhelo en estos momentos tenerte conmigo como mi mujer, pero creo que debemos estar seguros en la fecha y hacerlo como corresponde. Yo aun no le he pedido la mano a Charlie, menos le he pedido permiso para salir contigo como mi novia, es…- le interrumpí sin que siguiera hablando.

-Edward, mi Edward, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al escucharte decir eso. Tú eres lo más importante, todo lo demás lo he dejado a segundo plano- le dije mirando sus hermosos ojos.

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó tiernamente.

-no te olvides nunca Bella que te amo más que mi vida y que en este momento eres y serás lo más preciado- me dijo sin dejar de besarme.

-y tú lo eres para mí Edward-

Edward me dio la mano para bajar del carro y me la apretó sabiendo que estaba muy nerviosa. Entramos y nos fuimos directo a la sala, ahí estaban todos reunidos. Sentí mis mejillas arder cuando vi a su enorme hermano, Emmett era muy musculoso, muy lindo aunque era distinta la belleza a mi Edward. Emmett tenía una sonrisa de niño, se les hacían margaritas en sus mejillas, se veía adorable.

Edward saludó a su hermano un fuerte abrazo. Se veía cuanto amor había entre ellos, Edward se veía tan feliz.

Saludó a un hermosa mujer que supuse que era la novia de su Emmett, era como de esas modelos de revistas de moda, rubia, su tez lisa como porcelana aunque no tanto como la mía,… realmente era muy linda, me dio un poco de celos al ver a mi novio cerca de ella, aunque sabía que él solo tenía ojos para mí.

-¿Edward y no nos vas a presentar a esta hermosa dama?- Emmett le dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Oh perdón, hermano y cuñadita ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmett y Rosalie- nos dijo presentándonos mutuamente. –es mi novia.

-no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto hermano- dijo Emmett con picardía.

-es un gusto Bella- se me acercó. -¿cómo conquistaste a mi hermano, si este es tan tímido?- me dijo sonriendo.

-en realidad yo no sé cómo él se fijo en mi- le respondí sonrojándome mirando a Edward.

Sin decir nada más Esme habló.

-bueno mejor pasemos a la mesa, el almuerzo esta servido, Bella siéntete en tu casa- me dijo Esme.

-gracias señora- le respondí amablemente.

-Bella dime Esme- me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me sentí tan aliviada al saber que le había caído bien a Emmett y a Rosalie, ya que en la mesa estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas. Ella era muy agradable a pesar de su seriedad.

La comida estaba deliciosa Esme realmente era una maestra en la cocina.

Después de comer casi todos se dirigieron a la sala para ver jugar a Jasper y Emmett en uno de sus juegos favoritos. Edward me llevó a su dormitorio para que lo conociera. Me sentí incomoda en esa situación ya que no era prudente que todos se quedaran en la sala y nosotros nos escapáramos.

Edward se dio cuanta de mi incomodidad y dijo. -cariño no te voy hacer nada- me dijo con una sonrisa sin soltarme la mano.

-es que no sé si esta bien que me lleves a tu habitación, estando todos en la sala- le dije.

-solo quiero que la conozcas, además de estar un momento solos- me confeso haciendo que me apretara más fuerte mi mano.

-¡llegamos! Te presento mi rincón más preciado- me dijo orgullosamente haciendo que entrara.

Me quedé sin habla, sorprendida de su hermosa habitación, todo estaba tan ordenado, sus estantes llenos de libros, otros llenos de CDs, su cama amplia y hermosamente tendida. De pronto fui donde él y le tomé del cuello y lo besé con desesperación. Sentí como sus manos reaccionaron inmediatamente a mi contacto y me abrazó tomando mi cintura atrayéndome más a él. Sin decir nada nos comenzamos a acariciar sutilmente por encima de nuestras ropas sin despegar nuestros labios. Sentía cómo me sentía húmeda entre mis piernas y como mis pechos ya sentían la reacción de sus caricias. Era Edward el que me tocaba, me sentía regocijada por saber que él me deseaba. Comencé a jadear de tanto placer y eso fue la perdición, ya qué él se separó bruscamente.

-¡Bella! No quería que esto pasara hoy, quería que fuese un día sin impulsos- me dijo frunciendo su frente y con enojo en sus palabras.

-¡Edward perdona! No quise, es solo que no pude controlarme al ver tu habitación que es tan perfecta como tú- le dije casi tartamudeando por su reacción.

-amor no eres tú, yo también tengo culpa, no puedo pretender que no me pasa lo mismo que tu, eres mi tentación y pensé que hoy iba a ser diferente, pero te deseo tanto, que no sé cuanto tiempo podré controlarme- me dijo jadeando.

-lo único que quiero es verme unida a ti para toda la vida Edward, quiero ser tu mujer, tu amante, tu compañera, la que te cuide cuando estés enfermo, la que te ame cuando quieras tomarme, la que te cocine para que estés siempre sanito, quiero ser todo para ti- le dije acercándome a él quedándome en frente.

-Bella en dos meses, ¿te parece bien?- me dijo sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿en dos meses qué?, no entiendo- le dije.

-¿está bien que en dos meses más fijemos la fecha de nuestro matrimonio?- me dijo mirándome.

Sin decir nada solo sentí que mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas por la emoción de saber que quería casarse conmigo y en dos meses, no lo podía creer, sería de él y de nadie más. Le respondí que si quería y estaba de acuerdo de la fecha, le abracé y lo besé con euforia.

-entonces debemos hacer las cosas como corresponde, el próximo sábado le pediré a mi madre que haga una cena para la familia e invitaremos a Charlie para pedir tu mano, ¿te parece?- me dijo mirándome. -Bella me haces tan feliz al saber que esto lo deseas tanto cómo yo-

-me haces tan feliz Edward, será una sorpresa para mi padre, sé que estará muy feliz con la noticia- dije con alegría sabiendo que estaría de acuerdo, ya que Edward era el hombre ideal para mí, además sabía lo que yo sentía por él y él por mi, así que estaba tranquila por la reacción de mi padre.

Pasamos la tarde en la habitación planeando algunas cosas, entre caricias que hacían que mis hormonas despertaran pero a la vez se adormecían, besos que me hacían que mis entrañan añoraran el momento de ser suya y mimos que hacían verle tan preciado y tan valioso. Fue una tarde linda, ya que nos dimos cuanta que podíamos estar juntos sin que las hormonas estallaran a mil por hora.

No nos dimos cuenta como pasaron las horas y ya era de cenar, sentimos la puerta tocar y era Esme, nos venía a buscar para cenar. Me sentía tan bien junto a ella, me daba una confianza tan grande, le tomé de su brazo y bajamos dejando a Edward detrás de nosotras.

Estábamos en la mesa, todos reunidos cuando de pronto Edward pidió la palabra. Se levantó y dijo. -familia su atención por favor-

-quiero pedirles que el próximo sábado no hagan ningún plan para esa noche, tendremos una cena familiar, eso implica nosotros y el padre de Bella- dijo mirándome.

-familia ustedes son los primeros en saber que Bella y yo nos casaremos en dos meses más- dijo casi tartamudeando.

-¡hijo esto no es una broma!- dijo Carlisle.

-no papá, esto va enserio- dijo sin quitarme la vista. –así que mamá debes pensar que vas a preparar para ese día ya que pediré la mano de Bella a Charlie.

-¡claro hijo! ¡estoy tan feliz por ustedes!- dijo Esme con emoción en sus palabras a punto de llorar de la felicidad que le hacía escuchar la noticia.

-hermano estoy feliz por ti, bueno por ustedes, hacen una pareja hermosa y se nota que realmente hay amor entre vosotros- dijo Esmett acercándose y abrasándolo fuertemente y dándome un beso.

-gracias Emmett- le dije.

-no saben lo feliz que me hacen a escuchar que están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión- dijo Edward. -¿papá tu que piensas?

-creo que desde que Bella llegó a tu vida, supe que llegaría este momento, y estoy feliz hijo mío- dijo Carlisle muy emocionado.

-Carlisle agradezco tus palabras, no sabes lo feliz que haces a Edward y a mí- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla con gran ternura.

-con razón te enamoraste tan rápido de Bella hijo- dijo Carlisle. –Si es tan dulce- reímos todos por lo que había dicho Carlisle y por la noticia que le habíamos dado y yo roja como un tomate pero a la vez muy feliz.

Terminamos de cenar y nuevamente nos fuimos al dormitorio, puso un CD de música lenta cuando lo tomé por la cintura. Le tomé por detrás, y apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

-no te muevas amor, quiero sentirte así- dije con mi rostro pegado en su espalda.

-ok, no me moveré- me dijo tomando mis manos y acariciándolas.

Lo olía profundamente para recordar su esencia, era tan exquisito, era una mezcla de perfume y hombría, ¿cómo lo añoraba?, sin más lo giré y le quedé mirando.

-hermosa cena mi amor, me encantó compartir con tu familia- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-la que ya es tu familia Bella- me dijo rectificándole que desde que estoy en su vida, todo lo él me pertenecía.

-¿Edward, te veré en una semana cierto?- pregunté con mucha pena.

-bueno aunque no queramos, pero es lo mejor, solo será por estas tres semanas Bells, hasta que de el examen, solo nos veremos los viernes, sábado y domingo ¿estas de acuerdo?- me preguntó con cautela, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos queríamos pero que era necesario.

-no quiero pensar que por mi culpa sales mal en tu examen amor, así que aunque me cueste no verte durante la semana, esperaremos hasta el viernes- le dije acercándome y apegándome cada vez más, hasta quedar encajada a su cuerpo en forma magistral.

Nos comenzamos a acariciar mutuamente, nos recorríamos por todas partes. Al sentirlo que ya estábamos haciendo estragos, sentí como su miembro ya estaba erecto, vi sonrojarse a Edward y me soltó sutilmente, pensó que no me había dado cuenta y disimuladamente fue a cambiar el Cd.

Me quede ida en mis pensamientos. Él se acercó y siguió devorando mis labios. Ya se había tranquilizado, admiraba su autocontrol, sabía que tenía que aprender de él. Aunque fuese difícil por lo tentador que me hacía sentir solo verle.

-¿Bella?- me dijo susurrando.

-¿mmm?- seguía besándolo.

-¿me extrañarás?- me preguntó casi en un murmullo.

-¡con toda mi alma! añoraré el viernes para verte de nuevo- le dije separándolo y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente para que no tuviera ninguna duda.

-recibirás todos los días muchos mensajes amor, así sabrás que estoy pensando en ti, ¿ok?- me dijo abrazándome.

-Bueno amor, llévame a casa, no quiero llegar tarde mañana- le dije dándole un beso rápido en sus labios.

Al bajar vimos que aun todos estaban en la sala y me despedí de todos dándoles las gracias por todo.

Después de eso me llevó a casa por lo tarde que era y vimos que la casa estaba con luz, supimos que Charlie estaba en casa. De pronto Edward me dice lo que intentaba hacer y me puse nerviosísima, aunque sabia que mi padre lo tomaría bien, pero era nuestra primera vez que tendría respecto a la situación.

Al entrar Charlie estaba en su sillón viendo televisión. Para calmar mis nervios fui donde él saludándole con un beso y un abrazo y le dije en el oído que Edward quería hablar con él.

Se paro frente a Edward en forma seria y le saludó.

-¡buenas noches Jefe Swan!- dijo Edward con timidez viendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¡buenas noches Edward! Bella me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- hablo mi padre con suspicacia.

-sí, en realidad quiero ir directo al grano y no andar en rodeos con usted- no sé de donde salieron sus palabras y el valor para hablarle. –Se habrá dado cuenta que desde que nos conocemos con Bella hubo una atracción inmediata entre nosotros y que es evidente, ¿creo?- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios a pesar del nerviosismo. –y queremos su consentimiento para vernos no solo como amigos sino como novios, eso sería para los dos una enorme alegría tener el consentimiento completo de nuestra familia- le dijo. –es por eso que quiero pedirle permiso para venir a ver Bella como mi novia.

Charlie sonrió y le abrazó sin decir nada en ese momento, solo que cuando lo soltó y le tendió la mano, dijo -¡claro que tienen mi consentimiento! He esperado esto desde que mi hija llegó aquí, me hacen muy feliz al saber que están juntos, creo que mi hija tiene un buen gusto como al igual que tu, creo que hacen una hermosa pareja y que me harían más feliz si algún día formaran una familia- dijo abrazándome después que le soltó.

-Bueno yo me retiro, me voy feliz y tranquilo Charlie por su apoyo- dijo ya tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios por la felicidad que le inundaba, se despidió y le acompañé a la puerta.

-nos vemos el viernes amor, extráñame tanto como yo- me dijo besándome.

-espero que los días pasen rápidos para estar junto a ti nuevamente- le dije con pesar.

-no sabrás cuando ya sea viernes y estemos así otra vez- me dijo besándome suavemente.

Nos despedimos y se fue a su carro mientras entraba en casa. Volví a la sala y abracé a mi padre por darnos esa alegría.

-papá no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas de acuerdo la relación con Edward- le dije sin desprenderme de él.

-hija, tu me haces feliz al verte así de radiante- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-¿papá? ¿de verdad te gustaría como yerno?- le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡claro! Edward es perfecto para ti, son el uno para el otro, siempre supe eso, antes que vinieras, cuando le conocí supe que era para ti, por eso no me sorprende que estén juntos tan luego si llevan tan poco conociéndose. El destino en algún momento los haría juntarse y ya lo hizo, así que me hacen muy feliz.

-gracias papito, ¡buenas noches!- le bese en la mejilla y me fui a mi dormitorio, tomé una toalla y me fui a dar un baño. Después que me sequé el cabello, me puse el piyama y recibí un mensaje.

"_Te amo Bella, ya añoro tenerte entre mis brazos, en mis labios…quiero que llegue el día en verte aquí a mi lado y compartir cada noche de nuestras vidas esta cama…dulces sueños... tuyo, Edward"._

Me quedé dormida placenteramente pensando en mi amado y en su añoranza que también era la mía. Añoraba estar a su lado y velar sus sueños, tomarlo como mío cada vez que se me apeteciera sin tener de qué preocuparnos. Él era, es y será mi hombre para toda la vida.

* * *

**Hola a toda, mil dispulpas por el atraso, pero he trabajado hasta muy tarde y he llegado a casa muy cansada y no había tenido de terminar el capitulo visto por Bella. **

**Gracias por su RR y en el proximo espero poner un lemmons jejej**

**un beso a todas las que leen mis historia, dejen sus huellas.  
**


	17. Esperando con ansias

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: "Esperando con ansias"**

EPOV

Estaba más que extasiado después de haber hablado con mi suegro, sí mi suegro. Pensé en que nunca llegaría ese momento de tener una novia y pensar en formar una familia. Ahora la tenía y tenía oficialmente un suegro a quién verle como un padre también.

Me reconfortaba saber que él me aceptaba y estaba tan feliz como nosotros. Creo que para cualquier persona era raro ver a un suegro tan feliz por la noticia, pero algo me parecía extraño también, pero lo dejaría para después descubrir porqué Charlie nos apoyaba en nuestra decisión de casarnos tan luego y comprometernos tan rápido.

Esa noche me despedí de mi novia con un mensaje en el teléfono:

"_Te amo Bella, ya añoro tenerte entre mis brazos, en mis labios…quiero que llegue el día en verte aquí a mi lado y compartir cada noche de nuestras vidas esta cama…dulces sueños... tuyo, Edward"._

Pasaron dos días desde que no veía a Bella, mis estudios seguían como me lo propuse, le mandaba mensajes cada una hora a mi novia para que supiera que estaba pensando en ella y que la extrañaba. Ella hacía lo mismo contestándome después que recibía los míos. Pero tenía que ir a la biblioteca central de la ciudad a buscar una información. Además de eso quería salir para respirar, ya me estaba ahogando con tanto estudiar y más sin ver a Bella. Eso me tenía más que ansioso.

Este fin de semana sería en que pediría oficialmente su mano ante Charlie y eso me tenía más que ansioso, me sentía nervioso, no sabía cómo debía hacerlo, me sentía un entupido pensar que tenía que decir y hacer. Aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mi padre para que me orientara porque no quería utilizar alguna palabra inadecuada para la ocasión.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca cuando de pronto vi una mujer muy hermosa y me recordó a una amiga que tuve en la infancia, Tanya, era de Canadá, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de mí, pero yo siempre la vi como una amiga solamente incluso como una hermana. A pesar de su hermosura nunca me llamó la atención como mujer, pero los recuerdos de la infancia llegaron a mí y quise saber cómo debían estar ella y toda su familia.

Llegué a la biblioteca y me encontré con Jacob, él estaba con un montón de libros, él también estaba preparándose para su examen que sería la misma semana que el mío.

-¡Jacob compadre! ¿cómo has estado?- lo salude.

-¡Edward, bien amigo! ¿y tu? ¿cómo va todo con Bella?- me preguntó.

-¡Bien! Este fin de semana nos comprometemos, nos vamos a casar- le conté eufórico por la decisión que habíamos tomado.

-¿cómo? ¿comprometidos? ¿pero no es tan pronto, solo llevan dos semanas o acaso Bella esta embarazada?- me dijo tan sorprendido.

-¡nooo! Es solo que queremos estar juntos para toda la vida, nos hemos enamorado y sabemos que es para toda la vida y no queremos esperar- le dije sin rodeos.

-bueno Edward si es su decisión y si se aman esta bien, aunque creo que yo tendría que estar muy seguro para tomar una determinación tan grande como esa- me dijo dándome a entender que no le parecía nuestra decisión.

-bueno nos amamos de tal manera que se nos hace difícil pasar un día sin saber de l otro o simplemente de escuchar nuestras voces- le expliqué para me entendiera.

-Edward no los estoy cuestionando, creo que Bella y tu hacen una pareja hermosa y realmente se nota que se aman, pero a mi parecer es muy pronto, pero mi opinión no interesa, solo la de ustedes- me dijo dándome la mano y agarrándome para un abrazo fuerte.

-gracias Jack es importante saber que nuestro amigo mutuo esta con nosotros en esto que es muy importante para los dos- le dije.

-eres muy afortunado Edward, tendrás a Bella como tu esposa y sé que la harás feliz así como está ahora- me dijo mirándome. –¿y en que andas?

-ando en busca de una información que no encuentro en mis libros y en Internet sale algo pero no es lo busco, así que espero encontrarlo aquí- le dije con desesperación.

-bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar, yo me la paso todos los días aquí ya que tu sabes que en casa no tengo tanta tecnología- me dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé el resto de la tarde con Jacob en la biblioteca buscando lo que andaba buscando y gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo pude encontrar lo que buscaba. Durante la tarde no le envié ningún mensaje a Bella me concentré totalmente en mis estudios, hasta la noche al llegar a mi casa. Ahí al llegar a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama le llamé.

-¡aló! Bella, mi amor, necesitaba escuchar tu voz- le dije antes de que contestara.

-¡hola! Estaba pensando que ya te habías olvidado de mí, ya que no recibí ningún mensaje durante la tarde- me reprochó escuchando que se reía.

-amor estuve estudiando toda la tarde una materia complicadísima, es algo que sabía pero que me ha costado mucho aprenderla y asimilarla- le dije para que me entendiera.

-no te preocupes Edward, te entiendo, pero te extrañé y te extraño ahora, ¿cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí junto a mi y poder sentirte, besarte… ¡Edward te amo!- me dijo casi sollozando.

-yo también te extrañé amor, pero debía concentrarme, ¿me entiendes verdad?, yo también extraño tus caricias, tus labios, tu sabor, todo- le dije cerrando los ojos imaginándome a mi novia. -¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde Bella?

-tranquila aunque cuando faltaba poco para terminar mi turno llegaron algunos accidentados y tuve que estar que en urgencia ayudando… ¿Edward? no sé si podré aguantar estos tres días que quedan sin verte- me dijo.

-Bella debes, no puedes romper lo que decidimos por el bien tuyo y mío ya que si me va mal en el examen tendremos que aplazar la boda y todos nuestros planes- le dije.

-Edward perdona, pero sé que me entiendes- el viernes cuando nos veamos te comeré a besos así que apróntate, literalmente te comeré y no responderé de mis actos- me dijo riéndose.

-bueno, si así lo decides, esperaré a mi devoradora y yo haré lo mismo contigo, así que también apróntate mi vida, te comeré a besos y no solo serán en tus suaves labios, te besaré por donde nadie te ha besado amor- le dije con palabras muy apasionadas.

-entonces esperaré con más ansias amor, te dejaré que me devores, tu sabes que soy solo tuya- me dijo picadamente.

-lo sé por eso quiero darme un gustito antes de que nos casemos- le dije sonriéndome y sonrojándome tanto como debía estar ella.

-sueño con el día en que me harás tuya amor, espero poder hacerlo bien y no cometer ningún error cuando me poseas- me dijo tímidamente.

-amor será el día más perfecto y tu lo serás también yo debo hacerlo bien porque si te hago daño o no lo hago como deba, me pesará toda la vida- le dije con preocupación.

Después de hablar, nos despedimos y me propuse dormir, no seguiría con el estudio ya que todo el día había sido bien provechoso. Me quedé pensando en Bella y recordé cuando la toque por primera y única vez en sus partes más intimas. Comencé a excitarme con solo recordar cuan mojada estaba y cuan suave era su pelvis, recordaba cuan suave estaban sus senos y cuan duro eran sus pezones, recordaba cuando gemía con solo besárselos… al pensar en ella sentí mi erección tan grande debajo de mi piyama que no pude dejar de tocarme y comenzar a masturbarme.

Me fui tan rápido que debí levantarme e ir a lavarme la mano y cambiarme de ropa. Pensar en Bella me subía las hormonas y el deseo tan grande de estar con ella. Era la primera vez que me masturbaba despierto, consciente en que estaba haciendo y me pareció muy bueno, me liberé de lo que estaba acumulando y me sentí muy liviano, pensé en mi primera masturbación con la mano de Bella y esa si que fue perfecta aunque la hubiésemos hecho debajo de un árbol y parados. Sin más me quedé dormido.

Pasaron los días restantes y llegó el viernes tan esperado para los dos, ansiaba con verla y tomarla en mis brazos, besarla y mirar sus hermosos ojos. Necesitaba oler sus cabellos, su cuello…la necesitaba cerca de mí.

* * *

BPOV

Después de haber dormido placenteramente pensando en mi Edward me levanté temprano para alcanzar hacer todo antes de irme al hospital. Era lunes y tenía que hacer mi rutina de todos los días, revisando las pautas de los médicos en las salas, ver los nuevos pacientes y dar indicaciones a los nuevos enfermeros en práctica que llegaban cada semana.

Durante la mañana fue tediosa, de un lado para otro, no tuve mucho tiempo de respirar hasta la hora de colación. En ese instante recibí el primer mensaje de Edward, mi corazón latió tan fuerte ya que necesitaba saber de él. Sabía que estaba pensando en mí.

Pasaron los días después de haber hablado con él un día en la noche. Ya me sentía ansiosa durante los días pasaban para que Edward pidiera oficialmente mi mano a mi padre. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba ver sus ojos mirándome y ver su amor por mí. Estaba tan segura que Edward me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él. Sabía que me había sacado la lotería al encontrarlo. Sabía que sería la envidia para muchas cuando fuese su mujer, su esposa, su amante.

Sabía que lo ultimo sería solo cuando fuésemos marido y mujer, ya que de alguna forma aunque sabía que el me deseaba tanto como yo a él, el no me haría suya hasta que estuviéramos unidos para toda la vida. Él aunque me deseaba no infringiría sus principios que llevaba desde siempre. A pesar de todo de su juventud era muy conservador. Sabía que yo de alguna manera le había hecho salir de su forma de pensar y de actuar, pero estaba siendo un proceso nuevo para los dos.

Con él me daban ganas de ser osada, de dejar a la Bella tímida, cartuchona (conservadora, tradicionalista) con él podía ser yo misma aunque no sabía que fuese así tan hormonal. De alguna forma me daba vergüenza pensar que era como una ninfómana. Pero lo era solo con mi novio, solo con él me daban ganas de tomarlo y de hacerlo mío.

Extrañé sus labios toda la semana pero llegó el día en que nos veríamos después de una semana llena de trabajo y estudio. Añoraba verlo y estar entre sus brazos, solo esperaba la hora en que vendría a la casa para verme…

* * *

**Hola a todos, disculpas por el atraso, pero estuve de vacaciones y recien llegué hace unas horas, este capítulo lo dividí en dos, el segundo lo subiré este fin de semana. En este capítulo esta la vista de Bella también. Quizás lo haga así desde ahora, se me hace un poco latero volver a leer casi las mismas cosas jejej no se a ustedes pero si no lo sigo como antes, ok?  
**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus huellas y que han dejado sus críticas, sobre todo aquellos que me han dejado en sus favoritos.**

**En este mes mi mente ha estado descansando mucho jajaj pero llegué con las ganas de escribir así que espero tener nuevos capítulos.**

**besitos y no olviden de hacer clic en el boton verde.  
**


	18. Durante la espera

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: "Durante la espera"**

EPOV

Después de haber pasado una semana de estudio y de ansias de ver a mi novia, por fin llegó el fin de semana y concretar nuestras intensiones de unirnos como marido y mujer en un tiempo más.

Necesitábamos tener la aprobación de nuestros padres, ya la teníamos la de nuestra familia, pero faltaba la de Charlie.

Había estudiado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde hasta la hora de la salida de Bella. Me aliste para ir a buscarla al trabajo. Me di un baño, me cambie de ropa y me dirigí al hospital, en camino pare y compré una flor.

Llegué al estacionamiento y ahí estaba ella, me esperaba con ansias en su mirar. Me bajé como pude tan rápido y me fui donde ella y la tomé en mis brazos y la abracé tan fuerte a mí para sentirla después de una larga semana sin estar con ella, la bajé y nos dimos un beso tierno e inocente.

-¡Oh Bella, cuanto te extrañé! No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte y tenerte en mis brazos-

-¡Edward, yo también te extrañé1- Bella me dijo besando mi pecho encima de mi camisa.

-te traje esta flor- se la entregué.

-Gracias amor, esta muy linda- Bella la recibió y me dio un beso un poco mas apasionado. -¿dónde me llevarás?

-Bueno, vamos a ir a Seattle, reservé una mesa en un restorán italiano, así que vamos ya- Le dije tomándola de la mano llevándola al auto para irnos.

-¡mmm que rico! ¡me encanta la comida italiana!- Bella estaba tan emocionada.

Nos subimos a mi auto y arrancamos. Bella estaba tan emocionada que durante el camino me llevó abrasado, sin soltarme, en algunos momentos pensaba que estaba durmiendo porque estaba tan apagada a mi pecho que me percaté que estaba así para olerme.

La sensación de tenerla tan cerca mi cuerpo estaba lleno de estremecimiento, me estaba controlando de parar el auto y tomarla ahí mismo sin importar donde estábamos y sin esperar, pero mis pensamientos se aclaraban y mis emociones se tranquilizaban cuando me venían a mi mente la imagen de Bella entrando con la vista en frente en la Iglesia con su vestido blanco.

No es que fuera tradicionalista, solo era que siempre había soñado casarme y ser de una mujer para siempre. Cuando conocí a Bella supe inmediatamente que era ella, la que añoraba mi corazón.

Me contuve y seguimos rumbo a nuestro destino. Llegamos he hicimos nuestros pedidos y tuvimos una velada muy hermosa, contándonos lo que había sido nuestra semana separados, aunque ya lo sabíamos por tantos mensajes y llamadas telefónicas.

Al terminar, pagué la cuenta y nos fuimos a caminar por la ciudad.

-¿Bella? –

-¿qué amor?-

-¿por qué quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees?- contestó Bella

-no me respondas con otra pregunta amor- dije acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar de mano derecha.

-me quiero casar contigo porque te amo, porque quiero pasar mis días junto a ti, porque quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos y porque cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serías mío, solo mío para siempre- dijo Bella mirándome y apegándose más a mí tomándome del cuello y enrollándose a él fuertemente.

-¡oh Bella cuánto te amo!- la abracé y la besé.

-¿Edward? Mañana será nuestro compromiso oficial ante nuestras familias, ¿estás seguro que quieres casarte en dos meses más o deseas esperar?- pregunto Bella con duda en sus palabras.

-¿amor porqué preguntas eso? ¡claro que quiero casarme en dos meses más! No aguantaría más tiempo estar sin ti, no pienses nunca que debo posponer nuestra unión porque estarías en un error- -mañana será nuestro compromiso y llegará el día que formaremos una hogar y después una familia ¿ok?-

-ok Edward, solo que me imagino que te habrán dicho que es muy apresurado nuestra decisión-

-No, pero lo piensan, sobre todo Jack, hablé con él ayer, le conté nuestra decisión y nos apoya- le dije alegremente.

-Edward no quiero que cometamos algo a tontas y a locas- dijo Bella.

-Bella no te preocupes, estoy seguro de lo que vamos hacer y me imagino que tu también estas segura- le pregunté tomándola de la barbilla dejándole un beso suavemente en sus labios.

-Claro que estoy completamente segura, solo que he pensado algunas cosas como el tiempo en que nos conocemos y el tiempo que llevamos junto y me hace dudar de esta decisión, pero no hay nada más que deseo en el mundo en ser tu esposa y amarte para siempre- me besó apasionadamente.

Estuvimos caminando por un buen tiempo tomados de la mano, era perfecta, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada penetrante que clavaba en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos, sus labios que me enloquecían al tocar los míos, la amaba tanto que ninguna mujer se el comparaba.

Esa noche extrañé sus manos traviesas, pero era mejor así o si no podríamos cometer una tontería dejándonos llevar por nuestras hormonas.

Antes de despedirnos fuera de su casa, aun en estando en el auto, nos besamos tan apasionadamente que mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a sus exquisitos labios y su suave lengua que me devoraba todo lo que encontraba a su camino, antes de llegar a mi miembro debí ser el cruel de la situación y hacer que el momento glorioso que tendría llegara hasta allí. La deseaba tanta pero no era el momento, ya era tarde y no quería tener problemas con mi suegro.

Así que la separé y la besé en sus labios, y me bajé del carro como pude sintiendo el dolor en mi miembro por estar tan erecto, hice que bajara del auto y me despedí.

-hasta mañana amor, mañana será un día especial- le dije tomándola de la cintura acariciando su rostro.

-ok amor, mañana nos veremos, pero no quiero esperar verte hasta la tarde, así que ven a buscarme temprano, no soporto un día sin ti, menos un día en que podemos estar juntos-

-ok te vengo a buscar temprano, pero debes estar lista- me sonreí y besé su frente.

La dejé ir y subí al carro, me dolía dejarla ir, pero sabía que solo era por la noche, mi problema ya había desaparecido aunque sabía que no podía seguir así o con el tiempo tendría problemas en la próstata. Pasaron las horas de sueño y llegó el gran día.

Desperté tempranísimo y la fui a buscar, pasamos un mañana y una tarde hermosa, tranquila un poco melosa pero no mas allá de lo normal, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que cuando estaba con Bella mi cuerpo reaccionara y estuviera excitado todo el tiempo.

Solo que esta tarde ya no podía aguantar más, estábamos en mi pieza esperando la hora de que llegara mi suegro para la cena cuando tomé a Bella de la cintura y tome una de sus manos, quería que me tocara y pudiera liberarme del dolor que durante todo el día lo había sentido.

Bella me miró con picardía y cedió inmediatamente y supo lo que deseaba, sentí su mano bajar por mi vientre y desabrochar mi cinturón y el cierre de mi pantalón, no dejaba de besarme en mis labios, pero su mano era magistral, sentí mi liberación fuera de mi bóxer y como su mano lo acariciaba, se sentía tan placentero, gemía cada vez que su delicada mano pero apretaba mi erección y subía y bajaba.

Bella dejo mis labios y me miró como pidiendo permiso para lo que vendría.

-Bella no debes si no quieres- le dije con voz entre cortada sabiendo cuales eran sus intensiones.

-quiero, por eso no te preocupes, ven- tomó mi mano y me hizo recostar en la cama, mi erección era tremenda.

Bella se agachó y comenzó a besar mi vientre, hizo un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a mi pelvis, comenzó a jugar con mi vello púvico mirándome para arriba, yo gemía de tanto placer que me estaba provocando.

No aguantaba más sentir sus boca en mi miembro, así que la tome de la cabeza y la empujé hacia abajo, haciendo con esto que se diera cuanta de mis intenciones. Sin más Bella tomó mi miembro con su mano y la comenzó a besar con labios, comenzó por la cabeza haciendo círculos con su lengua, me sentía en cielo, no podía hablar nada, no me salín palabras por tanto placer.

Bella era magnífica, tragaba entero mi pene y lo sacaba de su boca, era su caramelo más preciado, el vaivén de su boca me tenía loco, ya no aguantaba más ya que sus movimientos eran más rápidos y ya estaba listo para acabar, pero no quería hacerlo en su cara, así que la aparte y la traje a mi boca mientras su mano seguía con el vaivén, yo se la tomé por encima y la ayudé, no dejaba de besarla, de mirarla cuando acabé en nuestras manos.

El placer que me había brindado no se comparaba con nada, eso me hizo pensar que ella también necesitaba brindarle placer, pero tendríamos que esperar, ya era la hora de la cena y Charlie estaba por llegar en cualquier momento.

-Bella, amor, gracias, no sabes como me siento, creo que te debo una- le dije besándola.

-Edward, no te preocupes, yo soy feliz con hacerte feliz- me dijo abrasándome- eres riquísimo, tu sabor desde hoy será mi preferido con el sabor de tu boca- se sonrió.

-Bella amor, ya te probaré, y después de tu boca también será mi sabor preferido- le dije.

-¿y si no te gusta mi sabor?- me dijo sonrojándose.

-si tu boca es exquisita todo tu cuerpo lo es también- le dije cerrándole un ojo- ya es tiempo que bajemos para la cena, creo que tu padre ya llegó.

-ok, pero debes cambiarte pantalones, ya que se ensuciaron- me dijo riéndose.

-si lo haré, me cambio y bajamos- le dije besándola.

Me cambié y bajamos…

* * *

BPOV

Ya había terminado mi turno y me dispuse a esperar a Edward fuera del hospital, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría, y fue así, se bajó de su Volvo plateado y llegó a mí tan rápido me tomó de la cintura y me levantó abrasándome tan fuerte, lo besé tiernamente con besos castos.

Lo deseaba tanto estar con él, y estaba feliz por haber llegado al día de verlo después de una semana. De pronto sacó detrás de su pantalón una flor de color roja, él sabía que me gustaban las flores, me encantó su detalle. Él era tan perfecto, se preocupaba de los más mínimos detalles.

Me tomó de la mano y llevó al carro, me dijo que iríamos a comer comida italiana a la ciudad de Seattle, durante el camino no dijimos mucho, yo me fui en sus brazos apoyándome en su pecho, parecía lapa tan apegada que estaba, pero me gustaba estar así ya que podía absorber todo su aroma.

Sentía como se estremecía, yo lo hacía a propósito, pero me encantaba su olor. Llegamos a nuestro destino, comimos y después nos fuimos tomados de la mano a caminar por la ciudad, era tan romántico estar a su lado y sentir como su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía y que sentía como emanaba el amor de él hacia mí.

Edward comenzó a preguntarme porqué quería casarme con él, me pareció extraño su pregunta porque sabía cuanto lo amaba y cuanto añoraba estar junto a él. Pero le contesté, sentí en él un poco de duda en la decisión que habíamos tomado de unirnos en matrimonio.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato sobre eso y llegamos a la conclusión que era lo mejor para los dos, nos amábamos y eso era lo que importaba.

Después nos fuimos a mi casa, al llegar nos quedamos un buen rato ahí, besándonos y acariciándonos sutilmente, pero a pesar de eso sentí a Edward que estaba erecto, sentí su dureza al rozarle con mi brazo, el pobre aguantaba mucho y solo quería no dejarlo así pero de pronto se dio cuanto de mis intensiones y me separó sutilmente y bajó del carro.

Me abrió y me hizo bajar, le abracé y lo besé le pedí que me viniera a buscar temprano ya que no quería estar tanto tiempo sin él. Él acepto mi propuesta y se despidió. Me dolió verle así tan excitado, yo me había dejado hacer nada para liberarle de esa presión que llevaba dentro de sus pantalones. Edward reaccionaba a cada caricia que le daba y eso me enloquecía ya que él no sabía que él provocaba lo mismo y que junto a él estaba húmeda todo el tiempo.

Se fue y después que salude y me despedí de mi padre me fui a mi dormitorio, no aguantaba, comencé a tocarme imaginándome que era Edward el que lo hacía, me desabroché mi blusa y toqué mis senos que ya estaban duros desde hace rato, después bajé mis pantalones y me tiré en mi cama, solo estaba con mis bragas y sentía lo mojada que estaban, así me dejaba Edward cada vez que estábamos juntos, no aguantaba más y comencé a tocarme, mi vello púvico era suave y sentía como mi vulva palpitaba, no aguanté más y me saque mis bragas e introduje un dedo buscando mi clítoris y comencé a sobarlo en forma circular, toqué mis pliegues y se sentía muy bien, mi humedad era mucha y no aguanté y sin pensarlo dos veces metí un dedo en mi orificio, comencé un vaivén con él como si fuera el pene de mi novio, aunque sabía que así no era su tamaño original, con solo pensar en el día en que Edward me follara y me hiciera el amor y lo tuviera dentro a pesar que sabía que sería diferente, tuve un orgasmo placentero con mi dedo del medio, no quise poner otro porque no quise experimentar más, después de seguir con mi dedo llegue al clímax y tuve que aguantar no gritar de placer para que Charlie no me sintiera.

Me puse el piyama y me quedé rendida a Morfeo pensando en mi novio y en el día que nos esperaba mañana.

Desperté y me duché, me vestí comencé a esperar, en eso sentí el volvo de mi novio y me fui con él. Fue una mañana muy linda, con estar con él era maravilloso, almorzamos comida chatarra y nos fuimos a mi casa para pasar un rato solos sin que nadie nos molestara pata esperar el momento de la cena con nuestras familias.

Al llegar no había nadie, aunque ya la cena estaba casi lista por lo menos se veía que estaba todo a medias listo para la noche, nos fuimos a su recamara, puso música y nos pusimos a bailar, en eso comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta y me tomó de la cintura y me allegó a él, me presionó fuertemente y sentí como estaba de duro, me di cuanta que él quería que lo sintiera, me besó con desesperación y tomó un de mis manos y me la llevó encima de su miembro.

Me sorprendió su dureza, y le miré como diciendo si estaba seguro de lo que me estaba pidiendo, bajé mi mano por su vientre y le desabroché su cinturón y su pantalón , sin dejar de besarlo saque su miembro con mi mano y comencé acariciarlo y apretarlo. Sentía gemir a mi novio como nunca.

Le tomé de la mano y lo dejé en la cama mientras le bajaba aun más su bóxer, levanté su camisa para así devorar su vientre y bajar con mi lengua hasta su vello, comencé a jugar con él cuando de pronto sentí las manos de Edward empujando mi cabeza más abajo, sabía lo que quería y yo lo complací, verlo tan grande y duro y muy erecto comencé a besarlo por la punta, tenía un sabor dulce era suave, sentía como palpitaba en mis labios y mi mano que lo sujetaba.

Lo saboreé tanto que me provocaba tanta emoción sentir Edward tan excitado que comencé con el vaivén de entrar y salir de mi boca su hermoso pene. Cada vez era más rápido junto con mis manos, hasta que de pronto cuando me percaté que estaba por venirse, Edward me tomó y me acercó a su rostro y me besó, yo no saqué mi mano de su miembro y en eso sentí que él ponía su mano sobre la mía y me ayudó a terminar, se vino encima de nuestra manos, era un líquido acuoso, tibio. Pero agradable.

Comencé a sonreír y le miré a sus hermosos ojos, y le dije que tendría que cambiarse ya que había ensuciado el pantalón. Me dio la gracias por lo había hecho, y me dijo que después le tocaba a él probarme, me sonrojé.

Lo hizo y cuando estaba listo bajamos para la cena ya que mi padre ya había llegado.

* * *

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, así que les dejo el otro capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus hueyas...**

**Gracias a los RR que me han dejado, espero no se olviden de hacer clic en el botón verde...**

**besitos  
**


	19. Nuestro rincón secreto

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 18: "Nuestro rincón secreto"**

EPOV

Tuvimos una cena muy hermosa, con una mesa adornada para la ocasión. Alice y mi madre se habían preocupado de eso. En mi rostro se veía solo felicidad por tal ocasión junto a Bella. Estaba nervioso, ya que después que comimos venía lo más importante, la petición de mano. Al ver que ya todos habían acabado y solo faltaba el postre, me levanté de mi asiento y comencé hablar.

-Charlie, hemos querido preparar esta comida para preguntarte junto a Bella si nos das tu consentimiento para casarnos- lo dije casi tartamudeando de tanto nerviosismo. –quiero a tu hija más que mi vida y no la veo sin ella, es por eso que te quiero pedir la mano de Bella- se lo dije ya más seguro y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos tomado de la mano de Bella sin soltarla en ningún momento.

-papá, yo lo amo y tu lo sabes y no puedo vivir un día más separada de Edward, ¿por favor?- Bella se lo dijo con voz firme y muy convincente.

-Bueno yo sé que de alguna manera su unión fue causa de nosotros junto a Carlisle y sabíamos que al estar ustedes juntos llegaría el momento de que ustedes nos pidieran el consentimiento para esto, pero creo que estoy hablando mucho, solo quiero que sepan que tienen mi permiso y creo que el de tus padres también supongo- hablándoles a los dos con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Edward tienes mi permiso para desposar a mi hija cuando ustedes lo estimen convenientes- le tendió la mano.

-Charlie, gracias, no sabes cuan feliz nos haces- me tomó la mano y la estrechamos como amigos, bella se levantó y abrazó a su padre también.

-Papá, gracias, muchas gracias, tu consentimiento era lo que nos faltaba y ahora ya estamos listo para organizar todo.

-No te preocupes por eso Bella, Esme y yo ya tenemos casi todo listo, o sea ya tenemos pensado como será- dijo Alice con gran entusiasmo.

-bueno entonces brindemos por ello- dijo Emmett alzando las copas. –ya mañana debemos regresar con Rosalie y nos veremos en la boda hermanito, así que estas semanas que quedan de soltería disfrútalas, pero deja lo mejor para cuando ya estén unidos como matrimonio- Emmett me guiño el ojo sabiendo a que se refería.

Después de eso seguimos con el postre pero lo tomamos en la sala viendo algunos videos de la familia. Bella se veía fascinada viéndolos y preguntando todo. La velada ya estaba terminando cuando Bella me pidió ir a mi cuarto. Subimos y ahí ella me tomó y besó apasionadamente. Su rostro era de seguridad, paz y a la vez de pasión.

-Bella, ya tu padre se irá y tu debes estar abajo para hacerlo con él- le dije entrecortado ya que no quería dejar sus exquisitos labios.

-lo sé amor, pero no quiero irme sin antes devorar tus labios- me dijo sin dejar de besarme.

-mañana te pasaré a buscar temprano, quiero que vayamos a un lugar muy preciado para mí ya que es mi rincón, es donde estoy cuando quiero tranquilidad para pensar, así debes vestirte cómodamente ya que caminaremos un poco- le dije con una sonrisa y besando su frente.

-ok. Entonces mañana te esperaré ansiosa, ese lugar será mío desde mañana también- me dijo dándome un beso.

Bajamos y Charlie ya se estaba despidiendo de la familia y Bella hizo lo mismo. Después de dejar la casa, le di las gracias a la familia por ser tan buenos anfitriones y me fui a mi cuarto.

Al entrar, aun se sentía el aroma de ella, me estremecí recordarlo que había pasado antes de la cena y me imagine que podría pasar en el prado donde la llevaría mañana. Estaríamos solos y en realidad no aguantaba los deseos de hacerla mía pero no quería hacerlo antes de que estuviéramos casados. Eso era tan importante para mí, siempre había anhelado eso y quería que fuese ideal, pero con Bella junto a mí no podría resistir más tiempo.

Me acosté pensando en el día de mañana y en que debía ser muy fuerte para no caer en tentación. Sin más me cerré los ojos y me quedé placidamente dormido.

Mi despertar fue muy placentero ya que estaba soñando que Bella estaba junto a mí. Al ver a mi lado me di cuenta que solo había sido un sueño, pero que pronto sería realidad ya que después de casarnos todos nuestros despertares serían junto a ella.

Me bañé y me vestí con ropa ligera para nuestro día campestre. Me fui a la cocina y tomé una canasta y algunas cosas de la heladera para pasar el día, debíamos comer algo o si no habrían más tentaciones que de lo costumbre, además llevé algunos naipes para pasar más tiempo y entretenernos, aunque sabía que Bella estaría más deseosa que otros días, ya que ayer la había dejado con ganas de más cuando me brindo placer.

Me fui rápidamente, pero antes llamé a Bella para que estuviera lista. Al llegar no dejó ni siquiera ir a tocar, ella estaba esperándome en la entrada ya vestida como le había dicho. Al verme llegar corrió y se lanzó a mis brazos y me besó con unas ganas de enloquecerme, lo consiguió inmediatamente, pero la separé y la bajé.

-te extrañe mucho amor- me dijo.

-yo también Bella- le dije tocando sus mejillas. –¿nos vamos? Quiero llegar luego a mi rincón para poder estar tranquilos.

Nos subimos al carro y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino. Bella estaba muy ansiosa, cada cinco minutos me preguntaba si faltaba mucho o poco para llegar. Me reí en un momento ya que me recordó al burro de Shrek.

Al llegar, bajé la canasta y le di un chal a Bella y le tomé la mano para comenzar a caminar. Ella pensaba que estábamos cerca pero teníamos que caminar un buen tiempo para llegar allí, ahora era diferente nos demoraríamos más ya que cuando yo venía solo me iba corriendo así llegaba mas rápido y en cambio ahora tendríamos que ir al ritmo de Bella. Ella era muy cuidadosa ya que era un poco torpe al caminar, ya que tropezaba mucho. En un momento me hubiese gustado tener poderes sobrenaturales para poder llegar más rápido.

Ya faltaba poco cuando Bella ya no daba más. Paramos por un momento y tomó agua, después de haber descansado un poco retomamos solo faltaba unos metros, la llegar al lugar Bella se quedó parada sin decir nada, veía por todos lados y su rostro reflejaba admiración y asombro.

-este es mi lugar, mi rincón… ¿Qué te parece amor mío?- le pregunté sabiendo lo que diría ya que su semblante me lo decía todo.

-es… hermoso, no hay palabras Edward, es precioso, ¿cómo lo descubriste?- no daba ningún paso más estaba estática con tanta admiración.

-un día mientras corría por el bosque llegué aquí y me gustó tanto que volvía cada vez que quería estar solo con mis pensamientos y muchas veces con mis estudios. Desde que lo descubrí no he dejado de venir. Ahora este es nuestro lugar, solo para ti y para mí.

-Ven acércate Bella, no quiero que te quedes ahí todo el día, quiero estar contigo- le dije estirando mi mano para que se acercara, el cual lo hizo. Le besé la frente y la acerqué a mí.

-Edward, gracias por traerme a este lugar, desde ahora me tendrás que traer más seguido- me dijo con una gran alegría que transmitía.

Tomé el chal que habíamos traído y nos sentamos en ella, dejé la canasta para poder desayunar ya que ninguno lo habíamos hecho antes de salir, así que nuestros estómagos nos pedían comida.

Bella estaba aun extasiada por el hermoso lugar que estaba muy tranquila. Eso me gustaba ya que podía contemplarla en otra faceta. Se veía tan hermosa con la luz del día en medio del prado envuelta en los colores de este. Se veía maravillosamente hermosa. Esta mujer me tenía loco de amor.

De pronto sin aviso mientras yo estaba botado en el chal con los ojos cerrados sentí que ella se posa a mi lado con su cara en mi pecho. Mi primer impulso fue tomarla de su cintura y acercármela más a mí cuerpo para poder sentirla mejor, pero ella como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando se adelantó y se apegó más a mí poniendo una de sus piernas encima de las mías a la altura de mis muslos, mientras unos de sus brazos me rodeo y estaba casi encima de mí.

-¿Edward?... te amo… ¿sabías tú que eres mi perdición?- me dijo sin mirarme.

Al escucharla abrí los ojos y le tomé su quijada con mis dedos y la empecé a levantarla para mirarla.

-y tu eres la mía- le dije sonriéndole y mirándola a su hermosos ojitos.

En eso me abrazó y nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato. Nos quedamos dormidos ahí por casi una hora hasta que sentía la mano de Bella acariciándome, no quise abrir los ojos, solo quería sentir las sensaciones que me estaban provocando las caricias de mi novia. Sus manos sabían lo que hacían, pero la dejé, no quería arruinar ese momento. Bella estaba tan entretenida en su labor que de pronto recordé que ahora me tocaba a mí darle placer.

Como un futuro medico sabía que masturbarse no se corría el riesgo de romper nada en una mujer, siempre y cuando fuese con solo con la mano o los labios así que la tomé de las manos y la volteé para quedar al revés, yo encima de ella.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-ahora te toca a ti amor… te saborearé enterita amor, así que no hagas nada solo relájate y siénteme.

Sin decir una palabra más, comencé a besarla suavemente, haciendo mi trabajo con mis manos, ellas habían comenzado a tomar su blusa y sacársela, siguiendo después con su polera dejándola solo con su sostén de encaje azul que traía. Ese color se le veía tan hermoso en su piel blanca. Al llevar mis labios por su cuello y comenzar a tocar sus senos con mis manos por encima de su ropa interior, sentí como se estremecía mi Bella al ritmo de mis hábil manos.

Las manos de Bella tenían mis cabellos entre sus dedos, seguían el ritmo de mis besos en su cuello y como bajaban para seguir el sabor de su piel.

-¡Edward!...

-¿te gusta amor?...

-calla solo sigue tu camino…

Proseguí como me lo pidió, le quité su sostén y quedaron a mi merced su delicados senos, estaban tan erectos sus pezones que me los devoré con unas ganas. Eran suaves, mis labios los besaban como me lo imaginé en algún momento. Bella gemía al compás de mi succión de sus hermosos pechos.

Sin dejar de tocárselos, bajé hasta su vientre que estaba a la espera de mis caricias, mis manos seguían amasando sus pechos mientras yo besaba y lambeaba su piel.

En eso sus manos bajaron a sus pantalones y los desabrochó, yo le tomé su manos y las aparté, siguiendo con su propósito, le tomé sus pantalones y se los bajé hasta que solo la vi frente a mi con sus braguitas del mismo tono de su sostén, ella me observó y la vi sonrojarme pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Amor no te preocupes, solo siente…

Le tomé una pierna y comencé a besarla desde los tobillos hasta sus muslos llegando hasta sus bragas, me las salté y seguí por su vientre bajando por su otra pierna, Bella tocaba su pechos con sus manos apretándoselos, de pronto me percaté que su bragas estaban mojadas entre sus piernas, y me di cuenta lo excitada que estaba, así que poco a poco le comencé a bajar su prenda íntima mientras subí a su pechos y se los besaba.

Al estar completamente desnuda para mí, le tomé sus piernas y comencé a lambear su centro que estaba tan mojado. No podía creer que yo le estaba provocando eso y me llenaba de satisfacción. En mi vida nunca me había imaginado que podría provocar esto y más en una mujer. Nunca pensé en eso en realidad, pero al darme cuanta me sentí como un verdadero amante.

El sabor que estaba sintiendo no era como me lo había imaginado, era mucho mejor, ver como se movía cada vez que pasaba mi lengua por su pliegues me estaban enloqueciendo, sentí que cada vez que pasaba mis labios por su clítoris se arqueaba, eso me dio a entender que era un punto muy sensible y muy especial para ella, así que me enfoqué solo en él y mientras lo besaba y le daba pequeños mordiscos, sentí como se estremecía mi novia.

-¡Edward!...¡Edward!...¡hazme el amor!...

-hoy no amor, calla… solo siente…

Seguí succionando todo lo que le provocaba mis caricias y mientras mis labios besaban su centro introduje suavemente mi dedo del medio en su cavidad que estaba lubricada, entre poco a poco hasta que sentí que Bella gimió y arqueo agarrándome el pelo con tanta fuerza que no me dolió, pero sabía que le estaba dando tanto placer como ella me lo dio ayer.

Salí y entraba con mi dedo medio arqueado para poder tocar su punto G y así provocarle aun más goce, y lo estaba logrando, sentí como me estaba apretando con sus piernas y cómo comenzaba a temblar, le estaba provocando un hermoso orgasmo y eso que solo con las peripecias de un solo dedo.

Bella explotó y gritó mi nombre, jalándome hasta que llegué a su deliciosa boca y me besó. Caímos los dos rendidos ya que sin haber hecho nada me mojé en mis pantalones, me liberé con solo sentir que llevaba a la gloria a mi hermosa novia.

-¡ups!- dije riéndome.

-¿de que re ríes?...

-de que acabé en mis pantalones y tendré que cambiármelos cuando llegue a casa- le dije ruborizándome.

-¿te gustó mi sabor Edward?- me preguntó algo temerosa. Adoraba cuando veía la Bella tímida.

-¡eres exquisita amor!... ahora desearé tu sabor todos los días de mi vida- le dije con lujuria.

-¡Edward!, mi querido amor, no sabes como cuento las horas y los día para que hagamos el amor, si juntamos lo de ayer y lo de hoy podríamos decir que lo hemos hecho en un 70 por ciento- me dijo riendo.

-lo bueno de esto Bella es que ya conocemos nuestras partes sensibles y cuando seamos uno solo vamos a gritar nuestros nombre tan fuerte que nadie nos separará- le dije abrazándola. ¿sabes algo?, mejor te visto porque no quiero que te enfermes- le di una sonrisa mientras le colocaba su sostén y sus bragas, ella solo me dejaba que lo hiciera, me miraba con tanta ternura, que si no era fuerte la tomaría de nuevo pero esta vez la tomaría sin importar mis principios y mis anhelos de siempre.

Terminó de vestirse y almorzamos después de eso nos recostamos y seguimos conversando de nuestro futuro. Decidimos que tendríamos dos o tres hijos, pero después de estar dos años casados, esos años solo queríamos disfrutarlos solos. Los primeros meses estaríamos viviendo en la casa de Esme, una cabañita que estaba por el bosque pero que era perfecta para nuestros primeros meses, hasta que podamos ahorrar y comprar la propia o construirla.

Estuvimos jugando cartas, con la penitencia al que perdía, y el que perdía le daba un beso al otro, muchas veces me ganó así que se aprovechaba y eran besotes ya que se ponía muy efusiva como pidiéndome mas. Después jugamos a perseguirnos, así que tuve que correr bastante para ganarle y así besarla.

Acabamos tan exhaustos que ya era hora de irnos antes que se nos cayera la noche. Esta vez fue más fácil llegar a nuestro carro ya que íbamos de bajada, así que no fue tanto, llegamos y fui a dejarla a su casa.

-Bella, hoy ha sido un día hermoso, gracias por dejar amarte como lo hice- le dije frente a ella con nuestras frentes juntas, tomando su cintura.

-gracias a ti amor, por amarme así y por dejarte amar por mí- me dijo capturando mis labios.

-te veo el próximo viernes amor, piensa en mi durante la semana y si quieres escucharme solo llámame ¿ok?- le dije logrando separarme de ella para subir al carro he irme.

-te veo el viernes Edward, extráñame mucho, no te olvides de que tu novia te ama más que su vida- me dijo con sus ojitos brillantes.

Se quedó ahí y me subí al carro y la dejé con tristeza en su rostro por tener que pasar una semana sin vernos y estar juntos, pero ya faltaba poco solo dos semanas más y daba mi examen y después nos podríamos ver todos los días.

* * *

BPOV

Esa noche fue grandiosa, mi padre nos dio su consentimiento para casarnos. Todos estábamos felices, ver el rostro de Edward era maravilloso, sus ojos brillaban de tanta alegría que emanaba. Yo por otro lado solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo como a él le gustaba.

Antes de irnos con mi padre le pedí ir al dormitorio de Edward, allí aproveché de besarlo apasionadamente, no quería separarme de él, quería estar así toda mi vida. Amaba a Edward de tal manera que no podía pensar mi vida sin él.

Quedamos en que al día siguiente me pasaría a buscar temprano ya que pasaríamos todo el día juntos, me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar que era muy especial para él.

Al dejarlo en su casa y llegar a la nuestra junto a mi padre, me despedí y me fui a dormir, estaba ansiosa por el día que vendría ya que estaría con mi novio durante todo el día. Faltaba tan poco para que estuviéramos juntos y nos viéramos todos los días aunque sea después del trabajo, pero ya no esperaría toda una semana para estar dos días. No era que no me gustara, pero lo quería sentir todos los días. Ya nos casaríamos y eso sería mejor ya que estaríamos compartiendo nuestros sueños para siempre.

Por fin llegó la mañana y me alisté para esperar a mi novio. Me puse un pantalón ligero y liviano especial para caminar, una polera con tiritas y una blusa encima, y de ropa interior un conjunto azul de encaje. Ese era el color preferido de Edward, así que pensé que en una de esas tenía suerte y me la veía.

Sentí llegar el Volvo de Edward y salí corriendo al encuentro de él, esperé que saliera del auto y me lancé a sus brazos, envolví mis piernas en su cintura y lo tomé devorándomelo a besos, nos dijimos cuanto nos habíamos extrañado esa noche, de pronto me bajó de su cuerpo y me abrió la puerta del carro, nos fuimos directo a nuestro destino.

En el camino, mi insistencia por saber cuanto nos faltaba, me estaba cansando, pero no lo hacía a propósito, solo salía.

Al llegar a la falda del bosque, Edward me indicó que aun faltaba para llegar pero que ahora teníamos que caminar algunos kilómetros. El trayecto fue un penar ya que temía caer en cualquier momento al tropezarme. Caminamos por más de una hora cuando de pronto llegamos a un claro hermoso, era ovalado, circulo algo así el sol le daba y a su alrededor estaba todo con árboles del bosque. El prado estaba cubierto de flores silvestres de color celestes y amarillas, era un paraíso sin presencia de humanos. Me quedé boquiabierta por la belleza que me brindaba mi novio.

Edward tendió el chal y puso una cesta de comida en el piso, nos propusimos desayunar ya que no lo habíamos hecho. Después que lo hicimos se tendió y yo lo observé deleitándome de lo hermoso que era mi novio con sus ojitos cerrados, parecía un ángel, se veía sublime.

Me dieron ganas de estar a su lado y suavemente me puse a su lado y él me acercó a él por mi cintura. Yo recibí el mensaje y me acerqué aún más a él, puse mi rostro en su pecho y una de mis piernas la puse encima de las suyas. Nos quedamos así hasta que nos dormimos, pero al despertar comencé a acariciar a mi novio, le di besos en su pecho, y con mis manos lo acariciaba por su dorso hasta que toque su vientre y cuando me disponía a tocar por debajo de su vientre Edward me tomó suavemente y se puso encima de mí, me recordó que era su turno de probarme y me pidió que tenía que estar relajada y solo sentir. Le obedecí y él comenzó a besarme, era tan suave y delicado que comencé a estremecerme, me sacó mi blusa que traía encima de la polera y yo lo ayude sacándome la polera, me quedé solo con mi ropa interior.

Sentía sus labios recorrer mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho hasta mis hombros, los acariciaban con tanta delicadeza, no dejando ningún centímetro sin haber pasado sus labios, hasta que llegó a mis pechos junto con sus manos, los acariciaba, los amasaba y los besaba, mis pezones ya estaban tan erecto que Edward no dudó en mordérmelos y succionándolos con dulzura.

Me estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias, poco a poco fue bajando con sus labios pero sin sacar sus manos de mis senos, seguía acariciándolos. Yo sin que me dijera mientras me besaba mi vientre, desabroché mis pantalones. Edward se percató y me ayudó y los bajó hasta sacármelos, solo me quedé con mis bragas. Mi novio me comenzó a besar desde los tobillos hasta mi ombligo y volvió por la otra pierna, estaba en llamas, solo quería que me hiciera suya en ese momento, pero dentro de mi corazón sabía que no pasaría, pero me arriesgué en pedírselo, pero aún no era el momento.

Miró mis bragas al levantar una de mis piernas y se percató lo mojada que estaba, su mirada era tan hermosa, era con lujuria pero tierna, me bajó mis braguitas y al dejarme totalmente desnuda, subió y beso una vez mis pechos.

Sus manos tomaron mis piernas y comenzó a probarme con su lengua, me ruboricé a pesar de tanto placer que me estaba dando. Me dio un poco de vergüenza, pero solo me concentré en lo que Edward me estaba haciendo. Cuando tocó mi clítoris con su lengua se me escapó u gemido y me arqueé de tanta delicia.

Después de eso, gritaba su nombre de tanto placer que me estaba dando con su boca que le pedí que me hiciera el amor, pero me dijo que hoy no era el día para eso, me mordía mi punto sensible y me arqueaba aún más, estaba enloqueciendo, de pronto sentí que me introdujo su dedo medio arqueado y entraba y salía, con un ritmo pausado, sin dejar de saborearme, me estaba dando el orgasmo más glorioso que había sentido, las veces que me había masturbado pensando en Edward no había sido igual. La sensación que él me estaba dando era cien veces mejor.

Llegué al clímax tan pronto que su ritmo con su dedo era más ligero. Cuando acabé grite su nombre llevando a mis labios su rostro y besándolo. Nos quedamos ahí sin decir nada, solo respirando por unos minutos. Edward se había ido con solo haberme masturbado, lo peor que se fue encima de sus ropas. Le dio un poco de pudor cuando me dijo, pero era entendible. Al mismo tiempo me dio un poco de pena ya que no pude darle el placer que se merecía.

Después me vistió y jugamos carta conversando de nosotros y haciendo planes para el futuro. Cayó la tarde y regresamos, solo que esta vez fue más rápido ya que era de bajada. Me llevó a mi casa y nos despedimos hasta el próximo viernes. Tendríamos que pasar una semana sin vernos. Yo por mi parte en esa semana saldría con Esme y Alice para mi vestido de novia y todo eso, mientras que edward seguiría en sus estudios.

Fue penoso dejarlo ir, pero lo vivido ese día era un adelanto de todo el amor que nos daríamos cuando fuésemos marido y mujer.

* * *

**Hola queridas amigas, estoy muy agradecida a mis nuevas amigas que han dejado sus comentarios y a aquellas amigas que me han seguido mi historia desde el comienzo tambien muchas gracias. Espero que sigan fieles hasta el final.**

**hoy terminé este capitulo, lo revicé pero si hay algun defecto en alguna palabra, perdonen pero solo he querido subirlo jejej**

**bueno espero que sigan visitando mi historia y no se olviden de hacer clic en el boton verde y dejar sus comentarios.**

**besos.  
**


	20. Los primeros preparativos

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 19: "Los primeros preparativos"**

EPOV

Durante la semana me dediqué a concentrarme solo en mis estudios. Era en algunos momentos difícil concentrarme ya que se me venían a la mente los momentos que tuvimos durante el fin semana junto a Bella. Añoraba verla, añoraba mirarla y deleitarme de ella. Se venían los recuerdos de sus gemidos cuando la devoraba con mi boca cuando estuvimos en nuestro prado, recordaba su suave piel suave bajo mis manos. Estaba soñando despierto en medio de mis estudios.

Después de haber estudiado sin descansar lo necesario durante dos días, me dispuse para un poco, me di un baño para relajarme un poco y bajé a la sala donde estaban mis padres y mi hermana junto a Jasper su novio. Estaban viendo una película, no quise interrumpí y salí al jardín para respirar un poco de aire, me senté y vi que esa noche estaba estrellada, se había despejado y vi como las estrellas se veían maravillosamente titilando, soñaba estar así mirando el firmamento junto a Bella, pero ya lo tenía planeado, para la luna de miel la llevaría a un lugar donde podríamos contemplar la noche en todo su esplendor.

Estuve ahí casi una hora, solo pensaba en mis días de casado con Bella y en lo maravilloso que sería. Había olvidado por completo el anhelo que tenía antes de conocerla de ejercer y ser el mejor cirujano. ¿Era egoísta conmigo mismo o solo estaba pensando por primera vez en mi felicidad completa? Después de un rato y analizando mis pensamientos, sentí a mi madre acercarse.

-¿por qué tan solo y pensativo?- dijo Esme acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.

-necesitaba aire mamá, y me di cuenta de lo hermoso que está la noche, así que me quedé a admirarla- le dije abrazándola de los hombros para acercarla más a mi.

-te vez feliz hijo y eso me reconforta al igual que a tu papá y a tus hermanos… te a hecho muy bien la existencia de Bella en tu vida- me dijo mirándome casi emocionada.

-mamá no sabes lo feliz que me hace Bella estar en mi vida, nunca quise pensar en el matrimonio, menos en formar una familia, en hijos, solo eran mis estudios y no pensé que en mi interior estaban esos anhelos- le expliqué.

-hijo, siempre estuvieron solo que al no llegar la persona exacta, no se afloran de uno, pero cuando llegan salen de nuestro ser todos los anhelos escondidos y que son tan importantes como los que uno está empeñado a sacar a delante en la vida, y eso te pasó a ti hijo, y en estos momentos estoy tan orgullosa de ti, de que por fin se te ve completo, lleno- me lo dijo con la ternura de siempre.

Nos quedamos por un buen rato así como dos enamorados, mirando el firmamento, amaba a mi madre ya que desde que llegué a su vida, me dio el amor más grande a pesar de que no estuve en su vientre, ella me amaba como a su hijo verdadero y eso me llenaba de orgullo por tener unos padres ejemplares, que me habían brindado el amor que la vida me había negado.

Esme me comentó que l día siguiente se juntarían con Bella para elegir el vestido de novia y ver algunos detalles de la recepción y la iglesia. Ella junto con Alice ayudarían a mi novia a prepara eso. Yo acabando mi examen me preocuparía de eso y en especial de las argollas. Quería ir con Bella a elegirlas y si era necesario mandarlas hacer al gusto de ella. Además queríamos ver la casita del bosque para así poder decorarla a nuestro gusto a pesar que estaba amoblada pero al gusto de mi madre, pero aunque ella tenía buen gusto, quería que estuviera al gusto de Bella.

Me fui al cuarto y seguí con mis estudios, estuve como a las tres de la mañana y después me fui a dormir.

* * *

BPOV

Ya habían pasado dos días sin ver a Edward, solo nos mandábamos mensajes, quería escucharlo, pero no quería interrumpirlo. Me costaba mucho contenerme en no hacerlo, pero me reconfortaba cuando recordaba lo vivido durante el fin de semana. En cierta forma nos habíamos amados, solo me falta darle lo último que me quedaba virgen en mi cuerpo ya que él había sido el primero en todo, y no me daba vergüenza en admitirlo, pero él había sido el primero en tocarme, besarme y descubierto ciertas partes que ni yo sabía que tenía tan sensibles, solo faltaba en que rompiera en mi interior lo único que añoré entregar en algún momento al hombre que compartiría el resto de mis días. Y al conocer a Edward supe que él había de tomar toda mi pureza.

Estaba emocionada ya que al día siguiente sería mi primera salida para ver los preparativos de la boda y más aun ya que saldría con mi suegra y cuñada a ver todo eso, sobre todo lo del vestido de novia, me preocupaba ya que quería verme hermosa ese día, y mis gustos de vestir no era tan usual, pero confiaba en mis acompañantes que me darían un buen consejo.

Lamentaba que todo eso no lo hiciera con mi madre, pero ella estaba en Phoenix estado de Arizona con su esposo y solo quería que viniera para el matrimonio, no quería interferir en su vida, siempre nuestra relación fue buena pero ella me dejó que aprendiera sola muchas cosas, me enseñó a tener un pensamiento abierto, maduro y ser muy independiente desde pequeña y a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Esa noche estaba hermosa, estrellada, en Forks se veía muy poco esas noches ya que siempre estaba nublado o parcial, pero desde que había llegado no había tenido la oportunidad de ver una noche tan linda. Me hubiera gustado estar viéndola con Edward, pero sabía que él estaría con sus estudios y que en un tiempo más tendría muchas noches como esta junto a él.

Después de estar un buen rato detrás de mi casa contemplando el firmamento, entré a la casa y me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui a trabajar como todos los días, cumplí mi turno y ahí estaba Alice esperándome, se veía tan emocionada, era como si disfrutaba hacer esto, me sorprendía su entusiasmo ya que lo poco que habíamos compartido no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de poder conocerla más, pero sabía por lo que Edward me había comentado, a ella le encantaba salir compras y más si se trataba de ropa.

Nos saludamos y me tomó de la mano llevándome al auto donde Esme nos estaba esperando. Esme me saludó con esa ternura que le caracterizaba, y sin darme cuenta me ruboricé ya que estaba ansiosa por todo, cada día se acercaba el examen de Edward y a la vez la fecha para el matrimonio.

Ya dentro del auto, Alice hecho andar el auto y nos dirigimos a Seattle queda un poco lejos pero en dos horas aproximadamente llegaríamos, pero no era problema ya que esme tenía un contacto de una tienda de novios y nos esperarían para atendernos, además había pedido un día libre por si a caso se nos hacía tarde y tendríamos que hacer todo al día siguiente. Y fue así solo alcanzamos a ver lo del vestido y nos quedamos en un hotel nada menos que el "The Fairmont Olympic" era un hotel cinco estrella, y no lo podía creer, Esme ya lo tenía reservado, nos quedaríamos en una habitación con tres camas, era fantástica, alice estaba tan emocionada ya que teníamos mi vestido, yo estaba emocionada por el lugar donde estábamos, ni en sueños pensé estar en un hotel tan lujoso.

-¡Bella, tu vestido me encantó¡ es tan… tú- dijo alice tan emocionada.

-si es bellísimo, es sencillo, fresco y muy jovial- dijo Esme tomando el vestido en sus manos.

-a mi también me gustó mucho, pero si no hubiera sido por sus consejos no se cual hubiera escogido- dije emocionada por todo lo que veía a mi alrededor.

Mi vestido era sencillo como dijo esme, se verían mis hombros y una cintura muy pronunciada, sobre todo el detalle de la pretina me gustó ya que eso le daba la elegancia y bueno todo lo que el faldón implicaba ya que caían una y otra capa. Decidimos que en el cabello llevaría una coronita delicada con algunas orquídeas de flores tomando mi cabello cayendo en ondas, y después pensaríamos en el ramo y en los zapatos, esos eran detalles no tan importantes. Al día siguiente veríamos algunos menús para la recepción y algunas cosas más, nos faltaban los vestidos de las damas de honor las cuales serían Alice y Rosalie con Jasper y Emmett

Después es pedir la cena a la habitación Esme llamó a casa para avisar que nos quedaríamos en la ciudad y que al día siguiente llegaríamos, además llamó a Charlie para avisar para que no se preocupara, así que después de terminar, con Alice pusimos una película romántica y la quedamos viendo mientras mi suegra se fue a dormir.

Pasamos la noche conversando de muchas cosas con mi cuñadita, Alice era encantadora, era más joven que yo pero a la vez era madura para pensar, un poco impulsiva, pero que hacía que todo fuera tan sencillo.

Hablamos de Jasper su novio y de lo tanto que lo amaba, y que soñaba que algún día se materializara su relación y llegara a sellar su amor con el matrimonio. De alguna forma me parecía estar escuchando a Edward, Alice también tenía impreso los mismos ideales que mi novio, me confeso que aún era virgen y que al único que le entregaría eso tan preciado era a Jasper pero después de casarse con él.

Al escucharla me dio que pensar en cuan importante esto era para todos los Cullen, y cuan difícil debe ser para Edward cada vez que estábamos juntos y cada vez que hemos estado tan apasionados. Me sentí culpable por todo lo vivido con él ya que no había comprendido que para mi novio era muy difícil soportar tanta presión que le daba cada vez que me subiera las hormonas.

Esa noche, tomé la decisión de que durante este tiempo que quedara para casarnos, trataría de no insinuarme, ni ser tan melosa con Edward, respetaría lo que para él y su familia es muy importantísimo. No era una cosa de religión o algo parecido, era solo que por respeto a la persona amada, la primera vez tenía que ser para ese ser que compartiría toda la vida.

No sabía como lo tomaría Edward, pero estaba decidida. No se lo diría pero se daría cuanta ya que aunque me costara, le daría cariño pero trataría de no incitarlo a algo más.

No podía negar que me iba a costar, ya que cuando estaba en los brazos de Edward y en sus labios todo mi cuerpo se prendía como una antorcha. Era mi golosina más exquisita.

Al día siguiente, nos levantamos y pedimos el desayuno y después nos dispusimos a irnos a hacer lo que más pudimos durante todo el día. Dejamos listo algunos menús, faltaba mostrárselo a Edward para ya confirmarlos y dejar listo eso. La decoración de la recepción no me preocupaba ya que eso se dedicaría Esme, pero me dio una idea y me gustó como se lo imaginaba. El día que viera a Edward veríamos eso y decidiríamos todo.

Faltaba solo un día para verlo y estaba ansiosa, pero sabía que sería difícil ya que debía llevar a cabo la decisión tomada respecto a las jugadas hormonales de los dos.

Tenía que ser fuerte y hacer todo para que él no se disgustara…lo amo tanto...

* * *

**Amigas, lo sé les debo un lemons jajaj pero bueno no todo puede ser pasión jajaj este un capítulo cortito pero importantísimo, ... el vestido de novia de Bella está el perfil y el hotel donde se alojaron junto a su suegra y su cuñada.**

**Veremos que sale en el proximo fin de semana con Edward...¿se dará cuanta de la decisión de Bella?... bueno ojalá no pase nada...**

**Buenos amigas, les dejo muchos cariños y espero que sigan comentando..., besos y nos e olviden de hacer clic en el botoncito verde de abajo..  
**


	21. Nueva actitud, nueva etapa

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 20: "Nueva actitud, nueva etapa"**

EPOV

Ayer llegaron de Seattle las chicas, después de haberse quedado una noche porque no alcanzaron a hacer muchas cosas. Alice llegó tan emocionada, ya que ya tenían los vestidos para las damas de honor, dejaron listo los zapatos de Bella, el ramo y el vestido de mi novia… mi novia… se sentía hermoso nombrar a Bella como mi novia. Mi madre quedó fascinada con ella, se dio cuanta lo dulce y lo inteligente que es ella y sobre todo los sencilla y humilde de corazón. Me comentó lo afortunado que era y que entendía el porque me había fijado en ella.

Me sentí tan orgulloso al escuchar la aprobación de mi madre respecto a mi novia. Ella del principio la había aprobado, pero no había compartido con ella como lo hizo en estos dos últimos días. Al igual que Alice, las dos estaban muy asombradas de cómo era Bella.

Alice, estaba encantada y ya la consideraba su amiga, ya que me comentó que hablaron mucho y que le contó muchas cosas personales, le dio tanta confianza que se abrió como si hubieran sido todas las vidas muy unidas. Claro sabía que mi hermana era de algún modo así, pero desde que conoció a Bella le gustó, la encontró transparente y eso le dio confianza desde el principio.

Hoy por fin la vería, estaba ansioso, quería tenerla entre mis brazos y que me contara como se había sentido con mi madre y con mi hermana.

Ya era la hora de ir a buscar a Bella al hospital y me apuré para estar listo y no atrasarme. Me fui en cuanto terminé, y la esperé en el estacionamiento, estuve esperando por unos minutos cuando apreció en las puertas del recinto y me bajé del auto y me fui directamente donde ella mientras ella también lo hacia.

Nos abrazamos muy fuerte, nos separamos un poco, la besé, necesitaba de sus labios, de su sabor, de su esencia. Fui un besó dulce, tierno, me sorprendió que Bella no estuviera tan eufórica, pero aunque no estaba así me respondió el beso en la misma magnitud.

-¡oh amor te extrañé tanto!- le dije sin dejar sus labios.

-yo también Edward, quería verte, quería sentir tus labios- me dijo tiernamente dejando besitos tras besitos en mis labios.

Nos separamos y nos fuimos al auto, estaba emocionado por verla, pero sorprendido, por que de ves que estuviese apasionada, esta muy tierna, no es que no lo fuera antes, pero esta vez estaba muy tierna, parecía un gatito meloso, que solo necesita que la acurruquen y la acaricien.

Me pidió que la llevara al parque, pero antes fuimos a comprar un poco de comida rápida para llevar, me dijo que quería caminar un poco y disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza. Nos fuimos tomados de la mano, cuando de repente comenzó a correr y me desafió a alcanzarla. Le sonreí y esperé que avanzara, ya que sabía que la alcanzaría de inmediato, me sorprendí, hoy estaba como una pequeña traviesa, ojalá que dentro de su actitud haga travesuras de las que me gustan- pensé viéndola alejarse.

-¡Edward no me alcanzarás si te quedas ahí!- me gritó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¡espera, solo te estoy dando chancee!- le dije de vuelta.

Comencé a correr detrás de ella alcanzándola y agarrándola de la cintura, la abracé por detrás y la besé en su cuello. Bella tomó mis manos y se dio vuelta para tenerme de frente. Me miró con ojitos llenos de amor.

-no sabes cuanto te amo Edward, queda tan poco tiempo para que estemos casados, eres lo más importante en mi vida- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y cunado terminó me abrazó con sus manos en mi cintura.

Sentí a Bella diferente, no se si era mi idea, estaba apasionada, pero diferente y eso me gustaba, nos sentamos en un banco y comenzamos a comer, se notaba que no había comido, ya que se devoró todo lo que compramos, después se quedó sobando su barriga ya que había comido muy rápido, me miró y me tiró un beso cerrando sus ojitos como una niñita dando una porción de ternura a sus seres queridos.

Quedé mirándola como un bobo y sin decir nada, la tomé de su quijada y me acerqué y la besé con un beso lleno de amor.

-¡te amo Bella Swan!- le dije mirándola.

Ella estaba con sus ojitos brillante, sin dejar de mirarme, con su mirada me decía cuanto me amaba y eso se le agradecía.

-¿Edward?-

-dime-

-debo decirte algo- me dijo poniéndose seria, y al mismo tiempo me asusté ya que se puso muy tensa.

-la noche que me pasé con tu hermana estuvimos conversando de muchas cosas entre las cuales salió algo muy importante que comprendí que lo era también para ti y que no me había dado cuenta la magnitud de lo significativo que es para ustedes como familia- me dijo dando un suspiro al finalizar.

-y ¿Qué es lo significativo?- le pregunté sonriéndole para poder relajarla un poco ya que se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

-Bue…bueno es sobre la primera vez- me dijo muy tímidamente.

Era tan raro verla así pensando en todo lo vivido durante estas semanas, y me resultaba extraño pero adoraba verla así, me encantaba verla tan inocente, tan ella, sabía que al estar juntos habíamos despertado nuestros cuerpos como nunca antes, y era mutuo, pero su esencia era esa.

-¿y? pregunté frunciendo mi frente tratando de entender.

-es que… trataré de que mis hormonas no me jueguen chueco durante esté contigo el resto que queda hasta la noche de boda, pero necesito tu ayuda- me dijo temiendo a mi reacción.

La quedé mirando y comprendí cuál era su determinación, y le di una sonrisa explicando así que estaba encantado por su decisión.

-claro que te ayudaré amor, yo no quiero que hagamos algo antes del matrimonio, no es que no lo quiera y tu sabes eso, te deseo tanto, pero también está lo que siempre he soñado… ¡claro que te ayudaré!- me paré del banco y la tomé entre mis brazos y la di vuelta como un chiquillo enamorado. Bella me abrazó hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

Estuvimos conversando, riendo, acariciándonos hasta que se nos hizo de noche. La llevé a su casa y al llegar nos quedamos en el auto. Bella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y me quedó mirando.

-¿Estás de acuerdo de todo lo que te dije en el parque?- pregunto con cautela.

-claro Bella, estoy más que de acuerdo- le dije acercándome dejando un suave beso en sus labios. –te amo y si tu me lo estas pidiendo, esperáremos…

-entonces nada más de caricias en nuestras partes sensibles- me dijo con penita pero muy segura en lo que decía.

-no hasta nuestra noche de bodas y te aseguro que ese día nuestras caricias serán las más maravillosas- le dije mirándola tiernamente a sus ojitos.

Ese fin de semana fue muy hermoso, fue pura ternura, fue como un noviazgo que recién comenzaba, dejamos de lado toda la lujuria que nos había embargado las últimas semanas y me encantaba. Bella se veía cómoda, aunque de repente se ponía apasionada solo que ella sola bajaba los desniveles.

La semana pasó tan rápida que llegamos a otro fin de semana, que prácticamente la pasamos junto a la familia, salimos al parque de diversiones con Alice y Jasper y mis padres, fue maravilloso. Me sentía tan feliz, Bella se veía tan cómoda compartiendo con el resto de la familia, ya era parte de ella una hija más para Carlisle y Esme y una hermana más para Alice.

El lunes daba mi examen y estaba ansioso por terminar, después tendría solo tiempo para preparar lo que quedaba del matrimonio junto a Bella. Ella estaba más ansiosa que yo pero era justificado, me conoció preparándome para este y durante este tiempo he estado privado de ella por esto y por querer salir con éxito en esta etapa. Después vendría mi unión con ella y después trabajar para llevar el sustento al hogar y darle una estabilidad a mi esposa y mis futuros hijos.

Quería darle lo mejor a mi Bella, se merecí mucho más de lo que al principio podría darle, pero ella se merecí eso y mucho más. Nadie sabrá cuan valiosa es ella, cuan extraordinaria es para que mi existencia siga en pie.

Llegó el gran día del culmine de mi estudios… todo un esfuerzo en este tiempo para darle un buen porvenir a mi futura familia…

* * *

BPOV

Estaba asustada de la reacción que tuviese Edward a mi determinación de dejar de lado un poco las hormonas y respetarlo. Al verlo venir hacia mi en el estacionamiento del hospital tenía ganas de correr donde él y subiéndome a su cuerpo y besarlo descontroladamente sin cansarme pero ya mi mente me estaba jugando chueco. Pero reaccioné y me contuve y le besé con ternura, así como a él le gustaba, le gustaba cuando era tierna y así sería, solo que no me daba cuenta cuando mi calor corporal subía, ya que con Edward a mi lado mi temperatura habitual no era la misma.

Le pedí ir al parque a caminar un poco, así que me dio en el gusto, pero antes compramos comida rápida ya que tenía mucha hambre, en todo el día no había comido nada, ya que el trabajo estuvo muy ajetreado, llegaron varias urgencias y me pidieron asistir en algunas y no había tenido tiempo de probar bocado.

Al llegar al parque estuvimos caminando tomados de la mano, pero en un momento, me dieron ganas de correr y de jugar un poco con Edward, y me dispuse a hacerlo y lo solté y corrí, se quedó parado viéndome con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, era tan hermoso, tan lindo, su postura, todo… en mi mente lo deseaba ahí mismo, pero mi mente era peligrosa para mi determinación, pero tendría que detenerme, eso dependería solo de mí.

Lo vi correr hacia mí y seguí corriendo, pero era evidente que me alcanzaría, era más rápido, me tomó de la cintura y me atrapó en sus brazos, al sentir sus labios en mi cuello no podía soportarlo así que le tomé sus manos y me di vuelta para quedarme frente a él, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que al verle me derretía. Le dije lo tanto que lo amaba. Después de estar ahí un rato entre sus brazos, nos estamos a comer ya que tenía mucha hambre, Edward me miraba, pero no decía nada, era como si estuviera esperando que yo hablara.

Me sorprendió cuando le comenté lo que había determinado después de haber comprendido lo importante que era para y él y su familia la primera vez, después de haber hablado con Alice hace una noche atrás. Él me miraba con ternura y en ese momento solo quería devorármelo, acariciarlo y sentirlo gemir, pero me contuve, sabía que iba a ser difícil pero le pedí que solo lo lograríamos si el me ayudaba. Su reacción me gustó ya que de alguna manera era cómo él quería.

Quedé tan feliz después de eso, tuve un fin de semana hermoso junto a él. Estaba tranquila sabiendo que no estaba sola en esto. Él sería mi otro yo y desde ahora ya lo estábamos comprobando.

Pasó tan rápido la semana que llegó el otro, la pasé genial junto a mi novio, fuimos al parque con toda su familia, Carlisle era un amor, era un tierno empedernido, ahora comprendía de donde salía la ternura que emanaba Edward, Carlisle era un amor con Esme, los dos parecían una pareja de novios, y para que decir la pareja más joven, Alice y Jasper eran unos melosos, pero él la trataba con tanto respeto y a la vez tiernamente, era tan calmado, me parecían una pareja muy linda, a pesar de su juventud, se veían que se adoraban.

Fue grandioso ese fin de semana. Le pedí a Edward que quería que se repitiera en otra ocasión una salida con su familia. Pero junto a Emmett y Rosalie cuando ellos estuvieran con nosotros. Me lo aseguró con un besito en mis labios.

Estaba ansiosa ya que ese lunes Edward tendría su examen, no quería transmitirle mis nerviosismo, pero era inevitable, él me calmó dándome a entender que no tenía que preocuparme ya que saldría bien y que de ahí en adelante, lo tendría todos los días hasta nuestro matrimonio.

Lo más importante es que durante estos días mis hormonas las pude controlar, Edward se veía cómodo, aunque sabía de alguna forma yo lo tentaba pero me controlaba y no dejaba que pasara más allá. Fue difícil ya que Edward me volvía loca cuando me besaba y profundizaba sus besos introduciendo su lengua en mi boca saboreándome, me enloquecía, sentía cómo mi respiración era más profunda y como mis manos trabajaban solas, pero mía autocontrol lo sacaba a flote y calmaba la situación, me encantaba parar ya que Edward me daba una sonrisa de las que me gustaba y se daba cuanta que no debía seguir.

Me di cuenta que era capaz de soportar y de salir airosa. Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma. Me sentía feliz de ver a mi novio orgulloso de su novia.

* * *

**amiga¡¡¡ no me demoré mucho en actualizar, eso es en honor a todas mi amigas que me han comentado y a las que han dejado mis historia en alerta y en sus favoritos, estoy muy contenta porque aunque sé que no me han comentado sé que han leido mi fic.**

**Estamos llegando a recta derecha, falta poco para que termine quisas algunos capitulos más, el proximo se veran algunas cosas el examen preprativos y algunas situaciones inesperadas...**

**bueno le dejo un beso y espero que les guste este, gracias por que el capitulo anterior a pesar de no haber habido lemon les gustó...**

**no olviden de dejar sus huellas, no teman, recibo todo jajaj  
**


	22. Culminando una etapa

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 21: "Culminando una etapa"**

EPOV

Estas dos semanas transcurridas han sido hermosas junto a Bella. Me quedé tan feliz verla disfrutar tan natural con mi familia en el parque, se veía como una más de la ella. Ya lo era, pero era como si hubiese estado toda la vida.

No sabía como durante este tiempo Bella pudo contenerse por no aflorar los impulsos de sus hormonas. Muchas veces dejaba que profundizara sus besos, pero ella misma hacía que bajáramos los impulsos. Se había controlado de tal punto que me dejaba atónito cuando estábamos en lo peor y yo no podía bajar las revoluciones, estaba ella y lo hacía. Estaba muy feliz ya que había encontrado su fuerza interna para poder controlarse, solo que espero que cuando estemos casados no se controle mucho.

Ya había llegado el gran día de mi examen, parecía que nunca llegaría, pero anhelaba que sucediera ya que tenía que terminar esto que había comenzado para poder empezar otra, en el plano laboral y familiar.

En el parque, Bella me transmitió mucho de su nerviosismo, pero confiaba en mí, yo mismo confiaba en que entregaría todo de mí. Había estudiado a conciencia y por sobre todo estaba confiado por lo vivido en mi residencia. Además mi familia me daba todo el apoyo que estaba en sus manos.

Me fui a la universidad y llegué justo a tiempo, ahí también estaba Jacob, nos saludamos y nos dimos suerte para rendirlo de la mejor forma. Él estaba feliz ya que Leah llegaría en unos días para pasarla con él. Así que le brillaban sus ojos por tan solo de hablar de su novia.

El examen duro prácticamente casi tres horas continuadas, sin respiro, fue un examen teórico pero a la vez de mucha aplicación. Sonó el timbre y entregamos los exámenes, miré a Jacob y se veía tranquilo, al igual que yo estaba confiado en que me iría bien, ya que a pesar de las dificultades que encontré en las preguntas, creo que contesté debidamente.

Los resultados los darían en dos horas más, ya que la comisión revisaría uno por uno por el hecho de que era de aplicación tenían que leer todos los exámenes. Así que con Jacob nos fuimos a la cafetería de la universidad y estuvimos conversando cuando una vez más vi a esa chica que se parecía mucho a Tanya Denali, y me sorprendía ya que era muy parecida.

La miré y me cercioré de mis sospechas, me levanté de donde estaba y me acerqué a ella.

-¿disculpa, tu nombre es Tanya?- me acerqué y le pregunté.

-¿perdón?- dijo confusa y sorprendida.

-disculpa, pero es que te pareces mucho a una amiga que no veo hace mucho y pensé que eras tú, disculpa- me dio vergüenza y me alejé de ahí al ver que no era. Su parecido era muy similar, incluso podría decir que era como su gemela, pero al verme y no reconocerme, me di cuenta que no lo era.

En ese momento me sentí decepcionado, ya que la vez pasada cuando estaba con Bella pensé haberla visto y recordé los lindos momentos que había pasado en mi infancia, y al verla una vez más pese que sería lindo saber de ella y de todo el tiempo que hemos estado sin vernos.

Volví donde Jacob que me observaba.

-¿te fue mal amigo?- me dijo pícaramente.

-no es lo que te imaginas, Jack, pensé que era una amiga de la infancia, pero me equivoqué- le dije con pesar.

-y dime, ¿cómo han andado las cosas con Bella?- me hizo aterrizar con su pregunta al escuchar el nombre de mi novia.

-¡bien!, ¡súper! Es fantástica, me tiene como un tonto, ya empezó con los preparativos de la boda y anda muy emocionada, ya compró el vestido y algunas cosas, se está preocupando con la ayuda de mis madre y Alice- le dije emocionado.

-jaja amigo estas completamente enamorado, si pudieras verte cuando hablas de ella, realmente los dos están completamente locos el uno por el otro- me dijo sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por ser tan obvio.

-debo ser consecuente, en este momento es mi vida, no hallo la hora de que ya estemos casado y sentir la seguridad de que es solo mía- le dije emocionado.

-te entiendo amigo, yo deseo lo mismo con Leah, pero le falta aun terminar sus estudios y solo debo esperar, solo que me consuela que aun me ama tanto como yo a ella y eso me da seguridad que estaremos juntos al termino de esa etapa en su vida- me dijo con un poco de pena pero a la vez con confianza en sus palabras.

No nos habíamos dado cuanta que ya habían pasado ya las dos horas y un poco más y nos fuimos a ver los resultados, estaba más ansioso que nerviosiso, no quería pensar de posponer un tiempo más nuestro matrimonio por salir reprobado, pero confiaba que no era así.

Nos acercamos al tumulto de gente que estaban viendo sus resultados y esperamos un poco para que se separaran un poco y le cedí el paso a mi amigo, quería ser uno de los últimos. Al ver a Jacob que gritó de alegría, supe que le había ido bien, y que ya podía decir que era un Pedíatra, me acerqué y le abracé dándole felicitaciones.

-¡ya amigo te toca a ti! Sé que saliste bien- me dijo y me impulsó a ver los resultados.

Me acerqué, busqué mi código de matrícula y vi un A al terminar la numeración con el un porcentaje del 100%, había aprobado con la nota máxima, o sea que ya era un cirujano, solo se vino a mi mente Bella vestida de novia diciéndome "acepto", reí de la emoción y le di un fuerte abrazo a Jacob que estaba esperando mi reacción.

-¡amigo, aprobé! jajaj ¡aprobé!... ¡aprobamos!- grite de la emoción abrazando a Jacob.

-¡debo llamar a Bella para contarle! Ella estaba muy nerviosa y sé que debe estar esperando el resultado- le dije a Jack con mucha euforia.

-¿por qué mejor no se los dices personalmente y vas al hospital?- me dijo como sugerencia.

-¡buena idea, vamos!- le dije con emoción.

Tomamos mi auto y nos fuimos al hospital, justo en la entrada estaba mi padre y me bajé y fui donde él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡papá aprobé! Y con un 100%- le dije conmocionado.

-lo sabía hijo, sabía de tus facultades, siempre he sabido lo bueno que eres en tu profesión, así que siempre supe que te iría fantástico.

-¡gracias Carlisle!, vine a ver a Bella para contárselo personalmente, ¿la has visto?- le dije preguntándole eufórico por las palabras de mi padre, él había sido mi mejor ejemplo, así que todo lo que soy se lo debo a él y a Esme.

-en realidad no sé exactamente donde está pero parece que deberás buscarla- me dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Me fui rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital dejando a Jacob a tras con mi padre y viendo como lo felicitaba también. Busqué por ahí, sala por sala, fui hasta urgencia y no la encontraba, después pensé que estaría en la pieza de los casilleros, esperando que su celular sonara para una respuesta.

Y cuando llegué y vi en su interior, ahí estaba con el celular en sus manos esperando, me sonreí al verla con su rostro lleno de ansiedad y miedo, estaba tan nerviosa como yo, me acerqué y sin que ella se diera cuenta, la sorprendí.

-aprobé amor…- le dije con voz baja esperando su reacción.

Dio vuelta su rostro encontrándose con el mío sin decir nada, me miró con una ternura pero casi llorando, se abalanzó a mis brazos y me besó, fue un beso lleno de emoción, lleno de sentimientos retenidos, fue eufórico, fue apasionado.

-¡felicitaciones amor!, no sabes como estaba impaciente que me llamaras- me habló parando el beso que me estaba dando y mirándome.-eres tan inteligente amor, que sabía que te iría bien, solo que con todo lo que estamos viviendo, sentí miedo, miedo a que si salías mal tendríamos que haber suspendido la boda y seguir esperando, pero ahora sé que todo sigue en pie y muy pronto podré darte mi regalo por tu resultado- lo último me lo dijo con una mirada de mucho amor y pasión.

-te vez tan sexy cuando me hablas así, picarona- le dije dándole un mordisco en su labio inferior.

-me tienes loca de amor, falta tan poco para ser tu esposa, la señora Cullen, que ese día serás mi osito peluche a quién mimaré todo el tiempo que me lo pidas- me lo dijo terminando sus palabras con beso tierno.

Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos ahí unidos por nuestros cuerpos, sin decir nada solo acariciándonos la espalda, sentía su aroma frutal y mis sentidos me estaban haciendo temblar, y me separé un poco de ella.

-¿te falta mucho para que salgas?- le pregunté como para disimular el cómo me había dejado.

-mmm bueno no mucho, pero si quieres te vas y nos vemos después- me dijo como una opción.

-no, te esperaré en la cafetería del hospital, ahí me encontrarás cuando termines, te dejaré hacer tu trabajo, porque no quiero que te corran por obstruir tus deberes- le dije besando su nariz.

-¿ok?, ahí te busco, pero no mires a ninguna enfermera o medico, ¿escuchaste?- me dijo haciéndome un pucherito en su lindos labios.

-mis ojos solo ven a una sola, a la jefa de enfermeros, ella es hermosa, muy hermosa, sensual, sexy, tierna, apasionada, dulce, y… me tiene loco de amor- le dije mirándola con devoción.- te amo Bella Swan y al haber terminado con el examen, mi etapa de estudios y tenerte en mi vida para poder celebrarlo, le doy gracias a Dios por haberte traído a mi existencia- se lo dije casi sollozando por toda la emoción que me embargaba en ese momento por mis estudios y por tenerla a ella en mi vida.

-yo también te amo, y no sabes cuan feliz me hace tenerte a mi lado- me dijo derramando lagrimas de tanta emoción.

Nos separamos después de secarnos las lágrimas y esperé en la cafetería. Nos fuimos después de un rato. Nos fuimos directamente a mi casa para contarles al resto de la familia de mis resultados, también aproveché de llamar a Emmett, para que también pudiera compartir mi felicidad aunque fuese a la distancia.

Esa semana, fue grandiosa, pude ver todos los días a mi Bella, estábamos haciendo los últimos preparativos, fuimos a Seattle por el día a comprar mi vestuario, la iglesia ya la tenía lista Esme, la decoración de la recepción también estaba listo, la comida, igual, solo faltaba que llegara el momento de unir nuestras vidas.

* * *

BPOV

Lunes y Edward daba su examen, ayer domingo no quise transmitirle mi nerviosismo, pero me fue imposible, lo hice, sabía que Edward saldría victorioso, pero tenía miedo, temor a que nuestros planes de casarnos se fuera posponer, lo amaba tanto que me atemorizaba que tuviese que esperar más tiempo para ser su mujer en todo los aspectos. Lo quería para mí y solo para mí, ahora que lo había encontrado no quería que se fuera de mi vida.

Me fui al hospital, estaba haciendo lo que todos los días hacía, fui a revisar las nuevas indicaciones de los médicos sala por sala, a cada rato miraba la hora, sabía que aun no me llamaría ya que su examen duraría alrededor de tres horas, más o menos pasó el tiempo, pero aún no me llamaba, estaba nerviosa, porque no recibía ninguna respuesta, estaba en la sala de los casilleros con el celular en la mano esperando, no quería llamarle ya que quizás me encontraría con cualquier cosa, esperé, pasaron casi dos horas en la sala, menos mal que no me solicitaron en ninguna parte.

Caminaba de lado a lado sin soltar el celular, me quedé parada afirmada en mi casillero viendo el aparato, cuando sin darme cuenta, sentí su voz. Había aprobado y me lo vino a decir en persona. Se lo agradecí saltando a sus brazos y besándolo con pasión, estuvimos un buen rato conversando y celebrando en forma tierna y pasional sin salirnos de los límites que nos habíamos puesto sin decirlos, pero yo tenía que seguir trabajando. Aún faltaban como dos horas para salir de mi turno así que Edward se fue a la cafetería a pasar el tiempo.

Seguí sin mucho que hacer, pero lo hice con tranquilidad, ya me había cambiado la cara, ahora estaba feliz y tranquila ya que con el resultado del examen sabía que nuestros planes seguirían en pie y por fin uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre.

Después que terminé mi trabajo fui a buscar a mi novio, allí estaba con algunos colegas conversando muy animado, se veía tan hermoso, veía que estaba feliz, salía su alegría por todos lados. Al verme se paró inmediatamente de donde estaba y se despidió de todos y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa de las que me gustaba, me besó delante de todos y nos fuimos.

Nos fuimos a su casa todos los estaban esperando para felicitarlo por la gran noticia, mientras Edward les contaba como había sido, yo aproveché de llamar a Jacob para felicitarlo, sabía por mi novio que también había aprobado y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ya que Jack era parte de mi vida también, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Se escuchaba emocionado, me contó que Leah venía en unos días más, lo emocionante es que la vería en la boda ya que justo en esos días sería el gran acontecimiento de nuestras vidas, la de Edward y la mía.

Durante esa semana veía todos los días a mi niño hermoso, todos los días me esperaba fuera del hospital con una flor en sus manos, era tan lindo, esos día fuimos a Seattle por las cosas de Edward y ver los últimos detalles de nuestra boda, Alice y Esme se habían preocupado de la iglesia y otras cosas que ocupaban más tiempo para prepararlas. Ellas eran un amor conmigo, a pesar de la edad de Alice era como un niña grande, a pesar de que andaba saltando todo el día por todos lados. Y Esme para que decir, ella tenía ese toque de buen gusto para todo y la veía como a mi madre que estaba ausente.

Ahora solo debíamos esperar para el gran día…

* * *

**Bueno sé que me he demorado bastante en actualizar y quiero misl disculpas, muchas saben lo que ha pasdo en mi país, yo no vivo en la región más afectada, pero todos los días sigue temblando y aquí se sienten igual. Aunque uno está acostumbrada a que la tierra tiemble aun no me acostumbro a temblores fuertes jajaj pero bueno así estaremos durante tres meses mínimo... no quiero dejar a mi lectoras sin ver el final de esta.**

**He entrado a trabajar hace dos semanas y el tiempo me ha impedido terminar este capitulo pero hoy me hice el tiempito. No puedo decir que he estado relajada, no al contrario, aunq me vean bien tranquila los nervios lo llevo a flor de piel. jajaj**

**Perdon por sincerarme pero espero me entiendan.**

**Bueno falta poco para que llegue el final de esta historia, no se cuantos capitulos quedan pero falta menos jajaj**

**besitos a todas las que siguen fiel a mis fic y tambien a aquellas que me han dejado sus buenos deseos por mí y mi país.**

**No olviden de dejar su huella en el botón verde y dejen sus RR.  
**


	23. Para siempre

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 22: "Para siempre…"**

**EPOV**

Este tiempo en ver a Bella todos los días se había hecho una delicia que disfrutaba cada vez que estaba con ella. Me gustaba saber que era mutuo. Disfrutábamos cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, no nos cansábamos. Se acercaba el día de nuestra boda y lo único que deseaba era que llegara, ya que estaba siendo difícil soportar nuestros deseos de tomarnos y hacer el amor. Mi cuerpo dolía cada vez que me separaba de ella.

Sabía que ese día estaba por llegar y todos nuestros deseos acumulados estallarían cuando estuviéramos unidos para toda la vida. Bella se contenía tanto como podía pero ya los dos estábamos deseosos de tomarnos. No dejaba de pensar en que en unos día más sería mía y que mi vida estaría completa, cumpliendo todos mis anhelos que me había propuesto en mi vida.

Bella había llegado a completar todo, ella era el adorno que hacía que vida fuese perfecta. No lograba pensar más allá, hasta que un día mi madre me dijo que cuando llegaran los hijos no iba a tener una mayor alegría, los hijos no estaban en mis planes aun con Bella pero tendríamos que pensar, ya que sabíamos que al ritmo de cómo sería nuestra vida junta, los hijos llegarían tarde o temprano.

Tres día antes, teníamos la boda civil, esta iba a ser muy reservada, solo la familia, ya había llegado Emmett y Rosalie, Charlie y René, estaba tan emocionado, ya que legalmente Bella sería mi esposa y en solo tres día más sería mi esposa por la eternidad. Me sentía muy nervioso, ansioso, eran un montón de sentimientos pero me embargaba una gran alegría. Por fin llegaría el día en que ya no sería soltero, sería le esposo de Bella Swan.

Estaba ya listo, la ceremonia iba a ser en la casa de mis padres, en la sala, todos ya estaban listos esperándonos. Bella un no estaba ahí, yo bajé y de pronto vi en la escalera a mi futura esposa, se veía tan hermosa, estaba con un bello vestido rosa, era mi Barbie y yo era Kent, se veía hermosa con un faldón como una quinceañera, se les veían sus hombros al aire con su cabellos sueltos cayendo por su espalda. Me deslumbró ya que todo lo que se ponía le quedaba bien, era perfecta.

Mi corazón, latía tan rápido que era como que en algún momento se saldría de mi pecho, faltaba tan poco para unir nuestras vidas. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano para llevarla a donde estaba el juez par comenzar la ceremonia.

Bella me miró y el juez comenzó con la ceremonia, los dos estábamos tomados de la mano escuchando lo que el juez no decía, cada vez que decía algo de nuestras obligaciones Bella me apretaba la mano, como diciéndome con eso que teníamos mucho que cumplir.

Llegó el momento de firmar el documento y Bella fue la primera, me dolía el estómago por tanto nervio, nunca pensé que estaría así y eso que era solo la ceremonia civil, mis manos sudaron todo el tiempo y la pobre Bella tenía que soportar mi inseguridad. No sabía porqué estaba así, era un sueño que nunca pensé que llegaría. Era mi turno y tomé el bolígrafo y firme.

Me di vuelta para mirar a mi esposa, y el juez nos declaró como el matrimonio Cullen- Swan. Fue emocionante escucharlo, de golpe tomé a Bella de su rostro y la besé, no me importó si estaba la familia y el juez, lo único que reimportaba era de sellar este compromiso con los exquisitos labios de mi novia, bueno ahora mi esposa.

A pesar de que Bella y yo éramos legalmente esposos, faltaba la unión más importante para mí, era tener la bendición de lo alto para que nuestro amor se sellara en los cielos y ahí poder tenerla para mí hasta que Dios lo quisiera. Yo no era religioso, pero todo esto era importantísimo. Tuvimos un buen rato compartiendo y riendo en la cena preparada para la ocasión, todos se veían felices por nosotros. Bella estaba feliz de estar con sus padres juntos a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que nos los veía así aunque fuese solo para ocasión. Ella se veía muy cómoda ya que a pesar que había venido sin Phill se veía muy bien compartiendo con todos. Phill llegaría un día antes de la ceremonia religiosa.

Tomé a Bella de la mano y la llevé al patio de la casa. Al estar ahí la tomé la cintura que se veía tan pronunciada en ese vestido rosa, que se veía tan apetitosa, y la besé con un beso tierno en sus labios, pero Bella no lo quería así y me hizo a entender que quería un beso más apasionado. Al sentir su lengua tocando la mía, se me erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, se sentía tan agradable, sin más pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionó a su beso y como el deseo de ella apareció.

Bella se separó un poco de mi, y me miró fijamente a los ojos, posando sus brazos por mi cuello tomando mis cabellos, me hizo estremecerme.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- la miré y pregunté.

-nada, solo que ya eres mi esposo y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiero contigo- me dijo pícaramente.

-mmm, aún nop- le dije con penita.

-¿cómo que aún no?- me dijo con preocupación.

-después del sábado amor, seré todo tuyo y podrás hacerme lo que quieras y no olvides que yo podré hacerte lo que quiera- le dije capturando sus tibios labios.

Haciéndome un lindo pucherito, me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí su gran desilusión, pero ya faltaba menos.

-Después de la boda, estaremos unidos para toda la vida mi amor- le dije con mi frente en la suya.

-te amo Edward Cullen y te prometo que te haré feliz cada día de nuestra vidas- me dijo besándome.

Después de esa noche solo faltaba dos noches más y tendría en mis brazos a mi amada esposa.

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba tan emocionada René ya había llegado sin Phill, y Charlie estaba emocionado al verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, pero le vi tan feliz, aunque no con cara de enamorado, pero sí con cara de estar feliz al verla bien y feliz.

Hoy miércoles sería la primera parte de nuestra unión con Edward, es la ceremonia civil y estoy muy nerviosa, Alice escogió mi vestido y al se sincera me gustó mucho aunque el color no es de los que escogería pero creo que me veo bien y el gusto de Alice era mejor que el mío. Escogió unos zapatones muy altos, pero eran muy cómodos ya que estaría a la altura de mi novio, no me costaría empinarme tanto para tomarme del cuello.

Llegó la hora y ya estaba en la casa de los Cullen y en la habitación de Alice, estaba en sus manos, ella junto a Rosalie que ya había llegado con Emmett me estaban alistando. Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que aunque era solo la ceremonia civil, este era el primer paso para sellar nuestro matrimonio.

Al estar lista me fui a la sala, divisé a mi novio que se veía tan hermoso junto a toda la familia, estaba vestido con un traje claro que se veía resplandeciente, sus cabellos dorados resaltaban más y sus ojos brillaban tan penetrantes. Ya había llegado el juez y me dispuse a bajar por la escalera y Edward me dio la mano para llevarme frente al juez para dar así la partida de la ceremonia.

El juez comenzó y fue más corto de lo que pensé, firmamos y nos declaró el matrimonio Cullen – Swan, estaba tan emocionada que no podía borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, las manos de Edward estaban entrelazadas con las mías y sentí toda la ceremonia su nerviosismo. Cuando acabó el juez, me soltó y me besó con un beso muy hermoso sin importarle las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Todos aplaudieron al vernos y nos separamos sonriendo.

Ahora en mi interior estaba más ansioso, faltaban solo dos noches para estar con mi esposo, y entregarme a él en cuerpo y en alma, todo en conjunto. Aunque sabía que aunque le insinuara todo el deseo acumulado que tenía en mi interior, él esperaría hasta que tuviésemos la bendición de la iglesia. Solo había que esperar.

* * *

**EPOV**

Jueves, viernes, se me habían hecho una eternidad, solo faltaba una noche más y Bella oficialmente y sagradamente sería mi esposa. La dejé en su casa, ya que al día siguiente no la vería hasta la ceremonia en la iglesia en Seattle.

Desperté de casi dormir muy poco ya que los nerviosismos estaba a flor de piel más insinuados que en la ceremonia civil. El saber que Bella sería mi mujer para siempre, me tenía emocionadísimo.

Me levanté al medio día, y ya todos estaban en la cocina, gritaron al verme y comenzaron a hacerme bromas por la noche que se vendría junto a Bella. Oficialmente esta noche la pasaríamos en el hotel donde la vez pasada Bella junto a Alice y Esme pasaron la noche y al día siguiente tomaríamos el vuelo para nuestra luna de miel.

Con solo pensarlo mi corazón comenzaba a bombear más rápido. Bella no sabía donde la llevaría, era una sorpresa, pero quería darle un regalo al llevarla al lugar de nuestra luna de miel. Sabía que le gustaría cuando lo supiera, ya que algunas veces me contó que uno de sus sueños era visitarlo.

Después de almorzar un poco ya que no fui capas de comer toda la comida, me fui al piano a tocar un rato para poder relajarme, me sentía muy nervioso pero más ansioso de que llegara el momento de hacerla mía, aunque ya habíamos practicado algo aunque no lo habíamos concretado, esperaba no cometer errores o si no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Después de haber estado en el piano y pasear por muchos compositores, me pude relajar, después de algunas horas me fui a alistar para la boda, ya era la hora de irme a la iglesia a esperar a mi esposa, estaban llegando los invitados a al iglesia, esta era grande, me sudaban una vez más las manos, mi madre me acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarme, me parecía un poco divertido, ya que de alguna forma mis nervios me estaban jugando chueco.

-hijo tranquilízate, ya terminará todo esto y estarás con Bella- me decía frotando mi espalda y mis brazos.

OK mamá, parece que debemos entrar ya la limosina de mi esposa esta llegando- le dije emocionadísimo.

Ya estando bajo el altar esperando a Bella venir a mí, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y ella estaba en al entrada junto a Charlie tomada de su brazo con su hermoso vestido de novia, se veía… nos sé como describirlo pero era la novia más hermosa que había visto y era mía. Sus cabellos los tenía tomados con ondulaciones en las puntas cayendo por su rostro. Realmente amaba a esta mujer más que mi vida.

Me acerqué donde Charlie y le di un fuerte abrazo mientras me decía en el oído que cuidara a su hija. Después tomé la mano de mi mujer y la puse en mi brazo para llevarla al altar donde estaba el sacerdote esperándonos.

Comenzó la ceremonia y tomados de la mano seguidos todo el tiempo, llegó la hora de los votos y la puesta de los anillos y la promesa de amor eterno. Cuando escuché de la voz de Bella que me aceptaba y aceptaba cuidarme, protegerme en todas circunstancias sentí caer por mis mejillas lágrimas de emoción y plena felicidad. Ya era mi esposa en forma oficial, era la mujer que había esperado toda mi vida, la que sin pensarlo añoré para poder compartir mi vida junto a ella.

El sacerdote me indicó que ya podía besar a la novia y sin hacerme de rogar le besé la frente y luego sus labios con un dulce beso, respetando el lugar donde estábamos, sabía que ya tendríamos tiempo para devorarla de otra forma, pero a ella igual le gustó, ya que sus labios siguieron el ritmo de mi beso sin pedir más. Al verle sus ojitos también estaban brillantes por tanta felicidad.

Por fin culminó la ceremonia y salimos de la iglesia, todos felices por nosotros, se balancearon para abrazarnos y felicitarnos. Por fin habíamos llegado hasta esta instancia y estaba rebosando de tanta alegría.

-¡Bella por fin eres mi esposa para toda la vida!- le dije abrazándola.

-¡sí mi amor, oficialmente soy tu mujer! ¡te amo!- me dijo emocionadísima.

Nos subimos a la limosina y nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para hacer tiempo para que llegaran los invitados a la recepción. Sin mentir eso no importaba solo quería era estar con ella, se veía tan hermosa de color blanco y quería contemplarla sin nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Nos besamos por un buen rato hasta que tuvimos que respirar, Bella estaba más que deseosa, al igual que yo, ya no aguantábamos más pero faltaba tan poco para que estuviéramos unidos en un solo ser, pero sutilmente hice que se enfriara el momento en la limosina. No quería arruinar todo. Así que tuvimos que calmarnos y así nos fuimos a donde nos estaban esperando.

Llegamos al lugar de la fiesta y ahí estaban todos, algunos estaban bailando pero se detuvieron ya que al entrar al lugar todos nos aplaudieron al llegar y comenzó el vals, nos pusimos a bailar y a pesar de que a Bella no le gustaba bailar, lo hicimos muy bien, después de terminar nos dieron las copas de champaña Carlisle brindó por nuestra felicidad.

Después de comer, Bella se dispuso a tirar el ramo como era costumbre a todas las solteras que se encontraban ahí, y al instante hice lo tradicional con la liga de la novia, no se como lo hice, fue muy bochornoso, me sentía arder en mis mejillas pero lo logré y fue un gran alivio ya que después que lo hice Bella me agarró con furia y me tomó del rostro y me besó. Todos murmuraban por la reacción de mi esposa, pero fue un momento muy íntimo el cual tuvimos a pesar de que todo era un juego.

Me imaginaba todo lo que podríamos hacer en nuestras noches de pasión e intimidad. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Bella me dio una sorpresa, fue algo que nunca me imaginé, comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía de introducción y se acercó al micrófono y lo tomé en sus manos y comenzó a cantar, me quedé boca abierta escuchándola y viéndola con tanta naturaleza, debo confesar que tenía una voz dulce y melodiosa. Al terminar todos aplaudieron y yo me acerqué a ella y la besé con lujuria, fue una hermosa sorpresa, la canción era una de mi favoritas "From this moment on" de Shania Twain, reflejaba todo lo que sentíamos mutuamente. Había escogido mejor canción.

Después de todo ya era hora de que nos fuéramos al hotel, teníamos que levantarnos temprano para tomar el avión rumbo a nuestra luna de miel. Sabía que dormiríamos poco ya que estando juntos y solos en el hotel a pesar del cansancio no tendríamos tiempo de dormir.

Los dos teníamos ganas de estar solos. Habíamos aguantado mucho tiempo y ya no quería espera más para hacerla mía y yo de ella.

Nos despedimos y nos subimos al carro y nos fuimos al hotel, ahí nos esperaban y ya nuestra habitación estaba lista, adornada con pétalos de rosas como se los había pedido, nuestra cama tenía un corazón formado con ellos y muchas velas aromáticas, sabía que a Bella le gustaban las rosas y los aromas a frutas, así que estaba pasado a su aroma. Ingresamos a nuestra habitación como lo hace todo novio cargando a su esposa llevándola entre sus brazos. Al dejarla en el suelo Bella no se soltó de mi cuello y me besó con mucha pasión, me separé ya que tenía que darle al botón su propina, Bella aprovechó de ese instante para irse al baño, me imaginé que quería estar a solas para acomodarse, yo solo esperé sentado sin mi chaqueta desabrochando un poco mi camisa y sacándome la corbata. Solo me quedé esperando.

* * *

**BPOV**

Había llegado el gran día de la boda, estaba tan emocionada, Alice y René tenían todo preparado para que estuviera lista para la hora de irme a la iglesia. Llegó temprano la estilista y la maquilladora, estuve casi todo el día en eso, sabía que el peinado tenía mucho trabajo a pesar de ser muy sencillo pero tenía su técnica, el maquillaje no era tanto, solo que también tenían que hacer lo suyo, hay un dicho que dicen que si "el mono que se viste de seda, mono queda" aunque sabía que para Edward yo era la más hermosa, sabía que no podían hacer milagros.

Me tomé casi todo el día, no había comido mucho ya que el estómago no me resistía mucho, solo pensaba en la emoción que me embargaba en ser unida al ser más valioso que ha existido en mi vida.

Ya estaba lista y Alice y René se habían ido y Charlie y yo subimos a la limosina para dirigirnos a la iglesia, al llegar divise a Edward vestido con un hermoso traje oscuro, junto a Esme, al vernos ellos se dispusieron a entrar para esperarme en el altar. Al llegar me puse nerviosa, no lo había estado ni en la ceremonia civil y ahora ya no podía más retener mis emociones.

Pensé en que esa noche después que acabe todo me haría suya, haríamos el amor, y esta vez sería diferente, lo tendría dentro de mí y seríamos un solo ser. Eso me ponía más feliz de lo que estaba.

Al escuchar la marcha nupcial mi corazón comenzó a latir de una forma que llegaba a doler, ver delante de mí a Edward que se veía tan rígido, pero a la vez muy feliz, me llenaba por completo. Todos a mí alrededor se veían felices por nosotros. Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se veían esplendidos con sus trajes de pajes, había esperado estos meses para esto y ya estaba en ello, Edward se acercó y Charlie me entregó a él. Le tomé del brazo y sentí toda su emoción, estaba tan nervioso como yo.

El sacerdote comenzó y los minutos pasaban, llegó el momento en que Edward me puso el anillo y dijo su promesa, después seguí yo, a Edward le brotaron las lágrimas, yo me contuve pero estaba tan emocionada como él.

Por fin ya era su esposa, era la señora Cullen, desde hoy estaríamos unidos toda la vida. Ya no tendríamos que aguantarnos las ganas de estar juntos. Ya no tendríamos que separarnos por las noches y dormir separados. Tendríamos una vida plena con el solo saber que él estaría ahí para mí.

La recepción fue muy divertida, todos los invitados estaba contentos y se veía que la estaban pasando bien, vi a Leah que había llegado junto a Jacob, él se veía feliz, su rostro se iluminaba cuando le veía, también había llegado Phill, René estaba mas que feliz, todos los amigos de Edward nos acompañaban aunque eran pocos, pero nos sentíamos completos el compartir esto tan importante con ellos.

Después de tirar el ramo a las solteras que se encontraban, Edward me sacó la liga, y al bailar un poco llegó la hora de darle sorpresa, Alice me ayudó en conseguir la pista y en practicarla, no se de donde salió el coraje de pararme ahí delante de todos los invitados y cantarle, era una canción que reflejaba lo que él era para mí, me di el valor con solo mirarle directamente a los ojos sin apartarle, comencé a cantar y al terminar mi esposo se fue directo a mí y me besó con una ternura. Sabía que le había gustado y que le había sorprendido.

Ya era la hora de irnos al hotel para nuestra primera noche juntos como matrimonio, estaba ansiosa, pero era más por el nerviosismo que tenía, quería que esta noche fuese maravillosa para los dos en especial para mi Edward.

Llegamos al hotel y nos estaban esperando, nos dirigieron a nuestra habitación y como era la tradición Edward me tomó en sus brazos y entramos en ella, estaba adornada como me lo había imaginado, lleno de pétalos y Edward había pedido que formaran un corazón con los pétalos encima de la cama, era tan hermoso todo lo que veía y eso era el comienzo.

Él me dejó en el suelo pero yo no me solté de su cuello y lo tomé y le besé con pasión y deleite, me había olvidado del botón que estaba ahí esperando su propina, de pronto edward se separo de mí para despachar al muchacho que nos veía con tanta dulzura que aproveché de ir al baño a soltarme un poco el cabello, estaba tieso de tanta cosa que me pusieron en mi cabeza para que no se desarmara el peinado.

Estaba nerviosa, era como si nunca hubiésemos estado juntos con Edward, bueno en teoría era así solo nos faltaba consumar nuestros amor fundiéndonos con nuestros cuerpos y uniéndonos como una sola carne...

* * *

**Ok, aqui les dejo es capítulo que debo confesar que me costó mucho escribirlo...espero les guste, el lemon viene en el `próximo y ese sí se me hara dificil ya que es su primera vez y quiero que sea hermoso.**

**bueno amigas un besote y muchas gracias por todos los RR se pasaron y aquellas que me hand ejado mis historias en favoritos y en alertas muchas gracias.**

**un besote grande a todas mis lectoras fieles, nos vemos pronto  
**


	24. Un solo cuerpo

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo). Su rango es M.**

**Bueno amigas, aquí les traigo lo que esperaban, jaja bueno yo tambien quería llegar a este momento, este es unos de los últimos capítulos, espero les guste la primera vez de ambos, por lo menos disfrute en escribirlo y no niego que al leerlo para corregir los errores, se me subió la temperatura , jajaj bueno un beso a todas las que me dejaron sus cometarios a mis nuevas amigas que ha descubierto mi fic y les ha gustado y a aquellas que me han dejado en sus alertas y en sus favoritos... MUCHAS GRACIAS CHIKAS**

**un beso grande y espero saber como les pareció este capítulo...y perdonan la tardanza, pero no me sentía inspirada...**

**Por si a caso los trajes de la boda y algunos detalles se encuantran en mi perfil.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 23: "Un solo cuerpo"**

EPOV

Al despachar al botón Bella se fue al baño, y me quedé esperando muy nervioso y ansioso. Sabía que Bella estaba igual, a pesar de nuestros deseos, sabíamos que hoy sería nuestra unión eterna. A pesar que ya le conocía su cuerpo y cómo reaccionaba a mis caricias, ahora sería diferente, ya que haríamos el amor.

Mientras esperaba nerviosamente, me saqué la chaqueta y desabroche un poco mi camisa, me quedé sentado en la cama, pero me dio sed, así que abrí la botella de champaña y serví las copas, mientras lo hacía sentí la puerta de la baño abrirse y era Bella quién salía con su cabello suelto y vestida con un diminuto piyama blanco, era una camisola que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, más bien un poco más arriba, era de gasa y en la parte de sus pechos un hermoso encaje, donde se notaban muy elegantemente y muy sobrio, por debajo de él se notaba una diminuta tanga del mismo color, al verla así todos mis sentidos desertaron, sentí como mi boca se lleno de saliva y todo mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

Al verla tragué en seco, se veía tan hermosa, tan apetecible, Se notaba su nerviosismo y para que se sintiera más segura, dejé mi aturdimiento y me acerqué con las copas y se la entregué.

-Te vez hermosa amor- al acercarme a su oído se lo dije.

-¿te gusta? Lo escogió Alice- me dijo casi susurrando.

-Sí, te queda muy bien…- me quede pensando en lo maravilloso que era no tener pudor ni pensar en que teníamos que esperar,…estamos aquí Bella, como marido y mujer… ¿brindemos por nuestra felicidad?- entrelacé las copas y me quedé mirándola fijamente a su ojitos que se veían ansiosos y brillantes de tanta emoción.

-¡por nosotros amor!- dijo mirándome.

-¡por nosotros mi Bella!- le respondí bebiendo el liquido que de alguna manera estaba saciando un poco mi impaciencia. Sabía que no era lo que quería, quería saciarme de su sabor, de sus caricias, de su piel, de todo de ella.

Bebimos pero le saqué la copa de la mano y me atraje a Bella a mi cuerpo, tiernamente, ella solo se dejó llevar, no quitaba sus ojos en los míos.

-¿Bella?, te amo y desde que llegaste a mi vida, has completado todo lo que faltaba en mi corazón, hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, tengo a la mujer más hermosa, tierna, y apetecible que ha existido en mi vida- le dije con tanta devoción, quería que lo supiera y que la deseba tanto como ella a mí.

-Edward, mi Edward, sabía que ibas a ser mío cuando te conocí, y te amé desde ese día en el pasillo del hospital- me dijo mientras sus manos acariciaba mi pecho y terminaba de desabrochar mi camisa, sin dejar de mirarme.

Suspiramos los dos al mismo tiempo, sabiendo lo que vendría después. Le tenía tomada de su costado y la tenía bien apegada a mi cuerpo, sentía como con su contacto ya estaba haciendo estragos en mi parte baja, Bella ya me tenía excitado ya que ella hacía más presión con su cuerpo para rozarme más. Al sentirla que quería lo mismo mis manos bajaron a sus nalgas y las tomé con fuerza y la agarré y ella se subió a mí sujetándose con sus piernas en mi cintura.

Nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho, era un conjunto de todo, un conjunto de ternura, lujuria, pasión…de todo. La llevé a la cama mientras me embriagaba con su sabor, y su aroma. La dejé dentro del corazón de pétalos rojos que estaba dibujado en la cama y me quedé mirándola, se veía con su pecho que estaba por salirse tan agitado que estaba.

Desabroché mi cinturón y solté mis pantalones y me los quité mientras Bella me observaba mordiéndose el labio. Ella sabía que ese gesto era una señal de que me deseaba y que a mi me fascinaba cuando lo hacía.

En el momento de que me quedé solo con mi ropa interior, unos Calvin klein negros que en ese momento se notaba el enorme bulto que tenía por saber que Bella sería mía. Me tiré en la cama encima de ella, la besé con vehemencia. Ella hacía lo mismo, sentía como sus manos me tenían a garrado de mi cabeza y como sentía su deseo por mí.

Bella bajó sus manos por mi cuello y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y a apretarme hacia ella, quería sentirme más apegado a ella. Sentí sus manitos en mi espalda e hice lo que me pedía sin decir una palabra. Dejé sus labios y me fuí a su cuello que me llamaba. Bella tenía sus piernas abiertas abrazándome por mi cintura, sentía cómo sus caderas estaban frotándose con mi pelvi que estaba dolosamente ardiendo.

Sentí las manos de Bella bajar por mi espalda y tomar mis nalgas para hacer más fricción, yo por mi parte baje a sus hombros y comencé a bajar el tirante de su camisón y dejar su piel solo para mí, me separe un poco de ella, mirándola me quedé maravillado al verla tan excitada y veía en su rostro tanto amor, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Sin decir nada me separé de ella y quedé hincado en la cama y la atraje hacia mí y le quité su camisón que cubría su piel tersa, quedaron sus lindos senos a vista de mis ojos y sin decir nada los tomé y los comencé a devorar con besos, Bella comenzó a gemir y a acariciarme una vez más mis cabellos, eso me ponía más deseoso de ella, sus caricias en mi cabello me estimulaba a quemar todo lo que había en mí. Sus senos estaban tan duros y erectos por mis besos que era una delicia poder tenerlos en mi boca. Mi lengua saboreaba cada rincón de su tierna piel y mis dientes no dudaban en morderlos con delicadeza para hacer explotar de placer a mi esposa.

En ese instante, Bella no se quedaba atrás, una de sus manos dejo mi cabeza y se fue a mis glúteos y la comenzó a meter por debajo de mi ropa interior y eso me dijo que quería que me la sacara, pero no le hice caso, bueno un poco, le di el gusto, me separé de ella aunque no quería dejar sus deliciosos pechos y le tomé sus dos manos y las puse en el borde de mis calzoncillos para decirle así que me los quitara ella.

Bella me miró y se mordió su labio inferior y comenzó con su labor, fue una tortura que estaba disfrutando, cuando jaló un poco vio que se asomó la punta de mi miembro ya endurecido he hinchado de tanto deseo, sus ojos se abrieron al verlo y jaló aun más para poder liberarlo entero y sin más lo logró sacar pero sin decir nada se apoderó de mi miembro como una niña posee una golosina, lo comenzó a besar delicadamente, y comenzó a acariciarlo como sabía que me gustaba, era maravilloso sentir sus manos tomándolo y sus labios besándolo con tanta dulzura. Sin darme cuanta comenzó a devorármelo y sentí como se lo tragó y comenzó a darme placer, yo solo deje que me mimara por un momento.

-Bella, oh… Bella soy tuyo…- le dije casi sin volumen en mi voz, me sentía flotar en la cama sintiendo las caricias de mi esposa.

-y yo tuya Edward- me dijo dejando mi miembro y besándome con dulzura.

La abracé sintiendo sus calidos labios y su sabor entrando en mis sentidos, una de mis manos viajó a su diminuta tanga y la comencé a bajar, ella me ayudó levantando sus piernas para dejarla sin ella. Mi mano subió una vez más para tocar su intimidad, con un poco de nerviosismo le toqué su pelvis que se sentía suave con su diminuto colchón de vello, se me vino a mi mente la primera vez que le toqué ahí cuando estábamos en el parque, fue indescriptible la sensación, esa fue la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer en su lugar más intimo, pero ahora estaba libre junto a mi esposa, y ella era toda mía.

Me tomó de mis cabellos y me jaló a su labios, mis mano seguía jugando con sus pequeños rizos cuando sentí que su mano tomó la mía y la guió para que me fuese más abajo, me abrió un poco su pierna y me dio la entrada a su rincón más preciado, sentí su humedad como se posesionaba de mis dedos, y poco a poco comencé a tocarla, sus pliegues estaban empapados de sus jugos y su clítoris estaba durito, Bella mientras me besaba comenzó a jadear y a besarme con más pasión, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de tal modo que mi miembro rozaba su piel cada vez que se contorneaba al ritmo de mis dedos.

-Edw…Edward…así, sigue así…- me dijo entre gemidos y suplica.

-¿te gusta amor?- le dije sin dejar sus labios y el deleite de mis dedos.

-Sí, quiero sentirte amor, más…- me dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Sin más preámbulo, me separe de ella y comencé a besarla bajando por su vientre, di unos pequeños besos y sin más me fue directo a su centro para saborear su dulce miel que añoraba desde el día en que estuvimos en nuestro prado. Era un placer poder sentir una vez más su sabor, estaba tan húmeda, era el majar más sabroso que había probado en mi vida, los gemidos de mi Bella hacían que succionara todo lo que me daba, mi lengua recorrió todo hasta que mis dientes se apoderaron de su botón que la hacía enloquecer de placer cuando se lo tocaba, mientras hacia eso unos de mis dedos lo introduje en ella sintiendo como se arqueaba, seguía saliendo más de su miel y eso me enloquecía, con solo pensar que en un momento más sería mía de una vez por todo y seríamos un solo ser. Estaría dentro de ella con mi miembro y sería el deseo más preciado que he tenido y que solo faltaba unos minutos para que se hiciera realidad.

-Edward, por favor… hazme tuya- me pidió mi esposa.

-Amor ya lo eres, eres solo mía y de nadie más- le dije sabiendo que no era eso a lo se refería.

-Ed… quiero sentirte dentro de mí- me dijo entre jadeos.

Sus manos estaba apuñadas entre las sábanas de raso de la cama, los pétalos estaban por todos lados, ya la forma del corazón se había desaparecido, estábamos haciendo el amor y me encantaba pensarlo, por fin el día de tenerla entre mis brazos estaba siendo una realidad, sin miedos y sin ataduras. Éramos un matrimonio, no me cansaría de tenerla entre mis brazos.

Sin más preámbulos quité mi dedo de su interior y lo saboreé llevándolo a mi boca, se sentía tan sabroso, después me puse entre sus piernas y mi miembro comenzó a viajar por sus pliegues hasta que llegó a su centro.

-¿estás lista amor?- le miré y le pregunté con cautela, era su primera vez y no quería hacerle daño o que sintiera mucho dolor. Sí, dolor, ya mi padre me había dicho que la primera vez en una mujer era doloroso, por eso debía tener un juego previo para que su cuerpo estuviera preparado para recibirme.

Bella solo asintió con su cabeza y comencé a penetrarle de a poco, no llevaba ni siquiera la punta cuando la sentí tan estrecha, no sabía si era yo que estaba muy grande para su cavidad o ella era tan estrecha para mí. Quedé paralizado pensando que le haría sentir dolor, pero sin más penetre un poco más y se sentía tan bien, choqué con su barrera, quedé estático y ella levantó su pelvis para decirme así que siguiera con mi propósito.

Puse mi rostro en la cavidad de su cuello y me dispuse a penetrarla de un golpe, Bella enterró sus uñas en mi espalda y los dos nos mordimos en los hombros, quedé sin moverme y dejé su hombro y quise mirarla, Bella estaba con sus ojos cerrados y sus lágrimas caían de ellos, y me asusté, ya que sabía que era por el dolor, pero ella abrió los ojos y me miró también.

-amor no te reocupes, estoy feliz, dolió pero no pares, soy tuya, tuya- me dijo moviendo su pelvis para ayudarme a proseguir.

Comencé a moverme con un vaivén suave para que se fuera el dolor y empezara a sentir placer, me estaba aguantando de no estallar en este momento, aunque yo no decía nada, al penetrarla me dolió también mi miembro, también fue mi primera vez, aunque no era lo mismo, al penetrarla con movimientos más rápido, sentí como sus jugos me envolvía y el sudor de nuestros cuerpos nos hacían pegarnos más.

Bella me abrazó del cuello he hizo darnos vuelta y quedar encima de mí. Se veía tan hermosa, sus senos se veían tan lindos y la mirada de ella era de felicidad plena. Puso su manos por detrás de ella y se inclinó dando un ángulo donde veía como mi miembro entraba y salía de ella, vi que estaba rojizo su vagina y mi miembro, no me pareció nada extraño, pero solo era curiosidad, seguí ayudándola en su vaivén y me acerqué a ella, la tomé de su cintura y la a traje a mí, mientras me cabalgaba, yo devoraba sus senos que me tenían locos al verlos como se agitaban por nuestros movimientos.

-Bella eres mía, MÍA, solo mía¡¡¡- le dije gritando entre jadeando y gimiendo.

Cambie de posición con sus piernas entrelazadas en mi cintura mi vaivén fue más rápido hasta que los dos sentimos nuestro primer orgasmo y con nuestros pechos agitados nos quedamos ahí abrazados. Bella me acariciaba mi espalda y yo acariciaba sus cabellos que me gustaba tanto.

-¿Amor? ¿te gusto?- le susurré en su oído.

Me miró y tomó mi rostro con sus manos –me encantó Edward, dolió poquito, pero el dolor se convirtió en placer, un placer que no puedo describirlo amor- me dijo con sus ojitos brillantes.

Bella estaba a punto de llorar, pero de felicidad y la abracé tan fuerte.

-Amor, me has hecho tan feliz desde el día que me entregaste tu notita como una niña que esconde algo, hoy al escucharte que me aceptabas para toda la vida, fue una sensación tan llena, y ahora cuando atravesé tu sello, no sé como decírtelo, fue… pleno, sentirte como tu cavidad me apretaba, como hacía que mis sentidos se revolotearan, como mi cuerpo se funde cuando estoy contigo… OH Bella, me has hecho tan feliz- le dije con tanto ímpetu, que sus lágrimas cayeron junto a las mías. Estábamos tan felices.

Y ese momento fue el comienzo de la segunda vuelta, esa noche fue hermosa, no sé cómo íbamos a despertar, ya que el vuelo salía muy temprano a nuestra luna de miel. Mi esposa se veía tan bella estando sudorosa y como un cachorrito durmiendo después de haber recibido una buena porción de alimento. Me quedé dormido contemplándola, pensando en que nuestra luna de miel había empezado y que la culminaría en las costas del mediterráneo.

* * *

BPOV

Entré al baño, me solté el cabello, lo cepillé para sacar un poco lo tieso que tenía con tanta cosa que el estilista me había echado en el cabello para que mi peinado se viera hermoso, me saqué el vestido y me puse el camisón que estaba en unos de los cajones, donde Alice lo había dejado, era un camisón blanco, muy suave, al estilo mío, pero con un el gusto de mi cuñada, la tanga que lo acompañaba, me hizo sonrojarme al verla, ya que era muy pequeño que solo taparía el triángulo de mi pelvis.

Me dispuse a colocármelo y me avergoncé pensando en que Edward al verme se volvería loco. Al verme en el espejo antes de salir al encuentro de mi esposo me vi tan linda y tan sexy que sabía que le gustaría a mi hombre.

Salí y lo vi parado con unas copas de champaña en sus manos, me estaba esperando, pero al verme quedó sin habla, solo me miraba de arriba a abajo, con su mirar me devoraba completamente, le pregunte si le gustaba mi ropa y él con tremendos ojos me dijo que sí, que le gustaba mucho como me veía.

Se acercó y vi cómo mi respiración se hacía más agitada, Edward estaba con su camisa un poco desabrochada en los primeros botones, se veía un poco sus vellos de su pecho y eso me enloqueció. Entrelazó las copas entre nuestros brazos y brindamos por nosotros y nuestro amor eterno.

Dejo las copas de lado y me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él, nos besamos como nunca, era un complemento de todo, mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a su contacto y él ya no era menos, sentía como ya estaba excitado y como su miembro estaba listo para mí, seguimos besándonos y refregándonos, Edward era mi adicción, su sabor, su olor, su piel, sus gemidos, su hermosura, era todo, él me enloquecía.

Me sentí mojada con solo sentir su lengua como recorría toda mi boca, sus manos agarraron mis nalgas y las apretaba para hacer mas fricción en mi pelvis, era una sensación maravillosa, lo tenía para mí, después de tanto esperar, ahora sería mío. Sería su mujer por completo, seríamos un solo ser, con solo pensar que me uniría a el en cuerpo mi vulva latía más rápido. Lo quería dentro de mí, pero sabía que tendría que prepararme más ya que sería mi primera vez y sabía que él no quería hacerme daño.

Después de tantos besos melosos, me tomó y me llevó al medio del corazón de pétalos de rosas que había en la cama, me pareció tan lindo el detalle, me tenía en el centro de su corazón y yo lo contemplaba como se sacaba la camisa y se sacaba lentamente sus pantalones quedando solo con sus calzoncillos cK de color negro, me mordí el labio inferior verle cuan excitado estaba, se notaba lo duro que estaba y me dieron unos deseos de tenerlo entre mis manos, pero esperaría para mi turno.

Edward se puso encima de mí y me besó como nunca, yo sin más levanté mis caderas para rozarme en él y sentir su miembro que me tenía loca, él hizo lo mismo, sus caderas me aprisionaba tan fuerte que me imaginaba que mi esposo sentía dolor por tenerlo apretado, acaricié su espalda hasta que una de mis manos bajó hasta el sus nalgas y las comencé a apretar y a apegarlas más a mí.

Edward me miró y se hincó delante de mí y me levantó y me quitó mi camisón, sentí como sus labios me estaba devorando mis pechos que estaban tan erectos que se sentía tan bien sus labios y su lengua, me los besaba como loco, yo no quería que sufriera más y llevé una de mis manos dentro de su calzoncillo y le insinué que quería verlo, pero no sabía que lo quería tener en mis boca saboreándolo, cada noche recordaba el día que le di placer en su casa, ahí supe de su sabor que me perturbó todo el tiempo, quería probarlo, quería escuchar gemir a mi hombre, quería sentir su dureza entre mis manos, quería morderlo, besarlo… Edward me volvía loca.

Sin más me puso mis manos a los costados de sus caderas y se los saqué y al ver que se asomaba mi golosina, me mordí el labio y de un jalón le bajé su calzoncillo y liberé mi dulce, sin pedirle permiso, lo tomé entre mis manos y lo acaricié, acerqué mi boca y lo comencé a besar como lo más preciado, sentía como palpitaba entre mis manos y en mis labios, lo llevé a mi entrada y me lo comí, Edward estaba en éxtasis, sabía que le gustaba, a mi me fascinaba escucharlo gemir mi nombre, cuando ya lo tenía medio atontado, lo dejé y me devoré sus labios, con mucha pasión.

Mientras me besaba, puse sus manos en mi braguita para que las quitara, me hizo caso y le ayude levantando mis piernas para que me las sacara completamente, seguimos besándonos y le tomé una mano y la puse encima de mi pelvis, sabía que quería que me acariciara en ese lugar, él como un perrito obediente, comenzó a jugar con mis rizos.

Lo tomé de sus cabellos y lo jalé a mis labios, su mano seguía jugando con mis pequeños rizos cuando le tomé su mano y la guié para que me fuese más abajo, le abrí un poco mi pierna y le di la entrada a mi vulva, sintió mi humedad que él me provocaba, y a poco comenzó a tocarme, mis pliegues estaban empapados y mi clítoris estaba erecto, yo estaba sumida en sus labios sintiendo como me acariciaba, me encantaba sentir su mano en mi interior que era solo de él. Comencé a jadear y a besarlo con más pasión, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse de tal modo que su miembro rozaba mi piel cada vez que me contorneaba al ritmo de sus dedos.

-Edw…Edward…así, sigue así…- le dije entre gemidos y súplica.

-¿te gusta amor?- me preguntó sin dejar mis labios y el deleite de sus dedos.

-Sí, quiero sentirte amor, más…- le dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Mi esposo dejó mis labios y me comenzó a besar hasta que llegó a mi vientre y yo como una lombriz me contorneaba tanto que hacía que su miembro me rozaba, el pobre no daba más pero solo estaba esperando a que yo estuviera lista, yo lo estaba pero él no lo quería aceptar. Llegó hasta mi pelvis y yo al saber que pretendía, le abrí mis piernas para que tuviera mejor panorama y mejor sensación al igual que yo. Comencé a sentir su lengua como recorría mis pliegues y como jugaba con mi botoncito que estaba durito por su amor, seguí jadeando más cuando sentí su lengua entrar en mí, sentí como se movía dentro, después la sacó y la cambió por uno de sus dedos y sus dientes se apoderó de mi clítoris y yo comencé a gemir, hasta que le pedí que me penetrara, pero según él aun faltaba, pero yo le aseguré que ya estaba lista, quería sentirlo, quería sentir como era de él, quería sentir nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose por nuestros amor,

Lo sentí en mi entrada y sin demostrarlo estaba asustada, pero ya había llegado el momento de ser de él y el mío, Edward al escucharme que estaba lista y que no se preocupara poco a poco comenzó a entrar, de pronto se quedó quieto porque llegó a mi pared, yo levanté mis caderas para así decirle que lo hiciera, de un jaló entró en mi y yo apreté mis manos en su espalda y enterré mis uñas en su piel, el dolor fue grande, dolía, era como si una aguja atravesara tu oreja, pero en un volumen mas grande. Mis lágrimas salieron pero no era del dolor sino era de felicidad, era de él, de Edward, de mi esposo, éramos un solo ser en ese momento, sentirlo dentro de mi me llenó de felicidad.

Edward estaba comenzando a tiritar por tanta pasión acumulada y yo comencé con un vaivén para que no tuviera miedo que me dolía si no más bien que quería acostumbrarme a su miembro dentro de mí. Lo abracé de la cintura con mis piernas y lo di vuelta quedando encima de él, comencé a cabalgar encima de él y mis manos las apoyé detrás de mi dando un ángulo que me gustaba ya que él podía ver nuestros sexos unidos.

Edward se inclinó y me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él y me comenzó a besar mis senos, se los devoraba mientras yo seguía encima de él entrando y saliendo.

Me dio vuelta y se puso nuevamente encima de él comenzó a penetrarme con más rapidez y yo me sentía en la gloria, estaba apunto de llegar pero quería acabar con él, junto con él, y así fue. Edward acabó dentro de mí y los dos quedamos abrazados, sudando, agitados, cansados pero completamente felices. El tiempo había llegado para que los dos fuésemos una sola carne.

Después de un tiempo que descansamos, volvimos a hacerlo y ahí caímos rendidos a Morfeo, en unas horas más debíamos despertarnos temprano ya que salía temprano el avión rumbo a nuestra luna de miel. Aun no sabía donde iríamos, solo que era un lugar que yo deseaba ir, y mi teoría era Grecia o Egipto, así que ya faltaba poco para saber donde me llevaría.

Fue mi primera vez y fue preciosa, estaba junto al hombre que añoré siempre en mi subconsciente, y era Edward, Edward Cullen el hombre más maravilloso que había conocido y era solo para mí y para toda la eternidad.


	25. Comenzando en el paraiso

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M. **

**

* * *

**

**Bueno amigas, aqui esta la luna de miel, les advierto que hay lemons jijij pero se que les gusta, a sobre lo vivio Bella lo omiti en este capitulo ya que no quise redundar en lo mismo. ella esta emocionada como Edward. Ahora si ustedes quieren lo escribo y lo pongo pero creo q no habrian muchas cosas nuevas.**

**bueno gracias a todas mis amigas, un beso grande para todas y espero me sigan comentando, asi me dan las ganas de poder escribir, un abrazo.**

**en el perfil esta el lugar a donde furon de luna de miel.**

**nos vemos.**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 24: "Comenzando en el paraíso"**

EPOV

Nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer ya había llegado y ya habíamos consumado nuestro amor en entrega de alma y cuerpo. Bella era el tesoro más preciado que tenía en mi vida. Las sensaciones que me hizo tener jamás me lo hubiese imaginado. Entrar en ella fue glorioso, sus paredes vírgenes eran solo para mí. No podía estar tan agradecido de la vida que me estaba dando este regalo que no lo merecía.

Me desperté y al abrir mis ojos ahí estaba mi dulce esposa, mis brazos la rodeaban por su cintura y cuello, ella estaba en mi pecho durmiendo placidamente, no quería despertarla pero teníamos que levantarnos o si no perderíamos el vuelo a nuestra luna de miel.

-Bella, amor, despierta- le dije con cautela para que no se asustara.

-mmm no quiero levantarme, quiero seguir así junto a ti- me dijo entre durmiendo y sus manos me rodearon y apretaron por mi contorno.

-si no nos levantamos no tendremos luna de miel- le dije acercándola a mis labios para despertarla como en los cuentos de hadas.

Abrió los ojos y me besó con dulzura, después que aceptó levantarse me dio un beso en mi pecho donde me dejó con ganas de más, pero no podíamos ya que si nos distraíamos más no alcanzaríamos el vuelo a Europa.

Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño rápido mientras yo hacía lo mismo, sabía que ella no se había percatado de la cama, pero al desatarme de las sábanas vi las manchas de sangre que tenían, era mucha y me llamó la atención ya que no me di cuenta de cuanto había sangrado, claro fue en el momento que la penetré. Ahora entendí cuan doloroso había sido el momento, pero sabía que después solo sintió placer.

Me regocijaba saber que yo había sido el primero y el único. Al verla salir del baño entré rápidamente y me di una ducha y me vestí. Bella se había puesto bien cómoda para viajar, ya que serían algunas horas para cruzar el atlántico y hacer algunas escalas para nuestro destino.

Bella no sabía donde realmente iríamos, tenía sus sospechas pero aun no lo adivinaba, pero la llevaría y estaríamos en las Islas Santorini, en Grecia, ella quería conocer, era uno de sus deseos desde niña y le daría ese deseo. Mis padres nos hicieron ese regalo y estaba muy emocionado ya que Bella sería feliz.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Bella vio hacia donde nos dirigíamos y vio que era Europa, ya que nuestra primera escala era llegar a Madrid y ahí a Roma y después a Atenas. Desde ahí iríamos en avioneta hasta las Islas Santorini, era varias islas pero eran muy hermosas, con la infraestructura que caracteriza a Grecia antiguo, pero con el toque moderno. Estaba tan emocionado ya que solo quería llegar para poder hacerla mía una vez más.

Nos subimos al avión y como si nada, mi amada esposa se quedó dormida durante todo el viaje, yo dormía en momentos y me quedaba contemplándola junto a ella, no podía creer que ya estábamos casados y que había sido mía. La imagen de ese momento se me vino a la mente y sin más me salió un gemido. Bella sin más abrió los ojos y me quedó mirando.

-¿amor, te pasa algo?- me dijo preocupada.

-no amor, no me pasa nada, solo que estaba pensando en ti en el momento que te hice mía- le dije sonrojado de la vergüenza, ya que no solo mi esposa me escuchó sino que los demás pasajeros también y me dio mucho pudor.

Bella se sonrió y me besó, fue dulce, pero como aun su imagen estaba en mi mente, hice que ese beso se convirtiera en un beso pasional. En ese instante la deseaba, y no sabía como controlarme, una de mis manos toma la de ella y la puse encima de mi miembro que palpitaba por su contacto. Ella sin decir nada me miró fijamente y me comenzó a tocar, era grandiosa la sensación, pero me incomodó que estuviéramos en el asiento del avión con más gente a nuestro alrededor, le tomé la mano y la saqué, la abracé y le pedí perdón.

-Amor no quiero esto, no quiero esto, perdóname, pero te necesito y parece que tendremos que esperar- le dije con mi cabeza entre su cuello y su oído.

-amor no te preocupes, yo también te deseo en este instante y no importa darte placer aquí mismo, pero es mejor esperar- me dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Amor y si vamos al baño? – le dije con lujuria.

-Edward pero eso está prohibido- me dijo mirándome.

Me levanté del asiento y le dije en el oído que la esperaba en el baño. Justo una de las azafatas me vio que me dirigía al baño así que esperé que pasara y entré a esperar a Bella, me dolía tanto mi erección ya que estaba muy listo para comenzar la tarea pero Bella se estaba tomando el tiempo. De pronto sentí la voz de Bella y le abrí y cerré inmediatamente, Bella se lanzó a mis brazos y como pudimos nos besamos en ese cuartucho diminuto que apenas podíamos entrar los dos, así como pude le bajé sus pantalones y sus bragas y ella hizo lo mismo con los míos y ella me tomó y la puso en su orificio. Bella estaba tan deseosa como yo. Cuando sentí su mano agarrando mi miembro, me salió un gemido que Bella hizo callar con un beso.

Ella tomó el control de la situación y comenzó su vaivén. Estábamos incómodos por que estábamos parados, Bella un poco curvada con una de sus piernas en mi cintura para tener un mejor ángulo y poder penetrarla mejor, pero realmente la necesidad de tenerla otra vez era muy grande, y la de ella era igual. Sus besos era sabrosos, era como si el tiempo se acabaría y que esta era la última vez juntos, pero sabíamos que era el comienzo de tanta pasión acumulada.

-Edw… así, dame más…-me decía en mi oído, mientras la penetraba con más rapidez.

Se sentía tan bien, mi esposa estaba tan estrecha que me parecía estar en cielo estando dentro de ella. Sus paredes apretaban el pedazo de carne que latía por ella. Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que me di cuanta que estaba teniendo un orgasmo ya que sus paredes me apretaban más fuerte y sus manos estaban agarrando mis brazos con fuerza, su tronco se arqueo de tal manera que una cuantas mas estocadas y me fui también dentro de ella. Nos quedamos así con un vaivén suave, ya que no quería salirme de mi casa.

Bella jadeaba al mismo ritmo que yo. Estábamos sudorosos, Bella me tomó de mis cabellos y aun sin salirme de ella, se quedó mirándome.

-Esposo mío, te amo, y eres grandioso- me lo dijo entre jadeos.

-tu eres grandiosa amor mío, eres maravillosamente estrecha y eso me hace enloquecer más sabiendo que eres solo mía- le dije besando sus tibios labios que estaban hinchados por habérselos mordidos y besados.

-me quedaría así pegada a ti por siempre- me dijo sin dejar de moverse.

-Bella deja de moverte, ya que estas despertando al pequeño- le dije sintiendo como estaba reaccionando por el vaivén que tenía Bella de sus caderas y pelvis.

-es que quiero más antes que nos vayamos a sentar- me dijo estirando su trompita haciendo un pucherito.

Sin decir nada, le tomé sus nalgas y seguí sus movimientos pero esta vez fui más rudo, fueron movimientos con dureza, rápidos pero profundos. Bella cerraba sus ojos y abría la boca cada vez que estaba en su fondo. Sus gemidos lo reprimía y se le iban para adentro sabiendo donde estábamos y que no quería que nadie nos escucharan, aunque muchos sabía que estamos en baño juntos. Bella tomó mis cabellos y puso su vista en la mí que la miraba con devoción y pasión, estaba por llegar, unos cuantas estocadas más y llegaría a la gloria, pero veía que Bella aun le faltaba, sin más me salí de ella y me agaché y me fui a saborearla, ella en la misma posición se abrió un poco más para darme más lugar y comencé a saborear todo, su vulva estaba tan hinchada por la excitación que eso me hacía sentir orgulloso.

Bella gemía bajito reprimiéndose, sabía que gozaba con lo que le hacía con mi lengua y mis dedos, estaba tan mojada, tan sabrosa que no dudé en penetrarla con mi lengua, jugué con su clítoris y el agarre de mi cabello en sus manos me indicó que estaba teniendo su orgasmo. Me paré y la penetré fuerte para poder acabar juntos y así fue. Los dos acabamos al mismo tiempo. Los dos nos estremecíamos por tanto gozo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y nuestras piernas pegajosas por nuestros jugos. Pero eso no importaba.

Salimos del cuartucho y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, algunos se dieron cuenta y se reían al vernos, sabíamos que no habíamos sido disimulados para eso pero por lo menos pudimos saciar nuestros deseos. Ahora ya no había pensamientos de que no podíamos, todo lo contrario, ahora estábamos casados y nada ni nadie nos impedían amarnos.

Llegamos a Madrid, estuvimos esperando dos horas, y aprovechamos a ir darnos un baño en un lugar del aeropuerto y nos cambiamos ropa. Después de lo que hicimos en el baño del avión habíamos quedado pegajosos y debíamos cambiarnos.

-¿y ahora a dónde Edward?- me dijo interrogándome para sacarme a dónde nos dirigíamos.

-a Roma- le dije así de tajante.

-¿a Roma?, pe…-me dijo pero yo la atrapé y la callé con un beso.

-amor ese no es nuestro destino final así que no seas tan impaciente- le dije besándola con pasión.

-es que quiero llegar pronto para poder hacerte el amor una y otra y otra vez sin cansarme- me dijo con un brillo en sus ojitos tan lindos.

-mmm eso deberás esperar alguna horas más ya que después de Roma nos queda una parada más y de ahí una más- le dije teniéndola sentada en mis piernas.

-¡no se vale Edward!, ¿no me dirás todavía a donde me llevas?- me dijo con gran desilusión y enojo en su voz.

-nop, aun no, cuando lleguemos a Italia te diré, en todo caso sabrás ahí cual será nuestro destino- le dije besando la comisura de su labio. –mi Bella tan impaciente, pero te amo tanto, y me encanta que seas así, me encanta que no te canses de mí.

-¿Cómo me voy a cansar de ti? Si eres mi todo, tu eres todo lo que mi ser necesitaba para estar completo- me dijo mirándome fijamente. –¿sabes algo? Me gustó lo que hicimos en el baño del avión, fue audaz y muy excitante.

-¿te gustaría volverlo hacer?- le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios.

-no lo dudes amor, así que apróntate, que me harás el amor una vez más mientras viajemos hacia Italia- me dijo besándome y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-te amo Bella, le dije cuando escuchamos que nuestro vuelo ya estaba listo para que abordáramos.

Subimos y nos fuimos rumbo a Italia, Roma, y así como lo había dicho, Hicimos una vez más el amor en el baño del avión esta vez nadie se percató ya que eran muy pocos en el avión, no era una temporada de afluencia, así que si hubiera querido lo hubiésemos hecho en nuestros asientos pero estaban las aeromozas.

La sensación había sido inexplicable, estando en el avión, deseosos de nosotros, el éxtasis de estar haciendo algo prohibido, era una sensación compleja pero exquisita.

Llegamos a Italia y esperamos solo media hora hasta que nos dirigimos a la puerta donde debíamos abordar y me percaté que Bella miraba el letrero donde ponían las puertas para cada vuelo y le brillaron sus ojos al ver que nos dirigíamos a uno de sus sueños que era conocer Grecia, vi como sus pecho subía y bajaba de tanta emoción y la tomé por detrás y la abracé.

-¿feliz?- le pregunté porque sabía que era unos de sus sueños.

-Gracias Edward, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho- me dijo viendo como caía una lágrima de cada ojito, la di vuelta para tenerla frente a mí y la besé.

-no debes agradecérmelo a mí, sino más bien tenemos que darles las gracias a Carlisle y Esme, es su regalo de bodas- le confesé.

Subimos al vuelo y en dos horas llegamos a la capital de Gracia, Atenas. Bella estaba maravillada, ya que de alguna manera cuando el avión estaba bajando para aterrizar Bella vio muchas estructuras que desde niña soñaba con conocerla. Le dije que Atenas estaríamos ahí después de dos semanas para conocer más de sus atractivos, pero que esta no era nuestro destino final, sino que iríamos a las Islas Santorini. Sus lugares iban hacer que nuestra luna de miel fuese la más hermosa.

Al ver a Bella tan emocionada y tan feliz me regocijaba contemplarla. Desde Atenas tomamos una avioneta y nos dirigimos al pueblo de Imerovigli a 10 minutos de la capital de la isla, Fira, una de las localidades de las Islas. Nos alojaríamos en un pequeño hotel (Hotel On The Rocks Apartments) cuatro estrellas, muy familiar pero con todas las comodidades que necesitábamos, quedaba insertado en las rocas a 200 m sobre la cuenca de la caldera de Imerovigli. Desde ahí podíamos recorrer todos los lugares de las demás islas y disfrutar de todas las maravillas que nos brindaba este hermoso lugar.

Al llegar al lugar Bella, estaba extasiada por lo hermoso del lugar, la habitación era sencilla pero no necesitábamos más, era perfecto para los dos. Bella fue a la terraza y vio la piscina que al estar ahí se veía el mar egeo. Bella se acercó a mí y me besó con tanta euforia, que sabía que de alguna manera me estaba diciendo que estaba feliz.

Nos separamos y Bella acomodó nuestras cosas mientras yo me daba un baño en la piscina, la observaba desde fuera y veía que estaba tan emocionada. Se percató que la observaba que de pronto se apoyó en el borde de la ventana y me quedó observando, yo la miré pícaramente, y la invité a venir a mí.

-Edward ¿el agua está helada?- , me preguntó.

-no, está tibia amor, ven- le estiré la mano y ella sin más se sacó el pantalón y la polera y quedó en ropa interior y se sumergió en el agua llegando a mi.

Me tomó de mis hombros y me hundió, quería jugar, y le di en le gusto, después de tanto jugar, entre besos y caricias, salimos y buscamos unas toallas en el cuarto del baño, y nos comenzamos a secar, Bella se acercó y me besó.

-Edward debemos bañarnos en la ducha porque tenemos olor a cloro- me dijo riéndose y llevándome al baño.

Me bajó mi ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con las de ella y nos metimos debajo del chorro y nos comenzamos a lavar. Yo lavaba con el jabón a mi esposa tocándola por todas partes, me sorprendió que sus pezones estuvieran tan erectos por el contacto de nuestra piel. Mientras ella hacia lo mismo con mi cuerpo, sus manos estaban haciendo estragos con mi cuerpo, comencé a excitarme.

Bella se puso de espalda dándome una fricción en la parte baja con sus nalgas, y eso fue el principio para darle rienda suelta a nuestros deseos más íntimos.

Le tomé sus caderas y la fricción fue más profunda, mi miembro rozaba su intimidad y el borde de sus nalgas, era rica la sensación, Bella se apegaba más a mí y sus movimientos hacía que nuestro roce nos enloqueciera.

Bella tomó mis manos y me las llevó a sus senos para que se los tocara, yo obedecí y así estábamos comenzando a amándonos una vez más, pero en forma libre. La di vueltas y la besé con vehemencia, nuestros labios se unieron con lujuria, vi cómo subía una de sus piernas a mi cintura para darme el paso a penetrarla, pero aun no quería hacerlo, mi miembro le rozaba en cada fricción que hacían nuestros cuerpos. Bella jadeaba mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí y mientras nuestros movimientos pélvicos eran más intensos.

-OH Bella eres tan hermosa…- le dije besando su cuello bajando a sus pechos.

-y tu eres mío, solo mío….Edward te deseo dentro de mí- me dijo con voz autoritaria.

-a la orden esposa mía- le dije mientras le tomaba su pierna para estar más juntos y sin aviso la penetré de una sola hasta lo más profundo de su cavidad.

Bella emitió un grito mientras sentí sus uñas enterradas en mi piel. Salí de ella lentamente y la penetré aun más fuerte, la estaba volviendo loca ya que salía lentamente y entraba con fuerza. Me encantaba escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos y como decía mi nombre cada vez que llegaba al final. Su estreches me tenia loco, sus manos me agarraron mis nalgas y la apretó para que entrara aun más en ella, la tomé de la otra pierna y subió en mi sin salir de ella. La tomé y la llevé a la alfombra que había en el piso y me eché encima de ella, la penetraba ahora con más lentitud sin dejar de mirarla. Su rostro me decía que estaba disfrutando, sentía tanta felicidad al verla feliz, verla que irradiaba gozo.

Comencé a besar sus senos y con mis manos a acariciarla, mordía sus pezones y me gustaba porque Bella se arqueaba, le gustaba eso y yo me aprovechaba, quería como se estremecía en mis brazos, me sentía orgulloso que podía hacer feliz a mi esposa.

No quería salirme de ella, era una sensación extrema lo que me hacia sentir, pero quería besarla entera y al ir bajando por su vientre tuve que dejar su cavidad que estaba tan mojada que deseba probar su manjar que me daba cuando estaba lista para mí. Bella sabía que me gustaba probarla y levanté sus piernas y la puse en mis hombros y las abrió un poco para mí y comencé a lamer sus pliegues haciéndola enloquecer, sentía como se estremecía cuando mi lengua tocaba su clítoris, mientras me lo devoraba uno de mis dedos se lo introduje, haciendo que Bella gritara mi nombre, se escuchaba tan lindo en forma de locura. Mordía su centro y lo succionaba que sentí que sus paredes se oprimían ante mi dedo y me dieron ganas de introducirle otro, nunca lo había hecho y Bella abrió sus ojos y me quedó mirando jadeando por el placer que le estaba brindando y comenzó a moverse ayudándome a seguir con mi trabajo, sin sacar mis dedos subí mi rostro a donde el de ella.

-¿te gusta con los dos?- le pregunté entre jadeando por sentirla tan excitada.

-si,… mucho amor,…ah… ah… se siente bien- me dijo gimiendo de placer.

En eso le tomé sus labios y la besé mordiéndolos, saqué mis dedos y lo saboree y ella los tomó y se los llevó a la boca, esa escena me enloqueció solo quería estar dentro de ella y sin más le tomé una pierna y la llevé a mi hombro mientras la otra estaba abajo y así la penetre suavemente, entraba y salía, prolongando así el placer que nos dábamos, yo estaba aguantando no acabar pero quería hacerlo con ella, su vagina estaba tan húmeda que me deslizaba tan ricamente dentro de ella sintiendo sus paredes que oprimían mi miembro.

Me tenía al borde de la locura, Bella era tan ardiente, en eso tomó las riendas y me dio vuelta quedando encima de ella, puso sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas y tomó mi miembro y lo introdujo en su cavidad, yo tomé sus caderas y la ayudé en el vaivén que tenía en cabalgar como una potra encima de mi pelvis, se veía tan bella verle sus pechos como subían y bajaban en el movimiento enloquecedor que teníamos, nuestros cuerpos ya estaban secos del agua de la ducha que aun corría en el baño pero que ahora estaban cubiertos del sudor. Sin más caímos rendidos después de haber acabado al mismo tiempo, nos quedamos así mientras Bella cayó encima de mi pecho, su respiración era rápida, pero no dejaba de besarme el pecho, mi miembro al haber acabado dentro de mi amada, estaba descansando fuera de ella, pero latía al sentir la sangre correr por él. Yo besaba la cabeza de mi esposa en señal que había sido grandioso este momento.

-Edward, nunca me cansaré de ti, eres mi droga que necesito a cada momento- me dijo llegando con sus labios a los míos.

-y tu la mía- nos besamos tiernamente y nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cama.

Así comenzó nuestra luna de miel, estaríamos tres semanas en Grecia, tres semanas que compartiríamos el comienzo de una vida llena de regalos.


	26. Mía, solo mía

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior…**

-Edward, nunca me cansaré de ti, eres mi droga que necesito a cada momento- me dijo llegando con sus labios a los míos.

-y tu la mía- nos besamos tiernamente y nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la cama.

Así comenzó nuestra luna de miel, estaríamos tres semanas en Grecia, tres semanas que compartiríamos el comienzo de una vida llena de regalos.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: "Mía, solo mía"**

**EPOV**

Estas tres semanas habían sido la más hermosas de mi vida, no me había imaginado nunca que mi vida sería tan completa junto a Bella, ella era espléndida en todo, durante estos días en Santorini me había mostrado varias faceta de su personalidad escondida. La que más me ha sorprendido es la manera de amarme en la intimidad. Claro, durante nuestro noviazgo salió algo de lo que ella desconocía, y era lo fogosa que podía ser.

Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, ella me sorprendía con algo nuevo, era innovadora en todo lo que hacíamos, no sé donde salían aquellas cosas pero me gustaba que fuese así. Aunque cuando éramos lo más normal creo que disfrutábamos de igual manera. No me importaba en todo caso, solo importaba darle en el gusto y hacerla feliz.

Un día recorriendo las Islas, habíamos arrendado un yate solo para nosotros, las distancias entre islas no era mucha así que aproveché así de darme el lujo de manejarlo, mi esposa al ver que yo lo haría y que iríamos solos a nuestro tour me miró de forma pícara. Se me vino a la mente inmediatamente lo que se le había ocurrido en su cabecita tan lujuriosa.

Llevábamos varios kilómetros desde la orilla cuando Bella vino a mí y me tomó por detrás, mientras yo seguía en el timón de la nave, al principio me gustó ya que se sentía muy bien, sentía su calor y sus manitas acariciándome el pecho, en ese momento Bella me habló.

-¿bebé, por qué no apagas el motor, y quedémonos unos minutos anclados viendo lo maravilloso que se ve el agua?- lo dijo tan sensualmente, que supe lo que quería en realidad.

-ok, mi vida, a su orden esta su capitán- inmediatamente apagué el motor y me puse frente a ella. –¿qué tienes en mente esposa mía?

-mmm bueno,… me dieron ganas de mi esposo y de pedirle que me haga el amor en la cubierta- me dijo en forma tan sensual que hizo estremecerme en ese instante.

La tomé de la cintura y la cargué hasta llegar al sitio donde me sugirió ella, el agua se ve veía tan hermosa reflejándose el hermoso cielo celeste en él. Sin dejarla de besar la puse en el suelo donde había una manta y unos cojines que ya había puesto ella, tenía todo preparado.

La puse en el sitio y sin más, nuestro beso se puso más intenso, Bella comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba sentí sus caricias en mi pecho y abdomen, el solo contacto de sus manos en mi piel hacían que mi cuerpo reaccionara rápidamente. Al quedarme descubierto yo no tarde de sacarle su polera y el sostén de su bikini y dejar sus senos para mi deleite. Estaban tan duritos que no dudé en devorármelos con mi boca, era una cosa que me hacía volverme loco, desesperado, al sentir su sabor, ella comenzó a jadear y a decir entre cortado mi nombre. Me coloqué de lado hacía ella mientras ella estaba acostada besándome, su cintura la dobló y puso una pierna encima de mi cadera, sin decir nada ella comenzó a tocarse por detrás su vulva sin dejar mis labios.

-oh Edward… tócame…-me dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la ponía encima de sus nalgas.

Yo comencé a tocarla hasta que me di cuenta que se estaba estimulando, yo ya había dejado sus labios para ir a morder y besar sus pechos. La brisa del mar egeo era sensacional, era tibio y eso hizo que estuviéramos más calientes de lo normal. En la misma posición en que estábamos le saque sus bragas dejándola solo con su faldita diminuta que andaba trayendo, comencé a tocar sus pliegues con mis dedos mientras ella tocaba mi miembro con la mano que estaba más cerca de él.

Bella bajó su pierna de mi cadera quedando a su lado y abrió las piernas para que siguiera con mi trabajo, ella tomó mi cuello con sus dos brazos y me comenzó a devorar.

-Ed…wa…rd, sigue, así, aahh- jadeando me dijo que siguiera con mis dedos en su vulva.

Yo disfrutaba cada vez que podía tocarla ahí ya que era una sensación única sentir sus jugos como salían por la excitación y cómo la hacía sentir placer con solo acariciarla en ese lugar. Escuchar como sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes y más rápidos hizo que mi erección fuese rápidamente entre su palma. Yo comencé a acompañarla en los jadeos ya que estaba más que excitado, estaba ardiendo por estar así en un lugar que no me lo había imaginado.

A medida que tocaba sus pliegues y presionaba su clítoris Bella se arqueaba, una vez más desesperadamente, puso su pierna encima de mis caderas para rozar su pelvis con la mía, gimió al sentir mi dura erección en su vientre, ella la tomó en su manito y la comenzó a pasar por toda su vagina, se separó de mi para mirarme, y dio una sonrisa de placer, mordiéndose su labio inferior, seguía en su labor, la pasaba por su clítoris hasta el límite de mi orificio, era una estimulación maravillosa.

-¿amor,…saboréame?-me dijo con desesperación y un poco de pudor.

-lo que tu quieras amor- sin más bajé a su vulva y comencé a degustar de su jugo que maravillosamente se sentía.

Su sabor me embriagaba cada vez que la probaba de esa manera, no escatimé dudar de ir con mi lengua a su entrada y comencé a introducirla mientras mi dedo pulgar jugaba con su botón que estaba durísimo de tanto placer que sentía.

Su entrada estaba más que lista para mí, antes de separarme de ella fui a succionar una vez más su clítoris y sus labios que solo era míos. Subí a su rostro y con un solo jadeo puse mi miembro en su entrada pero no la penetraba, quería escucharla, quería en ese momento que me rogara, que me pidiera que fuésemos uno. Bella solo me miraba haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se sintieran a unísono, de pronto, mi esposa me toma de los hombros y me dio vuelta y fue directamente a mi miembro y sin más se lo metió entero a su boca, haciendo gritar su nombre.

-¡Bel…la!-

Me mordió haciendo que gimiera, mi esposa había aprendido a darme placer con su boca que era una de las formas que disfrutaba mucho, comenzó a jugar con mi miembro mientras yo estaba más que listo, solo quería acabar dentro de ella, dentro de su cavidad vaginal, mientras chupaba toda mi erección se fue a mis testículos a besarlos y morderlos, con eso me enloqueció y la tomé bruscamente y la puse debajo de mí, y abrí sus piernas llevándolas a mi cintura la penetré de una, hasta lo más hondo de su cavidad, Bella gimió y una vez la comencé a bombear lo más fuerte posible con la preocupación de no hacerle daño.

-Amor, sigue así, dame más- me pidió mi hermosa esposa.

Y seguí así hasta que aumente mis movimientos a más rápidos, Bella se arqueaba, se apretaba a mí, enterraba sus pequeñas uñas en mi piel de la espalda, mientras que sentí como sus paredes comenzaron a tensarse y cerrase entre mi miembro y supe que se vendría junto conmigo, seguí penetrándola hasta que me liberé dentro de ella, mientras ella me pedía que no parara aún, que siguiera que le faltaba poco, lo hice y a los minutos que yo descargue todo mi semen en su interior ella explotó también haciendo que nuestro vaivén fuese más despacio hasta caer abrazados los dos jadeando de tanto placer que nos dábamos cuando estábamos en la intimidad.

Mi esposa era maravillosa, se le ocurría tantas cosas para que hiciéramos el amor, Grecia había despertado el espíritu de los dioses griegos hacia el amor, Bella era mi diosa del amor, no me cansaba de hacerla mía y no me cansaría jamás.

Sonaba tan lindo decir mi esposa, solo teníamos que disfrutar de las islas ya que después que llegáramos a nuestras vidas, tendríamos que volver al trabajo, bueno yo comenzaría a trabajar en el hospital y Bella seguiría como jefe de enfermería. Con solo pensar que ahora volvería a trabajar como el cirujano Cullen y no como el estudiante, me regocijaba al pensarlo y además que esta nueva etapa estaría para compartirla con mi esposa.

Después de vestirnos seguimos ese día nuestro rumbo para seguir conociendo todos los lugares que nos brindaba Santorini. Fuimos a la playa roja donde sus arenas son de ese color, fuimos otro día a bucear las aguas del Egeo, fue maravilloso y gracioso ya que Bella jamás se había puesto un traje de buceo pero aprendió inmediatamente. Creo que no nos faltó nada en visitar de todo lo que nos ofreció este maravilloso lugar. Creo que fue la mejor luna de miel junto a mi Bella. Este lugar es mágico.

Ya habían pasado rápidamente dos semanas y ya nos teníamos que ir a Atenas, ya que esa semana quería llevar a Bella a todos los lugares históricos que había soñado estar. Así que nos despedimos del gerente del hotel que se portó muy bien con nosotros y nos fuimos a la capital de Grecia. Tomamos la avioneta y al bajar nos fuimos al hotel Electra Palace que había alquilado por esa semana, era un hermoso lugar tenía una alberca en el último piso y se veía Acrópolis y en nuestra habitación también. Sabía que a mi esposa le gustaría.

Esa semana fue aún más maravillosa, Bella irradiaba alegría cada vez que estábamos en algún lugar histórico fuimos a visitamos la colina del Areópago, fuimos también al pequeño monte de Pnix. Además fuimos al Acrópolis y en ese lugar nos llevó un día entero, entramos al templo de Atenea, Puerta Beule donde estaba una estatua de Agripa; Los propileos eran donde estaban las columnas dóricas y jónicas y muros de sillares tan característicos de Grecia; el Erecteíon, El Partenón, El museo de Acrópolis, El Teatro de Dionisos entre otros. Los dos estábamos anonadados por tantas cosas hermosas, que solo habíamos visto en revistas o documentales en tv, era un sueño hecho realidad, y más me emocionaba que a Bella le brillaban sus ojos achocolatados cada vez que se quedaba viendo alguna estatua o escultura de alguien históricamente conocido.

Ya nos quedaba solo una noche en Atenas, y a pesar de que volveríamos a nuestras vidas y a nuestra casa, todo lo vivido en Grecia con mi esposa no lo podía dimensionar. Esa noche fue grandiosa, Bella me tenía una sorpresa mientras estábamos en la alberca ya se había oscurecido y me dejó solo y me dijo que bajara a la habitación en treinta minutos más. Yo como un esposo obediente lo hice y esperé ahí, me puse ansioso y no me imaginaba que era lo que me tenía preparado.

Ya era la hora y me dispuse a ir a donde mi amada esposa, subí tranquilamente, solo que la ansiedad me estaba volviendo loco, esa noche sabía que sería grandiosa. Con Bella podía esperar cualquier cosa y siempre terminábamos felices.

Llegué a la habitación y abrí silenciosamente y la habitación estaba con luz media, estaba decorada como en Grecia antigua, por lo menos ropa de cama, los candelabros con velas antiguas, de pronto sentí la voz de Bella.

-Amor desvístete y ponte lo que te dejé en la cama- me dijo sin verla, solo la escuché y no sabía donde estaba.

La vestimenta que me había dejado era un traje de griego antiguo, con una corona de olivo, al verlo me sonreí ya que la creatividad de mi esposa, me fascinaba, sin más me desvestí en ese lugar y me puse la vestimenta, que parecía más bien de romano que griego pero le di en el gusto a mi amada, cuando ya estaba listo le indique. Bella me volvió a hablar y me indicó que me quedara ahí mismo.

De repente me di cuanta que Bella estaba frente a mi con un farol antiguo en sus manos, se reflejaba su rostro hermoso con sus cabellos tomados y una corona de olivo igual a la mía, solo que su túnica era más sexy, con un hombro descubierto, se me abrió el apetito al verla así, el reflejo de la velas vi que estaba vestida solo con eso, no se le veía alguna ropa interior puesta, y eso me excitó inmediatamente, solo imaginando que debajo de esas ropas no andaba con nada más mis deseos de mi esposa aumentaron.

Dejó la luz en la mesa y me tomó de mi cuello y me acercó a ella y besó mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis ojos, mi frente, hasta que llegó a mis labios, la deseaba tanto que no quería dejar mis impulsos que echara a perder lo que ella había preparado, solo me deje a su merced. Después que me besó, me miró y sin decir nada me llevó a la cama, me sentó en el borde pero antes de sentarme me levantó la túnica sin sacármela, solo la levanto a la altura de la cintura y ahí me dejó caer, yo solo le di una sonrisa, y no deje de verla, se veía tan linda, era como Helena de Troya, estaba embobado con solo verla.

Bella se sentó en mis piernas solo que puso las piernas en la cama a cada lado de mi cuerpo, me quedé paralizado, ya que esa pose nunca lo habíamos hecho, la tomé de sus nalgas para que no perdiera el equilibrio y se puso encima de mi miembro que ya estaba erecto para recibirla. Ella me lo tomó y lo acomodó en su entrada y comenzó a entrar en ella. Bella no dejaba de mirarme, comenzó a moverse en círculos haciendo que mi virilidad se hinchara y creciera más de lo que estaba. Apretaba sus nalgas cada vez que su vaivén se hacía más rápido, y me encantaba la fricción que se hacía. Mi pelvis rozaba su clítoris y cada vez lo sentía Bella daba un gemido, esa posición era muy rica, podía verla de frente, ver como sus pechos se movían en cada envestida que teníamos, y mejor aún sentir como nuestros cuerpos se fusionaban tan bien.

A pesar que aun estábamos vestidos, con nuestras túnicas. Sentíamos nuestros cuerpos sudorosos, en un cerrar de ojo le saqué la túnica por arriba a mi esposa, deseaba besar sus pechos, y sentir su sabor en mi boca. Mientras entraba y salía de me apoderé de esos montes que me tenían al borde de la locura. Bella me trastornaba, de tal manera que el deseo por ella era tan exquisito, de pronto sentí como mi esposa llegaba a su primer orgasmo, comenzó a moverse más rápido quería llegar junto con ella, y lo logramos acabamos los dos, teniendo unos espasmos en nuestras zonas más sensibles.

Quedamos los dos muy sudorosos, ella terminó de sacarme la túnica y quedar los dos completamente desnudos. Nos quedamos así por un unos minutos solo besando nuestros hombros, cuellos y labios.

-te amo esposa mía- le dije besando su clavícula.

-y yo a ti bebé- me dijo así como me gustaba, me sentía protegido por ella cada vez que me llamaba como su bebé.

Después de haber descansado en nuestros brazos, yo quería más, ahora yo tomé las riendas y la tomé de sus nalgas y nos levantamos de la cama y la llevé al centro de la cama y me puse encima de ella. La besé por todas partes, no dejé espacio en donde mis labios pasaran. Bella comenzó a jadear y gemir que quería más, sobre todo cuando llegué a la delicia de su centro, lo acaricié y empapé mis manos con sus jugos y después me los llevé a la boca para saborearla de forma más sexy, no esperé más y posé mi boca en sus pliegues y comencé a saborearla como a ella le gustaba.

Bella se arqueo tomando mi rostro y llevándola a su boca, abrió sus piernas para indicarme que quería sentirme en ella, yo inmediatamente me posesioné de ella y la penetre lentamente, de una manera tortuosa, pero eso quería, deseaba que mi esposa me lo pidiera, me encantaba eso, y lo conseguí. Bella comenzó a rogarme y sin más le concedí su petición, hice que llegáramos una vez más al olimpo.

Esa noche fue maravillosa hicimos el amor unas dos veces más hasta quedar exhaustos, nos quedamos dormidos sin soltarnos de nuestros brazos.

El despertar en sus brazos era una sensación maravillosa, verla con sus ojitos cerrados respirando en forma pausada, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una paz que emana cada vez que estaba a su lado. Esta mujer era mi todo, la amaba tanto y sabía que era y sería mía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Al día siguiente, regresábamos a Forks, a nuestras vidas, bueno mejor dicho a nuestra nueva vida, el comienzo de una vida llena de amor y de muchos regalos que la vida nos ofrecería.

* * *

**Hola amigas, primero que nada quisiera perdirles disculpas por la demora, he estado muy ocupada con cosas del trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para nada más. Hoy me di el tiempito porque no quiero dejarlas con las ganas jejej, bueno este es el último capítulo, solo falta el epílogo, así que disfruten y muuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, me han hcho muy felices ya que así se que leen mi fic, y les gusta.**

**Besitos a todas, y espero sus RR.  
**


	27. Epílogo

**Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Atalvira. Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor. (Sólo tienen que pedirlo)**

**Su rango es M.**

**

* * *

**

**Primero miles de disculpas por el atraso pero ha sido muy tedioso mi trabajo durante stas semaqsn y no había tenido tiempo de inspirarme par terminar, me ha costado mucho escribir el epílogo ya que no quería dejar inconcluso algunas cosas.**

**Eso sí deben imaginarse que algunos personajes de la historia lograron sus vidas como la historia original, osea Alice se queda con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se casaron y etc, jejejlo importante eran los protagonistas principales.**

**Buenoe spero les guste el final...**

* * *

**Capítulo anterior…**

El despertar en sus brazos era una sensación maravillosa, verla con sus ojitos cerrados respirando en forma pausada, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una paz que emana cada vez que estaba a su lado. Esta mujer era mi todo, la amaba tanto y sabía que era y sería mía por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Al día siguiente, regresábamos a Forks, a nuestras vidas, bueno mejor dicho a nuestra nueva vida, el comienzo de una vida llena de amor y de muchos regalos que la vida nos ofrecería.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**BPOV**

Aun recuerdo el tiempo que aguantamos con Edward el abstenernos de hacer el amor antes de casarnos, mi esposo siempre ha sido muy conservador en todo lo que le inculcaron sus padres desde que fue adoptado. Nuestra primera noche después de la boda fue maravillosa, no hay palabras para describir ese momento, fue glorioso estar entre sus brazos haciéndome suya. Claro nuestras caricias de antes de nuestra unión no se pueden compara con sentirlo dentro de mí haciéndome sentir que le pertenezco.

Nuestra luna de miel fue un sueño hecho realidad, estar en Grecia y conocer todo lo que algún día me imaginaba estar ahí, pero no pensé nunca que lo iba a hacer con mi esposo. Santorini y Atenas es un paraíso, viví mis primeros viajes en las estrellas junto a mi dios griego.

No estoy segura dónde fue si fue en el recorrido de Santorini o en el tiempo de Atenas cuando concebimos a nuestro primer terremoto, pero un hermoso torbellino, solo que con Edward puede estar tranquilo, ya que él sabe como tenerlo sereno. Edward le puso el nombre y le puso Thomas Anthony Cullen Swan, era igual a su padre, sacó sus cabellos cobrizos claros, tez blanca, pero los ojos marrones de su madre. Een sus primeros años fue tan inquieto que sabeíamos que es por Alice a pesar de no tener la misma sangre, pero entre familia se mimetiza todo.

Thomas es mayor dos años con la doncella de la casa, ella eran los ojos de Edward, la trataba con tanta delicadeza y dulzura que ha veces me daban celos porque antes que naciera era solo yo la que recibía esas atenciones, pero a la vez me sentía feliz que mi pequeña podía disfrutar así de su padre. Hellena era la que cuando Edward llegaba con un ánimo atroz él se derretía con una sola caricia de su bebita.

Nuestros dos hijos eran lo mejor de todo estos año de estar casados. Edward era un esposo ejemplar y un padre maravilloso, además de un cirujano respetable en todo el estado y más allá. Durante estos años se había especializado más para no quedar en el pasado, por lo cual su nombre estaba pasando las fronteras de nuestro país y se hacía conocido en varios países del mundo.

Me sentía tan orgullosa por la familia que Dios me había regalado, por un esposo que cada noche me hacía suya y me sentía la mujer más completa del planeta y unos hijos que no sabía cómo los años habían pasado y ya era unos adolescentes educados y muy inteligentes. Anthony ya tenía dieciséis años y Hellena iba a cumplir catorce. Nuestro matrimonio había sido durante estos años como un sueño.

Mis años de enfermera estuvieron suspendidos cuando nacieron nuestros hijos pero después cuando ya entraron al colegio volví a ejercer la enfermería, creo que la vida tiene muchas sorpresas para el ser humano, pero sé que todas las cosas deben pasar en su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.

Adoraba que a pesar de estos diecisiete años de casados nuestras noches con Edward eran como la primera vez. Aun me hacía llegar al olimpo con sus caricias, durante estos años se había convertido en un amante espléndido y experto. Sabía cada rincón de mi cuerpo la que me hacía vibrar con solo un beso. Habíamos aprendido muchas técnicas para que nuestra intimidad fuese innovadora y no rutinaria.

Solo habíamos querido tener dos hijos, ya que durante los embarazos no la había pasado muy bien en tener a mi marido a mi lado sin poder hacer el amor, así que durante esos meses habían sido una tortura, y eso fue para los dos.

Ahora ya faltaba algunos años para llegar a los cuarenta años, mi vida estaba completa. Un esposo que me amaba mas que a su vida y unos hijos que adoraba, ellos eran mis tesoros más grandes y sé que los tendré el resto de mis vida.

**EPOV**

Han pasado diecisiete años de casado junto a Bella han sido lo más maravillosos que me ha pasado, Bella era la esposa que jamás pensé tener, tenía mucho de mi madre, era hogareña, cálida, tierna, dedicada, y por sobre todo una madre ejemplar, me había ayudado a educar de la mejor manera a nuestros dos hijos, los dos regalos que había dado Dios, Anthony y Hellena, mis dos tesoros que cuidaba y adoraba por sobre todo después de mi esposa, ellos tres eran mi impulso para seguir perfeccionarme en mi carrera y así poder darles un mejor pasar en esta vida.

A pesar que teníamos una muy buena situación económica, mis hijos eran sencillos y muy humildes de corazón, todo el mundo los adoraba, no eran los típicos hijitos de papás, eran unos excelentes hijos llenos de valores que en el mundo se habían perdido en los chicos de su edad. Solo esperábamos que hicieran sus vidas todo a su tiempo como Bella y yo que esperamos pacientemente que las cosas pasaran, bueno en algunos momentos fueron insoportables pero llevaderos.

Era una tortura viajar y estar semanas fuera del hogar cada vez que iba a perfeccionarme en mi profesión, pero al llegar a mi hogar y estar con mi familia era lo que más me gustaba ya que separados de ellos, siempre sentía un vacío, y al estar de vuelta estaba completo. Sobre todo cuando estaba en la intimidad con Bella, ella se había puesto más intensa en el acto. Durante los años habíamos perfeccionado nuestros encuentros, ahora éramos mutuamente unos expertos que no podíamos saciarnos a la primera. A pesar de mis cuarenta años nuestros encuentros se habían puesto mucho mejor. Conocíamos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos y sabíamos como explotar de placer. Claro ya no éramos los de veinte años, pero cuando hacíamos el amor, nuestros cuerpos se transformaban en unos adolescentes.

Bella explotaba en mi cuerpo cuando la exploraba con mis labios, su sabor me embriagaba, su olor me enloquecía de placer, su piel aun la tenía tersa y suave y cuando las yemas de mis dedos la tocaban una corriente pasaba por todo mi sistema circulatorio y hacía que mi corazón bombeara más rápido que de costumbre.

Bella siempre era la innovadora en todo, así que nuestros encuentros nocturnos o matutinos era siempre diferentes al otro. Yo era más clásico aunque me gustaba cuando probábamos algo nuevo. Nuestra casa era grande así que nuestros encuentros pasaban desapercibido para nuestros hijos. Así que no era problema cuando cada noche los dos gemíamos al hacer el amor.

Anthony ya estaba en la etapa que le atraían las chicas, y me había confesado que le atraía su mejor amiga, hija de Jacob y Leah, Melany era una linda muchacha, y me imaginaba que algún día sería parte de nuestra familia. Mi hijo estaba muy joven para eso, pero era un niño maduro y sabía cuales eran sus prioridades y cuando tenían que pasar las cosas.

Hellen aun le gustaban jugar con sus muñecas, aunque estaba en esa disyuntivas de ser adolescente y niña, estaba cuando pasan de una etapa a otra, pero a pesar de eso salió muy madura igual a su madre.

Mi vida estaba completa como nunca imaginé, todo fue a como lo pensé, todo a su tiempo… solo que sabía que cada noche era el tiempo de amar a mi mujer, amarla cada día como la primera vez que la vi en el pasillo del hospital, como la primera vez que toque su piel, como la primera vez que la hice mía, como la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba. Ella fue, es y será mi todo al igual que mis tesoros que son fruto de nuestro amor infinito.

Siempre les recordaría a nuestros hijos que en la vida las cosas se logran todo a su tiempo…

**Fin**

* * *

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leerme y dejar sus huellas, me dieron aliento para seguir a pesar que me demoré en los ultimos capitulos en actualizar, pero fueron pacientes conmigo y muy fieles, muchas gracias amigas, espero verlas en mis otras historias y así saber que no lo estoy haciendo mal, jejej me falta mucho pero gracias a esta paguina he escubierto q tengo un dote literario jeje**

**besos y espero ver sus huellas en este capítulo, espero les haya sido de su agrado.**

**MUACK¡ un beso enorme para todas.  
**


End file.
